Zafiro
by zafiro potter
Summary: Se celebraba la boda de Bill y Fleur de pronto...¿ quien era ella? Pero si parece...pero no puede ser. Pronto sabremos de quien se trata y como ayudara a Harry en su lucha contra Voldemort. Es un HG
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Yo solo los uso para intentar hacerles pasar un rato agradable.

CAPITULO 1 

En la casa había mucho ruido, lo cual era normal se celebraba una boda. La boda del hijo mayor de aquella familia. El nombre del chico Bill Weasley. Pero el no era un chico normal si por eso entendemos que era un mago tenia una varita para hacer magia y la chica con la que se casaba también era de su mundo.  
Las cosas poco a poco se fueron calmando esperando que llegara la hora en que empezara la boda.  
De pronto de la chimenea del comedor salio un chico de unos 17 años de pelo negro ojos de un bellísimo color verde y con una cicatriz en la frente un poco peculiar. Su nombre Harry Potter el niño que vivió.  
El era uno de los invitados a la boda. Aunque no le encantaba estar allí y no porque no le gustara esa familia que en realidad era como si fuera su familia, sino porque estaba seguro de que tendría que estar en otro sitio.  
Aun le dolía pensar en Dumbledore y en su muerte y en como podría haberla evitado. Pero eso ya no importaba, se acercaba la hora de la boda y el tenia que salir y dar la cara. Allí en los primeros bancos estaban sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione. Se acerco a ellos y con la mirada busco a la chica que el mas quería Ginny. Su pelirroja , la persona que le hacia la vida mejor, mas fácil, mas tranquila.  
Sus amigos le miraron y le dijeron que Ginny saldría después con la novia.  
Todo iba perfecto…. la novia ya estaba en el altar del brazo de su padre cuando……  
-Pero quien es esa? Preguntaron los invitados.  
Esa era una mujer de alrededor de 17 años, con la mirada perdida. Solo los miro y les pregunto:  
-¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Alguien me conoce? Por favor contéstenme.  
Todos los invitados la miraron horrorizados parecía una persona demente, todos la miraban y hablaban entre si algo desorientados.  
Quien era, porque estaba allí y sobre todo como podía estar allí si esa era una reunión de magos y brujas y los muggles no podrían entrar.  
Entonces que hacia ella allí o acaso era una bruja, como ellos. Pero el problema era saber quien era y solo había una manera, pero era el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur .  
No era el momento. Por lo tanto no cabía otra que esperar a que esto acabara.  
El primer ministro de magia y el auror llamado "ojoloco" decidieron ir a los libros antiguos a ver si podían identificar a esa persona.  
-Pero es imposible — se dijeron- no puede ser ella. Murió el día que murieron los Potter. O no? — se preguntaban- y si es ella eso significa que estamos salvados. Pero¿ porque no recuerda nada y que ha hecho todos estos años? Donde ha estado?  
Estas y otras preguntas se hacían los dos.  
Parecía imposible pero¿ y si era ella? Quien eran ellos para dudar de los libros. También era verdad que nunca había pasado nada como aquello. Pero si tenían que ser sinceros con ellos mismos, también era verdad que nadie excepto el había sobrevivido a una maldición imperdonable y de echo el estaba allí.  
Aun así tenían que asegurarse antes de dar la buena nueva  
Se llevaron a la chica al ministerio en Londres y allí le harían la prueba final la que les convencería si aquella chica era o no quien ellos creían.  
Y allí estaba ella mirando todo con ojos sorprendidos como si en su vida hubiera visto algo semejante.  
-Por favor siéntese aquí- le dijo un hombre de piel oscura — y aguarde a que volvamos.  
Estaba en el departamento de inefables- aunque eso ella no lo sabia- allí se guardaban los secretos de todas las familias mágicas.  
Le pasaron una especie de bola que lanzaba destellos dorados, plateados azules y violetas. Parecía un arcoiris aunque no con todos los colores de este.  
Y de pronto la bola se dirigió a su frente y a su corazón. Cuando tuvo los resultados todos estaban mas confusos si cabe.  
Definitivamente era ella. Era imposible pero era ella. La maquina no podía equivocarse a la profecía era imposible engañarla. Entonces que pasaba allí.  
Mientras tanto en la madriguera dos chicos y una chica se disponían a partir. Cuando de la chimenea salio la cara de "ojoloco" llamando a Harry.  
-Molly por favor tengo que hablar con Harry es muy importante es de suma importancia.  
Ese que estaba por irse se volvió y le dijo  
-¿Que quieres?  
-¿Recuerdas a la chica de la boda? Le pregunto ojoloco  
-Si.¿que pasa? Contesto Harry  
-Es alguien muy importante, tienes que venir al ministerio  
-Ojoloco — le contesto Harry- no quiero saber nada de nada.  
-Pero tienes que verla Harry no puedes irte sin haber hablado con ella — le dijo Ojoloco.  
-No quiero saber nada del ministerio ni del ministro —contesto aquel  
-Harry ella no tiene nada que ver con todo eso; pero si mucho que ver contigo.  
-¿Así?-Le dijo desafiante Harry Potter.  
-Si no me crees piensa que podría ser tu madre  
-Ojoloco siempre he oído decir que estas loco pero ahora yo también estoy seguro. Esa no puede ser mi madre ella murió el día que me salvo la vida¿ recuerdas?  
-Lo se Harry y no me he expresado bien. Quería decir la mejor amiga de tu madre, pero sobre todo y esto te lo dijo confidencialmente- y lo decía mirando a todos los lados como con miedo de que alguien lo escuchara- la hija de Dumbledore  
-¿Como?¿Dumbledore tenia una hija?  
-Si ella estudio en Howargts con tus padres. Era la mejor amiga de tu madre y tu madrina. Pero según creíamos cuando tus padres y los Longmbottom supieron de la profecía decidieron que ella seria la persona que le ayudaría a hacer el hechizo de protección. Por eso decía que era tu madre. Porque aunque no lo fuera físicamente si lo era en la magia.

Gracias por leer. Les agradeceria que me dieran su opinión dejandome review. Es mi primer ff y lo he hecho con todo mi cariño.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, mia solo es la imaginación y las ganas de hacer algo para que Harry Potter acabe vivo en su maravillosa aventura

sin animos de lucro.

Capitulo II 

Harry Ron y Hermione tomaron los polvos flu y se dirigieron a la chimenea. Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ron en cuando se iban a ir .No fuera ser que no les diera tiempo a comer. Hermione en que harian cuando llegaran al Valle de Godric. Y Harry en quien seria esa persona que le estorbaba en sus planes.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio y fueron a la sala apropiada, se llevaron el susto de su vida. Un precioso fénix estaba rodeado de llamas y de pronto se transformaba en la chica que ellos conocian de la boda.

Alastor Moody les conto que efectivamente parecia ser la hija de Dumbledore. Pero que ella no recordaba nada, por lo que no podian saber porque ella estaba viva y por que con ese aspecto. La profesora MacGonnagall se acerco a ellos y les dijo en tono confidencial

– Por Merlin esto parece imposible- . Pero si es ella. Que haremos? pregunto .

-Tranquila Minerva primero debemos saber si eso es posible

En esto un hombre que ellos conocian muy bien se acerco a ellos y dijo- creo que deberiamos llevarla a Hogwarts a ver si recuerda algo alli.

-Si estoy de acuerdo contigo Lupin- dijo Bill el cual tambien se encontraba alli-. No parece tener ningun maleficio. Esta limpia.

Y dicho y echo tomaron a la chica de los brazos y aparecieron todos en Hogwarts.

- ¿Como lo hemos hecho? – pregunto Ron

-Ron cuando murio Dumbledore la profesora McGonagall se hizo cargo de la seguridad del colegio y puesto que vamos con ella nos ha dejado aparecernos.

-Muy bien señorita Granger . Usted como siempre tan observadora.- Le contesto la profesora.

Todos estaban tan pendientes de su reaccion. Pero ella no hizo nada. Solo mirar todo eso como si no lo hubiera visto nunca.

El ministro pregunto:

-¿ lo reconoce?

-No yo nunca he estado aquí.- Contesto ella

-Eso es imposible. Usted es una bruja.

-OIGA, PORQUE ME INSULTA? - contesto ella de mal humor.- Pero bueno una bruja; ¿si hombre y que mas?.

Todos sonrieron.

-Que pasa ¿ que me miran? Y que creen que vuelo en escoba y echo maldiciones. Pues sabe que le digo que me encantaria para poder echarle una.- Le dijo al ministro dirigiéndose enseguida a la puerta .

-Una bruja, una bruja, y el un sapo- iba ella refunfuñando

En ella estaba Hagrid que poniendose delante de ella no la dejo salir.

-¿No conocio usted a James Potter y a Lily Evans? O a Sirius Black? - pregunto el ministro.

-Por supuesto que no

-¿De verdad no recuerda nada de nada?

-Mire dejese de tonterias , he accedido a vernir a este…colegio pensando que aquí me aclararian quien soy. Pero si solo me va a decir estupideces o a preguntarme cosas raras me voy. Por favor dejenme salir. -dijo muy enfadada

-Lo siento – contesto Hagrid pero si el primer ministro no quiere usted no saldra de aquí.

-Por favor –dijo ella.

-Ni siquiera conoce a Dumbledore -digo el ministro

-Por favor dejame salir Hagrid -dijo ella llorando.- Por favor te lo pido. Yo …….y cayo llorando al suelo.

Hagrid la levanto con cuidado y la digo cariñosamente

– Mi princesita, tranquila ahora estas en casa.

Ella levanto la cara y digo:

-Tienen razon, soy un bruja ,SOY UNA BRUJA …SOY UNA BRUJA… NO UNA HECHICERA. dijo riendo y llorando.

Y volviendose donde estaban los demas dijo:

-Remus cariño cuando tiempo sin verte. Ojo loco…., Minerva….¿ Y donde esta¿ Donde estan todos?

-¿Que recuerdas?- Pregunto el ministro.

-Bueno yo estaba con Lily y James … acababamos de acostar a Harry y yo le habia prometido que para su cumpleaños le traeria una escoba. Jajja. Lily casi me mata cuando me lo lleve a volar un rato. Claro que ella no sabe que a Harry le encanta. Mi niño es todo un merodeador.-¿ Por cierto donde estan todos Remus?

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta mirandola como si estuviera viendo una vision. Esa mujer sabia de sus padres y de el de pequeño. Le habia llevado a volar y parecia quererle o haberle querido cuando era pequeño. Pero sobre todo era la hija de Dumbledore.¿ Que pasaria ahora cuando supiera todo?

Remus y los demas bajaron la cabeza,

- Cómo decirtelo Zafiro, ellos estan…..muertos, -dijo intentando tragar saliva.

-¿Todos estan muertos? TODOS REMUS…¿TODOS? No, no te creo, no te puedo creer no quiero creerte. Lily …mi hermana y James y tambien . No, no te creo. Y Harry ..¿y mi niño donde esta?

-Bien, esta bien tranquila- le respondio Remus.

-Claro el tonto de Sirius le abra cuidado. Eso si no le ha enseñado a pasarse el dia bebiendo cerveza y diciendo piropos a las chicas. – contesto ella.

-Jajjaja Ojala hubiera sido asi , pero no la verdad es que Sirius no pudo cuidar de Harry, ha estado los ultimos años en Azcaban.-dijo Remus

-En Azcaban¿ en la carcel? Y eso ¿ Que hizo el cabeza hueca para que le metieran en la carcel¿ Se enredo con la mujer del primer ministro? – dijo Zafiro

-No, estaba acusado de la muerte de James y Lily.

-Pero tu sabes que eso es imposible; el jamas haria daño a James.- Dijo Zafiro como no dando credito a lo que oia.

-Pues hasta tu padre lo creyo.

-¿El esta muerto verdad?... me refiero a mi padre- pregunto Zafiro

-Todo el mundo alli presente agacharon la cabeza y Remus afirmo si.

-Quisiera saber como y quien le mato.- Dijo suspirando.- Y saber si se acordo de mi en sus ultimos momentos…..¿Por que lo mataron verdad? -dijo ella con ojos llorosos.

Si- le contesto Remus- quieres que hablemos o mejor te calmas un poco.

-No, puedo aguantar. Es mas creo que lo mejor es que primero encontremos a Harry

-El esta aquí- le dijo Remus

-¿Aquí donde? - Harry, Harry Potter.

A Harry la piel se le erizo parecia que Dumbledore le estuviera llamando, como aquella vez en el torneo de los tres magos. Y como aquella vez fue Hermione la que le obligo a dirigirse a ella.

Se acerco a ella y …

-¿.James?... pregunto Zafiro- tu no eres James….

Y mirandolo fijamente le dijo

-Como te pareces a tu padre.- Y le planto un monton de besos y abrazos.

Harry todo ruborizado no sabia que hacer. Y espero quieto a que ella terminara de achucharle.

-Le estas incomodando-oyo que alguien le decia- dejalo ya.

Ella se volvio como impedida por un resorte….

-¿Eduard eres tu?

-Eso parece…¿ que tal estas? – contesto el aludido.

-Vaya hoy parece el dia de los inocentes.( n.a. me refieron a las sorpresas) ¡Que tal ¿ Como has estado?

-Bien –contesto aquel- estrañandote.

-No mucho por lo que veo.- Y dandole la espalda se volvio a Harry y le pregunto.- ¿Qué tal estas ¿ Con quien has estado todos estos años?

-Estoy bien y he vivido con mis tios.-Contesto Harry

-¿Con los Dusleys?- Pregunto ella. – Es una broma verdad.

-No, No señora.

-Harry . No soy señora, y me puedes llamar Zafiro o tia o madrina si tu quieres, pero nunca señora.- Le dijo sonriendole.

A Harry esa sonrisa le parecio como de alguien que de verdad le queria. Y le dijo

-Te puedo llamar madrina, es lo más parecido a madre.

Zafiro con lagrimas en los ojos le respondio que le haria muy feliz.

Hermione cogiendo a Harry del brazo lo aparto y le pregunto

-¿Por que le has dicho eso?

-Porque creo que nos quedaremos por lo menos un poco tiempo. Quiero saber mas de ella y ademas ella puede saber cosas que Dumbledore le contara y a nosotros nos vengan bien para destruir a Voldemort.

-¿Tu crees? –le pregunto Ron.

-Por supuesto Ron , al fin y al cabo es la hija de Dumbledore. Y quien sabe puede saber cosas de los horcruses.

N/A. mis disculpas a las chicas Black. pero leyendo los libros de J. K. Rowling este parece el carácter de Sirius. O por lo menos eso creo yo. Pero no es mi intencion molestar a nadie.

Gracias a todos por sus review. No me esperaba tan maravillosa acogida a mi pequeña locura. Recordar que lo hago por pasar un rato leyendo y sin mas pretensiones Besos para tods


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Disclamen: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner. Yo solo los uso para entretener. Sin animos de lucro.

Faltaban dos dias para el 1 de septiembre y la profesora MacGonnagall ya no sabia que hacer para conseguir nuevos profesores. Y por si fuera poco la orden necesitaba un lider fuerte y en esos momentos ella no lo era.

Llamo a Zafiro a su despacho en el colegio y esta en un santiamén estuvo delante de ella.

-¿Que deseas Minerva? - le dijo Zafiro

-Se que puede parecer un poco precipitado, pero me gustaria que pensaras si quieres ser la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Si ya se que es pronto y que a lo mejor no te apetece estar en el colegio pero ya no se a quien acudir. Y como a ti siempre se te dio bien esta asignatura.

-Gracias Minerva; y no, no tienes que intentar convencerme. La verdad es que estoy viviendo en la hosteleria gracias a Tom pero necesito un trabajo. Y que mejor que enseñar aquí.

-Crei que vivirias con Eduard - le dijo la profesora

-No, hasta que no encuentre mi sitio aquí en el mundo no quiero vivir con nadie. Ademas síento como si me faltasen cosas, recuerdos, datos y momentos de mi vida. Ed me dijo que me amaba y que si queria que volviesemos donde lo habiamos dejado. Pero puedes creer que no se donde lo habiamos dejado. ¿ Y si el quiere algo de mi que yo no se si estoy dispuesta a darle? . No se Minerva. Algo dentro de mi me dice que lo amo, pero no recuerdo nada de lo vivido con el.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que vinieras a enseñar y alomejor con el tiempo recuerdas las cosas.

-Si gracias, ya tienes profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Bien; ya solo me queda encontrar a alguien que se haga cargo de transformaciones- dijo la prófesora . Y penso ... y con un poco de suerte de la orden.- Por cierto Zafiro te gustaria ser la jefe de la casa Gryffindor

-¿Me lo dices de verdad? Claro que acepto por supuesto y si quieres tambien no se… tu ayudante lo que sea.

-Entonces ¿estarias de acuerdo en ser tu la que lleve a los nuevos alumnos con el sombrero para que este los seleccione?

-Nada me haria mas feliz.

-Entonces te enseñare tu habitación y por supuesto tu despacho, que por cierto es este, y espero que para el dia 1 estes preparada.

-Preparadisima mi querida directora. Es mas creo que voy a cambiar algunas cosas. Tengo que enseñarles a defenderse contra lo que les viene. Preparate Voldemort porque pienso enseñarles todo lo que se.

-La profesora MacGonnagall se acerco a la que habia sido su habitación por muchos años sonriendo. Por fin empezaba a ver un poco de luz después de tanto sufrimiento.

Y por fin el dia 1 de septiembre llego y con el los alumnos.

Cuando estos estuvieron en el gran comedor la directora dio la bienvenida a Zafiro como nueva profesora de DCAO y jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Y después de los aplausos por parte de los presente, la directora se volvio a dirigir a ella y le dijo que por favor entraran los nuevos alumnos.

Estos esperaban a la profesora que no tardo en salir y diciendoles que la acompañaran pasaron al gran comedor. Luego esta fue llamandoles por su nombre y poniendoles el sombrero.

Cuando la selección hubo terminado y después de cénar , todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala comun de su casa Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron hasta el dia siguiente. Harry no dejaba de mirar a Ginny que con los ojos muy tristes subio la primera a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajaron a desayunar se encontraron con que las 2 primeras horas tenian clase de defensa con todos los alumnos de septimo de las cuatro casas. Lo cual era rarisimo pero ... bueno cuando llegaran a la clase se enterarian. Ya en la clase de defensa Harry y Ron se sentaron en el primer banco muy cerca de la profesora y Hermione detrás con una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Bueno dias -dijo Zafiro cuando entro.- Como sabeis mi nombre es Zafiro Dumbledore, y soy vuestra profesora de defensa. Espero que aprovechemos bien el tiempo que tenemos y…Bueno vamos a empezar por conocernos. En primer lugar os contare que mis objetivos para este curso son enseñaros a hacer magia sin varita, hechizos no verbales, oclumancia y sobre todo magia antigua.

-Profesora perdone- dijo Hermione- ¿ Pór que no tenemos libros?

-Dudo mucho que los necesiteis este curso. Como ya he dicho quiero enseñaron unas tecnicas de proteccion y ataque. Y para eso no necesitamos los libros. ¿O alguien piensa usarlos para pegarles con ellos a los mortifagos?

-Toda la clase estallo en risas, menos Hermione que mirando a la profesora le contesto

-Y digame cree que todos podremos hacer magia sin varita

-No señorita Granger. Que más quisiera yo. Pero de los 20 y pocos alumnos que hay ahora en esta clase me conformo con que 3 o 5 puedan hacerlo. Y con que 10 o 15 puedan hacer hechizos no verbales. En cuanto a la magia antigua si solo uno de vosotros aprende con eso me considerare más que satisfecha.

El resto de las dos horas Zafiro les estuvo hablando de lo que queria que aprendieran y como esto les iba a ayudar en su vida cotidiana.

-Como todos ya sabeis estamos envueltos en una guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos o caballeros de Walpurgis que es como se hacian llamar en un principio. Y solo si sabemos bien defendernos podremos ganar esta guerra.

-Perdone profesora ¿Por qué estamos juntos las cuatro casas en su clase? -pregunto Harry

-Bien señor Potter, como todos ustedes pueden ver, hay muy pocos alumnos de los que estaban aquí el año pasado. De hecho de la casa Slytherin apenas son 2 de ustedes. Por lo que decidimos dar dos horas con todos los alumnos para asi poder aprovecharlas mejor.(…..) Bien ¿alguna duda más¿no? Pues entonces y teniendo en cuenta que ya han pasado las dos horas. Hasta máñana . Hoy no hay deberes pero eso no quiere decir que no los vaya a poner.

Y despidiendose de la profesora fueron saliendo todos.

Harry se quedo un momento atrasado porque queria hablar con ella y ademas porque sus amigos seguramente querrian estar solos.

Con lo que Harry y Zafiro se pusieron a charlar . De pronto Zafiro le pregunto que habia entre Ginny y él.

-No es que me tengas que contestar si no quieres. Es porque noto que hay algo entre vosotros.

-Tan evidente es.

-Puede. O puede ser que sea yo la que vea lo que no existe.

-O puede ser que este enamorada

-Puede ser.- dijo con cara risueña

-Cuentame lo que os pasa

-Te estas saliendo por la tangente Potter – le dijo ella sonriendo.

-No; podemos hablar de lo que nos pasa a los dos. No crees–le dijo poniendo cara de angel.

-Esta bien. Hace mucho años, cuando yo iba al colegio, le conoci y el bueno… pensabamos casarnos. O por lo menos eso dice el.

-¿Y que paso?

-La verdad, aun no lo se. Pero cuando lo averigue seras el segundo en saberlo. La primera sere yo, Jajajja. ...Y a ti que te pasa con Ginny?

-La amo y no quiero que Voldemort la haga daño.

-No te entiendo, perdona. Pero que tiene que ver Voldemort en esto.

-Estoy encabezando la lista de gente no deseada por el. Y no quiero que la mate por mi culpa.

-Harry en primer lugar estamos todos en peligro de muerte. El que no estes con ella no la va a salvar la vida. Y ademas si tu estas todo el dia pensando en ella no te puedes concentrar en otras cosas, no crees?...

-……

-Por cierto ella que opina de esto?... Y ¿ que es eso de la profecia?

Harry la miro como no sabiendo que hacer. ¿Se lo contaba¿ o no?.  
Al final Harry decidio contarselo.

-Hay una profecia que dice que …

-Eres la unica persona que puede terminar con Voldemort- dijo ella como recordando algo.

-Si; ¿como lo sabes?

-Creo que oi a mi padre contar lo de la profecia cuando se lo dijo a tus padres

-¿Tu estabas ahí?

-Si; creo que la verdad tu madre y yo habiamos estado viendo vestido

Harry la miro estrañado.

-Para mi boda. Le dijo ella como leyendole el pensamiento y despeinando su pelo.

-¿Le amas?

-La verdad no sabria que decirte. Creo que si, pero nos hemos hecho tanto daño. Y no solo nosotros, sino todos los de nuestro alrededor. Por eso te digo que si amas a Ginny no la dejes. Es preferible pasar unos dias juntos a estar el resto de tu vida pensando que podria haber sido si os hubierais amado.

-¿ Me aconsejas que vuelva con ella?

-Si; sin dudarlo. De todas maneras seguro que Voldemort lo sabe. El tiene espias en todos los sitios.Y el que no estes con ella no la libra de la ira de Voldemort. El sabe de tus pensamientos con lo cual si quiere hacerle algo, el que este o no contigo no se lo va a impedir. Piensalo¿ ok?- le dijo ella viendo que llegaban Ron y Hermione

-¿Que tal parejita? –pegunto Zafiro a los chicos.

-Bien, contestaron estos – veniamos a por Harry.

-Vale chicos os dejo, tengo mucho que hacer -y diciendo esto se marcho a buscar a Ginny. A Zafiro se le estaba ocurriendo un plan para unirlos.

-Ginny – le dijo cuando la vio- puedo hablar contigo.

-Claro

-Te voy a preguntar una cosa. Si quieres no me contestes, pero si lo haces quiero que tengas claro que lo que me digas no va a salir de nosotras dos.

-Vale. Pregunte

-¿Te gusta Harry Potter?

-Que si me gusta. Lo amo más que a nada. Desde que dejamos de salir no se que hacer con mi vida.- Le contesto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila. Tengo un plan para que vuelva contigo. Pero guardame el secreto.

Mientras tanto Harry y sus amigos hablaban de lo que habian descubierto en la biblioteca.

-Harry - le decia Hermione- Eduard es primo de los Malfoy

-¿Y?

-No se, pero creo que nos interesaria saber mas de el. ¿No crees?

-Esta bien, no lo perdamos de vista.

-Hola chicos, saludo una mujer de unos 30 y tantos y con un cuerpo de escandalo¿Me podriais decir donde esta Zafiro o la pofesora McGonnagal?

-¡Iris¿qué tal? cuanto tiempo sin verte. -dijo Remus llendo hacia la recien llegada.

-¡Remus!...¡ hola! yo tambien me alegro mucho de verte.

-Te puedo preguntar …

-Si antes de que termines de hablar, te contare que me llamo Zafiro y he venido para dar clases de transformaciones.

-Pues que alegria. La verdad te necesitabamos. Creo que la directora no se podia encargar de las clases y el colegio.

-Pues para eso estoy yo aquí.

Y se fueron tranquilamente charlando hacia el colegio.

Los tres amigos se quedaron mirando la escena y a la profesora y tambien ellos se dirigieron a la entrada.  
Ala mañana siguiente habia un cartel que anunciaba un baile de disfraces

-De disfraces ¿pero a quien se le ocurriria hacer un baile de disfraces?-decia Hermione con cara enfadada.

-A mi , señorita Granger, tiene algo de malo.- Le contesto Zafiro-. Si no esta de acuerdo puede ir a hablar con la directora o con la jefa de su casa.

-Usted es la jefa de mi casa. -Dijo Hermione-.

-Tiene razon; y le aseguro que la fiesta tiene un porque.

-Asi ¿y por que? si puede saberse.

-Porque todos necesitamos pasar un rato de relax.

Y diciendo esto hizo un gracioso gesto y desaparecio.

-¿Cómo ha podido desaparecer? -dijo Ron, poniendo cara de asombrado.

-Ron es la hija de Dumbledore - le contestaron Ginny y Hermione. Y seguramente los hechizos no tengan el mismo efecto en ella.

-Ah. …Pues que suerte ser la hija de Dumbledore.

-Ron… le gritaron todos.

Y se fueron al gran comedor a desayunar.

-Hermione estoy deseando de que llegue el baile - decia Ginny.

-¿Y eso?

-Si te cuento algo¿ no se lo diras a nadie, ni a mi hermano?

-Pues claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- dijo Hermione

-Zafiro me ha dicho que el baile, es una escusa para intentar arreglarnos a Harry y a mi. O al menos eso crei yo que ella me dijo.

-No contare nada, y solo espero que salga bien.

-Yo tambien Hermione, yo tambien.

Dentro del gran comedor, en la mesa de los profesores, habia una persona nueva. Todos la miraban, los chicos comiendosela con los ojos y las chicas con un poco de envidia.  
Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros piratas y una blusa azul cielo. Con una capa de seda de color azul sin abrochar. Lo cual era suficiente para que la mitad del alumnado masculino estuviera babeando. Y no por lo que enseñaba, sino por lo que uno se imaginaba.  
La directora se levanto y haciendo callar a todo el mundo digo:

-Queridos alumnos, tengo el placer de presentarles a la nueva profesora de transformaciones Iris Moya.

Todos aplaudieron a rabiar. Y ella les sonrio devolviendo el cumplido.

-La profesora Moya estudio con nosotros en Howargs y ahora ha venido a hacerse cargo de las clases de transformaciones. Espero que la trateis igual que a mi

-Muchisimas gracias, querida directora. Yo por mi parte intentare enseñar lo mejor que se. - Dijo sonriendo y enseñando unos perfectos dientes blancos dentro de unos labios rojos y carnosos; el pelo rizado y rubio y unos grandes y preciosos ojos azules.

-Ron… Harry… pero bueno despierten… bobos….-dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Seria maravilloso besar esos labios. -dijo Harry

-O mejor besarla toda - afirmo Ron.

Al oir esto las chicas se enfadaron mas.

-Pues no se que tiene esa- dijo Ginny

-Ginny, siendo sinceras es muy guapa. Y conociendo a los chicos eso es suficiente. -contesto Hermione.

-Vaaaaaa- dijo Ginny un poco mosqueada, porque Harry no dejaba de mirarla.

-Chicos nos tenemos que ir a clases.- dijo Hermione. Por cierto que tienes tu ahora - se dirigio a Ginny.

-Transformaciones. -contesto Ginny

-Transformaciones- digo jadeando Ron- que suerte. ¿Quién fuera tú?

-¿Y vosotros?- le digo Ginny a Hermione - sin hacer caso a su hermano.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Dos horas, dos…

-¿Hermione porque no te cae bien Zafiro? - le pregunto Ginny

-Cree que por que sea la hija de Dumbledore puede hacer lo que quiera. Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con la fiesta

-Pero Hermione - digo Ginny al oido de esta- ya te conte que era para ayudarnos a Harry y a mi.

-Bueno, vale pero aun asi no estoy muy conforme.¿ Cuando estudiaremos? - le dijo Hermione saliendo del gran comedor y dirigiendose cada una a sus clases.

Entrando por la puerta de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry y Ron se sentaron en el primer sitio, muy cerca de la profesora.

-Buenos dias, hoy haremos una clase práctica.¿ Quien sabe convocar un patronus?- pregunto la profesora.

Una gran parte de la clase levanto la mano.

-Bien, me gustaria verlos.

¡Expectro patronum ¡se oyeron varias voces. Y de las varitas de varios de los alumnos salieron los más variados animales.

-Muy bien. Veo que hay muy buenos patronum…¿.Si señorita Granger? -dijo la profesora.

-¿Podria enseñarnos el suyo?- le contesto Hermione

-Claro, porque no, espectro patronum -y de la varita de la profesora salio un angel precioso.

Es un … oyo que algunos decian

-Si un angel. Os contate que la primera vez que intente hacer un patronum pense en una cancion de cuna que mi madre me cantaba y … bueno … teneis que saber que el patronum representa un ser muy ligado a ti, por algun motivo. Al fin y al cabo te protege. Y no siempre son animales. aunque es lo mas comun. Algunas veces pues son otras cosas. Pero ya digo que lo normal es que sean animales.

-Y bien señorita Granger. empezare con usted… según me ha dicho el profesor Lupin es usted muy buena. Pues hagamos un duelo. Empezamos

Y se pusieron una enfrente de la otra

-¡Experlliarmus! -grito Hermione

-¡Protego! - digo la profesora.

-¡Flipendo!- grito Hermione.

-¡Impedimenta!- digo la profesora.- Muy bien Hermione. Ahora poneros por parejas y empezar.

-Por cierto Hermione ¿ por que no te caigo bien? .¿Te he hecho algo que yo no sepa?

-No, profesora. Yo no la tengo mania. A mi todos los profesores me caen bien.

-¿De verdad?. Olvidemos por un momento que yo soy la profesora y tu la alumna y contestame..¿Porque no te cae bien la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-Ya he dicho que no tengo nada contra ella. Excepto que no tenemos libros y se ha sacado un baile de la manga.

-Gracias. Eso me parecia a mi. ¿Crees que porque soy la hija de Dumbledore voy a hacer lo que me de la gana y pasar por encima de McGonagall? Pues no. Pero poco a poco ya me conoceras y veras que lo unico que intento es hacer lo mejor para todos.

Toda la clase las miraba como esperando algo mas. Y de pronto la profesora dijo:

-Se acabo la clase…. Hasta mañana…Practicar.

Y toda la clase fue saliendo en silencio e impresionados por lo que habia pasado. Hermione habia tenido el valor de decirle a la cara a un profesor que no le gustaba. Esto era algo que no se veia todos los dias.

Se fueron a la siguiente clase que era transformaciones

-Bueno dias alumnos….Pasen y sientense.- dijo la profesora.- Hoy vamos a conocernos un poco… Dire vuestros nombres y os levantareis.

-¿ Hermione Granger? y la aludida se levanto,... y asi siguio con todos los demas.

-Bien mi nombre es Iris Moya y sere vuestra nueva profesora de transformaciones, Primero haremos un examen a ver que tal vais.

-Cuantos de vosotros podeis transformar una tetera en un pajaro….Bien ya veo que la mayoria….Pues sigamos….

Y asi siguieron hasta el final de la clase. (n.a.) No tenia previsto poner a la nueva profesora de transformaciones y la verdad no sabia muy bien como seguir la clase.

Bien espero que os guste y os agradeceria una critica. Buenas o malas Paloma


	4. Chapter 4

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que leen. Pero especialmente a los que dejan review. Y a Silvia, Victoria, Sandra, Cecy, Monica y Silena

Gracias a todas y espero estar pronto de vuelta.

CAPITULO 4

Se acercaba el dia de la fiesta. Zafiro decidio ir a Londres a ver si encontraba algunas cosas de las que necesitaba para su fiesta. Y es que habia pensando hacer del gran comedor una discoteca y necesitaba cosas para adornarlo. Iba caminando por el callejón Diagon cuando vio la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. Le hizo gracia el letrero y paso a ver quien estaba tan loco como para provocar asi a Lord Voldemort. En cuanto entro le gusto la tienda y mas cuando dos pelirrojos muy parecidos a Ron y Ginny se acercaron a preguntarle que queria.

Querria saber si me podriais hacer algunas cosas para una fiesta que voy a hacer. Por supuesto cosas totalmente inocentes.

Tu pide preciosa y nosotros te complaceremos

Esta bien solo espero que no os mate Voldemort antes de terminar mi encargo- dijo Zafiro de broma

No tenemos miedo de ese tonto.

Yo que vosotros no hablaria asi del mago mas poderoso de la tierra.

Eso es lo que el se cree. Pero yo estoy seguro de que Harry Potter lo derrotara y eso que ahora no podemos contar con el que de verdad ha sido siempre el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Y todo por el desgraciado de Snape- dijo George

Perdona estamos hablando de ¿Quién?

De Albus Dumbledore ¿ de quien si no?

Claro que ahora tenemos a su hija para ayudarnos- apoyo a su hermano Fred- ¿por cierto que te pasa?

Tiene razon mi hermano, sabes tienes unos ojos muy bonitos para que llores

Es que yo no sabia quien le habia matado.

Los gemelos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos a Zafiro, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ella era" la loca" que habia aparecido en la boda de Bill y Fleur y habia conseguido que esta ultima se pusiera histerica por la interrupción.

¿ Tu eres Zafiro Dumbledore verdad? -le pregunto George

Si; ahora perdonarme voy a dar una vuelta luego vuelvo.

No acababa de terminar de hablar cuando se abrio la puerta y entro otro pelirrojo

Hola chicos. ¡Guau! que bien acompañados estais. Y dime guapa ¿ vienes mucho por aquí? porque estos dos cabezashuecas son mis hermanos y yo me podria pasar mas a menudo.

La verdad es que es la primera vez. Pero espero volver mas veces. Y dime cual se supone que eres de los ¿siete? hermanos Weasley´s

Charley . Bueno no faltando a la verdad somos seis. La ultima es una chica.

Ginny.

Si ¿la conoces?

Si a ella y a Ron. La verdad es que sobre todo Ginny es maravillosa. Pero aunque ha sido un placer conocerte te tengo que dejar. Voy a dar una ….. ese es mi gato- dijo Zafiro toda estrañada de ver por alli corriendo a su gato negro- Rayo, Rayo donde estas. Y llamando a su gato desaparecio.

Los chicos Weasley se quedaron mirandola y Charly se estraño que se dirigiera al callejón Noctambulo pero ella al ir detrás del gato no se dio ni cuenta. Hasta que de pronto se vio rodeada de 10 mortifagos. Estos se acercaron y empezaron a lanzarle hechizos. Zafiro se defendia como podia, pero eran 10 contra 1. Pero un momento después los Weasleys estaban alli.

Dime preciosa necesitas ayuda.-digo mirandola Charley

Todavía puedo con alguno mas.-digo esta sonriendo y agarrando a uno de los mortifagos le incrusto la rodilla entre las piernas y este se doblo de dolor.

Mira Fred como enseñan ahora defensa en Howards

No sera que no es eficaz y mejor que los libros.

Los tres Weasleys se echaron a reir y siguieron defendiendose como podian. En un momento dado en el cielo se vio un fénix. Y al momento varios miembros de la orden estaban alli. Entre ellos Lupin ,Tonks y Alastor Moody.

¿Necesitais ayuda?.-pregunto Remus mirando la situación

No cariño, te he llamado porque queria verte- dijo Zafiro sonriendole

Tu sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras mi amor.-le contesto este

Tonks miraba a los otros dos alucinada, como podia ser que su novio le dijera esas cosas a Zafiro Dumbledore. Habria algo mas entre ellos. Pero antes de poder pensar en algo mas sintio el dolor de una maldición que le habia dado en la pierna. Cayo al suelo y en ese momento sintio los brazos de George Weasley que la sujetaban.

Al poco tiempo los mortifagos fueron reducidos y llevados por los aurores a la prision. Y Tonks y los demas a Howards a que la señora Pomfey la mirara.

Zafiro volvio a su habitación y en ella se encontro que la mayoria de las cosas que necesitaba para su baile estaban ahí. Exactamente como ella queria que fueran. Se dijo que debia de darle las gracias a los gemelos por ser tan diligentes. Y con este pensamiento fue a la enfermeria.

Por fin el dia de la fiesta llego y todos estaban muy contentos excepto Harry que no sabia que hacer…con quien iria a la fiesta. No queria pedirselo a Ginny, y claro Ron y Hermione irian juntos. Entonces ¿con quien iria el?. Se estaba volviendo loco pensando esto, tumbado en su cama, cuando oyo que Ron se habia levantado y le pregunto.

¿Con quien iras a la fiesta Ron ?

Con Hermione, por supuesto. ¿ Y tu?

No lo se, no quiero pedirselo a tu hermana, ya sabes.

Harry no te entiendo, tu la quieres y ella a ti… entonces, ¿porque no te olvidas un poco de Voldemort y sales con ella?

Tu sabes Ron que lo hago por su propia seguridad.

Si bueno ya. Si tu lo dices

Harry iba a agregar algo, cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo ya no estaba y decidio ir el tambien al baño.

Cuando se hubieron arreglado, bajaron a la sala comun y alli se encontraron a las chicas ¿.Hermione, Ginny bajamos a comer? - dijo Ron

Si vamos.-contesto Hermione.- Harry ¿con quien vas a ir a la fiesta?- le pregunto a este.

Harry poniendo cara de no haberla oido siguió su camino.

Cuando llegaban al gran comedor, se tropezaron con Zafiro que venia con Eduard .

Buenos dias chicos. - les saludo la pareja de adultos

Buenos dias.-les contestaron los chicos.

Preparados para la fiesta?-pregunto Zafiro.

Si . aunque algunos todavía no tiene pareja.-contesto Ron

¿No es un poco tarde para andar asi? - Hablo Eduard, mirando a los chicos con gesto serio.

Ron y Hermione se volvieron hacia Harry y Ginny que venian un poco mas atrás, aunque sin hablarse.

Zafiro que se fijo en eso pregunto.

Harry ¿quieres ser mi pareja de baile? Porque a mi tampoco nadie me lo ha pedido.

Harry rojo como una grana, respondio que si.

¡Ah vaya! señorita Dumbledore yo crei que iba a venir conmigo. -dijo Eduard

¡Ah vaya! no sabia que me lo habia pedido, perdon pero no le oi. Y diciendo esto le dejo alli pasmado.

Señorita Weasley ¿ Tiene con quien ir esta noche a la fiesta? Porque si no es asi me sentiria muy orgulloso si usted me otorgara ese honor.

Ginny roja como un tomate le contesto que estaria encantada de ir con el.

Muy bien, a las ocho paso a recogerla a la puerta de la sala comun o en las escaleras, como prefieras.

Gracias en cualquiera de esos sitios me parece bien.-contesto Ginny

¿ Cuales son tus flores favoritas?

¿Las mias? -pregunto anonadada Ginny. pues los jazmines

Para que - pregunto Hermione , sin querer en voz mas alta de lo que ella hubiese querido.

Me gusta regalar flores a las señoritas que llevo a una fiesta- le respondio Eduard.- Por cierto Ginny no te preocupes, luego le pido permiso a tu padre. Ahora si no les molesta me voy.

Hasta la noche-dijo Eduard , besando la mano de Ginny.

Hay que caballero. - dijo esta notando como Zafiro se iba poniendo mas y mas enfadada.

¿A si? ¡ me las pagaras Straiker! ¡esta me la vas a pagar! - dijo de muy mal humor Zafiro.

Ron, no me vas a preguntar cuales son mis flores preferidas?

Pero Hermione, tu … yo nunca te he comprado flores.- Contesto el chico rojo

Pues ya es hora ¿ no crees?

Si , claro, que remedio; con lo bien que habriamos estado en el Valle de Godric- esto lo dijo Ron refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Por cierto -digo Harry- y ¿cuales son tus flores favoritas Zafiro?

Da igual, no importa, -contesto esta.

Pero yo quisiera saberlo. -Contesto Harry

Las rosas Harry, las rosas de color violeta.¿ Las has visto alguna vez?

No- contesto Harry.

Si- le dijo Ginny a la vez que Harry-. Estan en un jardin que hay dentro de Howards. Por cierto son preciosas .

Eran las flores de mi madre. Mi padre mando hacer ese jardin para ella.- contesto esta con los ojos tristes.

¿Porque nunca hablas de ella? - le preguntaron a Zafiro los chicos.

Por que apenas la conoci. Murio cuando yo era pequeña.-Dijo Zafiro-.

¿Y tu padre no te hablaba de ella? - pregunto Ron muy interesado.

No. Yo me crie lejos de mi padre y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia. Y hasta que no tuve 15 años no supe quien era mi padre. Y fue Lucius Malfoy el que me lo dijo y no de muy buenas maneras. -dijo Zafiro recordando su epoca estudiantil.

¿Quieres decir que el nunca te lo digo? -pregunto Hermione .

No, creo que se avergonzaba de mi.

Pues yo creo que era porque le recordabas tanto a su esposa, que le dolia mirarte. - Les dijo Alastor Moody acercándose a ellos-.

¿De verdad Moody? ¿ Y por eso no queria saber nada de mi? No me lo puedo creer. -dijo Zafiro con rabia en la mirada.- Nadie se deshace de algo que ama.

Preguntale a Minerva, ella te lo puede decir mejor que yo- le contesto este-.

¿Para que? Crees que no se que erais muy buenos amigos de el. Es mas juraria que Minerva era…. mas que una buena amiga….. No quiero mas mentiras, ya no me importa lo que paso en aquel entonces. Pasara lo que pasara ya todo acabo. Los dos estan muertos y enterrados. Ya da lo mismo.

¿Sabes donde esta enterrada tu madre? -dijo Moody- A lo mejor te convendria dar una vuelta por cierto jardin. Y ahora ya me voy, al menos que quieras que te acompañe.

No, gracias. Se cuidarme sola. Recuerdas me crie con muggles y diciendo esto se fue.

¿Harry porque le dijistes que si a Zafiro? - le pregunto Hermione .Le has hecho daño a Ginny.

Lo se y lo siento. Pero no encuentro otra manera de hacerlo. Tengo tanto miedo de que Voldemort le haga algo, no podria soportarlo.

Harry te puede el amor. Espero que no cometas una locura

Se lo que hago Hermione.- le dijo mientras que el pensaba : eso no me lo creo ni yo.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor y después de unos momentos tensos, cada uno se fue a su habitación para arreglarse para la tarde-noche.

En esto que en la habitación de las chicas se presento Zafiro diciendole a Ginny.

Ginny quisiera que te pusieras este traje. Y te tomaras esta pocion porque es parte de mi plan para conquistar a esos tontos.

¿Conquistar a esos tontos? A cuantos nos referimos -dijo Ginny.

En realidad mi plan es…

Zafiro eso es…realmente fenomenal. -dijo Hermione- Solo espero que salga bien.

Yo tambien Hermione; yo tambien.- contesto Zafiro

Estuvieron varias horas arreglandose. Y cuando llego la hora de la fiesta y todos estaban ya dispuestos. Hermione salio de la habitación de las chicas y les dijo a Ron y a Harry.

¿Que nos vamos?

Pero Hermione -.dijo Harry- todavía falta mi pareja.

Harry ella me dijo que fueramos para el gran salon y que alli la esperas.

Y hacia alli se dirigieron. Al llegar vieron que tambien estaban alli Eduard y Remus esperando a sus respectivas parejas.

¿Sabeis si las chicas tardaran aun mucho? -pregunto Remus.

No, enseguida bajan. -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su precioso rostro.

Y efectivamente por las escaleras bajaban 3 chicas que parecian …gemelas

¿gemelas?.¿ Pero quien eran esas chicas?

Hola chicos - se acerco saludando una de ellas a donde estaban todos con la boca abierta-. Y bien ¿Cuál es mi pareja?

A lo que Remus contesto:

¿Me dariais una pista?

Esta bien chicos cada uno de vosotros elegira a una chica y luego si habeis acertado o no se sabra al final de la fiesta

Los chicos miraron no muy convencidos, pero aceptaron porque no tenian otra opcion.

Todos se fueron al gran comedor, que estaba decorado como si fuera una discoteca muggles de los años 70.

Alli estaban los profesores mas jóvenes, porque MacGonnagall habia decidido que ese año ella no asistiria a la fiesta.

Iris estaba alli hablando con unos chicos de septimo de Gryffindor , que no se separaban de ella. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul electrico corte años 70, muy estrecho de arriba y con mucho vuelo.

Cuando Iris los vio aparecer, no sabia que hacer si reirse o esconderse para que nadie la viera.

Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo del mismo estilo. Y Ron unos vaqueros y una camisa roja.

Eduard llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra . En cuanto a Harry iba vestido todo de blanco con la chaqueta negra.

Y las chicas iban con unos pantalones negros superajustados y con la camisa negra en la cual enseñaban el ombligo que llevaba un pirsing de color azul , verde y rosa. Y unos zapatos negros de tacon de aguja

Empezo el baile con musica discotequera .

Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo alli esta cambio a musica lenta y entonces comenzo la diversión.

Harry - dijo una de las chicas- me encantaron las flores que me trajistes, pero no eran mis favoritas. ¿Por cierto que hacen esos dos de alli?

Y es que otra de las chicas y Remus estaban bailando de lo mas acaramelados.

La otra chica se acerco a la pareja de Harry y… y le dijo a la chica

¿Qué tal lo estas pasando?.

Bien- contesto la otra-. ¿hacemos cambio de pareja?

Vale por mi perfecto.

Y asi los chicos tuvieron otra pareja distinta. Y digo los chicos porque hasta la chica que estaba con Remus se cambio por otra.

La nueva chica de Remus empezo a besarlo y a pasarle los labios por el cuello. Harry que pensaba que era Ginny no podia mas de los celos.

Hasta que Eduard se canso y le digo a la chica que estaba con el.

¡Ven aquí! Y mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica le dijo

¿Porque no estas con Harry al fin y al cabo eres su pareja.?

¿Asi? -contesto ella desafiandolo con la mirada. ¿Estas seguro? Puedo ser Ginny , o Tonks o quizas Zafiro.

Eso es facil de adivinar. Y cogiendole la cabeza la beso.

En ese momento Harry exploto. No queria que nadie besara a su Ginny ni siquiera para saber si era ella o no.

SE ACABO, ESTOY ARTO, NO VOY A CONSENTIR QUE LAS BESES A TODAS HASTA QUE AVERIGUES QUIEN ES QUIEN.

Y no habia terminado de gritar cuando todos los cristales del colegio estallaron. Las copas, las vitrinas, etc.

Todos los presentes se volvieron a mirarlo. Habia echo magia sin varita, pero no cualquier cosa sino que habia pasado por encima de los hechizos que Dumbledore le puso a Howards.

Parece mentira nadie puede romper los cristales, estan protegidos por magia - digo Remus Lupin asombrado de lo que Harry habia echo.

Ginny vendras conmigo, seras mi novia y no consentire que nadie mas te bese excepto yo… y diciendo esto agarro a la chica que estaba con Eduard con intencion de besarla.

Harry te estas equivocando- dijo Eduard .

Asi'

Si Harry, Ginny soy yo - dijo la chica que estaba a su lado.

¿Porque me habeis hecho esto? pregunto Harry cogiendo a Ginny por la cintura.

Porque te lo merecias; y no solo tu. Por creer que Ginny es una porcelana que se va a romper si la miras demasiado. Pero es una persona de carne y hueso con sentimientos y que quiere que la amen, pase lo que pase mañana.

Y eso tambien va por vosotros dos cabezashuecas. Espero que hayais aprendido la leccion.- dijo Zafiro volviendose a Eduard y a Remus.

Yo si gracias; Es mas espero que nos digais que si a la propuesta que os vamos a hacer. -Contesto Remus.- ¿ Sereis nuestro padrinos de boda?

Todos miraron a la pareja con asombro y Zafiro, Ginny, Hermione e Iris se acercaron a Tonks a felicitarla.

Chicas creo que os lo debo a vosotras, si no hubiera sido por tu idea Zafiro este mentecato jamas me lo hubiera pedido. Y estariamos sufriendo cada uno por nuestro lado.

Me alegro, me alegro tanto por ti. -le dijeron a coro las chicas.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando todos a felicitarlos y Harry paso su brazo por el hombro de Ginny y la acerco a el dandole un beso en el pelo.

Bien chicas ahora que todo ha salido bien. Creo que deberiamos volver a nuestro aspecto habitual. Y diciendo Zafiro esto hizo un giro de muñeca y cada una de ella cambio de aspecto y de indumentaria.

Me gustas mas asi- le dijo Eduard a Zafiro entregandole unas rosas de un color violeta y besandole la mano.

¿Sereis los proximos no?- pregunto Remus guiñandoles el ojo.

Quizas alguien se nos adelante. -contesto Zafiro toda roja.

Bueno esto es todo lo que hay por ahora. No me siento muy orgullosa de este capitulo pero mis neuronas no daban para mas.

Pero prometo que si me dejais review para saber si os ha gustado enseguida subiere el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO

El capitulo de hoy esta dedicado a todos los que leen y dejan review.

Se que cuesta dejar unas palabras pero al autor le hace muy feliz saber que a alguien mas le gusta lo que hace. O puede que no, pero aun asi que alguien lo lee.

Ya habian pasado mas de tres horas cuando viendo que la fiesta empezaba a decaer Zafiro se acerco la varita a la garganta y dijo:

Buenos chicos, la fiesta se acabo.-dijo Zafiro a los chicos.- Por favor los profesores podrian acompañar a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas.

Los de Grifindor se viene conmigo- dijo Iris, y volviendose a Zafiro le comento prefiero irme a dormir si no te importa.

No, claro que no cielo. Buenas noches y que descanses.- le contesto Zafiro.

Poco a poco el gran comedor se fue quedando vacio. Solo quedaban Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Eduard y Zafiro.

Bueno chicos.-dijo Zafiro- ahora que se han ido empieza la fiesta. Solo parejas, musica romantica y ….- haciendo un hechizo el salon se volvio como si fueran los jardines de Howards. - Como no podemos salir de noche por culpa de los mortifagos hemos decidido traer los jardines dentro del colegio. Gracias Ed por tu ayuda. Por cierto te podia pedir otro favor…

Si encantado, pero te advierto que me los voy a cobrar. -dijo Straiker.-

Bueno eso ya veremos. -le respondio Zafiro- Podrias…..enseñarle a Harry a luchar con la espada. Es por si tiene que cortarle la cabeza a algun dragon o a algun c…..

¿?

Quiero decir a alguien como por ejemplo Voldemort.-dijo Zafiro a la pregunta muda de Eduard.

Este echandose a reir le contesto que si. Es mas creo que deberiamos de empezar mañana mismo. -Y se volvio a mirar a Harry.

Gracias.- dijo Zafiro - la verdad no se como agradecertelo.

Ya te dije que me lo iba a cobrar.- Contesto Ed

¿Cobrar¿Quieres dinero? -dijo Zafiro estrañada.

No…No preciosa quiero cobrarmelo en carne. -dijo este al oido de Zafiro.

A lo que ella le respondio:

Pues tienes dos opciones , o te vas a la cocina y que te den un filete. O te acuestas con Potter...Elije.

Con Potter… ni loco. -dijo este sonriendole a Zafiro. O tu o no hay trato.

Crei que eras un caballero y que no me ibas a presionar. -dijo Zafiro .

Y no te voy a presionar. Solo quiero que me dejes comerte a besos… Yo no hablaba de tener sexo. Es mas te doy mi palabra que no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras. Y en el momento que tu quieras, me puedes parar. Tu mandaras en esta situación. ¿de acuerdo?

Ummmm…¿ cuando y donde? -pregunto no muy convencida Zafiro

Cuando tu quieras y donde tu quieras.-contesto Eduard- Es mas preferiria que fuera en mi casa y en nuestra noche de bodas.

Mira Ed-le contesto Zafiro sin darse cuenta de lo que el le proponia.- Yo te agradezco mucho que enseñes a Harry. Es mas me gustaria que le enseñaras todo lo que sabes y… no se como decirtelo… pero me gustaria que hablaras con el de sexo. Dudo mucho que algun adulto haya tenido la "charla" con el. Y aunque me parece bien que ellos esten juntos… esto… no me agradaria que dejara embarazada a Ginny. y por otro lado yo te lo agradeceria un monton.

Eduard Straiker solto una carcajada y mirandola la dijo:

Pareces su madre. Esta bien todo por la salud del " elegido"…. Pero dime¿ serias capaz de pasar una noche de amor conmigo solo por que yo enseñe a Harry?

Zafiro soltando un suspiro dijo:

Si.

Ed la miro raro. Y ella le contesto jure a su madre que le protegeria con mi vida.

¿Entonces solo por el estarias conmigo?- dijo Ed ...y su voz sonaba como decepcionado.

No, no me entiendas mal. Pero tengo que ayudarle a vencer a Voldemort- contesto Zafiro.

Creo que te has equivocado de persona. Si no te importa entregarte a alguien con tal de salvar a Potter creo que deberias mirar en otra direccion.

No me has entendido.- dijo Zafiro sin dejarle terminar de hablar- Yo le hice una promesa a su madre de que cuidaria de el.

Y dime ¿ a cualquier precio? -pregunto Ed

Si. -dijo Zafiro

Entonces acercate a Voldemort y diselo. A lo mejor te hace el cambio.

Zafiro te cruzo la cara y todos los presentes se los quedaron mirando. Sobre todo porque todos estaban bailando en pareja musica lenta y no los habian oido.

¿CREES QUE SOY UNA CUALQUIERA¿UN TROZO DE CARNE SIN SENTIMIENTOS? ( n.a. ya se que me estoy poniendo muy dura. Mejor me voy a hacer la comida a ver si se me pasa)

CALLATE JAMAS HE DICHO ESO Y JAMAS LO DIRE. Si no lo dije cuando me dejastes…cuando estabamos a punto de casarnos, no tengo porque decirlo ahora. Pero es que me enfurece oirte decir que te tengo que dar tiempo, que no te presione. Y que ahora me dijas que por el maldito mocoso serias capaz de hacer lo que sea. Solo te ha faltado decirme que no te importaria entregarte a Voldemort por salvar a Potter. - dijo Straiker .

JAMAS , JAMAS ME ESTAS OYENDO JAMAS ME ENTREGARIA A VOLDEMORT, NI POR EL NI POR NADIE. EL ES UNA PERSONA HORRIBLE, HACE DAÑO MUCHO DAÑO. ME HACE DAÑO……………..

Remus y Harry que se habian acercado a la pareja con intencion de pedir cuentas a Eduard por su comentario se quedaron en el sitio y palidos al ver a Zafiro. Estaba como loca chillando, llorando y repitiendo que Voldemort le hacia daño. Tanto fue el miedo que les metio a todos en el cuerpo que Straiker sin pensarselo dos veces fue a buscar a la señora Pomfey. La cual al llegar se asusto del gesto y los chillidos de daba Zafiro y la intento calmar con una pocion.

Tranquilizate, mi niña tranquilizate no pasa nada, ya todo acabo…-le decia Popy intentando darle la pocion.

No otra vez no. Por favor otra vez no. Hace daño, mucho daño.

Calla y tragalo. No te comportes como una niña mimada .- decia la señora Pomfey , mirando horrorizada a Straiker.

Este se dio cuenta de su mirada. Y cuando Zafiro se tomo toda la pocion y se quedo un poco más calmada se volvio hacia ella y le dijo:

Señora Pomfey ¿hay algo que yo tenga que saber?

No por supuesto que no- digo Pomfey un poco asustada-. Porque piensa que yo no le he dicho la verdad.

Quizas porque cuando Zafiro desaparecio todos se empeñaron en hacerme ver que ella , quizas se habria ido de mi lado porque no me queria. -decia Ed Straiker- Y sin embargo ella cuando ha regresado no me ha dicho nada de eso. O quizas la forma por la que se fue sin decir nada a nadie. Porque si no recuerdo mal ni Dumbledore sabia donde estaba. Y eso sin contar como la protegia. Por eso le voy a preguntar otra vez ¿hay algo que yo deba saber y no sepa?

Porque cree que le mentiria. -dijo la señora Pomfey intentando aparentar tranquilidad- Yo se que por su cargo le seria facil mandarme a Azcaban.

Si, es verdad, pero si me conoce un poco sabra que procuro no dejarme influenciar por nadie. Y tambien que no soy tonto y que mi coeficiente intelectual es superior a la media. Por lo tanto quiero saber que paso el dia que Zafiro supuestamente desaparecio. -dijo Ed.

Bueno….yo…yo….no se de que me habla. -contesto la señora Pomfey.

Como bien a dicho, por mi cargo dentro del departamento de inefables puedo mandarla a Azcaban, pero mejor tal vez una gotitas de veritaserun serian suficientes. Señora Pomfey no me interprete mal, yo no le deseo ningun mal. Solo quiero saber porque Zafiro me dejo y sobre todo porque ha vuelto cuando Dumbledore murio. Y porque aparecio en ese estado. Cree que a mi no me impacto verla igual que cuando se marcho y sobre todo porque todos dijeron que habia muerto. Y cuando abri la puerta de mi despacho ahí estaba ella, como yo la recordaba. Sabe lo que es amar a alguien por dieciséis años y un dia abrir la puerta y encontrartela como si los años no hubieran pasado. Todos nuestros sueños e ilusiones…. La de veces que nos reuniamos con James y Lily y hablabamos del dia que tuvieramos hijos y vinieran a Howards. La de veces que tuve que escuchar decir a James: ala ahora vosotros a por la niña para que mi hijo tenga una amiga, a quien tirarse. Le juro que aunque odiaba a James por ese comentario, hubiera dado todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy por tener esa niña. Aunque luego se hubiesen llevado como el perro y el gato o peor hubiesen estado todo el tiempo uno encima de otro. Pero tener algo de ella, de la persona que mas amo en este maldito mundo.

Todos estaban mudos y expectantes cuando por la puerta aparecieron Moody y la directora MacGonagall.

Bien señora Pomfey me va a decir de una maldita vez que paso ese dia. -siguio diciendo Ed sin enterarse de quien habia entrado.

Pero señor Straiker no se de que me habla.

Del dia que murieron los Potter; porque a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que ese dia ocurrio algo aquí en Howards que ustedes me ocultaron.

Eduard me podrias acompañar al despacho del director. -dijo MacGonagall.

Esta bien. -contesto aquel.

Yo tambien quiero ir- dijo Zafiro que en aquel momento estaba mas lucida. Es mas creo que deverian de venir todos.

¿Estas segura?-pregunto MacGonagall mirando a Zafiro y a Ed.

Bueno, vale.- contesto esta, no muy segura de lo que decia.

Esta bien vamos Dijo MacGonagall y juntos se fueron hacia el despacho de esta ultima.

Queridos lectores aquí lo dejo. La verdad este capitulo pensaba haberlo escrito mucho mas adelante. Pero las circustancias mandan.

En primer lugar quiero que entendais la posición de Eduard Straiker y como y sin saber porque le fue arrebatado la posibilidad de ser feliz con la persona que amaba.

En el caso de esta persona Zafiro ella no recuerda nada y luego en prosimos capitulos sabreis porque.

Y en el caso de la señora Pomfey ella fue consentidora de algo que en otras circustancias no hubiera hecho.

Espero que os guste que no lo hayais encontrado demasiado dramatico, pero este capitulo y el siguiente eran necesarios para saber porque va a terminar como terminara el ff.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEIS

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K:Rowling y a la Warner menos los mios. Y yo solo los uso para hacer el ff sin animo de lucro.

EL CAPITULO DE HOY ES PARA MAYORES. Contiene escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de los lectores. Entre ellas el abuso. Por favor quiero que entendais que esto es un ff y que yo personalmente NO siempre estare de acuerdo con lo que escriba; pero sobre todo quiero que recapaciteis que SOLO en algunos casos cuando las situaciones son extremas se puede llegar a hacer algo que en otros casos no se haria.

Y tambien quiero que penseis que el aborto no es una solucion, siempre hay muchos otros medios para no tener que llegar a ese extremo.

Gracias por leer y os agradeceria algun review para saber que tal va

Se dirigieron todos al despacho de la directora. Al llegar alli se encontraron que todo estaba igual que lo habia dejado el profesor Dumbledore. Zafiro ahogo un llanto porque era la primera vez que habia entrado allí desde que supo quien era.

La profesora MacGonagall se dirigió a ellos mirando especialmente a la chica.

Todo lo que veremos son tus ultimos recuerdos antes de convertirte en un fénix. Espero que encuentres en ellos las respuestas. Yo no sabia hasta esta mañana que esto estaba aquí. - Y diciendo esto saco una serie de tubitos. Giro la cabeza para preguntar si empezaba.

Zafiro la miro y la digo que si. Y con gran expectación todos los que estaban alli esperaron a ver caer la solucion que habia en los tubos.

Luego se acercaron al pensadero y hay se sintieron caer hasta llegar al primer pensamiento. En el Zafiro y Lily subian al tren y por detrás unos chicos que todos reconocieron fácilmente se acercaron a ellas y les preguntaron si se podian sentar.

Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras Potter.- dijo Lily de todas formas yo tengo que ir con Remus al vagon de los prefectos.

Cornamenta amigo este año la pelirroja te va a seguir dando calabazas. - dijo Sirius a James sin hacer caso de Zafiro que seguia alli y una vez que los aludidos habian salido.

James por que no maduras a lo mejor asi podrias tener una oportunidad.- Le dijo Zafiro

Si yo supiera exactamente que tengo que hacer,¿ no crees que lo haria?

Que la den.- dijo Sirius, el cual tenia un poco de celos de Lily porque veia que ella se terminaria llevando a su amigo de correrias.- Y diciendo esto se marcho.

Perdonale es que…

Si , esta un poco celoso.

¿Tu crees?

Si; y si quieres conseguir que Lily te de un oportunidad tendrias que dejar de verlos tanto.

Pero son buenos chicos.

Si, si yo eso no lo dudo. Pero tambien son los mayores juerguistas de Howards y eso no dice nada bueno de ti frente a Lily.

¿Quieres decir que si dejo de verlos Lily me hara caso?

No yo no he dicho eso, solo que si fueras un poco mas como Remus y un poco menos como Sirius a lo mejor Lily te miraba de otra manera.

¿Crees que a Lily le gusta Remus?

Sinceramente creo que no. Pero si su forma de ser.

¿Y a ti¿Te gusta Remus?

Si; pero el no se da a querer ¿no crees?.

Es por un pequeño problemilla que tiene.

Todos tenemos problemillas pero no por eso nos encerramos en nosotros mismos.

Y asi siguieron hablando por una hora mas al final se hicieron grandes amigos.

Zafiro¿ me ayudaras a conseguir una cita con Lily?.

No; pero te ayudare a ser como ella quiere que seas. Lo demas tu sabras.

En ese momento se acabo el pensamiento y todos volvieron al despacho. Hay muchos mas pero el problema es que no sabemos cual es el ultimo. Habra que verlos todos.-dijo MacGonagall mirando a los demas. En fin paciencia.

Y vertiendo otro frasco volvieron a sumergirse en otro pensamiento de Zafiro.

En este estaban los merodeadores y las chicas en el arbol al lado del estanque y en esto alguien que todos conocieron como Ed llegaba a Howards y se paro y les pregunto si sabian donde estaba el director.

Si …claro….en …su …despacho. -dijo Zafiro tartamudeando

Gracias preciosa. Hasta luego. Chicos. Y levantando la mano en señal de saludo se fue hacia el colegio.

HABEIS VISTO QUE GUAPO ES ….dijo Zafiro gritando.

Si; si que es muy guapo. -dijo Lily haciendo que James se volviera y le gritara

Ehi que estoy aquí.

Cariño que tu seas el mas guapo del mundo no quiere decir que no pueda mirar a otro chico.

Pero mirar eh! nada mas

Los cinco se echaron a reir y de pronto Sirius le dijo a Zafiro

¿Por qué no le enseñas donde esta el despacho de Dumbledore? asi de camino te enteras de quien es y a lo mejor te sale ligue para el baile

Oye guapo que yo puedo conseguir pareja cuando quiera….

Ve… corre. - le dijo Lily empujandola-

Vale...vale.

No tienes valor para hacerlo.- le reto James

¿Que no? Eso lo veremos.-Y es que si habia algo que molestaba a un Griffindor era decirle que no tenia valor.

Se acerco a el para decirle…cuando noto un pinchazo en el tobillo y se tuvo que agarrar a el para no caer.

¿Te encuentras bien¿Te ayudo? - pregunto Straiker estrañado.

No; no, me encuentro bien

¿Segura?

Y en el momento en que iba a contestar volvio a notar el pinchazo en el tobillo y se agarro a este con las manos.

¿Por donde esta la enfermeria? No, no digas nada te llevo.- Y cogiendola en brazos se dirigió al interior del colegio.

Ella en el ultimo momento se volvio y levantando la mano cerrada en un puño les dijo a sus amigos lo que les iba a hacer.

En ese momento fueron arrojado por segunda vez al interior del despacho.

Zafiro y Eduard se sonrieron al recordar este ultimo la vez en la que se habian conocido y ella al recordar por fin como habia sido. Ella solo tenia una ligera idea.

¿Que paso? pregunto Ron muy interesado.

La deje en la enfermeria y a momento Lily llego corriendo para saber que habia pasado con su amiga. Yo le dije que estaba bien. Y ella me dejo muy claro que su nombre era Zafiro. Y que se celebraba un baile y que creia que su amiga no tenia pareja.

Todos se echaron a reir menos Zafiro que tocandose el tobillo dijo: recuerdo eso lo que no se es quien lo haria ¿Quién me hechizaria para que me hiciera daño en el pie? Y miraba a Remus preguntandoselo. Este solo movio los hombros como dando a entender que el no lo sabia.

Después de este pequeño descanso la profesora MacGonagall dijo que habia todavía un monton de frasquitos y que si querian verlos todos esa noche.

Podiamos ver todavía dos o tres mas.-dijo Zafiro preguntando con la mirada si alguno de ellos se querian quedar.

Por mi no hay problema.- dijo Ed que se lo estaba pasando bien recordando cosas que creyo perdidas.

Por nosotros tampoco- dijeron a continuación los chicos. -Claro si Zafiro aun quiere que nos quedemos.

Si, porque no. Nos lo estamos pasando bien.

Bien ahí va el siguiente recuerdo.- dijo la profesora echando el contenido.

Este recuerdo era un recuerdo que Harry conocia muy bien, pues el lo habia visto en el pensadero de Snape. Era cuando su padre y sus amigos se burlaron de Snape. Pero visto desde el punto de vista de las chicas. Y aunque no era muy diferente si tenia cosas que el no se habia fijado.

Al terminar de ver este recuerdo Luna no dejo de abrir la boca y disculpandose les dijo que si no les importaba ella se iba a dormir. A lo que todos contestaron que no. Y que si alguno queria se podian ir tambien.

Neville dijo que a el tambien le gustaria irse a dormir. Aunque en realidad el pensaba acompañar a la rubia a su casa y asi de camino charlar un rato mas con ella.

Se despidieron de ellos y siguieron viendo nuevos recuerdos.

El siguiente recuerdo era de noche y estaban Ed y Zafiro en un claro del bosque besandose. Cuando este ultimo vio la escena no puso muy buena cara y dijo mejor nos vamos.

¿Por qué? -pregunto inocentemente Zafiro.- Yo quiero verlo.

Esta bien, pero mejor tu sola.

No, quedaros no puede pasar nada malo. Estamos los dos solos

Ese es el problema

¿Qué problema?

No lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Y mientras que ellos hablaban, sus otros yo habian pasado a la accion. Ed tenia las manos debajo del uniforme de la chica y esta habia metido las suyas por dentro del jersey del chico. Y los besos iban subiendo de tono mientras las manos de el iba subiendo por debajo de su falda.

Cuando llegaron al punto donde la ropa interior de la chica era un obstáculo y las manos de ella recorrian su pecho sin que nada se lo impidiera. El la separo y mirandola le dijo

Mi niña este es el momento de dejarlo e irnos si seguimos aquí yo no respondo de mi y te quiero demasiado para hacerlo aquí

¿ Es que no me quieres ¿ No te gusto?

Claro que te quiero, mas que a mi propia vida y no solo me gustas besaria el suelo por donde tu pisaras. Pero quiero hacerlo bien. Quiero que tengas un vestido blanco y que sea yo quien te lo quite y que esa noche sea nuestra noche de bodas. Y no en un descampado pensando que alguien nos pueda ver.

Hay una facil solucion a eso.- dijo ella mirandolo con una sonrisa picara-

¿Cuál?

la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre.

Ese no es el problema, yo tambien tengo una, pero son pequeñas. Difícilmente nos cubriria a los dos.

Tambien nos podemos des….

Tu quieres hacerlo como sea ¿no?

Mis amigas dicen que es muy guay

Zafiro.- dijo Ed mirandola con cara de asombro.- Solo por eso quieres que hagamos el amor.

Bueno solo por eso no.

Mejor dejemoslo ¿vale?

En este momento Eduard les dijo que mejor se fueran, pero Zafiro seguia empeñada en ver toda la memoria hasta el final.

Porque no la ves tu otro dia sola -le dijo Ed .- Es mas preferiria, si no les importa, que fuera yo el que lo viera y si algo no lo recuerdo entonces os llamo a los demas ¿ok?

Vale - dijeron todos.

Y asi Eduard fue metiendose en varios de los recuerdos de Zafiro y saliendo a los pocos minutos. Hasta que en uno de ellos salio y les dijo que entraran.

Estas seguro que quieres que entremos todos?.- Pregunto MacGonagall a Ed.

No; pero como Zafiro no nos va a dar otra opcion. Algunas de ustedes saben lo que paso? Les pregunto volviendose a la enfermera y a la profesora

Solo cuando llego a Howgards. - le contesto la enfermera

En fin …vamos.

Y diciendo esto entraron todos en el pensadero. Y alli vieron como Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a Zafiro y le decia que le acompañara que su primo la estaba esperando. Ella se negaba y entonces de detrás aparecieron Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange que le echaron una maldición Imperius. Y luego Lucius desaparecio con ella en brazos. Lo siguiente que vieron era a Zafiro atada , de pies y manos y con las piernas abiertas.

Buenos dias .- le decia Voldemort tambien mucho mas joven de echo con sus plenos poderes.- ¿ estas preparada para lo que viene ahora? .- le decia sonriendo con una cara de repulsivo placer como anticipandose de lo que vendria después.- La verdad no me importa si estas preparada o no lo voy a hacer. Te preguntaras que voy a hacer. Bueno pues simplemente quiero la sangre que corre por tus venas. La misma sangre que corre por las de Dumbledore y claro tambien quiero disfrutar de ello. Con que….

Y quitandose la capa se subio encima de Zafiro y sin ningun miramiento abuso de ella. ( n.a. aquí viene lo malo. Si no se sienten con ganas o simplemente son demasiado jóvenes por favor cierren el ff). Mientras que el disfrutaba la chica se movia chillando y diciendole que la dejara. Cuando termino Voldemort se bajo y le dijo

¿Qué, has disfrutado?. Pues esto es lo que te espera dos veces al dia hasta que te quedes embarazada. Y ahora quitarla de mi vista aunque me gusta ver la sangre -- dijo refiriendose a la sangre que le bajaba por las piernas-- no me gusta ver la debilidad. Claro que quien se iba a pensar que eras virgen.

Todos los que habian entrado en el pensadero miraron con odio y repulsión a Voldemort y Zafiro empezo a llorar en silencio.

La memoria seguia con varios dias iguales. En uno de esos dias Voldemort se canso de oirla y apuntandola con su varita le dijo o te callas o me dara igual matarte antes o después. Y después de esto le dijo a Snape

Ya tienes la pocion.

Si mi señor solo necesitamos la sangre del embrión para terminarla.

Pues tu puta haber si te preñas ya me estoy cansado de ti.

Mi señor que hareis con ella.-le pregunto Snape

Facil. Una vez que este preñada y yo haya sacado al embrión dejarosla para que disfruteis un poco con ella. Claro eso si no se muere antes.

Al oirle decir eso todos los que estaban alli miraron el cuerpo de la muchacha con lujuria.

Zafiro, la de la epoca actual, se estrujaba las manos en señal de dolor y los que estaban con ella los miraban con ganas de matar a todos los presentes.

Estaban por lo demas deseando se salir de alli, cuando vieron por una puerta aparecer a colagusano. Y Harry se acerco a este intentando saber lo que le decia a Voldemort.

Mientras Narcisa Malfoy tambien se acerco a Voldemort y le dijo que tenia que hablar con el.

Mi señor lo mio es muy importante.-dijo Colagusano

Pero seguro que puede esperar. Dime Narcisa que me querias decir

Mi señor ella esta embarazada.

Por fin. ya estaba arto del jueguecito. Estas segura verdad porque si no seras tu la que ocupe su lugar.

Ella palideciendo dijo que si que estaba segura.

Esta bien preparadlo todo. Y tu Colagusano que tienes que decirme.

Mi señor, los Potter me han hecho su guardian secreto. ¿Por cierto que hace ella aquí, toda la orden lleva un mes buscandola?

¿Has dicho que los Potter te han hecho su guardian secreto? Bien eso esta bien colagusano por fin has hecho algo bien…..Lucius, Bella preparad todo para salir a casa de los Potter,- dijo Voldemort riendo.

¿Mi señor que hago con ella?.- pregunto Snape.

Puede esperar a mañana. Ahora tengo otras cosas en que pensar. O mejor sacale el bebe y matala.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido Zafiro miro a los ojos de Snape y le dijo por favor matame. A mi y al niño que llevo dentro.

¡Matarte!, callate o de verdad te dejare morir.

Eso es lo que quiero que me mates.

Te he dicho que te calles.

Snape mientras que le decia esto miraba a un lado y a otro. Cuando vio que efectivamente todo el mundo estaba a lo suyo y no los miraban cogio a Zafiro y se marcho.

Snape desaparecio con Zafiro. Y ahí se acababa el recuerdo.

Cunado todos salieron del pensadero, se mantuvieron callados excepto Zafiro que no dejaba de sollozar, abrazada a Ed. Este no dejaba de abrazarla dandole besos en el pelo.

Gracias por sus review a Anatrippoter, Vicus Riddle, Pottercita, Cecyleon, Anelis Evans, Lia Du Black, Blackmoonlady,Gin-Themm


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SIETE

Como os dije en el anterior capitulo este es el final de los recuerdos y por fin sabremos lo que paso ese dia. Solo os pido que los que leais seais mayores.

Después de unos minutos tras los cuales Zafiro parecia mas calmada, Ed la pregunto si estaba dispuesta a ver el final. A lo que ella contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza. Este la solto un momento y la dijo

Voy a seguir buscandolo en cuanto lo encuentre vuelvo a por ti …¿vale? - Y dirigiendose a Tonks y Lupin les dijo: ¿La sujetais por favor?

Antes de terminar de hablar ya estaban con ella todas las mujeres y Remus

Ed volco otro de los pensamientos y entro.

Salio a los pocos minutos y cogiendo otro frasco volvio a desaparecer.

Salio en pocos minutos y se dirigio a Zafiro para preguntarle¿ estas lista? Y se fueron todos en el pensadero a saber el final.

Snape se aparecio cerca de los terrenos del colegio con un bulto.

Y se fue corriendo hacia el. Al llegar se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore sin soltar el bulto. Cuando llego a la puerta del despacho esta se abrio y cuando Snape paso Dumbledore le miro estrañado.

¿Qué llevas ahí?.-le pregunto

Algo que le pertenece. Y he venido a entregarselo aun a costa de mi vida. Ahora entendera que cuando le dije que le seria util no le menti y tampoco cuando le dije que estaba de su lado.

El bulto empezo a gemir y a moverse y Dumbledore se acerco a el y empezo a desenvolverle. Cuando vio a su hija sus ojos se aguaron.

Papa…por favor…ayudame.- le dijo esta con apenas un hilo de voz

¿Qué ha pasado? pregunto Dumbledore ¿Estaba con Voldemort como yo suponia?

Si ; el la ha forzado y ella esta…embarazada

No te preocupes mi niña... yo me encargare de todo. - Y mientras le decia esto la acunaba entre sus brazos.

Los retratos de los anteriores directores estaban que se salian de ellos por su afan de enterarse de todo.

Por favor Severus ve a buscar a la señora Pomfey y dile lo que ha pasado. Y que por favor venga aquí.- dijo Dumbledore sin soltar a su hija.

Snape salio corriendo del despacho y a los pocos minutos Poppy y el mismo se encontraban de vuelta.

Albus es verdad lo que me ha dicho Snape… y antes de que la señora Pomfey hubiera terminado de hablar alli en brazos del director vio a la hija de este.

¡Hay que hacer algo Poppy ¡ Ella no puede tener el hijo de Voldemort. Eso seria lo peor. Ese niño seria invencible. No habria nadie que pudiera con el.

Tambien puede que fuera bueno.- dijo Poppy mirando a Zafiro

De el señor oscuro. Imposible seria peor que el y nos mataria a todos.- dijo Snape como si el tuviera la razon y paso a contar lo que habia sucedido con pelos y señales y para que queria el señor oscuro al bebe

Creo que lo mejor seria que ella abortara. -dijo Poppy.- Aunque yo soy contraria a esta pratica en este caso creo que es lo mejor. ¿No cree señor director?.

No lo se, no me agobien.

No tenemos tiempo, el tiempo se acaba. Usted es el unico que puede decidir.

En esto oyeron a Zafiro que decia

Por favor …papa… ayudame….matame….no quiero que el bebe nazca.

Y Dumbledore accedio. Lo primero era la salud de su hija y por supuesto que ese bebe no naciera.

Subieron todos a la enfermeria y Snape y la señora Pomfey hicieron una pocion.

Cuando Zafiro la tomo empezo a notar fuertes dolores en el bajo vientre,

Mientras Snape seguia hablando con Dumbledore.

Señor tenga en cuenta que e arriesgado mucho para traerla yo creo que seria lo mejor.

Si quizas tengas razon. Pero jamas la volvere a ver.- Y diciendo esto se aceco a su hija que en esos momentos descansaba y le dijo.

Zafiro hija hemos pensando que quizas lo mejor seria que te convirtieras en un fénix y te quedaras asi por un tiempo. Haremos creer a todos que has muerto y cuando las cosas se solucionen podras volver a tu cuerpo.

Vale papa lo que tu quieras. Gracias por ayudarme

A Dumbledore que su hija le diera las gracias por hacer algo que no iba con sus principios le dolio. Sobre todo porque no estaba muy seguro que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

Ed cuando vio esta escena se retiro un poco de Zafiro, le dolia que ella ni siquiera hubiera pensando en el. Ni por un segundo.

Harry y Hermione vieron la actitud de Ed y Hermione se acerco a Zafiro y le pregunto si se encontraba bien y abrazandola le dijo que ella y Ginny la apoyaban en todo.

En ese momento Ed se dio cuenta de que habia sido un egoísta; es verdad que ella no habia pensado en el , a pesar de que el no habia echo otra cosa que pensar en ella en estos años; pero tambien era verdad que ella estaba en un momento muy dramatico.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Zafiro se convirtió en un fénix y cuando su padre la toco con la varita y dijo un conjuro ella volo a la barra de Fawers y alli se quedo.

Antes de que Dumbledore le diera tiempo siquiera a pensar que habia hecho, Ojoloco Moody entro por la puerta diciendo que los Potter habian muerto y que su pequeño hijo habia sobrevivido en cuanto a Voldemort no se sabia nada de el.

Todos los alli presentes salieron del recuerdo.

El retraro de Dumbledore les dijo que si querian saber mas en el pensadero estaba el recuerdo de lo que paso a continuación.

Zafiro sacando fuerzas de donde no sabia que tenia volvio a meterse y con ella todos los demas.

En el recuerdo de Dumbledore era justamente cuando el y MacGonnagall habian vuelto de dejar a Harry con sus tios, asi lo confirmo esta ultima, y Dumbledore se echaba las manos a la cabeza pensando en como podria solucionar lo que habia echo. Esta le dijo que invirtiera el hechizo y el le contesto que en ese momento era imposible. Su hija deberia de quedarse convertida en un fénix hasta que el muriera o encontrara la forma de volverla a su estado normal.

Todos volvieron al despacho de la directora con distintos estados de animo.

En general todos odiaban si cabia mas a Voldemort en especial Harry. No le habia bastado con matar a sus padres, sino que tambien por su culpa Dumbledore habia echo un hechizo del cual se habia arrepentido toda su vida y Zafiro como el habia sido infelices.

Todos estaban muy cansados por lo que decidieron irse a dormir y dejar lo que faltara para mas adelante.

Ed acompaño a Zafiro a su habitación y le dijo que si queria que se quedaria con ella ha hacerle compañía. Pero esta nego con la cabeza. Y antes de que el insistiera Hermione la agarro del brazo y dijo que ella se quedaria.

Hermione a lo mejor es mejor que Ed se quede con ella.- le dijo Ron.

He dicho que me quedo yo y me quedo yo y no hay mas que hablar.Ademas tenemos que hablar de cosas de chicas- dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Zafiro

Zafiro ¿de verdad prefieres que no me quede? pregunto Ed un poco decepcionado

Me da igual

Lo veis me quedo yo y no se hable mas…. Hasta mañana que descanseis

Ante esto y no queriendo molestarla mas Ed y todos los demas se fueron.

Las chicas una vez que se hubieron cambiado se metieron en la cama y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Zafiro se desperto en su almohada habia una rosa violeta y una nota que decia: buenos dias mi amor perdona a este tonto que no te supo entender.¿ Quieres desayunar conmigo? E.S.

En ese momento Iris que entraba por la puerta miro a Hermione con cara estrañada.

Ya te contare luego. Ahora voy a ducharme

Y diciendo esto se fue hacia la ducha.

En la habitación de los chicos Harry y Ron comentaban en bajo lo que habia pasado en el despacho.

La verdad que Ed se alejara de ella cuando se entero me parecio muy mal.-dijo Harry.

Pero si solo dio un paso

Si, pero hacia atrás. Pienso hablar con el hoy cuando me de la clase de esgrima y no creo que lo perdone.

Harry piensa que Voldemort estuvo con ella. Dime como te sentaria a ti pensar que tienes que besar los labios que ha besado Voldemort y sobre todo cuando tenga que hacerla el amor te imaginas… bueno ya sabes hacerlo donde el lo ha hecho.

RON estupido. Ella no lo hizo por gusto, ya no recuerdas como lloraba y como pedia a gritos que la mataran. Piensa Ron si fuera tu hermana o tu madre le harias ascos a darles un beso…yo no. Es mas si Ed no se disculpa con ella creo que le rompere las narices.

Harry, Ed es de la misma familia que Malfoy. Te imaginas a Lucius o a Draco pidiendo perdon.

Me importa un pimiento o se disculpa o se las ve conmigo- y diciendo esto se bajaron los dos a desayunar.

En el comedor en la mesa de los profesores estaba Zafiro hablando con Tonks, Ginny Iris y por supuesto Hermione.

Cuando las chicas los vieron entrar se disculparon y se fueron a sentar con ellos.

¿De verdad le mando rosas y una disculpa?.- preguntaba Ginny a Hermione cuando llegaron a la altura de los chicos.

Si era un rosa preciosa y ademas le pedia que desayunara con el.

¿Quien a quien? pregunto Harry

Harry no sabes Ed le ha regalado una rosa y le ha mandado una nota disculpandose dijo Hermione con cara feliz

¿Y ella que ha dicho?

Le esta esperando para desayunar

No habian terminado de hablar cuando aparecio una lechuza con un enorme ramo de flores y una tarjeta. Se acerco a Zafiro y se lo entrego.

Cuando Zafiro la leyo corrio afuera y Harry salio detrás de ella. Lo que vieron les dejo sorprendidos en el centro del lago cubierto de nenúfares habia una mesa con dos sillas y unos instrumentos que tocaban

Ed la cogio de la mano y la dio un suave beso.

¿Me acompañas?- y dandole la mano la acerco a su silla y la retiro para que ella se sentara y los instrumentos empezaron a tocar y ellos a desayunar.

Harry volvio al gran comedor y les conto a sus amigos lo que habia visto. Cuando el desayuno termino todos se dirigieron a sus clases.

En clase de pociones las chicas no dejaban de hablar de lo que habia pasado. Los chicos mientras algo mosqueados terminaron de hacer su pocion con distintos resultados.

Que bien sin clases por dos horas.

Eso dilo por ti Ron. Yo tengo una clase especial de esgrima.

Harry si no quieres ir, diselo y no creo que te obligen.

No, no es eso. Es…con tantas muestras de afecto nos vamos a volver locos para saber como impresionar a las chicas.

¡Ufff! y que lo digas. Yo con lo de las flores ya quede mal con Hermione.

A eso me refiero. Y ya las has visto no han dejado de hablar del "romantico desayuno".

Bueno eso tambien podemos hacerlo nosotros. Bueno tú que tienes dinero.

Y exponer mas a tú hermana; no gracias. Bueno Ron yo me quedo aquí. Hasta luego

Hasta luego, que lo pases bien.- dijo Ron riendo.

¡Si bien! penso Harry- yo preferiria estar con tu hermana. Ginny donde estaras?

Y con estos pensamientos entro en la clase de esgrima. Alli estaba Ed con dos espadas. Al ver a Harry se acerco a el y le dijo:

¿Preparado?

Y le dio una de las espadas. Harry la cogio y empezaron a luchar. Al principio eran golpes de las dos espadas sin demasiada coordinación, por parte de Harry.

Cuando ya llevaban mas de media hora y los dos sudaban copiosamente intentando dar y que no le diera el contrario. Ed le dijo:

Paremos. Vamos a descansar unos minutos, creo que los dos lo necesitamos.

Puedo hacerte una pregunta

Claro, adelante.

¿Porque las espadas no nos hacen nada?

Es un encantamiento. No pensarias que iba a dejar que te pasara algo. Ademas el proposito es enseñarte; no matarte. La que me mataria seria tu madrina si te pasara algo. Y por cierto hablando de eso. Harry quisiera hablar contigo de otra cosa. Sentemonos. Harry…..supongo que al no tener padre y tu padrino bueno no se si tuvo mucho tiempo de hablar contigo de este tema. Por lo que si necesitas alguna clase de información, pues pregunta. Si ya me imagino que muchas cosas las sabras…Entre los chicos es un tema bastante frecuente. O al menos lo era. Pero aun asi tu pregunta sin ninguna vergüenza y yo te contestare a todo. No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, es simplemente por ayudarte.

Si una pregunta si te quiero hacer. -Dijo Harry

Adelante pregunta lo que quieras sin pudor.

¿Por qué le hicistes eso a Zafiro?

¿Tan evidente fue?

Si

Y Ed llevandose las manos a la cara le contesto:

He dicho que te iba a contestar y aunque no era esto, lo hare.

La verdad… es que me dio de todo, celos, ira, ganas de matar. Por un lado deseaba matarlos a todos. Viste como la miraban con…lujuria. Tambien me dolia verla sufrir y que yo no podia hacer nada. Pero por unos instantes el pensar que Voldemort estaba poseyendo a la mujer que yo amaba a la que yo consideraba como algo solo mio, me en loquecio.

Pero ella no queria.

Lo se Harry. Por eso en ese momento me maldige a mi mismo y me separe de ella. No me sentia digno de ella. Zafiro estaba sufriendo y yo solo era capaz de ver como el se la estaba tirando. Y cuando dijo que estaba embarazada mis celos llegaron a su limite. No era a mi hijo lo que albergaba su vientre. Se que soy un cabron y que aunque ella me ha perdonado; no me la merezco. Pero la amo tanto.

Pasados unos minutos Ed levanto los ojos hacia Harry y le miro diciendo

Esto no era lo que yo habia pensando contarte. Zafiro me pidio que te hablara de hombre a hombre, como un padre. Pero nunca crei que iba a ir por estos derroteros.

Por lo de la charla no te preocupes, Remus hablo conmigo y me conto lo de la pocion anticonceptiva. Aunque creo que no tiene demasiada experiencia.

Supongo que es difícil para alguien como el… me refieron a que no es facil para una persona sin problemas, para el debe de ser mas complicado. Aunque parece que les va bien a Tonks y a el.

Si por fin. Crei que Remus nunca se decidiria

La verdad yo tampoco hasta el dia de la fiesta. Fue una buena idea.

Si, aunque hubiera estado mejor con los gemelos

¿Qué gemelos?

Los hermanos gemelos de Ron, son lo mas.

Tambien son hermanos de Ginny, ¿no?

Si, tambien.

La quieres ¿verdad?

En vista que Harry no contestaba, Ed le dijo:

Yo he sido sincero contigo, solo espero lo mismo de ti.

Si, muchisimo. pero me da miedo.

¿El que? Yo creo que a ella tambien le gustas.

No si eso lo se. Me da miedo su seguridad. No quiero que Voldemort le haga algo.

Bueno creo que tiene las mismas posibilidades que a los demas. ¿O crees que porque este contigo tiene mas riesgos?

¿Zafiro no le ha contando nada de la profecia?

No

¿Y usted no sabe nada, quiero decir Dumbledore no le conto nada?

Albus me conto muchas cosas, pero no se si alguna era relacionada contigo.

¿?

Me explico, mi tio me encargaba que mirara o averiguara alguna cosa, pero no siempre me decia para que.

¿Ha dicho mi tio?

Si Albus, era mi tio, 2 o algo asi; la verdad es que en las familias de magos todos estamos emparentados en mayor o menor grado.

¿Y con los Malfoy?

Una hermana de mi abuela, era la abuela de Lucius. Y con los Potter creo que en tercer o cuarto grado.

¿Pero cuando usted conocio a Zafiro no sabia quien era?

No, de echo casi nadie sabia que Albus tenia una hija.

¿Por qué?

Bueno su matrimonio con Jasmine, fue un poco raro.

¿Por?

Supongo que por la difencia de edad.

¿Y decidieron no decirle a nadie lo de Zafiro?

Pues si; aunque según creo al principio Jasmine estuvo muy enferma y luego cuando murio y Voldemort fue cogiendo poder tuvo miedo de que la pudiera pasar algo. Algo asi como lo que te pasa a ti con Ginny. Y como pudistes comprobar no valio de nada.

Pero eso no tiene sentido. Albus era poderoso para poder protejerla.

Cuando Jasmine murio; Albus se encerro en si mismo y no se sentia capaz de hacer nada. De echo tuvo una depresion muy grande y nos costo mucho sacarle de ella. Y no queria a nadie a su lado. Y supongo que mando a Zafiro con alguien.

¿Y la alejo de el?

Si Harry. Zafiro se crio sin sus autenticos padres. Aunque fue feliz con la familia muggles con la que crecio. Por eso cuando nos conocimos y nos enamoramos yo no sabia que era hija de Dumbledore.

¿Y que dijeron sus padres, cuando dijo que se casaba con ella?

Nada, bueno en primer lugar cuando decidimos casarnos ya sabia quien era. Pero sobre todo mis padres no era aferrimos de la pureza de sangre. Pero que te ronda por la cabeza que no te atreves a preguntar?

Yo…esto….Zafiro era virgen cuando le paso aquello….quiero decir si se habian acostado juntos

Harry a eso no te voy a contestar. Pero te dire que nos casabamos el 14 de febrero ( N.A. dia de los enamorados en España ) y ya teniamos ""toda"" la casa amueblada.

Y entre los dos elegimos los muebles y decidimos donde ponerlos.

¿Y?

Y… el colchon de la cama estaba a nuestro gusto. ¿entendido? Pero termina ya con la pregunta.

Solo queria saber si le habia hecho el amor a una chica virgen

Harry lo mas importante es que la hagas sentirse como una reina. Que vayas despacio, que la des tiempo para acostumbrarse antes de seguir; que te entretengas en los preeliminares. Sin prisas .Es mas te aconsejaria que antes de estar con ella te desahogaras.¿ Me entiendes?

Que me haga una pa…

Si eso mismo. Asi estaras mas relajado. Menos inquieto. Y no tendras tanta prisa por terminar.

Gracias; por todo.

Si quieres preguntar algo mas, sobre cualquier cosa, hazlo sin pudor. De verdad para eso estoy aquí.

Y para enseñarme a luchar.

Ja , ja, ja, si para eso tambien….seguimos.

Gracias a todos los que dejais review.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO OCHO

Mientras en otra parte del colegio, alguien entraba en el despacho de la directora y vertia un frasco en el pensadero y entraba en el

En el recuerdo que Ed le habia dejado aparte y en el que entro Zafiro sola. La pareja estaba en un hotel de la ciudad de Venecia y empezaron a besarse. En una bandeja habia flores, champan y fresas. Mas alla un pequeño bar repleto de bebidas y una cesta de frutas y pequeñas bolsas con toda clase de aperitivos. Abrieron una botella de Lambrusco dulce y cogiendo las frutas el le dijo:

-¿ Te apetecen?

Ella solo miraba todo con ojos embobados acababan de salir de un romantico paseo en góndola por los canales venecianos y ahora en la habitación del hotel se disponian a pasar una romantica velada.

-Te imaginas si estuvieran aquí mis amigas que me dirian.- dijo Zafiro que estaba un poco nerviosa y hablaba para pasar el tiempo.

-La verdad no quisiera tener aquí a tus amigos. Pero ¿que te pasa¿ estas nerviosa? si quieres nos vamos.

-Ni loca, yo jamas habia estado en un lugar tan romantico. Y el paseo en góndola me ha encantado.

-Bien pero quieres dejar el vino que te vas a emborrachar

-Pero que dices si este vino entra fenomenal (n.a. juro que yo sola me tome una botella jaja)

-Ese es el problema que como es dulzon entra muy bien. Pero sabes no pienso hacer el amor a una borracha.

-Se supone que me has traido para haceme el amor.

-¿Tu que crees? Hemos viajado en avion desde Londres a Roma y luego en limusina hasta Venecia solo para enseñarte los canales.

-No tambien hemos estado en Verona en la casa de Romeo y Julieta. El balcon pues…¿.no cuela verdad?

-No,.- dijo Ed soriendole pero si quieres si nos podemos ir a dormir y ya.

-Por cierto y esta bañera tan enorme si parece la de Howards, no crei yo que los muglles tuvieran estas cosas.

-Zafiro, mi vida, no voy a obligarte a nada. Pero esto me parecia mas romantico que los jardines del colegio por mucho que aquello te guste. Y aparte donde quieres que vayamos ahora. Hemos estado 2 horas bailando

-No tengo escapatoria ¿verdad?

-Si mi cielo tienes escapatoria. La cama es lo bastante grande para dormir los dos sin molestarnos.

-Ya sabia yo que eras un cielo.

Si y un idiota,-penso Ed sin creer que todo lo que el habia hecho no habia valido de nada-.

De pronto de los altavoces que habian disimulados en el techo de la habitación se oyo una cancion muy romantica italiana.

Poco a poco me enamore de ti

poco a poco tu piel aprendi

con estas estrofas y otras parecidas la pareja empezo a bailar despacio y muy pegada. Antes de terminar la cancion ya estaban en la cama.

Y poco a poco Ed fue besando todo el cuerpo de Zafiro despacio y entreteniendose en ciertas partes hasta que ella suspirando le dijo que necesitaba mas.

Y mientras ellos hacian el amor como solo una pareja de amantes sabe de los altavoces salia una cancion de la oreja de Van Gogh. (n.a. no estoy segura que entonces ese grupo esistiera).

Cuando Zafiro salio de su recuerdo su cara era la cara de la felicidad. Y no solo eso sino que le apetecia probar eso que habia visto.

Se dirigio a la sala donde sabia que Ed estaba enseñando a Harry a luchar con las espadas. Y cuando llego vio a los dos semidesnudos luchando. Casi no podia aguantar las ganas que tenia de pasar sus manos y su lengua por los pectorales de Ed. La verdad es que estaban los dos para comerselos. (jajjaa). Asi que poniendose en medio le dijo a Harry.

-Potter largo

El pobre no sabia que hacer y miraba a Ed como preguntandole que hacia. Pero este estaba demasiado ocupado con los labios de Zafiro como para decirle nada. Las largas uñas de la chica no dejaban de subir y bajar por el pecho hasta pararse en el cinturón del hombre.

Ed al principio estaba tan confundido como Harry pero luego no le dio tiempo a pensar cuando Zafiro le beso como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor como me lo hacias en el recuerdo. Quiero disfrutar y sentirme querida…. Tengo mucho miedo… pero quiero saber que se siente.

-Mi niña… solo te voy a pedir una cosa… que tengas los ojos abiertos

-¿Para que?

-Para que me veas y yo pueda verte a ti. No quiero que sufras o pienses cosas que no son.-Y diciendole esto bajo su cabeza hasta los senos de ella besandolos a traves de la ropa.

Zafiro al sentir sus labios en sus pechos lanzo un suspiro y le pidio mas.

-¿Que tal si nos damos un baño?- le pregunto el hombre-estoy todo sudado. Aunque pensandolo mejor que tal si nos volvemos a ir a Venecia.

-Me encantaria Ed , de verdad ; pero recuerda que no podemos dejar el colegio solo.

-Tienes razon. Pero te hago una proposicion, cuando todo esto termine y si nosotros logramos salir vivos de ello. Te casaras conmigo y aremos el crucero por el mediterraneo que nos merecemos. ( n.a. podeis llevar a una pasajera mas, yo)

-Pero no podremos tener hijos. -dijo Zafiro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No importa. Solo quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo. Ademas podemos hacer de abuelos con los hijos que tengan Harry y Ginny y Ron y Hermione. Y hasta si me apuras un poco Remus y Tonks.

-Te quiero… yo se lo que tu deseas tener un hijo que lleve tu sangre y tu apellido.

-Si; pero solo si tu eres su madre. Si no que se vaya a la porra mi apellido. De todas formas cada vez abra menos magos de sangre pura. Y mejor… viva la mezcla de sangre. jajaja,

-Ed estas loco.

-Si, pero por ti.

Y diciendo esto hizo aparecer la bañera del baño de los prefertos y cogiendola en brazos la metio en ella con el y con ropa.

Y mientras Zafiro reia con las cosquillas que su amado le hacia. Harry estaba al final de la habitación mirando a la pareja que se bañaba e intentando desaparecer sin hacer ruido. La verdad no habia pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida. Y tambien si era sincero consigo mismo aunque le habia encantado que por fin Zafiro se hubiera decidido a tener relaciones; su entrepierna le decia que el estaba alli de mas ; y que en alguna parte del castillo habia una pelirroja que seguro no tendria ningun reparo en ayudarle con su problema. Pero como salir de alli sin que la pareja se enterara . Para salir por la puerta tenia que pasar por delante de ellos¿ y si se desaparecia?. Lo habia intentado por dos veces pero por alguna razon que el no sabia seguia alli estatico. Y si pensaba con mucho ahinco en Ginny a lo mejor conseguia aparecerse donde ella estaba

Asi lo hizo deseando estar con Ginny.

De pronto se oyo un fuerte ruido y alli estaba efectivamente la pelirroja. A su lado mirandole como sin entender nada.

La pareja que habia en la bañera se volvio rapidamente con sus varitas en las manos.

Cuando vieron a los chicos se miraron con cara de extrañeza y se echaron a reir cuando Harry y Ginny los miraron todo rojos.

-Os apetece daros un baño.- dijo Ed de muy buen humor. - El agua esta fenomenal.

-No traigo ropa de baño-- dijo Ginny a la que todavía no se le habia quitado el rubor de la cara.

-Pero todos tenemos ropa interior. Y juro no mirar .

Pero ya Zafiro habia conjurado unos bañadores para ellas dos.

Los chicos se conformaron con la ropa interior.

-Chicos daros la vuelta.-dijo Zafiro haciendo el gesto con la mano de volverse.

Cuando esto paso ellas se pusieron los bañadores y se metieron en la piscina.

-Creo que os he arruinado el dia.- dijo Harry mirando a los adultos, mientras estos jugaban la mar de entretenidos.

Y mirandose digeron: a por ellos. Y yendo a por Harry y Ginny empezaron a salpicar y a hacerse aguadillas. Se lo estaban pasando fenomenal los cuatro. Cuando por la puerta entraron Ron y Hermione preguntando por Ginny.

Antes de que estos siquiera hubieran podido terminar de entrar, se encontraron en la piscina ( agrandada con magia por Zafiro), y jugando con los alli metidos.

Pasaron un rato fenomenal riendo, jugando y disfrutando del agua y la compañía de sus parejas.

Cuando mejor estaban la varita de Ed, empezo a vibrar,

-Chicos lo siento me llaman.- dijo este enfadado porque sabia que se tendria que ir.

-Adios mi amor ¿ volveras pronto?

-Ya… jajaj. hasta luego princesa, volvere lo antes posible. Te lo prometo. - Y dirigiéndose a todos les dijo.- Cuidaros.

Y besando a Zafiro se fue.

Una horas después en clase de transformaciones:

Hoy vamos a intentar convertirnos en animagos. Por supuesto no es facil ni todos lo podreis conseguir. Pero yo os dare las pautas generales y a partir de ahí todos lo intentareis.- dijo Iris.- A ver lo primero es relajarse, mirar en el interior de cada uno y buscar el animal que llevamos dentro. Puede ser un gato o un leon. Un gorrion o una serpiente o quizas un unicornio. Solo vosotros lo sabeis. Mirar muy dentro de vosotros. Pero con calma, con relajación. Bien … preparados…respirar lenta y pausadamente…dejar vuestra mente en blanco… asi muy bien…. y ahora sentir el animal que todos llevamos dentro….sin prisas…con mucha calma…no importa si hoy no lo encontrais, de echo es muy difícil que la primera vez se encuentre. Pero vamos a seguir relajados y concentrados en lo que quereis hacer.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los minutos, hasta que llego la hora de terminar la clase e Iris les dijo que como deberes, tenian que estar esa tarde otra media hora, igual que en su clase intentandolo.

Bien chicos y chicas mañana seguiremos. Hasta mañana.

Salieron de la clase de transformaciones y se dirigieron a hacer los deberes y merendar. Harry no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo que le habia pasado el dia de hoy. Asi que cuando Ginny se le acerco y le beso Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Ginny , casate conmigo

En el comedor se hizo un silencio sepulcral, nadie ni los profesores se atrevieron a hablar.

Entonces Ed se acerco a ellos y le dijo a Harry

-¿Qué te he dicho? que no corras y es lo primero que has hecho.

Ginny que empezaba a reaccionar le dijo

-Si Harry me casare contigo.Pero no ahora: Sabes tiene razon. Mejor ir despacio.

-Oye Harry.- Ron se levanto muy enfadado encarandose con su amigo.

-No se que me paso. La vi entrar y ….solo deseaba estar con Gin

-Pues a ver si tenemos mas cabeza. Ella es una chica decente.

-Que cara tienes Ron. Y que quieres decir con eso¿ que yo no?.

-No,no Hermione, perdona lo que queria decir es que es mi hermana….

-¡Ah claro! y como yo no soy tu hermana.

-Pero yo no te he pedido que te cases conmigo delante de todo el comedor.

-Pues ya es hora - dijo un chico de Ravenclaw a Ron haciendo que todos los presenten se rieran.

Pao a contestar a los review

Cecy: ya sabes que soy muy patosa, pero cuando le cojo el gustillo ya no hay quien me pare. Besos

Tu-projimo: Te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado un review, pero por favor lee. Y leer significa entender lo que esta escrito y no solo juntar las palabras. Gracias Un saludo

Y un saludo muy especial a Vicus Riddle, Potercita, Anatripotter, Lia Du Black, blackmoonlady, Anelis Evans


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO NUEVE

Todos los personajes pertenencen a J.K.Rowling y la Warner . Yo solo los uso para pasar un buen rato leyendo.

Recordar que un review es la manera de decir que te gusta, o no, lo que estas leyendo. Y al que escribe le hace inmensamente feliz saber que alguien mas lo lee. Por lo que os agradezco me dejeis un review.

Esa noche Zafiro fue al cuarto de los chicos y desperto a Harry y Ron.

¡Despertad! Hay una reunion de la Orden. Si no estais en cinco minutos, no podreis asistir. Os espero en la sala comun.

Cuando bajaron, Hermione y Zafiro ya estaban alli esperandolos. Se fueron los cuatro hacia una parte del castillo que ellos no conocian.

¡Buenas noches!- dijeron los cuatro al entrar.

Alli en una sala estaban un monton de personas de la orden entre ellos "ojoloco" Moody, Remus, Tonks , los señores Weasley y todos los hermanos Weasley a excepcion de Percy y Ginny. Todos los profesores de Howards, Kingsley y alrededor de 15 o 20 personas mas que no conocian.

Cuando todos se sentaron Minerva MacGonagall se levanto y dijo:

Hemos elegido al nuevo lider de la Orden. Aun asi el quiere que lo ratifiqueis. Su nombre Eduard Straiker.

No acababa de decir eso. Cuando Moody se levanto y dijo que el no estaba de acuerdo.

Bien ¿y a quien propones tu?

A Zafiro Dumbledore es lo natural.

Se oyo un murmullo en la sala

Si Alastor puede ser que por ser hija de Albus eso fuera lo natural. Pero el esta mejor preparado que yo. Es mas inteligente y sabe mas de estrategias. No por nada mi padre contaba con el para todo.-le contesto Zafiro

Puede ser, pero yo no estoy de acuedo.

Bien, ¿quien mas quiere que Zafiro sea la jefe de la orden?-dijo Ed.

Espera, espera, yo no quiero ser la lider. Ya he dicho mis motivos. Es mas yo voto por ti.

Bien quien mas vota por Straiker- pregunto MacGonagall

Un monton de manos se alzaron.

Bien, gracias; sin embargo si alguien quiere otro candidato, puede proponerlo.- Volvio a decir Ed .

Kingsley se levanto y dijo

Yo estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Dumbledore que eres el mejor candidato.

¿Entonces todos de acuerdo?. pregunto Zafiro-- y dirigiendose a Minerva le pregunto Si o No.

Esta le contesto Si.

Remus Si

Tonks Si

Harry Potter Si - contesto este asombrado

Ojoloco No

Kingsley Si

Arthur Si

Molly Si

Y asi fue preguntando a todo los presentes. Al terminar solo Moody no estaba de acuerdo.

MacGonagall se acerco a el y le dijo

O aceptas trabajar con Straiker o te tienes que ir de la Orden.

Esta bien, pero solo digo que no es la persona adecuada.

MacGonagall se acerco al cuadro de Dumbledore (que hasta ese momento nadie habia visto) y le dijo: ya hemos decidido.

Muy bien, hijo yo tambien voto por ti. Alastor tu sabes que siempre te dije que cuando yo no estuviera queria que el fuera mi sustituto.

Si; pero tu hija no estaba.

Mi hija siempre ha estado aquí a mi lado, convertida en un fénix.

Todos se volvieron a mirarla con expresión de asombro. Todos excepto los que lo sabian.

Si tu lo quieres, por mi no hay problema Straiker sera el nuevo lider. Yo no pondre mas pegas. Es mas le seguire como hice contigo.

Gracias amigo.

Bien ahora que hemos elegido al nuevo lider se levanta la reunion. -dijo MacGonagall. A partir de ahora lo que haya que comunicar se hara por los cauces habituales.

Al día siguiente, Ed y Harry paseaban por el jardin de la escuela cuando de pronto Ed le pregunto:

¿Harry que sabes de los horcruses? ( horrorosa la traducción al español )

¿Y usted?

En primer lugar, te agradeceria que cuando estemos solos me tutees; y por otra parte si a mi pregunta me has contestado con otra, es porque sabes algo. Por cierto ¿la profecia se referia a ti?

Puede.

Harry ahora que soy el nuevo lider de la Orden quisiera tener una idea mas especifica y menos global de cómo luchar contra Voldemort. Por cierto he observado que tu no te estremeces cuando oyes su nombre.

No, no me da miedo.

¿Pero no confias en mi?

No es eso, es que hay cosas que no voy a contar.

¿Por?

Solo Dumbledore y yo podemos saberlas.

Pero tu como yo quieres que acabemos con Voldemort. Quieres vivir con Ginny en un mundo sin terror.

Harry a pesar de todo lo dicho por Ed no contestaba y este seguia insistiendole.

Me alegra que seas fiel a Dumbledore a pesar de que no este entre nosotros. Eso quiere decir que si me gano tu confianza, tambien podre contar contigo para todo. Que no me traicionaras, ni me apuñalaras por la espalda.

Yo jamas haria eso, yo no soy como Snape.-grito Harry muy enfadado.

¿Te dolio mucho verdad? ….. Si a mi tambien y a todos. Daria mi vida por terminar con Voldemort.

Pero el unico que puede hacerlo soy yo.

¿Cómo?

Nada, no he dicho nada.- Y Ed noto como Harry se encerraba en un mutismo del que no parecia querer salir.

Sintiendo que la unica forma de que le volviera hablar era tocar su fibra sensible volvio a la carga

Pero creo que mi satisfacción mas grande seria meter a Snape en Azkaban. Para que se pudra.

Yo solo quiero matarlo.- dijo Harry

Harry es muy facil decirlo, pero muy difiil hacerlo. No te conviertas en un ser sin corazon, ni sentimientos.

¿Eso son los mortifagos?

Si; por eso no les cuesta matar. Si no fuera asi, piensa, tener que estar oyendo los gritos de sus victimas y no dar muestras de compasión. Y ademas creo que cuando llega la noche, lo se por un mortifago arrepentido, sueñan y oyen a los que han matado pidiendoles clemencia. Eso tiene que ser horrible ¿ no crees?. Que no tengas ni un minuto de paz

Aun asi.

Ed le sonrio y volvio a interntarlo.

Pero sigues sin contarme lo de los horcruses y la profecia.

Preguntale a Zafiro

¿A Zafiro? ¿Por qué? .- le pregunto extrañado

Ella lo sabe. ¿No hablan?

….¿?

¿Cuándo estan solos?-contesto Harry a la pregunta muda de Ed

Harry cuando tu estas con Ginny estas todo el tiempo hablando con ella o ¿besandoos?

¡Vale! pero tambien hablamos

Y nosotros, pero si te soy sincero sobre todo lo que intento es que Zafiro este alegre y contenta y no se deprima ni llore.

¿Todavía llora por la muerte de su padre?

Si, lo esta pasando muy mal. Pero si hay algo que tengo muy claro es que eres especial para ella. El porque no lo tengo tan claro.

¿Por qué soy su ahijado?

¿Y por esa razon te hizo miembro de la Orden en la reunion?. Y sobre todo te pregunto a TI antes que a otros miembros mas antiguos y con mas peso dentro de la Orden. Es mas si Minerva no se encontrara mal, ella seria la nueva jefa. Y sin embargo te pregunto a TI después de ella. Dime Harry Potter quien eres, que eres tan importante para Zafiro.

Oye que yo no tengo nada con ella. No pienses cosas raras ¡eh!

jajajaj. No me referia a eso. Me refiero a que papel juegas tu para ser tan importante…LA PROFECIA, la profecia habla de ti. De verdad tu eres el elegido. No son cosas del Profeta.

Si

Entonces sabes de los horcruses. Eso es; tu ibas con Albus a buscar uno de los horcruses cuando le mataron.

Si.

Y si mis cuentas no me fallan, hemos destruido dos. Nos quedan otros cinco. Claro eso si no conseguisteis terminar el trabajito.

¿Hemos destruido?

Bueno es una manera de hablar. Yo le ayude con uno y busque información sobre ellos.

Pero Dumbledore me dijo que solo el y yo lo sabiamos

No se, supongo que a lo que se referia era que no queria que todo el mundo lo supiera. Cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor. Asi es menos probable que Voldemort se entere… ¿por cierto lo sabe alguien mas?

Ron y Hermione.

¿Y Ginny?

No ella no sabe nada.

Bien entonces lo sabemos cuatro personas.

Y Zafiro

No, no creo que ella sepa mucho. Ron y Hermione son de tu completa confianza ¿no?

Si

Bien crees que les importaria hacer

No me van a traicionar jamas, les confiaria mi vida. De echo lo he hecho y jamas se echaron atrás.

Vale, vale de acuerdo. Bien vamos a lo que nos interesa buscar mas información.

De acuerdo

Después de dar por terminada la conversación Harry se fue a buscar a Ron y Hermione. Mientras Ed satisfecho porque habia conseguido que Harry por fin confiara en el; se marcho a buscar a Zafiro.

Harry fue hacia la sala comun de su casa. Alli se encontraban sus amigos y cuando lo vieron llegar se acercaron a el.

Chicos, ya se que sabeis que el nuevo lider de la Orden del Fénix es Straiker, pero lo que no sabeis es que sabe todo de los horcruses y nos va a ayudar.

¿Confias en el Harry?

Si

Entonces nosotros tambien.- le dijeron al unisono Hermione y Ron.

¿En quien confiais? - pregunto Ginny.

En Ed y Zafiro. - le contesto Hermione, pues los chicos se habian quedado mudos al no esperar que ella estuviera alli y dandose cuenta de que casi los habian pillado.

Harry damos una vuelta .- dijo Ginny

Claro cielo, de echo tengo que buscar a Zafiro para preguntarle una cosa.

Y se fueron. Bajaron una escaleras y se asomaron al jardin de las rosas de color violeta, alli estaban Ed y Zafiro. Este la pregunto algo y ella le contesto con un gesto afirmativo y señales de alegria. En esto que los jóvenes se acercaron mas y pudieron ver y oir que pasaba.

Te lo mereces estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Creo que mi padre tambien pensaria como yo.- y diciendo esto ultimo agacho la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

Ya mi niña Te he contado esto para que te alegres conmigo, no para que llores.- la dijo besandola en los ojos.

Ya lo se pero...

Pero te quiero. No lo olvides. - y levantando la vista se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ginny estaban cerca de ellos- Hola chicos ¿ que tal?

Bien. Zafiro ¿ que te pasa? -dijo Ginny

Nada no os preocupeis me encuentro bien.

¿Que tienes en el dedo? ¿Me lo enseñas?

¡Ginny! - dijo Harry mirando alarmado a su novia. Como podia ser tan cotilla.

No pasa nada. -dijo esta como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Y de echo asi era. Por eso Zafiro levantando la mano le enseño un precioso anillo de oro con un zafiro y diamantes.

Es precioso. ¿Significa lo que yo creo?.- le pregunto a Zafiro

Si. - le contesto esta

¿Y cuando es la boda?

Pronto.- dijo Ed

No tan pronto. No corras tanto.

Tu das consejos pero no los sigues.- le reprocho Harry

jajajaja Tienes razon. Yo doy consejos, pero son solo eso consejos. Tu tienes que decidir si seguirlos o no

Todos se echaron a reir. Y Zafiro dijo

Tengo hambre.¿ Quien se apunta a comer?

Y todos se dirigieron al comedor.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO DIEZ

Los dias fueron pasando y unas semanas después en la clase de DCAO

Buenos dias - dijo Zafiro- hoy haremos…chicos os importaria no moveros. Creo que no me encuentro bien.

Y antes de terminar de hablar sintio como todo giraba a su alrededor. Harry se levanto y la cogio antes de que Zafiro llegara al suelo.

Ron deprisa ve a buscar a la señora Pomfey- dijo Hermione que estaba dando aire a la profesora.

Pocos minutos después la enfermera estaba atendiendo a Zafiro y decidio llevarla a la enfermeria.

Chicos ahora vendra alguien a hacerse cargo de la clase.

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a la señora Pomfey hasta su lugar de trabajo. Y alli estaban esperando cuando vieron llegar a Ed. Este les pregunto que habia pasado.

Zafiro se desmayo.- contesto Hermione

¿Se desmayo? ¿Asi sin mas?

No antes dijo que todo le daba vueltas.

Gracias chicos.- dijo Ed y entro en la enfermeria.

Al momento llego Ginny toda sofocada de correr y pregunto:

¿Es verdad lo que dicen? Que Zafiro esta embarazada.

Ginny tu estabas cuando vimos el recuerdo. Zafiro no puede estar embarazada.- le contesto Hermione.

A esto se abrio la puerta de la emfermeria y salio Ed.

¿Qué le ha dicho? - preguntaron los chicos.

Que se encuentra bien. Que Zafiro me dira que le pasa en cuanto pueda.

Que raro no.- dijo Hermione

¿El que?

Que la señora Pomfey no le haya dicho nada.

Cuando he entrado Zafiro se encontraba bien. Supongo que ha sido un cambio brusco de la tension.

¿Y porque no ha hablado con usted?.- pregunto Ginny

Bueno me dijo que tenia que ir al baño.

La puerta se volvio a abrir y salio Zafiro.

Hola chicos.¿ Estais esperandome?. Siento el susto que os he dado

Si

Os importaria que hable primero con Ed , y luego, bueno luego os lo contaremos

Si claro, hasta luego.- dijeron los chicos, haciendo que se iba pero sin irse muy lejos. Los cuatro se quedaron escondidos un poco mas alla.

Ed entro a la enfermeria a hablar con Zafiro

¿Que te pasa? Sabes que no puedes seguir asi. Tu no puedes sola terminar con todo el mal del mundo-

No Ed, de verdad que no fue eso.

Entonces

Fui a casa de los tios de Harry y hable con ellos. Y me dicen que si quiero quedarme con el les de a cambio 1millon de libras.

¿Quee?

Según ellos es lo que se han gastado en mantener a Harry por estos años. En ropa, libros y atención medica aparte de comida.

Pero que cara mas dura. Como si el no les hubiera dado nada a cambio.

Según ellos solo malas contestaciones y trabajo. Ed son unos desgraciados-dijo Zafiro llorando.

Vale cariño, vale no te preocupes si lo que quieren es dinero es lo que tendran.

¿Pero que dices, encima de cómo lo han tratado? Ni un knuts has oido ni un knuts

Pero quieres que Harry se vaya a vivir contigo¿ si o no?

Si

Pues no te preocupes que encontraremos la forma de que todo se solucione. Ahora quiero que te calmes y comas algo.

Pero es que yo no tengo ese dinero.

Pero yo si.

No lo entiendes, quiero que ellos pagen por todo lo que han hecho.

Tranquila, que lo haran te lo prometo.

¿Cómo?

Ya se...Les diremos que se lo tenemos que dar en oro. Ellos no diran que no, por supuesto, y luego cuando hayan firmado los papeles; Voila le entregamos el oro.

Pero Ed….

Oro leprechaun. Sera oro por unas horas y luego nada.

Gracias, Te quiero; Gracias por encontrar una solucion.

Yo tambien te quiero. Y ya no te preocupes mas. Por cierto Zafiro ¿ donde vais a vivir?

No se. Pero con lo que yo gane encontraremos algo que nos podamos pagar.

¿Por que no en mi casa? Hay suficientes habitaciones y sabes que estoy poco tiempo alli.

¿Por qué?

Con mi trabajo, lo que menos tengo es tiempo.

Sabes que la otra vez esa fue uno de nuestros mayores problemas. Y no quiero repetirlo.

Esta vez no sera asi. Voy a delegar parte de mi trabajo en otras personas, te lo juro.

Mientras esta conversación tenia lugar en la enfermeria, fuera cuatro chicos oian todo. Y uno de ellos se iba poniendo mas y mas enfadado. Cogiendo su mano y abrazandole estanban las chicas las cuales casi lloraban.

Vamos Harry, no te preocupes ellos solucionaran todo y no tendras que volver con tus tios. -le dijo Hermione.

No es eso Hermione. Toda la vida me han tratado mal y encima quieren que les pagen.

Pero ya has oido lo del dinero

Lo se Ginny, lo se. Pero me duele que tus padres o Zafiro me quieran mas y me cuiden mejor que mis tios. Antes no me importaba pero ahora que se lo que es que te quieran, me duele mucho que mis tios nunca hayan sentido nada por mi. Bueno si desprecio.¿ Porque ella que es la hermana de mi madre no me ha querido? y Zafiro que solo es mi madrina me quiera tanto que se ponga enferma por ayudarme.

Por que eres alguien muy importante para mi. Porque eres muy buena persona. Porque decides ayudar a la gente sin importarte tu seguridad. Y porque yo queria mucho a tus padres y ese amor se refleja en ti.- dijo Zafiro que habia abierto la puerta de la enfermeria y habia oido lo ultimo que habia dicho Harry.

Harry sin poder aguantar mas y abrazandola escondio su cara en el pelo de Zafiro y lloro. Y asi estuvieron los dos llorando por un rato.

Cuando se fueron calmando y se limpiaron los ojos; Zafiro le dijo:

Harry sabes el dia que nacistes yo fui la primera persona que te vio y te cogio. Tu madre quiso que yo estuviera alli en la sala de partos con ella. Y yo te cogi cuando salias de su vientre y corte el cordon umbilical. Por eso siempre te he sentido como un hijo mio.

¿ Mi padre no entro?

Si; pero se desmayo.

Todos se echaron a reir por la forma en que Zafiro lo digo.

Pasaron los dias y aunque el problema se habia arreglado Zafiro no se encontraba mejor. Todos los dias se sentia soñolienta y por las mañanas su estomago no estaba mejor. Un dia Ed arto de los continuos cambios de humor la propuso irse unos dias a la playa.

Tengo tres dias de vacaciones y si los aprovechamos bien podemos estar de vuelta el lunes a primera hora. Y no me pongas esa cara, no hay pretestos que valgan. Estas muy estresada y de verdad necesitas esas vacaciones. Es mas para que no tengas ningun pretesto he pensado alquilar una cabaña en un hotel Bueno mejor dicho dos

¿Dos y para que?

Para que tu "querido" Harry nos acompañe y claro esta como no va a venir solo, pues una para las chicas y otra para los chicos.

¿Qué son?

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

Eres un cielo.

Ya , pero merezco una recompensa ¿ no?

Vale, vale - y sin terminar de decirlo le beso.- Cuando estemos en la cabaña ya te recompensare como debe ser. jajja.

Te tomo la palabra.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO ONCE

Los dias fueron pasando y ya era viernes. Un viernes por lo demas esplendido, un sol radiante, poco frecuente para esa epoca del año y en esa latitud.

-Bien ¿ ya estamos todos preparados?.- pregunto Ed volviendose a los demas.

-Si. - gritaron estos con una cara de alegria. Y la verdad no era para menos los chicos se iban a olvidar un poco del colegio. Harry pasaria unos dias sin pensar en otra cosa que en su pelirroja adorada. Y los adultos tendrian esas vacaciones que tanto necesitaban.

-Pues en cuanto aparezcan Lupin y Tonks nos vamos.- dijo Ed

-¿Lupin y Tonks ? pregunto Hermione.

-Si ellos vendran con nosotros. Seran algo asi como nuestros guardaespaldas. Aunque debo deciros que no seran los unicos, pero si los mas visibles. Lo siento pero tiene que ser asi.

A Harry y a Zafiro no parecio hacerles mucha gracia. No por Remus y Tonks que eran como parte de su familia y a los cuales adoraban. Sino por lo que no se veian.

Harry comprendio que las medidas estremas se debian a el. Y se sintio todavía peor porque suponia que no le iban a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¿Estan listos?.- pregunto Lupin que en ese momento hacia su aparicion.

-Si nos vamos.- dijo Ed.

Y los ocho tocaron el trasladador y sintieron la sensación de que una mano les agarraba muy fuerte. Cuando la presion fue disminuyendo se soltaron y fueron cayendo hacia un lugar que parecia el mismo paraíso.

En medio de una selva tropical habia dos cabañas totalmente iguales.

Todos se quedaron maravillados por lo que veian. Pajaros de todos los colores del arcoiris, un precioso y cristalino mar y una playa de arena blanca que parecia que lanzara destellos al inmeso sol que lucia en el horizonte.

-Es precioso.- dijo Harry que no habia podido contenerse.

Y es que Harry era la primera vez que veia el mar. Y este era espectacular.

-No es una ilusion ¿ verdad?. - pregunto Zafiro

-No cariño. Es de verdad. Lo que no puedo deciros es donde estamos. Pero estamos seguros. Y… chicos dejamos que ellas elijan cabaña ¿verdad?

Los chicos como buenos caballeros las dejaron elegir. Cuando ya estuvieron todos acomodados y cambiados se fueron a la playa a darse un baño.

Las cabañas eran de dos habitaciones con dos camas separadas, un armario grande y un baño en cada habitación. Luego tenian comedor- cocina con barra americana (n.a. ya saben de esas que el comedor esta junto con la cocina y no les separa nada excepto una barra, como la de los bares) y el porche de entrada con una sillas y mesa para tomar algo al fresquito.

Fresquito que por otra parte entraba en toda la cabaña en cuanto abrieron las puertas.

Ya en la playa Zafiro se dedico a echarles a todos un hechizo para que no se quemaran con los rayos solares.

Y los chicos se fueron a bañarse.

Ed y Zafiro mirándolos como se divertian se fueron a dar una vuelta.

-Gracias cariño.- le dijo Zafiro entre besos.

-¿Solo unas gracias me merezco por todo el esfuerzo que he hecho?- le dijo Ed con cara de corderito degollado.

-Vale, pero esta noche mas.

-Si pero esta noche te vas a tu cama y yo a la mia.

-Los podemos engañar.

-No cielo mejor no.

-¿Y entonces? -pregunto inocentemente Zafiro ( n.a. bruja como si no supieras lo que quiere)

Ed la beso y hay se quedaron haciendo cosas que solo los amantes saben hacer.

Y en otra parte de la isla (si era una isla) los demas seguian jugando y pasandoselo bien. Hermione retaba a todos a que la siguieran hasta una roca que habia relativamente cerca de la orilla. Y digo relativamente porque la verdad tendrian que hacer un esfuerzo para llegar. Cosa que a los chicos no parecia importarles. Aunque a mitad del camino algunos estaban cansados.

Harry vio una roca o islita un poco separada de donde ellos estaban y dandole un pequeño golpe a Ginny le dijo con la cabeza que fueran para alla.

Harry y Ginny se despistaron y llegaron al pequeño saliente.

Se estaba maravillosamente alli y los dos empezaron a besarse y hacerse carantoñas. Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de tono y cuando se dieron cuenta Harry estaba encima de Ginny y esta suspiraba por que siguiera asi.

Entre tanto Lupin, Tonks, Ron y Hermione seguian jugando y todavía no habian echado en falta a las dos parejas.

Cuando volvieron a la playa y se sentaron en las tumbonas, Ron empezo a notar que faltaba su hermana y su amigo.

Hermione y Tonks se miraron y empezaron a hacerles cariñitos a sus respectivas parejas.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo de noche. Y con una maravillosa puesta de sol los cuatro amantes se dedicaron a lo que en ese momento mas les apetecia amarse.

Entre tanto Ron, Hermione, Remus y Tonks estaban haciendo algo de cenar y esperando a que los demas llegaran.

-Ginny mi amor cuando lleguemos tu hermano me despelleja vivo.

-No me importa lo que mi hermano diga. Yo te amo y solo queria estar contigo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Ademas bien que se va con Hermione.

-Ginny pero eso no debe de importarnos, mas bien deberiamos alegros por ellos.

-Y yo me alegro Harry, pero tambien quiero que entienda que quiero estar contigo.

-Esta bien, no te enfades ya pasaremos la tormenta cuando llegue.- dijo Harry convencido de que nada mas entrar por la puerta Ron le reclamaria.

En esto que vieron venir a Ed y Zafiro y Ginny se acerco a ellos corriendo.

-Hola ¿de donde venis?

-De dar una vuelta ¿por?- contesto Ed

-Podriais decir que hemos estado con vosotros.- dijo Ginny suplicando con la mirada.

-Vale.

Y cogiendose de las manos los cuatro entraron en la cabaña. En cuanto pusieron los pies en esta Ron se acerco a Harry para reclamarle. Pero Ed antes de eso dijo:

-¡¡Ummmm!! que bien huele ¿Qué hay de cenar¿Hemos estado los cuatro dando una vuelta a la isla y venimos hambrientos ¿verdad?

Las chicas contestaron que si y pusieron cara de cansadas.

-Si, -dijo Ginny- la verdad es que la isla es preciosa y no tan pequeña.

Ron se quedo parado y se volvio hacia Ed con cara de no creerle y le pregunto:

-¿De verdad habeis estados los cuatro juntos?

-Si Ron. Deja de estar celoso. Otro dia os venis Hermione y tu. - le contesto Ed, con una mirada que no admitia replicas.

-Bueno vamos a poner la mesa y cenar. -dijo Tonks y todos se fueron a sentar en su sitio.

Después de una cena compuesta por pollo, patatas y mucha fruta, y de recoger las cosas. Se sentaron en las sillas y empezaron a jugar Ron y Ed al ajedrez.

Ron, como ya sabemos, es muy bueno jugando pero Ed no se le quedaba a la zaga y con el paso del tiempo los demas se empezaron a aburrir. Tonks, Remus y Zafiro empezaron a hablar de cosas del colegio y de gente que conocian. Entretando Harry y Ginny se separaron y cogiendo un mazo de cartas empezaron a jugar al "burro". Los chicos tiraban las cartas primero uno y luego el otro y cuando salia cierta carta ponian su mano encima y ese simple gesto bastaba para ruborizarse. Pero por lo demas estaban muy a gusto jugando los dos solos. De pronto Ginny hizo trampas y Harry se lo reprendio. Y esta riendo y chillando le dijo que ella no habia echo nada.

Ron se enfado, pues era la primera vez que encontraba a un rival a su altura. Y les dijo:

-Si no podeis estar sin chillar mas vale que os marcheis.

Al principio los adultos le iban a recriminar a Ron por su actitud pero mirandose se

echaron y reir y Remus le dijo a Harry:

-Sabes Harry creo que Ron tiene razon mejor iros a la otra cabaña a jugar.

Harry y Ginny obedecieron y se fueron.

Al principio Harry iba muy mosqueado, no solo Ron se habia enfadado con el sino que tambien Remus y los demas les habian hechado y total porque, por unos cuantos gritos. No habia derecho.

Pero cuando llegaron a la cabaña Ginny le pregunto que cual era su cama

-Esta ¿por? - le dijo él señalando una

-¿Y se duerme bien?- pregunto la niña

-Ginny ¿ a donde quieres llegar?

-¡Hay! Harry antes en la playa estabamos muy incomodos, pero ahora tenemos una cama para nosotros solos y recuerdas estamos solos.

-¿Y si vienen?

-¿De verdad crees que van a venir? Ademas siempre podemos echar un hechizo a la puerta. -contesto ella

Y dicho y echo, pusieron un hechizo a la puerta y se tumbaron en la cama.

-Sabes hay una cosa en la que si tienes razon

-En cual mi amor

-En que en la cama se esta mas comodo

Ginny se echo a reir y entre beso y beso empezo a quitarle la camiseta. Eso fue el detonante para dar paso a las caricias del chico. Poco a poco cayeron las ropas de los dos y poco a poco Harry fue introduciendose más en Ginny. Al rato solo se oian los gemidos de los dos. Cuando terminaron, oyeron una puerta abrirse y a alguien que decia.

-Bueno voy a buscar a estos dos, para irnos todos a dormir.

A Harry y a Ginny casi les da algo pero se dieron cuenta que la voz estaba mas alta de lo normal ( o sea se que casi chillaba) y que entre tanto habia pasado casi una hora. Tiempo mas que suficiente para que la partida de ajedrez hubiera terminado.

Cuando los chicos se dirigieron a la otra cabaña (porque nadie fue donde ellos estaban) se encontraron con la sorpresa de que es ese momento Ed le estaba dando un Jake mate al rey de Ron. Y Zafiro le decia.

-Bueno Ron, no te enfades. Casi lo consigues.

-Mi mas cordial enhorabuena (eso le decia Ed). Eres uno de los pocos que me han tenido en jaque todo el tiempo. Eres muy buen jugador. Es mas mañana espero la revancha.

Y con la moral bien alta después de estas palabras se fue a los demas y les dijo:

-¿Qué os a parecido¿ A que no os habeis aburrido?- Esto se lo decia a Harry y Ginny- No ha sido esto mas emocionante que estas jugando a las cartas.

Los aludidos no sabian si mirar al techo o a la pared. Rojos como el pelo de Ron y dandose cuenta que este no se habia enterado de que ellos no habian estado alli.

Cuando los hombres se despidieron y se fueron a su cabaña. Lupin le dijo a Harry.

-Agradeceselo a Tonks y Zafiro. Bueno y a Hermione y Ed que entretuvieron a Ron para darte tiempo a estar a solas con Ginny. Es mas ellas comentaron que no entendian muy bien la mania de Ron de no dejaros a solas ni un momento. y tambien que no te preocupes que si pueden lo volveran a intentar. Lo unico Harry tener mucho cuidado.

-Gracias. - dijo este de todos los colores- la verdad es que Ron es demasiado sobreprotector con Ginny.

-Si eso dijimos. Y por cierto como todos los hermanos sean asi lo lamento por ti. jajja

-Eso no me preocupa. En cuanto acabe con Voldemort le pedire a Ginny que se case conmigo.

-No es mala idea. Tener pan siempre que quieras.

Y con esta conversación se fueron cada uno a su cama.

Ya habian pasado un par de horas y Harry no se podia dormir, miro a su compañero de habitación (que por cierto era Ed ) y vio que este estaba fumando, apoyado en la ventana

-¿Te molesta?

-No.

-¿Tu tampoco te puedes dormir? -le pregunto

-No

- ………

-Harry no te importaria quedarte un rato solo.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Creo que me voy a dar un baño en el mar y mientras pensar.

-OK. Por mi no hay problema.

-Entonces hasta luego.

Una hora después Ed volvio a la habitación y Harry seguia despierto.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Porque no duermes?

-Pensaba en los horcrux

-Yo tambien y cuando volvamos tendremos que ponernos manos a la obra.

Al poco rato estaban los dos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando depertaron las chicas ya habian echo el desayuno y se pusieron todos a desayunar.

Ginny le pregunto a Harry porque el dormia con Ed

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? pregunto algo mosqueado Ron

-Zafiro me lo dijo.- contesto esta

-La verdad es que decidimos que cada uno de vosotros durmiera con un adulto, por eso Harry duerme conmigo y tu con Zafiro no?

-No, con Tonks

-Bueno eso es para evitar tentaciones.- le dijo Ed y volviendose a todos dijo- Bien asunto resuelto, Y ahora que tal si nos vamos a bañar. Hay que aprovechar el ultimo dia aquí.

-¿Pero no nos vamos mañana?- pregunto Hermione

-Si Hermione mañana después de recoger y darnos el ultimo baño. Por eso digo que el ultimo dia entero, con su noche.

Y recogiendo rapidamente los restos del desayuno y cambiandose se fueron todos a pasar las ultimas horas en la paradisiaca isla.

Pasaron la mañana bañandose y jugando. Cuando llego la hora de comer Ed les dijo:

Ya que sera el ultimo dia porque no hacemos una barbacoa.

Y dicho y hecho en medio de la playa aparecio una barbacoa y alimentos como salchichas, chuletas, chorizo y sardinas, las cuales encantaban a Zafiro. Pero cuando esta olio el olor que el pescado desprendia salio corriendo a vomitar. Todos se quedaron con cara preocupada. En cuanto volvio todos corrieron a preguntarla si se encontraba bien y esta afirmo que si. Después de la comida Zafiro se fue a descansar y los demas a seguir jugando pero esta vez lejos de la playa.

Ya por la noche propusieron un juego. El que adivinara el nombre de mas estrellas ganaria unas horas con la persona que quisiera en una de las cabañas y los demas no podrian molestarles. Al principio a los hombres adultos no les hizo mucha gracia, pero tanto insistieron todas las chicas que al final accedieron.

-¿Bien pero quien sera el que dira quien ha ganado?- pregunto Ginny.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que Zafiro era la profesora de astronomia, creo que debe ser ella la que lo diga.- respondio Remus

-Claro y yo no juego.- digo esta un poco mosqueada.- pues yo tambien tengo ganas de estar 2 horas en la cabaña para mi sola.

-¿SOLA? - preguntaron todos los demas

-Bueno vosotros me entendeis .- dijo sonriendo y sacandoles la lengua

-No te preocupes mi niña - le dijo Ed - yo lo hare por los dos.

Y con risas empezaron a mirar el cielo. Pronto el juego se volvio una cuestion entre Ed y Hermione. Al final Ed miro a Zafiro y le guiño un ojo y esta dijo:

-Bien ya tenemos ganadora es : tachan tachan Hermione.

Y riendose y toda roja digo que ella se iria a pasar las dos horas con Ron.

Todos empezaron a decirles cosas y silvarles. Al final los dos se metieron en la cabaña no sin antes decirles que usaran la pocion anticonceptiva.

Los demas fueron recogiendo todas las cosas. Al fin y al cabo al dia siguiente se tendrian que ir. Y mientras Harry y Ginny se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la terraza y empezaron a hablar.

-¿Cuándo volvamos a Howards ya no querras estar conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si Ginny entiendeme yo temia que Voldemort te usara para llegar a mi. Pero ellos me han enseñado que haga lo que haga tu y yo nos merecemos estar juntos y ademas yo soy feliz estando asi por que te amo

-Yo tambien te amo Harry

Y empezaron a besarse, hasta que no les quedo aire. Pero sus manos seguian moviendose y pronto los dos estaban casi desnudos. Solo con sus bañadores .De pronto Ginny se encontro sin la parte de arriba. Harry no dejaba de besarle el cuello y los pechos. Cuando de pronto se abrio la puerta de la otra cabaña y salio Hermione. Cuando se dio cuenta se volvio a meter para dentro empujando a Ron con una escusa tonta. Pero Harry y Ginny se habian dado cuenta y poniendose las camisetas procuraron disimular. Para cuando Ron y Hermione por fin salieron de la cabaña estos estaban presentables y los cuatro se dirigieron a donde estaban los adultos. Estos al verlos les gastaron mas bromas. Y entre bromas llego la hora de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Zafiro se levanto con vomitos y Hermione le dijo que si podia hacer algo por ella.

-Si,… Hermione ¿ hay algo en el mundo muggle para saber si estas embarazada?

-Si -contesto esta-. Quieres que vaya a comprartelo

-No, no quiero molestarte

-Si no es molestia. -Y diciendo esto salio de la habitación y se acerco a Tonks.

En pocos minutos las dos desaparecieron, volvieron a aparecer con un paquetito en la mano.

Hermione se acerco a su habitación (la que compartia con Zafiro) y le dio el paquetito a su compañera. Esta solo le dio las gracias y le dijo que preferia estar sola cuando Hermione se ofrecio a quedarse con ella.

-Te lo agradezco muchisimo. Pero, perdoname necesito estar sola para esto. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Si no te preocupes.

-Por cierto Hermione, por favor no digas nada.

Y Hermione se salio de la habitación diciendo que si con la cabeza.

No acababa de salir cuando Ed le pregunto donde habian ido. Tonks le dijo que a comprar algo urgente.

-Tan urgente que no podias esperar a llegar al Reino Unido.- dijo este de mal humor

-Si -dijo Tonks temblando pero sabiendo que no habia hecho nada malo. -Y ademas porque no le preguntas a

-Tonks no.- dijo Hermione sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

Ed abriendo la puerta de la cabaña de las chicas, entro y fue derecho a la habitación de Zafiro. Cuando llego y no vio a nadie se estraño y entro en el baño. Se quedo mirando lo que ella hacia. Esta tenia una especie de tubito y estaba murmurando algo. Ed se acerco a ella por detrás y le dijo:

-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo que saber si estoy o no embarazada. No puedo estar con la duda por mas tiempo.

-Esta bien mi amor, pero si no estas no volveras a estar tan histerica. Ok?

-De acuerdo. Pero ¿y si estoy?

-Cuando llegue el momento tomaremos las medidas oportunas.

-Ed si estoy embarazada, este bebe es tu hijo y tu me dices que tomaremos las medidas oportunas. Sabes que te digo que te vayas de aquí.

-No mi amor no me entiendes. Yo se que no estas embarazada y no quiero que cuando el predictor me de la razon te pongas a llorar. No quiero verte llorar.

-¿Y porque estas tan seguro?

-Por el recuerdo. Cariño yo se que lo deseas, pero no puedes quedarte embarazada.

-Esta bien esperemos los resultados. Pero antes de que me digas nada te dire que no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que no sepa si es, si o no.

Las seis personas que estaban fuera esperaban nerviosas a que salieran y le dijeran algo. Y en unos minutos los vieron salir. Por la cara que tenia Ed no pudieron adivinar que habia pasado y en cuanto a Zafiro tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Y bien? - preguntaron todos con expectación

Bueno queridos lectores hasta el proximo capitulo. Ya se que os dejo con la intriga pero asi os obligo a leer

Ademas os agradeceria que me dejarais review diciendo si quereis que Zafiro este o no embarazada. Prometo responderlos.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO DOCE

- SI, dijo chillando y riendo Zafiro

Todos se volvieron a felicitar a la pareja. Estaban tan contentos que no sabian si reir o llorar

-Pero si, es que si estas embarazada o es que si que no estas.- pregunto Ron

Y todos se volvieron a mirarle como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Super contentos terminaron de hacer su equipaje y volvieron a Hogwarts con la feliz noticia.

Cuando llegaron y contaron lo que habia pasado todo fueron felicitaciones y parabienes.

La pareja decidio que se casarian en una semana, osea se el domingo siguiente.

Y asi el domingo que amanecio amenazando lluvia se celebro en la explanada de Hogwarts la boda entre Eduard Straiker y Zafiro Dumbledore

En el momento en que estos enlazaban sus varitas sellando asi su compromiso en el cielo se vieron rayos de sol. Era como si el sol quisiera darles la enhorabuena; el sol y tambien los ancestros de los contrayentes.

Solo unos pocos asistieron entre ellos toda la familia Weasley los profesores del colegio y por supuesto algunos amigos de la pareja. Los padrinos fueron Harry, Ron, Lupin y Alex un amigo de Ed, y las damas de homor, Ginny, Hermione, Iris y Tonks.

Zafiro llevaba el vestido con el que se caso su madre e iba del brazo de Ojoloco. Quien se la entrego a Ed diciendole que la cuidara mucho. Tambien estaba a su lado Minerva a la que le costaba no llorar, pensando como le hubiera gustado a Albus estar alli.

Cuando la ceremonia termino los novios se acercaron a la tumba de Dumbledore y alli Zafiro dejo su ramo de novia y le dio un beso a la lapida.

Luego los novios y los invitados a la boda comieron en el jardin de las rosas situado dentro del colegio.

Zafiro cogiendo cuatro rosas se las dio a Ginny, Tonks, Iris y Hermione y les dijo

-Espero que seais tan felices como yo.

Al rato los novios abrieron el baile y Harry le dijo a Ginny si queria bailar con el. Esto alegro a la chica pues sabia que a Harry no le justaba bailar y solo lo hacia para alegrarla.

Por unas horas todo fue felicidad en el colegio pero como todo lo bueno acaba esto no podia se menos y asi……

Unos dias después en la primera sesion de la orden

-Lupin tengo una mision para ti. Tienes que ir a una zona de las montañas de Grampian y buscar

-¿Un maleficio, una maldición?- pregunto Zafiro sin dejarle terminar de hablar.

-Si algo asi.

-Entonces mejor tendria que ir Bill

-¿ Weasley ? si pensaba mandarlos a los dos

-Pero se acerca la luna llena.

-Lo se, partiran después de esta. Aun asi llevaran suficiente pocion "matalobos" por si surge algun problema. Ademas esa es zona de hombres lobo por eso pense en ellos para la mision.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? -dijo timidamente Tonks.

-Adelante -dijo Ed

-Tardaran mucho?... en volver- dijo.

-No lo se, espero que con un mes tengan suficiente. De todas formas vosotras dos no vais a estar desocupadas para pensar en eso. Resulta que Fleur necesito que te hagas pasar por la esposa de un millonario arabe. Y vayas a hablar con una persona que tiene algo que yo quiero. Iras con Tonks y Harry.

-¿Y por que no puede ir yo?- pregunto Zafiro

-Fundamentalmente por tres razones. 1ª las ordenes las doy yo. 2ª estas embarazada y 3ª te necesito para otra cosa. - le contesto Ed de no muy buen humor

-Vale estoy embarazada pero no soy una inútil

-¿Vas a criticar todo lo que hago?

-Ummmmmmmmmm SI

Ed solo levanto la vista al cielo y puso cara de resignacion.

-Bien necesito que tú y Hermione vayais a descifrar unas runas¿de acuerdo? Por cierto que os acompañaran Ron y Ginny Weasley. (y volviendose a Ron le dijo) a ti para que las protegas y sobre todo cuides.

Y viendo el gesto que hacia Ron le comento

-Aunque no te lo creas la peor mision es la tuya.

-¿Te estas olvidando de tus deberes de esposo y padre?

-No, pero de verdad necesito dormir un par de noches enteras.

-¿Estas insinuando que no te dejo dormir?

-Nooo ; solo que ¿ como llamarias a que te despierten dos o tres veces en la noche?

-¿No poder dormir a gusto?

-Pues ya sabes mis necesidades; poder dormir a gusto.

El resto de los presentes se miraban con ojos risueños pero sin atreverse nadie a reir (por la conversación entre la pareja)

Cuando Zafiro salio Ed agarro a Arthur del brazo

-Perdona tu que tienes mas experiencia, son asi todo el tiempo.

-Molly no , pero espera a que nazca el bebe. Se acabo el dormir, y se acabo la tranquilidad.

-¿Quieres decir que dormire menos?

-No quiero decir que por un tiempo no dormiras tranquilo y sobre todo nada de sexo.

-¡¡Merlin!! -dijo Ed pasandose una mano por la cabeza.

Al dia siguiente todos tenian claro varias cosas. Que iba a hacer y sobre todo que esperaban de ellos.

Antes de partir Zafiro, Hermione, Ron y Ginny a ver las runas; Molly les preparo varias canastas con comida para unos cuantos dias y ademas Ed le dijo a Zafiro que le diera alguna de sus joyas para prestarselas a Fleur para hacer mejor su papel. Ella haria de millonaria obsesionada con objetos antiguos, Tonks y Harry serian sus guardaespaldas y todos irian a una gran mansión muggle a entrevistarse con un vendedor.

Harry tenia claro que lo que buscaban eran la taza de Helga Hupperpaff y el broche de R.A.B.; porque según las fuentes de Ed estos se escondian en el mundo muggles. Creia que Mundungus se lo habia vendido al anticuario. Tambien tenian la sospecha que el anticuario no era tan inocente como pudiera parecer.

Y Bill y Lupin buscarian en las montañas algo que pudiera ser hecho de magia negra y que los hombreslobo escondian.

En cuanto todo estuvo preparado Harry, Fleur y Tonks, se acercaron a Syon House para hablar con la persona con la que habian quedado.

-Bon your.- dijo Fleur en su idioma natal. - Y acercandose a un hombre rubio y gordo con una gran puro en la boca le dijo su mano.

-Bon your madame. Me han dicho que esta usted interesada en mi gran colección de objetos antiguos. -el dijo este besandole la mano y poniendo una cara como de querer comersela.

-Oui. Yo deseo regalarle a mi querida mama una pieza unica .

-Entonces ha venido al lugar oportuno, permitame madame. ¿En que penso exactamente?

-Creo que en un juego de the o quizas en un broche.

-Tengo algunos broches que me gustaria enseñarle.

En esto Fleur habia hechizado al vendedor con su increíble poder veela.

Harry se despisto de ellos y empezo a buscar el broche. Si tenia suerte tambien podria estar alli la taza.

Estaba mirando para todos los lados cuando lo vio. No podia ser otro. El sabia que era ese. Y su cicatriz asi se lo confirmo, cuando al tocarlo le dio unos pinzachos en la frente.

Harry se acerco a Tonks y le digo eso es lo que buscamos. Esta se acerco a Fleur que estaba tomando the con el anticuario y le dijo al oido que lo habian encontrado.

-Mi consejera me dice que ha encontrado una pieza y me gustaria verla.

-Por supuesto que si madame. ¿Digame?

-Esta.- dijo Fleur señalando el broche que le habia indicado Harry.

- Pero madame. Esa en una baratija. Porque no me deja enseñarle otras cosas que tengo en mi colección.

-Esta , quiero esta y no se hable mas. Y ademas quiero llevarmela ahora mismo. ¡¡James!!

-Si señora.- dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia.

-Guarda el broche y traeme el oro que lo pago

-Como usted mande, madame

-Bien, en cuanto venga mi chofer se lo pago.

-Perdone madame pero… no creo que sea necesario tanto.- Al anticuario se le habia dicho que el marido de la señora que tenia delante tenia muchos pozos de petroleo, pero que ellos solo usaban el oro para pagar.

-Nada, nada , todo es poco para mi mama.

-Le gustaria ver entre tanto alguna otra cosa mas.- dijo el anticuario cuando vio un maletin lleno de pepitas de oro. (Evidentemente oro leprechaun)

- Bueno porque no algunas ¿tacitas? Ya que vine por eso.

Miraron y remiraron pero de la taza nada. Cuando ya se daban por vencidos Harry se acerco a una estantería y juraria haber visto una taza muy curiosa. Es mas juraria que llevaba un sello especial.

-Se acerco a Fleur y le dijo al oido que comprara esa taza tambien.

-Dice mi chofer que ha visto una taza que me puede interesar. - le dijo al vendedor .

- ¿Esta taza madame? -dijo este, buscando la manera de llevarsela de alli.

-Si esta misma, la quiero. Me encanta

- Pero madame, esa taza no esta a la venta.

-¡¡Como!! que me va a negar un capricho. James trae el maletin ahora mismo. ¿Cuánto quiere? todo el oro. Pues suyo es. Pero la taza me la llevo. ¡¡Vamos que si me la llevo!!

El anticuario pensando que habia hecho un gran negocio y deseando por otra parte de quitarse del broche, porque la verdad desde que el lo compro sus ventan habian descendido considerablemente como si el broche estuviera maldito, le dijo una cifra astronomica en euros y peso el oro que según el seria lo que tendria que pagar. Por supuesto se quedo con casi todo el oro, pero si ella era una rica tonta el se aprovecharia de ello.

-Bien James coge tú la taza y vamonos.- le dijo Fleur a Harry

-Pero madame, no quiere que mejor se la lleve yo mismo.

-Por supuesto que no. James la llevara a mi coche. Cuando me interese algo mas ya le llamare. O mejor le dire a esta que concierte una entrevista.-le dijo mirando a Tonks de forma despectiva.

-Bien hasta otra- y diciendo esto y besando su mano se despidio de quien el suponia era la esposa de un rico magnate del petroleo.

James, o mejor dicho Harry cogio la taza con su mano derecha , la misma que habia usado para coger el broche y la cual estaba enguantada con piel de dragon, era la manera de poder coger un objero magico maldito.

Cuando salieron y después de dejar los objetos en un arcon especial que llevaba el Roll Roice. Harry abrio la puerta trasera a Fleur y paso a la puerta delantera. La puerta del conductor. Tonks se sento a su lado. Y asi se alejaron.

En cuanto estuvieron un poco lejors Harry apreto un boton y el coche desaparecio

-Lo hemos conseguido.-decia Harry tan contento que no sabia si podria mas de felicidad-.

-Perdonar que os tratara asi, pero Straiker me dijo que os tenia que tratar como si fuerais unos simples criados, que estabais alli para hacer lo que yo quisiera.

-Lo sabemos Fleur.-le contesto Tonks- y no te preocupes lo has hecho muy bien. Y por lo menos yo no estoy ofendida.

Las dos mujeres miraron a Harry, que no habia contestado. Pero cuando le miraron su cara era la cara de la felicidad. Si en verdad esos eran los dos horcrux ya faltaban menos, y pronto podria terminar con Voldemort.

En unas cuantas horas estarian de vuelta en Howargs y el podria ver a Ginny.

Ahora paso a contestar a vuestros review.

En primer lugar agradeceros que leais este ff y me dejeis vuestras criticas.

Anelis Evans: gracias por advertirme que no se podian dejar cierto review. He intentado solucionarlo, y espero haberlo hecho. Es que el ingles y yo estamos peleados. Besos ¡Ah por cierto! Snape al final tiene un importante papel.

Anatripotter: Silvia pensaba mandartelo a ti por mail, pero me lo he pensado mejor y ahí va lo que espero os aclare algunas cosas, sino todas. Gracias por decirmelo y darme la oportunidad de compartirlos con vosotros. Besos

Los personajes de J.K. Rowling todos sabemos como son . Pero los ideados por mi son asi:

Zafiro Dumbledore: nacida el 30 de enero de 1961 hija de Albus y Jasmine Dumbledore

Estudio en Hogwarts en la epoca de los merodeadores y Lily Evans. En Gryffindor. Era cazadora en el equipo de quidditch de su casa. Su aspecto fisico: es menuda de 1.65m y con el pelo rubio dorado ( osea se un poco rojizo) y con una mechas azules muy caracteristicas. Sus ojos son azul-violeta. Delgada y siempre va vestida con pantalones o faldas de distintos tamaños y con zapatos de mucho tacon. Le gusta ir muy bien vestida, aunque siempre con su propio estilo. En la epoca actual (1997) tiene 36 años pero aparenta como 20 años, por el tiempo que estuvo convertida en un fenix. Era la mejor amiga de Lily Evans y la madrina de Harry Potter. Fue durante unos meses profesora de Astronomia en Hogwarts. (El color del pelo lo he sacado de una foto que he visto.)

Eduard Straiker (Ed): nacido el 25 de agosto de 1955. De padres magos. Estudio en colegios de los Estados Unidos. Esta emparentado con las grandes familias de magos Malfoy, Black, Dumbledore, Potter , Weasley, etc. Desde muy pequeño sobresalio por su gran inteligencia por lo que decidieron que estudiara en el mundo magico y en el muggles. Es jefe del departamento de Inefables en Londres y ademas general en jefe de las fuerzas aliadas de la OTAN tambien en Londres. (como dice nuestra admirada J.K que los magos tienen gente en el mundo muggles). Aspecto: Mide 1.80m el color de su pelo es rubio nordico (como los Malfoy) por la abuela que tienen en común. Corto aunque no demasiado y sus ojos son azul claro. Los cuales se oscurece cuando se enfada o manda hacer algo, a lo que esta muy acostumbrado por ser militar, y a todo el mundo le impone mucho respeto. (Menos a Zafiro) jajja

Iris Moya: Nacio el 29 de noviembre de 1965 (el año no es seguro) Hija de magos. Estudio en Hogwarts en Gryffindor. Aunque era mas pequeña que Lily y Zafiro siempre la tuvieron mucho cariño. Era muy buena en transformaciones. Es alta de 1.75m. Rubia, con unos grandes ojos azules y labios gruesos y rojos. Y unas medidas casi perfectas. Siempre va a la moda y le encanta los vaqueros y las minifaldas. Solo usa ropa de muy vestir si no le queda otro remedio.

Espero que con este resumen te haya quedado claro a ti y a los demas como son mis personajes.

Por cierto yo (la autora) no me parezco en nada a Zafiro y mucho menos a Iris.

Besos Paloma


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO TRECE

Al aparecerse en el colegio Harry vio con pesar que Ginny no habia vuelto. Eso le puso triste. Llevaba dos dias sin verla y ya la estrañaba tanto. Estrañaba su risa, su espontaneidad, su forma de hablarle y su ternura. Pero si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo lo que mas estrañaba era su cuerpo y sus besos.

Le llevaron a Ed los objetos que habian conseguido. El y la profesora MacGonnagall se encontraban en el despacho del director. Cuando entraron Harry se dio cuenta que todavía estrañaba mucho a Dumbledore. Ojala el estuviera vivo y pudiera ver como todos intentaban ser felices a pesar de Voldemort.

-Bien,-les conto Ed- hemos conseguido crear una urna especial en la que meteremos los objetos que vayais trayendo y cuando los tengamos todos los destruiremos y después a Voldemort. - y volviendose a Harry le dijo- por favor mete lo que has conseguido…. con cuidado…. Muy bien. No quiero accidentes.

-Para que necesitamos esos objetos? -preguntaron las chicas- ¿Y por que son tan importantes?

-Eso lo contare cuando crea oportuno. Bien enhorabuena a todos lo habeis hecho muy bien…. Ahora podeis ir a descansar. Hasta mañana.

Y todos salieron del despacho.

Cuando ya habian bajado las escaleras y se dirigian al comedor a comer algo.(n,a. evidentemente) Harry digo que tenia que hacer una cosa y que se adelantaran. En cuanto las chicas se metieron en el comedor se giro hacia atrás para volver a donde habia salido. En el camino se encontro con Ed y le pregunto si podia hablar con el.

-Si , de echo por eso me he venido del despacho de MacGonagall. - le contesto Ed

-Crees que esos sean los horcrusex verdaderos.- le pregunto Harry

-Si , creo que si . Es mas yo he sentido una maldad como nunca en mi vida. ¿Y tu tambien lo has sentido?

-Si , por eso cogi la taza. Estoy seguro que es un horcrusex.

-Bien , eso nos dejaria con dos menos. Creo que vamos por buen camino.

-Ed, le dijistes a la profesora MacGonagall sobre que era?

-No Harry. Prometimos que solo tu y yo, bueno y Hermione y Ron sabriamos sobre los horcrusex y te juro que por mi parte pienso cumplirlo.

-Y hablando ellos…. ¿tardaran mucho en volver?

-Estrañas a Ginny ¿verdad?

-Si mucho. Bueno y a Ron y Hermione

-jajjajja- rio Ed- no te preocupes en seguida mandare a buscarles. Yo tambien estraño a Zafiro. Pero no queria que estuvieran por aquí cuando tu llegaras

-¿Por qué?

-Zafiro no nos hubiera dejado en paz, hasta saber que era eso que trajistes.

-¿Y crees que a ti no te preguntara?

-Si , pero con decirle que no encontrateis lo que queriamos asunto resuelto.

-Y lo aceptara asi sin mas. Sin preguntar mas quiero decir

-Eso espero…. Harry te entiendo cuando dices que no quieres a Ginny en medio de todo esto. A mi me pasa igual con Zafiro. Pero no debemos de olvidar que son unas brujas de mucho cuidado sobre todo ellas dos. Bueno ellas y Hermione. Pobre Ron casi me da pena pensar que le he dejado con esas tres. Pero las tenia que quitar de en medio como fuera.

Y lo dos se echaron a reir

Cuando se dieron cuenta habian llegado otra vez al gran comedor y entraron a comer.

A la mañana siguiene cuando Harry bajo al comedor se encontro con sus amigos. Ron simplemete le saludo. En cuanto a Ginny y Hermione le dieron un beso. Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a sus clases. En clase de DCAO estaba nuevamente Zafiro que les saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos Dias. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo ahora hay que apretar si queremos tener una buena educación. Os voy a contar un secreto. Este año no habra examenes Solos los finales. Lo hemos decidido porque en primer lugar hay menos alumnos, no sabemos si podremos terminar el curso por los continuos ataques. Y hemos considerado que era mejor prepararos a fondo y olvidarse un poco de los examenes. Se que a algunos no les gustara ( dijo esto mirando a Hermione a la que guiño un ojo) pero para ser sinceros es lo mejor.

-Y bueno vamos a empezar. - y diciendo esto puso a los alumnos en parejas para que estos pudieran defenderse y atacar.

Todos lo hacian muy bien y algunos excelente. Zafiro estaba muy satisfecha, eso querria decir que cuando llegara la hora todos sus alumnos se valdrian por si solos en el ataque. Por que si de algo estaba segura es que Voldemort atacaria la escuela. Al fin y al cabo Dumbledore no estaba alli y en cambio Harry si.

Por la noche todos los profesores más Ed y los cuatro griffindor se reunieron en una de las salas del colegio. Esperaban a Fleur que traia noticias de Lupin y Bill. Esta llego por la red Flu y les enseño la carta que la mandaron. En ella decia que todavía no habia podido escalar las montañas, pero que pensaban que en un par de dias lo coseguirian. Y que no habian visto a nadie lo cual les estraño.

Fleur miraba a Ed esperando que este les dijera algo y asi fue segundos después.

-Bien, lo que quiere decir es que no han encontrado nada y que no han visto a los hombreslobo.

Tonks que entraba en ese momento pregunto

-¿Son buenas o malas noticias?

-Un poco de todo. - Le contestaron.

-Por cierto- dijo Fleur a Zafiro- no te he devuelto todavía tus joyas. -Y diciendo esto habrio un pequeño paquete y le enseño las joyas. -¿ Me las podrias prestar un poco mas? hasta que vuelva Bill, es que me gustaria que me viera con ellas puestas.

-Fleur aunque no te lo creas no son enteramente mias. Pertenecen a la familia de Ed y por lo tanto tienen que volver a donde pertenecen.

-Que es a mi maravillosa esposa.-dijo Ed

-Lo que hace estar un par de dias sin verse.- comento Iris- y todos se echaron a reir.

-Por cierto Harry, encontre la llave de la caja de las joyas de tu familia. Lo dijo por si quieres ir a ver si te gusta alguna, por si tienes que hacer un regalo.-comento Zafiro.

-¿Las joyas de mi familia?- pregunto Harry estrañado.

-Harry la mayoria de las grandes familias magicas tienen joyas que van pasando de generacion en generacion. Y tu al ser el ultimo Potter, que sepamos, (todos se echaron a reir) tienes derecho a las joyas y todo lo demas bienes de tu familia.- le comento Iris.

-¿Y son muchas joyas?- pregunto Fleur

-Son joyas, varias casas y algunas cuentas en Gringoph.- dijo Zafiro. Eso sin contar la fortuna de los Black, que tu padrino te dejo.

-Eres millonario Harry - dijo Hermione

-Si; eso parece. Por cierto- dijo este después de un momento de pensar- me gustaria que si algo me pasa las joyas se las quede Ginny. Y tambien la casa del Valle de Godrig, y una de las camaras. Para Hermione y Ron otra de las casas y otra camara. Y para Remus y Tonks otra de las camaras y Grimauld Place.

-Harry por favor no digas eso- dijo Ginny llorando- no te va a pasar nada.

-Aun asi. Quiero que por favor hagais mi voluntad.

-Claro Harry. En estos dias iremos a Gringots y tu mismo eligiras que dejar a quien y se hara si llegado el caso hace falta.- dijo Ed

-Gracias. Tambien me gustaria dejarle a Zafiro y al bebe algo que desee. No se algo que le agrade de mi madre y al bebe mi saeta de fuego y dinero.

-Gracias Harry. -le dijo Zafiro con los ojos llorosos- por nosotros no te preocupes. Por supuesto haremos lo imposible porque no te suceda nada, y en cuanto a la escoba, si tu quieres dejarsela a tu ahijado no hay problema. Pero no necesitamos el dinero, Ed es muy rico y mi padre me dejo algo de dinero. Aun asi gracias.

-De nada; aunque no os lo creais yo sere feliz, si vosotros sois felices. Pero ahora hablemos de cosas más felices.

Aunque lo intentaron, no hubo forma de que la conversación fuera por derroteros mas amenos. Es mas en toda la semana que quedaba la tristeza empezo a invadir sus corazones, con que cuando ya llegaba el sabado Harry y Ginny decidieron ir a la tienda de los gemelos. Pero como no podian salir solos, le pidieron a Ed y Zafiro que les acompañaran. Al final aparte de ellos cuatro tambien fueron Iris, Tonks, Ron y Hermione. Cuando entraron en el local de los gemelos (n.a. tenian un local en Londres y otro en Hogsmeade) estos les saludaron con cariño y les fueron enseñando aparatos de los mas raros. De pronto Ed se quedo mirando un especie de urna y se acerco a lo Fred y le dijo

-¿Podriais hacerme una urna como esta pero con algunas variaciones?

Y es que aunque habia una urna que contenia los horcruses que habian encontrado; por la mente de Straiker se fue formando una idea. Necesitaba una urna especial para meter estos objetos y cuando llegara el momento poder destruirlos, todos y a la vez. Pero que a su vez esta no se destruyera. El habia visto lo que paso con Dumbledore cuando destruyo el anillo de Slytherin que por su parte era uno de los horcruses.

-Claro; usted solo pida u nosotros haremos lo que quiera.- dijo Fred- la unica pega es el dinero.

-No, esa pega no existe.

-Esta bien, espere a que llame a mi hermano y concretamos las cosas.

Y mientras Fred fue a llamar a George, Harry y Ginny miraban las cosas agarrados de la mano y sin soltarse.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter. No estaras pensando en quedarte con mi hermana sin pagar nada por ello, ¿verdad?. Por que claro nosotros estariamos dispuestos a darte su mano pero a cambio ya sabes. A ver un knuts un dedo, un galeon una mano y por cien galeones te la puedes llevar entera. Claro que luego no hay cambio.

Harry empezo a reir cuando de la nariz de George salian unos asquerosos mocos verdes.

-Pues sabes que te digo George que llegas tarde. Ya le pertenezco a Harry y sin tener que haber pagado nada a cambio.-le dijo Ginny muy enojada y sin darse cuenta de que habia hablado de mas.

Tanto Harry como Ginny, cuando cayo en la cuenta, se pusieron rojos como el cabello de los Weasleys.

Ron volviendose a su hermana y su amigo pregunto

-¿Harry, Ginny no ha dicho lo que yo creo que ha dicho verdad?

Todos los que estaban presentes se volvieron a mirar a Harry y Ron

-Ron yo queria decir que- dijo Ginny intentando aplacar a su hermano

-Si Ron. Efectivamente Ginny ha dicho lo que tu crees haber entendido. Que cuando termine con Voldemort ella y yo nos casaremos. Y si no es antes es por la maldita profecia. Y si Ron, Ginny es la mujer que amo y he estado con ella.

Ron estaba tan rojo oyendo a su amigo que parecia que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Todos los miraban y Ginny y Hermione habian sacado sus varitas para ponerse en medio si hacia falta

-Pero te vas a casar con ella ¿verdad?- por fin esploto Ron

-Por supuesto que si. Es mas, aunque esto queria que fuera una sorpresa, le pedi a Ed y Zafiro que vinieran conmigo la semana que viene para pedirles a tus padres su mano. Puedes estar seguro que solo la muerte me separara de ella.

-Pienso yo que ya que teneis un precompromiso podiamos ir a celebrarlo no creeis- dijo Tonks intentando aliviar el ambiente.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo Tonks. Cerrais la tienda y os venis con nosotros a celebrar el precompromiso entre Harry y Ginny- pregunto Ed a los gemelos. Ademas asi podemos hablar tranquilamente de lo que nos importa.

-Vale,¿ adonde vamos?- contestaron a la vez los gemelos

-Pues aunque no es el mejor momento a la Cabeza de Puerco, tengo que ver alli a alguien. -dijo Ed

Y todos se fueron a la taberna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En primer lugar, gracias por leer y paso a contestar a vuestros review.

Anatripotter : yo tambien me hubiera querido ir de vacaciones con ellos. Pero me conformo con escribirlo. Espero que de verdad llegue pronto ese mail. Besos

Kuzan: posiblemente no lo leas. Pero aun asi te quiero dejar claro que te agradezco que hayas leido mi ff y que me hayas dejado una critica, pero pienso terminarlo. Y si lo que deseas es decirme en un mail lo que te ha molestado de mi ff este es Saludos


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO CATORCE

Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner. Y yo lo uso para crear un ff con el cual pasar un rato leyendo. Sin otras pretensiones, ni economicas ni de ninguna clase.

Dedicado a mis buenas amigas Anatripotter, Cecyleon, Pottercita, Vicus Riddle, Anelis Evans , Jazu Lupin de Potter y Shadim. y por supuesto a todos los que leen este ff.

Cuando llegaron Ed le pidio al tabernero una mesa para todos alejada de la barra.

Y este amablemente los llevo hasta un apartado lugar. En cuanto se sentaron se acerco a ellos para saber que tomarian. Entonces Zafiro, que hasta ese momento no le habia visto y él se miraron a los ojos, y con un grito y cara de extrañeza, los dos dijeron el nombre del otro.

-Aberforth, tio Aberforth no puedo creer que estes aquí. - le dijo Zafiro echandose a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos.- Por que nadie me lo dijo

-Zafiro,¿ eres tu? Mi niña, yo crei que estabas muerta. Tu padre me dijo eso y yo le eche en cara que no supiera cuidarte. Pero mirate estas preciosa. Te pareces un monton a tu madre. - mientras que se decian esto ninguno de los dos habia soltado al otro.

El resto de los integrantes del grupo miranban la escena con cariño. En especial Iris; ella sabia cuando deseaba su amiga encontrar a alguien de su familia. Y claro el tio Aberforth era de su familia.

-Pero ¿ porque trabajas aquí?

-Mira princesa, cuando me enfade con tu padre, decidi que jamas volveria a hablar con el.

-Pues lo ha cumplido-dijo Ron entrando en la conversación.

-Si ya se que mi hermano murio. Pero saber que mi princesita esta viva compensa por todo. Es mas si pudiera volveria a hablarme con el.

Zafiro llorando se separo de el y se volvio a Iris que con una mirada la acompaño al baño.

Mientras fuera, la conversación seguia.

-Dime Eduard ¿que quereis?

-Que te sientes aquí y hables con tu sobrina. Lo necesita. Y estoy seguro que tu tambien. Pero cuidado con lo que dices. Zafiro esta esperando un bebe y si de alguna manera la enfureces yo mismo te lo hare pagar.

-¿Esta esperando? ¿de quien? ¿Cuándo? quiero decir no se le nota nada y bueno yo querria … Tienes razon tenemos mucho que hablar.

-El niño es mio. Ella es mi esposa, nos casamos hace poco. Por eso te digo que no la hostigues ni le hagas pasar mal rato. Entendido.

-Si. Creo que cerrare el local y asi podremos hablar tranquilamente. Mientras tanto quereis unas cervezas de mantequilla u otra cosa.

-Creo que cervezas para todos excepto para Zafiro ella toma

-Si ya se que toma. Ahora os lo traigo, darme unos minutos.

Para cuando Zafiro salio del baño, el local estaba cerrado y limpio y los clientes habian desaparecido. Solo quedaban ellos. Las dos chicas se sentaron en sus sitios y cogieron sus respectivas bebidas.

-Zafiro ¿eso es cocacola?- pregunto Hermione

-Si cielo. Es una bebida que me encantaba de pequeña, y me sigue encantando, y siempre que puedo la tomo. Quiero decir que en algunos locales la hay.

-Y yo sin saberlo. Me dan ganas de llorar. Y pensar que cuando vuelvo a mi casa lo primero que hago es inflarme a beberla.

ajajjaja. Se rieron todos. Aunque algunos como los hermanos Weasleys no tuvieran mucha idea de que era ese refresco.

-Me podrias traer a mi tambien una cacac….bueno como se llame - dijo Ron

-Cocacola -le contestaron las chicas riendo. (n.a. como le siga haciendo propaganda me van a tener que pagar)

-Bueno, pues eso. Si a mi Hermi le gusta pues yo tendre que probarla.

-Vale Ron. Ya sabemos todos quien lleva los pantalones en vuestra relacion. -dijo riendo Fred a su hermano.

Este todo rojo solo se limito a mirarlo mal y no hacer caso de sus palabras. Y volviendose a Hermione le dio un sonoro beso.

Poco a poco los restantes miembros de la mesa empezaron a charlar. Y aunque nadie queria meterse en la conversacion que tenian Zafiro y Aberforth esto resultaba dificil. En primer lugar porque estaban cerca unos de otros. Pero sobre todo por que al no haber mas personas las conversaciones se oian perfectamente. Y asi al poco rato todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de Aberforth Dumbledore. El cual le contaba a su sobrina cosas de cuando el y el padre de ella eran pequeños. Y tambien de cuando los dos estaban en Hogwarts.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los minutos, y como por arte de magia se convirtieron en 2 horas.

-Bueno chicos, sintiendolo muchisimo nos tenemos que despedir. Vosotros teneis que abrir la tienda y nosotros tenemos que irnos para el colegio.- dijo Ed

Todos soltaron un ¡oooohhhhh! muy sentido por que se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Pero habia que reconocer que Ed tenia razon. Todos tenian obligaciones que atender. Asi que cada cual volvio a lo suyo.

-Ed -le dijo Harry cuando iban de camino a Hogwarts - podriamos ir pronto a Gringotts.

-Si claro. Mañana mismo si quieres.

-Y podriamos ir los dos solos. Bueno no me importa que nos acompañe Zafiro, pero nadie mas.

-Podemos ir los dos solos. Sin que nadie se entere .¿ De acuerdo?

-Si, mejor. Gracias.

-Vamos para adelante. Antes de que nuestras brujas se den cuenta y nos echen una maldicion-contesto Ed giñandole un ojo

Enseguida llegaron al colegio y cada uno se fue a su sala comun.

-Harry que le contabas a Ed- le pregunto Ginny cuando los chicos llegaron y ya se habian acomodado en los asientos.

-Nada cariño.

-Venga ya. Dimelo. -le dijo esta echandose encima de el.

-Ginny por favor…. Esta bien le he pedido que me acompañe al banco a sacar dinero. Para comprar unas cosas.

-Vale, pero a ver si ahora que eres rico, te vas a volver loco comprando tonterias.

-Ginny solo voy a comprar algo para el bebe. Y si te portas bien algo para ti.

-¿Ah si y que se supone que tengo que hacer para portarme bien?

-Solo estate quietecita

-¡Harry! - exclamo esta cuando sintio algo duro en sus piernas

-Por eso te pedi que te quedaras quieta. Ahora voy a tener que darme una ducha fria.

-Bueno siempre se puede poner remedio. -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara

-¿Aquí? ¿en la sala comun? No mi amor.

-Y quien a hablado de la sala comun. Yo me referia a otro sitio. Con una gran cama y

-Espera hace unos dias que lo has probado y ya estas deseando repetir.

-¿No me creo que tu no?

-Bueno si pero…

-Me encanto Harry. Ademas estoy muy enamorada de ti y quiero compartir todo contigo. Te amo

-Yo tambien te amo. Eres lo mas importante de mi vida. Pero cariño… que porras voy a por la capa y el mapa.- y no acababa de decir esto cuando subio a su habitacion y cogiendo la capa y el mapa regreso donde estaba Ginny y cogidos de las manos se dirigieron al pasillo del septimo piso.

-Sabes Harry - le dijo Ginny- oi hablar a Zafiro de un crucero ¿podriamos nosotros hacer una cosa de esa alguna vez?

-Claro Ginny. Cuando nos casemos te llevare a hacer un viaje por el mundo. Iremos en un barco muy grande y pasearemos por cubierta.

-¿Y haremos como en esa película muglles en la que la pareja se abraza en un lado del barco y les da el aire en la cara?

-Si; haremos todo lo que tu quieras.

-¿Y estaremos solos y podremos bailar a la luz de la luna?

-Si y cuando volvamos nos compraremos una casa al lado de la de tus padres y asi estaremos todos juntos. ¿Quieres?

-Claro como no. Y tendremos muchos niños con tus ojos.

-Y con tu cara y tu pelo.

-Oye - le pregunto de pronto parandose Harry- cuantos son muchos niños

-Pues a ver un que se llame James, otro Sirius y una niña Lily y

-Si todos son tan guapos como tu puedes seguir- le corto Harry riendo a Ginny- pero ya hemos llegado. ¿Quieres entrar?

-Pues claro. Ademas tengo que seguir pensando en los nombres de nuestros hijos.

Como Harry dijo ya habian llegado a la puerta de paso a la habitación de los menesteres y haciendo el ritual entraron los dos.

Alli se encontraron con una sorpresa. Habia agua por todas partes y un barco en el cual se subieron.

En cuanto lo hicieron el barco empezo a moverse, evidentemente solo se mecia, pero a ellos les parecio que iba muy lejos. Y riendose empezaron a besarse. Entonces Ginny se acerco a la proa y subiendose a la barandilla le dijo a Harry

-Sube, parece que estuviera volando.

-Ginny- dijo Harry subiendo a la barandilla- ten cuidado te puedes caer. Pero sabes tienes razon parece que volaramos.

Y es que igual que si fueran en un barco el aire les daba en la cara y la sensación de estar volando si era autentica.

-Gin eres lo que mas quiero. Y te juro que si salimos los dos bien de esta maldita guerra. Te llevare a hacer un crucero y estare junto a ti por siempre. Nunca dejare de amarte.

-Harry

Ellos dos volvieron a besarse y entre el rumor de las olas y el vaiven del barco, hicieron el amor.

n.a. Si ya se que un mar y un barco en una habitación de un colegio suena raro; pero que quereis es magia.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Silvia y a Cecy que pronto seran sus cumpleaños. Y a Sile para que se recupere pronto de la gripe

Era el dia del cumpleaños de Zafiro y esa mañana cuando se desperto Ed ya no estaba en la cama. Ella miro a su lado y habia un ramo de rosas. Cuando ella acerco su nariz para olerlas aparecio el con una bandeja con zumo de naraja, tostadas y café. Y depositandolo en un lado le dio 37 besos. Uno por cada año que ella cumplia.

-Al año que viene nuestro hijo me tomara la delantera y no podre ser yo el primero que te los de -le dijo Ed mirandola a los ojos.

-Gracias mi amor. -le contesto ella suspirando

-¿Estas cansada?

-La verdad es que cada dia me cuesta mas ponerme de pie y echar a andar, pero hay que hacerlo.

-Cuando hayamos terminado con esto, nos iremos a casa y podras estar todo el dia descansando si tu quieres.

-Me aburriria.

Y los dos se echaron a reir. Y entre risas y carantoñas los dos desayunaron y luego Zafiro se arreglo y bajo hacia el gran comedor. Cuando entro en este se dio cuenta que todavía estaban alli todos. Y se acerco a la mesa de los profesores cuando todo el comedor empezo a cantar el cumpleaños feliz. Zafiro se puso de todos los colores y no sabia donde meterse.

-Gracias a todos, pero hoy es viernes por lo que hay que seguir con las clases.

Ya por la tarde le hicieron una fiesta y le dieron sus regalos. La mayoria cosas para el bebe. Asi Luna le regalo unos objetos que se movian alrededor de la cuna y que según ella impedirian que los " leomax" se acercaran al bebe.

Cuando Ed fue a preguntar que era eso. Todos le miraron y con gestos le decian que no preguntara.

Luego Hermione le comento que jamas nadie sabia que podria ser los seres que ella veia aunque nadie mas lo hiciera.

Y después de comer un trozo de tarta con 37 velitas que mágicamente cambiaban de lugar para que asi no pudieran saber cuantas habia.

-Por cierto Zafiro te conservas muy bien para tener 37 años.- le dijo la profesora de adivinación. Lo unico un poco gorda; debe ser el embarazo.

-Muchas gracias -le dijo esta toda disgustada- .Se pensara ella que es un pimpollo. Y ya habia nacido cuando Merlin era niño.-dijo cuando la profesora no estaba.

jajajja rieron todos de la ocurrencia.

-Bueno cariño no debes darle mas importancia. Al fin y al cabo cuando des a luz volveras a estar delgada y ella sin embargo jamas podra dejar de tener esa cara de

-Estas insinuando que estoy gorda-le dijo Zafiro a Ed con cara de quererle echar una avada kedavra.

-No, no cariño quiero decir que- y no sabiendo como salir de esa busco con la mirada alguien que le ayudara

-Zafiro a lo que se refiere tu marido es que tienes un poco de tripita, porque seamos sinceros sino donde meterias al bebe -le decia Iris intentando calmarla- pero ya sabes que en cuanto nazca volveras a estar tan maravillosa como siempre.

-¿Vosotros creeis que yo soy idiota?

-Bueno un poco -digo Ron

-RON- le golpearon a la vez Ginny, Hermione, Iris y Ed

-¿Qué? tiene que saber que tiene que engordar para tener al bebe.

-Castigado y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor

-Calmate Pipi que eso no le puede hacer ningun bien al bebe

-Y tu no me vuelvas a decir asi. -le dijo a Iris a quien no le llego una maldición por lo pelos

-¿Pipi? -preguntaron los chicos

-Asi me llamaban mis "amigos ". -contesto Zafiro

-¿Porque?

-Quizas seria por que tu madre una vez vino diciendo que me parecia a una serie de dibujos muggles - dijo mirando a Harry

-¿No lo entiendo? tu no eres pelirroja

-Eso ya lo se; pero me hacia dos trenzas y claro … como de cariño te lo decimos, me decian. Ya y mira el resultado

-Peor le deciamos a Rita - dijo Iris

-Pero esa se lo merecia -le contesto esta

-¿Cómo le deciais? -pregunto Ginny

-Rita la divina - y moviendo el pelo con la mano hizo un gesto que todos reconocieron y se echaron a reir.

Habian pasados unos dias y ya era San Valentin.

Ese dia cuando los chicos entraron en el comedor para desayunar se encontraron que en la mesa de los profesores la silla de la directora estaba vacia. Y como esta no parecia que se encontrara bien , los chicos empezaron a murmurar.

-Bueno dias - dijo Zafiro a los alumnos-. La directora estara unos dias ausente por motivos de salud. Mientras espero que todos vosotros sigais igual que si este echo no hubiera ocurrido.

Minentras que la profesora hablaba pasaron dos o tres buhos con flores y cajas.

-Bien, ya se que hoy es San Valentin pero quiero que tengais en cuenta que espero no ver mas lechuzas hasta la hora del correo porque si no yo

Pero no habia terminado de hablar cuando aparecio otra lechuza. Esto irrito sobremanera a la profesora que mirando al animal dijo:

-Como aparezca otra antes del correo, la persona a la que vaya dirigida se ganara un buen castigo.

Pero si antes habla, antes la lechuza se planto delante de ella con un gran ramo de rosas y una nota. Los chicos empezaron a silvar al ver que su cara estaba tan roja como el pelo de los Weasleys. Claro como se iba a castigar ella misma. Pero la lechuza era para ella y eso era la justo.

-Bien - les dijo haciendolos callar- se acabo la distracción todo el mundo a sus clases. Ah y lo que les decia antes de este incidente, la directora tendra que estar algunos dias en cama por lo que yo me hare cargo del colegio y el profesor Lupin les dara DCAO.

Ya por la noche el gran comedor estaba lleno de corazoncitos y de chicos y chicas que se entregaban notas y flores. El confeti caia por doquier y poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando de las risas de todos. Cuando de pronto Harry se echo la mano a la frente y por la puerta un preocupadisimo Hagrid entraba diciendo que los campos adyacentes a Hogwarts estaban llenos de mortifagos. Zafiro sin perder la calma mando a todos los pequeños a sus respectivas casas comunes y a los mayores a prepararse para luchar.

De pronto se volvio a Harry y le dijo

-Siento que aun no estes preparado, pero hay que enfrentarse a Voldemort. Te acompañare y te ayudare en todo.

-Pero tu te tienes que quedar aquí. Tu no puedes salir por el bebe

-¿Crees que a Voldemort le va a importar si yo puedo o no salir?. No Harry en lo que llega la ayuda tenemos que valernos por nosotros mismos.

Pero la ayuda ya habia llegado. En los aledaños de la escuela un monton de aurores asi como gente del pueblo cercano habia ido a ayudarles. Tambien en primera fila descubrieron, cuando los profesores y los alumnos mayores salieron, a Ed y los demas de la Orden.

La pelea se demoro por un par de horas. Hasta que Voldemort vio a Zafiro y a Ed al lado de los chicos. Y este decidio batirse en retirada para poder calibrar mejor su estrategia.

-¿Creeis que volvera?

-Si Ginny. De echo si se ha ido ha sido solo porque no estaba tan seguro de ganar. Pero cuando sepa que Zafiro esta embarazada, volvera.

-¿Para que ?¿a quitarle el bebe?

-No Ginny vosotras cuando estais embarazadas teneis menos magia, por asi decirlo, porque hay que emplearla para el bebe. Por lo que el no tendria problema para matarla y asi de paso poder matar a Harry.

-Pero sigo sin entenderlo

-Es facil Zafiro es la unica persona que tiene la sangre de Dumbledore y la unica que podria ayudar a Harry a matarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Entremos en el colegio y os lo explico.

Y pasando todos dentro, se dirigieron al gran comedor. Después de que Ed diera las ordenes oportunas y de hablar con la directora MacGonnagal; este se dirigio a los presentes y les dijo:

-Bien todos sabeis que a la unica persona que temia Voldemort era a Albus Dumbledore. Y Zafiro es su hija por lo que el la teme. Y lo se porque lo he visto en sus ojos. Supongo que el esperaba que las noticias no fueran ciertas y ver a Zafiro viva ha tenido que ser un gran golpe para el. Por lo que ahora que ya lo sabe tenemos que aplicarnos mas en aprender a defendernos. Y nosotros-se volvio a decirle a Harry en un susurro- a encontrar y destruir los horcruses.

-Si y cuanto antes mejor.

-Vere si puedo hablar con mi contacto.

A la mañana siguiente y después de haber dormido muy pocas horas y mal, las clases se reanudaron. Pero todos estaban mas pendientes de ver por las ventanas lo que pasaba, que de estudiar. A la hora de comer Zafiro se dirigio a los alumnos diciendo:

-Hemos decidido que ciertas clases se suspenden. Dareis tres horas de defensa y dos de pociones y transformaciones. Esto es por vuestro bien y solo afecta a los dos ultimos cursos. Por supuesto si alguien considera que prefiere irse a su casa, el expreso saldra el fin de semana de la estacion. Ahora coman tranquilos y buen provecho.

Y diciendo esto se puso ella tambien a comer. Aunque y según observaron los chicos apenas probo bocado. Solo miraba hacia la puerta como esperando algo. Y ese algo llego un momento después en forma de lechuza que traia una carta. Cuando leyo a quien iba dirigida se dirigio a la mesa de Gryffindor y se la dio a Harry.

Este la leyo y poniendose lentamente de pie se dirigio a Zafiro y le dijo:

-Mis tios han muerto.

-Lo siento señor Potter. Le doy mi mas sentido pesame. -dijo Zafiro.Y volviendose al resto de los alumnos dijo- en media hora tendremos una reunion en el gran comedor en la cual espero que todo asistan.Y después de esto se levanto.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a Harry preguntandole si se encontraba bien. Asi como otros alumnos del colegio.

-Si; estoy bien. Creo que lo que nos tienen que decir sera muy importante.

A la media hora Zafiro se dirigio a los alumnos diciendoles.

-Quiero que sepais que la situación es difícil. Pero no solo aquí en el colegio. Han atacado varios lugares estrategicos y hasta se han atrevido con el primer ministro. Las bajas son muy numerosas y por este motivo tenemos que reforzar la seguridad dentro del colegio. A partir de ahora toda la correspondencia pasara primero por unos detectores. Cualquier cosa que no parezca segura sera destruida. Solo se podran poner en contacto con sus familias una vez a la semana. y por supuesto no se podra salir de Hogwarts bajo ningun concepto. Todas las salidas al esterior por los pasadizos secretos estaran clausuradas. Nadie saldra, ni entrara en Hogwarts sin un permiso especial. Como dije antes el fin de semana saldra el expreso para todo aquel que desee utilizarlo. Una vez que se vaya nadie se movera de aquí. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si; ¿como se las apañara usted? -pregunto Hermione

-Si se refiere a mi embarazo señorita Granger. La señora Pomfrey esta suficientemente cualificada para ayudarme cuando llegue el momento. Ahora es mas importante la seguridad de todos que la mia personal. Bien vayan todos a sus clases. Ah y por favor los señores y señoritas propietarios de capas de invisibilidad se le ruega las entreguen hasta nueva orden. Y les aseguro que se quien son.

-Profesora yo tengo que salir.- se dirigio Harry a Zafiro cuando ya casi todos habian salido

-Lo siento Potter las ordenes son para todos. Pero si no estas de acuerdo en la proxima hora tienes clases con Straiker diselo a el.

Y dicho y echo cuando entro en la clase de duelos y se encontro a Ed le pregunto que como iba a salir a destruir los horcruses si no se podia mover de alli.

-No te preocupes Harry cuando llegue el momento yo personalmente vendre a por ti.

-No has encontrado ninguno mas

-Lamento decirte que no.

-Pero ni una pequeña pista

-Me han hablando de podria haber un ropaje de Rowina Ravenclaw , su capa o algo asi; pero podria ser otra pista falsa, como la de los hombres lobos.

-Pero se nos acaba el tiempo

-Mientras que hay vida, hay esperanza, tranquilo tu sobre todo aprende todo lo que puedas y de lo demas ya me ocupare yo.

-¿Y Zafiro ¿ y el bebe?

-Aquí esta tan segura como podria estar en cualquier otro sitio. Ademas hemos mandado una carta a los padres de los alumnos diciendo que por unos meses Hogwarts va a estar incomunicado. Creo que Zafiro ya os ha explicado todo lo que podeis saber. Es mas Harry todo el que salga sin permiso no podra volver a entrar. Lo hago por que esteis lo mas seguros posible.

Harry al igual que los dos chicos entregaron sus capas y se les dijo que el dia que se fueran se les devolveria. Aun asi Zafiro le pidio a Harry el mapa del merodeador. Y este con todo su pesar se lo entrego.

-Harry para nadie es facil. Yo casi no veo a Ed, pero es lo que hay y no queda otra opcion que lidiar con ello.

Luego Harry volvio a la sala comun y se encontro con sus amigos; estos le preguntaron que habia pasado; este les conto todo y Ginny con los ojos un poco aguados dijo que ni siquiera podian recibir nada de casa, como sabrian si todos estaban vivos o muertos.

Harry abrazo a Ginny y cuando esta fue al baño él les dijo a sus amigos

-Confiemos en que aparezcan los ultimos horcruxes. Y sobre todo podamos destruirlos.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO DIECISEIS

Dedicado a Silvia (anatripotter) para que luego digas que no me acuerdo de ti.

Y asi fueron pasando los dias

y luego las semanas hasta que una mañana en la clase de defensa Zafiro les estaba explicando una de las muchas maneras de hacer magia antigua cuando de pronto de sus manos salio un rayo de luz blanca que dejo a Neville como petrificado. Zafiro acercandose a el intento reanimarlo.

-Neville… Dios me estoy volviendo loca ya solo me faltaria mataros a vosotros.

-Tranquila, es el estress-le dijo Hermione- ya veras como cuando nos dejen salir se te pasa.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro es las dudas de no saber nada de fuera. Y menos mal que tu por lo menos puedes ver a tu marido que te cuente algo.

-Si claro verdad - dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Qué pasa?

- Llevo casi 6 semanas sin saber nada de el. Ni siquiera se si esta vivo.

Cuando peor estaba la situación una tarde cuando todos estaban cenando cuando se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y aparecio Ed. Zafiro se levanto de la mesa de profesores y corrio hacia el.

Cuando llego a sus brazos el la beso en el pelo y cogiendo su cara entre sus manos la beso en la frente.

Zafiro entre tanto habia empezado a llorar y el trataba de calmarla, pero sin querer dar un espectaculo en el comedor.

Harry viendolos abrazo a Ginny y esta le beso. Cuando levanto la vista de Ginny se dio cuenta de que no eran los unicos que se besaban. Y girando la vista vio como Ed levantaba el pulgar de la mano en señal de triunfo. Ron, Hermione y Harry sabian lo que eso significaba y no cabian en si de alegria.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Y que significa eso?

-Ya, ya, Zafiro ya te contare.-y diciendo esto hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Estas herido? Dejame verte.

-No tengo nada. -Pero como Zafiro no estaba conforme levanto la camisa del hombre y hay en un pecho y su espalda habia señales de maleficios.

-¿Quién te lo ha hecho? -demando Zafiro

-No importa. Ya paso

-Quiero saberlo. -Parecia que de los ojos de Zafiro salieran chispas rojas.

-Esta bien. Nos enfrentamos a Lucius y a su cuadrilla.

-¿Estaba tambien Voldemort?

-Si, por desgracia y bien que lo han pagado algunos. El fue el que me mando el Crucio

-Maldito hijo puta. Yo te maldigo y espero… sabes lo que te digo Voldemort -dijo Zafiro chillando- bailare en tu tumba te lo juro; encima de ella bailare y taconeare.

De pronto se quedo callada y volviendose a hablar con nadie dijo:

-Eso es, te echare una maldición gitana. Y es mas hare una akelarre para quitarte poder y darselo a Harry.

-Zafiro eso son tonterias de brujas antiguas.

-Eso crees. Eso es magia antigua. Y voy a reunir a un grupo de brujas y luego veremos quien tiene razon si tu o yo.

-Fawkes - le llamo Zafiro y el fénix aparecio al llamado de su dueña. -Llevame esto a Andrómeda y a …la verdad ni siquiera se si estaran vivas.

-Y para que necesitas a mas brujas, ¿no tienes bastantes con las que estamos aquí?.

-Iris ¿entregarias un poco de tu sangre para ayudar?

-Por supuesto, es mas recuerda que yo pertenezco a los Diggory

-Gracias ahora necesitamos sangre de otras familias

Y no acababa de decir eso cuando varias chicas se levantaron y se ofrecieron a ayudar.

-Ginny tu entregaras la sangre de los Weasleys. Tu de los Bones y asi fue haciendo una pequeña recopilación de chicas .

-Con que te creias que nos habias derrotado, pues no, voy a hacer que te pudras en el infierno. No mejor no; no querias ser inmortal, pues tu alma no encontrara la paz jamas. Ella se ira pudriendo poco a poco y con ella tu. Jamas encontraras el camino de la tranquilidad. Estara toda la eternidad vajando sin encontrar nunca la salida. Asi por los siglos de los siglos. Jamas llegaras a Avalon. jajja

A todos les dio un poco de miedo Zafiro, no sabian si se habia vuelto loca o deliraba.

-Y ahora tengo que encontrar el libro. Pero maldita sea donde lo dejaria estoy casi segura que en su despacho.

Y no habia terminado de decir eso cuando salio deprisa hacia el despacho del director.

Alli, MacGonnagall que ya estaba mas repuesta vio como Zafiro tiraba los libros buscando algo. Algo que no encontraba. Y salio de alli como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Santa casucha! donde lo dejaria este hombre!

-Pero Zafiro calmate-le dijo la directora que habia salido detrás de ella al ver su estado- ¿se puede saber que buscas?

-El libro de mi familia.

-Zafiro solo tienes que pedirlo-le dijo Ed

-Claro tienes razon. Que tonta. -y levantando la mano dijo- Accio Libro de hechizos de los Dumbledore

Y todos se quedaron esperando. Pero el libro no venia. Alli espero un rato pero nada.

Con lo que volvio a llamarlo por segunda vez. Pero alli no aparecia nada.

De pronto se volvio a mirar a Ed y le dijo

-¿No sera que yo no soy una Dumbledore?

-No digas cosas raras. Sera que esta escondido en algun lugar y por eso no puede venir.

-¿Por qué no hace un conjuro de sangre?-le dijo el profesor de pociones.

-¿Usted cree?. La verdad por intentarlo.

Y asi cogiendo un cuchillo se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano y con las gotas de sangre que iba cayendo recito un hechizo y por fin el libro aparecio. Cuando Zafiro intento abrirlo, este fue pasando sus paginas hasta que llego a una y ahí se paro.

-¿Qué dice? pregunto Hermione

-Cosas muy interesantes, como que si queremos resolverlo en donde descansan los antiguos debemos de buscar.

-¿Qué quiere decir? pregunto esta vez Iris

-Ni idea. ¿Qué piensas Ed?

-Estoy intentando descifrarlo. ¿Por qué otra palabra cambiariais a antiguos? Que signifique lo mismo…

Todos se quedaron pensativos

-Podria referirse a los fundadores -dijo Ron en voz baja.

-Te quiero Ron. Solo por eso te quiero.- le dijo Hermione besandole y haciendo que Ron se pusiera rojo.

Todos los alli presentes se echaron a reir.

-Muy bien Ron- le dijo Ed sonriendo todavía. -Podria referirse a ellos. Ahora hay que saber que quiere decir.

-A las palabras que hay en las tumbas.-dijo Zafiro

-Si son runas antiguas, pero muy antiguas- digo Hermione que ya se le habia pasado el rubor, de su acccion anterior.

-Si las dos teneis razon, pero las hemos mirado muchas veces y en realidad no dicen nada que tenga que ver con lo que buscamos.

-¿Y en realidad que buscamos?- pregunto Iris

-La forma de destruir a Voldemort. No crees Iris- le dijo Ed. Y volviendose a Hermione le conto-tienes razon son runas muy antiguas. Y Albus me mando que buscara a alguien para que las descifrara pero ¿a quien? ¿a quien me mando Albus a buscar? Piensa Ed, piensa. - y diciendose esto a si mismo y pasandose las manos por la cara y el pelo empezo a recordar en voz alta.-Me dijo que tenia que ir a Irlanda a ver a un … maldita sea, porque tendria que pasar lo que paso tan pronto.

-Tranquilo Ed, tranquilo ya lo recordaras.- le dijo Minerva acercandose a el..

-Es que vino a verme y me lo dijo el dia antes de morir ( bueno vosotros sabeis) y luego con todo lo que paso se me ha borrado de la mente.

-Podria echarlo en el pensadero ¿no?-le dijo Ron. Y es que el haber dicho con anterioridad algo que los demas no se les habia ocurrido le habia dado alas.

-Ron pasa eso tendria que recordarlo primero. -le dijo Ed

-Pero puede hechar todos sus recuerdos y alguno sera

-RON- le chillo Hermione

-Y me quedo sin recuerdos. Y luego que haceis ¿estais todos entrados y saliendo de mis recuerdos, hasta que lo encontreis? -le pregunto Ed - No Ron no es practico, aparte de que ¿tu te querrias desprender de tus preciados recuerdos?

-Bueno no, pero…

-Recuerdas cuando fuiste a conocer a mis padres muggles?-le pregunto Zafiro-

-Si ¿y tu?-le dijo Ed

-Si me esperastes en la puerta del portal de la casa a que yo bajara. Y cuando sali hay estabas tu sentado esperando. Yo puse mis manos tapando tus ojos y te dije al oido ¿Quién soy? Y tu me cogistes las manos y besandolas me dijistes mi amor, la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo. Luego bajaron mis padres y nos fuimos a comer después de presentartelos.

-Si fueron unos dias maravillosos.-contesto Ed con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-¿Y cuando estuvimos en Stonengen y vimos a aquellos farsantes, que se hacian pasar por druidas?

-Eso es Zafiro

-¿Que he dicho? Ed que he dicho-le preguntaba Zafiro a su marido pero este ya estaba corriendo a por un pensadero pequeño.

- Cuando al rato volvio con uno y le echo un pensamiento. Todos vieron como Dumbledore ya enfermo le decia que tenia que buscar a un druida que vivia en The Burren.

-Lo siento mi vida pero tengo que ir antes de que pueda ocurrir algo mas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero mañana. Hoy es muy tarde y tienes que descansar.

Espero que os haya gustado. Y me dejeis review.

Saludos Paloma


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO DIECISIETE

Capitulo dedicado a Silvia y a Cecy por sus cumpleaños.

Desde que sucedió este echo habian pasado unos seis dias, cuando por la puerta del colegio entraron un hombre muy viejo seguido de Ed.

-Bienvenido al Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts.- le dijo la directora

-Bien hallada mi estimada Minerva MacGonnagall.-le dijo el druida- no se estrañe que la conozca una vez hable con Albus de usted. Y bien ¿ donde estan las piedras que tengo que ver?.

-¿No le apetece descansar un poco y compartir con nosotros la comida?-le dijo la directora.

-Con gusto compartire con ustedes un poco de sus exquisitos manjares- contesto el druida

-Por favor acompañeme- y diciendole esto la directora le acompaño hasta la mesa de los profesores.

Cuando pasaba por la mesa de Gryffindor se paro de pronto al lado de Harry y Ginny y volviendose a esta le dijo

-Esta es la elegida

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Ed hablo con el .

-No señor el elegido es él Harry Potter.

-No amigo, la elegida es ella .La pelirroja. - Y acercandose a Ginny le dijo- mujer adorable… tu eres la senda del filo de la navaja, el rocalloso camino que conduce al Nirvana.

Todos le miraron como si no supieran que decir. Lo cual era cierto, porque ¿que habia querido decir con esas palabras? ¿Y como que Ginny era la elegida? ¿La elegida para que? Para terminar con Voldemort no desde luego.

Después de estas palabras se acerco a MacGonnagall y comio en la mesa de los profesores. Ed intento sonsacarle que queria decir con esas palabras. Pero el volviendose a Zafiro le dijo:

-Ella sera la mano que tomara la daga que matara el mal.

Con estas palabras todos se quedaron mas confundidos si cabe. Pronto empezaron a hacer cabalas en sus cabezas. Pero la verdad es que el druida no solo no daba mas información sino que no dejaba de contarles cosas.

En esto Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione habian terminado de comer y aunque querian acercarse a la mesa de los profesores, estos en ningun momento les hicieron señas de hacerlo.

Ed trataba de sacar mas información, pero el druida solo hablaba con la directora o como mucho con Zafiro. A esta ultima y antes de levantarse de la mesa le dijo;

-Hija mia te equivocas no es a el al que tienes que enseñar. Si no a ella.

Ahora si que estaban todos en un estado de confusion del que no sabian como salir. En especial Ed y Zafiro. ¿Qué tenian que enseñar a Ginny pero no a Harry?

Esa noche en la habitación de la pareja Ed le pregunto que habia intentado enseñar a Harry

-Sabes que todo lo que se. Te lo he dicho.

-¿Pero algo mas importante o que tu creyeras que solo el podia hacerlo?-le pregunto Ed

-No cariño, de verdad que no.

-Piensalo y mañana me respondes.

-Pero porque crees que te miento .No he enseñado a Harry nada que no pueda aprender por otros medios. Yo no se nada especial, que los demas no sepais.

-Pero el druida dijo.-le insistio su marido.

-Pero es una persona mayor…alomejor a perdido un poco la cabeza - le contesto Zafiro un poco enojada.

-Esta bien, preciosa, esta bien. No te enojes e intenta dormir.

-Si sera lo mejor. Hasta mañana.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?

-No te lo mereces- y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta en la cama para dormir. Pero no podia hacerlo, que queria decir el druida y porque Ed pensaba que ella sabia algo que no le habia contando.

En otra parte del castillo, Harry le daba vueltas a todo lo que habia ocurrido ese dia. Primero aparecio el druida y le dijo eso a Ginny. Y luego lo que comento mas tarde en la mesa de los profesores. Porque a pesar de que no habian podido oir mucho, de lo que estaba seguro es de que habian hablado de el. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en esto cuando de pronto noto que empezaba a adormecerse y penso en Ginny y en lo feliz que se veia el dia que Zafiro, Ed, Remus, Tonks, Ginny y el mismo habian ido a la Madriguera a pedir su mano. Y como ella lloro cuando el le dio un anillo de compromiso. El mismo que dias antes Zafiro le conto que su padre le habia dado a su madre el dia que se comprometieron.

Y como Remus y Zafiro se habian acercado a Molly y Arthur y le habian pedido en nombre de Harry la mano de Ginny en matrimonio. Cuando la guerra se acabe, dijo casi en sueños Harry , Ginny sera mi esposa por siempre. Y con este pensamiento feliz se quedo dormido definitivamente.

A la mañana siguiente Ed y Hermione acompañaron al druida a ver las inscripciones. Ya por la noche Ed convoco una reunion de la Orden. La reunion se llevo a cabo en Grimmauld Place. Cuando todos llegaron Ed les informo que seria la ultima vez que las reuniones se harian alli, pero que en esta ocasión era necesario. Después les dijo que una persona esta fuera del salon esperando para entrar y por esa persona se habia echo alli la reunion. Antes de dejar pasar al individuo se volvio a Harry y Zafiro y les dijo

-Dadme vuestras varitas y por favor dejadle hablar.

Zafiro miro no muy convencida a la puerta y cuando esta se abrio, fue como si mil demonios hubieran entrado por ella.

Alli en la entrada estaba la persona que habia matado a su padre. Sin pensarlo mas se dirigio hacia Snape y lo agarro del cuello.

-Te matare maldito -le decia Zafiro intentando arañarle la cara.

Pero por si esto no fuera bastante Harry estaba tambien intentado darle puñetazos o lo que llegara a darle.

Ed , Bill y algunos mas de la Orden , intentaban sujetarlos pero sin mucho existo.

-Me habeis dicho que lo ibais a oir.-dijo Ed sujetando como podia a Zafiro-

- Este mal nacido, no se merece mas que la peor de las muertes.-contesto Zafiro a su marido.

-Escuchame por favor. Y tu tambien Harry. Sentaros.-decia Ed poniendose entre medias de Snape y sus agresores y llevandose por tanto mas de una bofetada y algun arañazo.-

-¿Estamos más tranquilos?. Bien ahora escucharme-dijo cuando lograron que Harry y Zafiro se sentaran.

-Zafiro se que era tu padre y estas muy dolida con el, pero todo tiene una explicación.-dijo Ed-

-Si claro; la explicación es que este maldito mata a Dumbledore a pesar de que el le rogaba que le ayudara.- dijo Harry que difícilmente aguantaban sentado, aunque lo sujetaban Hermione y Ron.- Y vosotros dejadme en paz, no estabais alli y por eso no lo podeis entender.-le dijo a sus amigos.

-Severus por favor sal un momento.- le dijo Ed abriendo la puerta.- Escucharme todos. Os contare lo que se y luego dejaremos que Snape nos de su version. Una vez que la hallamos oido tomaremos una decisión ¿Ok?

-Yo ya se la mejor decisión.- dijo Fred

-Si lanzarle varios cruzios-apuntalo su hermano George

-Y cuando este echo polvo-siguio el gemelo

-Le podemos echar polvos magicos.-digo George terminando la frase de su hermano.

-Por favor esto es muy serio-intento poner un poco de orden Ed.-Ahora quiero que todos me escucheis y no voy a permitir ninguna nueva interrupción.

Los gemelos y todos los demas se quedaron callados, sobre todo porque parecia como si Ed les fuera a echar a ellos una maldición.

-Por lo que se Albus Dumbledore, unos meses antes de morir.

-De que ese criminal lo matara-le corto Zafiro mirando a su marido con rencor.

-Vale antes de que lo mataran.

-Si ese criminal lo mato y que tu estes intentando hacernos ver que eso esta bien. Creo que esto no te lo voy a perdonar jamas.

-Escucha Zafiro, todo tiene una -mientras hablaba Ed se acerco a su esposa

-NO ME TOQUES… no me vuelvas a tocar jamas. Me has entendido Ed Straiker. Los ojos de Zafiro destilaban rencor pero sobre todo odio. Habian pasado en poco tiempo de mirarle con amor a mirarle con odio.

-Esta bien escucharme. Yo contare lo que se y luego

-Luego, luego, luego, siempre luego. Devuelveme mi varita que lo mate. Es lo unico que se merece.-le dijo Zafiro

-ESCUCHAME, por favor escuchame, cuando hayas oido lo que tengo que decir actuas pero recuerda que el te salvo de morir en las manos de Voldemort

-Solo por su propio interes.- contesto Zafiro

-Como sea pero lo hizo-respondio Ed.

-Maldito cobarde.-le escupio las palabras a su marido.

-Esta bien voy a decir lo que tengo que decir y ya aclararemos las cosas tu y yo-le dijo Ed mirando a su esposa sin creer todavía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No tenemos mas que hablar, quiero el divorcio. Y quiero mi varita y que ese ser repugnante salga de aquí.

-Muy bien; pero aun asi oiras lo que tengo que decir. Esto es importante para la Orden y para el devenir de esta lucha -dijo Ed.

-Como iba contando Dumbledore toco un objeto maldito. Intento destruirlo y lo consiguio pero a cambio la maldición dejo inútil la mitad de su cuerpo. Todos me imagino que visteis su mano renegrida. La verdad que ese lado de su cuerpo estaba muerto y si no fue todo él, fue gracias a las pociones que Snape le suministraba. Por lo que se Voldemort mando a Draco Malfoy a matarlo. Snape hizo con Narcisa un juramento inquebrantable con el cual ayudaria a Draco a terminar con Dumbledore.- En se momento Zafiro solto un sollozo. Y aunque a Ed le hubiera encantado consolar a su esposa, Molly le miro y le dijo que no con la cabeza. Por lo que siguió hablando- Snape le informo a Albus del plan. Y este tomo una decisión. Le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, por lo que obligo a Snape a matarle delante de todos para que Voldemort confiara otra vez en él y asi poder contarnos todo lo que pudiera averiguar. Al principio Snape se nego pero poco a poco y en vista de que la salud de Albus cada dia era peor y no tenia remedio, decidio hacer lo que él le habia pedido.

-¿Cómo sabemos que eso es verdad? -pregunto Lupin a Ed no muy convencido.

-Todos hemos visto la mano que estaba casi muerta- y fue mirando a todos y ellos asintieron.

-¿Y como podemos estar seguros que todo no fue una trampa de Snape?-pregunto Harry

-Harry de verdad ¿me preguntas tu a mi eso? Tu mejor que nadie sabe que Dumbledore tenia una mano muerta. Y que desde que empezo el colegio nunca estuvo del todo bien. De echo estaba muy mal. Pero creo que Minerva nos lo puede confirmar.-y volviendose a la profesora espero que esta hablara.

-Si la verdad es que el profesor Snape le hacia cada noche una pocion y que esta le mantenia con vida. Albus estaba muy mal. Lo siento Zafiro pero es la verdad-le dijo mirando a esa.

-Ahora si os parece bien, creo que deberiamos dejar pasar a Snape. Creo que le debemos una disculpa.-dijo Ed sin querer mirar a nadie en particular.

Los presentes empezaron a hablar entre ellos y Molly e Iris miraron a Zafiro. Esta solo dijo

-Yo no voy a disculparme con nadie. Es mas si no soy imprescindible en esta reunion prefiero retirarme.

-Zafiro quiero hablar contigo.-le dijo Ed

-Lo siento estoy muy cansada. Por si no lo recuerdas estoy embarazada y necesito descansar mas que los demas. -dijo sin mirarle a la cara. Y volviendose a los demas les dijo- Me voy hasta mañana.

-No deberias de aparecerte.-dijo Ed

-No te preocupes a tu hijo no le pasara nada - contesto Zafiro que seguia sin mirarle.

-Zaf…-intento detenerla Ed pero ya era tarde. Zafiro ya habia usado el traslador y estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya veras como cuando se haga a la idea se le pasara -le dijo Molly a Ed

-¿Tú crees? yo no. Bien dejemos que Snape pase y nos cuente lo que tiene para nosotros.

Este entro cuando le abrieron la puerta y conto las ultimas novedades que sabia de Voldemort.

Harry seguia sin estar muy convencido, y ademas se sentia culpable por lo que habia pasado entre Ed y Zafiro, por lo que no solo no pidio perdon a Snape sino que se volvio a Ed y le pregunto

-¿De verdad estas seguro que no nos esta traicionando?

-Harry yo tampoco confio en nadie, pero la verdad es que el me dijo donde estaban los dos horcruses

-¿Y tambien lo de los hombreslobo?

-Si pero en su favor tengo que decirte que fue de mucha ayuda con el ultimo horcruses

-Aun asi no me fio de el -dijo Harry

-¿Porque crees que he querido hacer la reunion aquí y no en el colegio? Ya te he dicho que yo tampoco me fio mucho de el. Pero si nos ayuda no sere yo el que no se lo agradezca.

-¿Y que pasara con Zafiro? -pregunto Harry

-Intentare arreglarlo todo con ella después.

-Si tienes que decirle lo de los horcruses, lo entendere-le dijo Harry adivinando que ese era parte del problema

-Gracias Harry la verdad es que si puedo solucionarlo sin mencionarlos lo hare. Pero por lo menos se que tengo tu permiso para hablar de ellos sin que te sientas traicionado. Y eso tambien es muy importante para mi.

Los dos se volvieron a mirar a los demas y a oir las preguntas y respuestas que Snape les daba a las personas que alli habia.

Cuando todos volvieron al colegio, Ed se acerco a la habitación de Zafiro. Suponia que esta no habria ido a su casa por lo tanto estaria en el colegio.

Abrio la puerta y se acerco a su cama, alli estaba ella durmiendo. Ed decidio que no queria molestarla y se dispuso a dormir en otro sitio cuando Leyre se aparecio y le dijo

-¿El amo desea que le haga una cama?

-¿Leyre la señora estaba…te dijo algo?

-No mi amo, pero Leyre sabe que el ama esta molesta; si el amo quiere algo de Leyre.

-No te puedes ir.

Los siguientes dias todo parecia estar mal entre la pareja. Y los chicos y los demas profesores intentaban remediar esto pero sin conseguirlo. Hasta que una mañana en clase de DCAO Zafiro…

-Maldita sea Potter, no seas tan idiota; si no fuera porque conoci a tus padres, diria que no tienes magia.-le dijo levantandole la voz.- Es que no puedes usar un simple hechizo protector.

Harry se encontraba mal. Y aunque era verdad que su rendimiento en clase dejaba mucho que desear; todos pensaron que Zafiro se habia pasado con el chico.

En esto que la directora pasaba por alli y entrando en la clase le dijo a Zafiro

-Por favor profesora ¿podria pasar luego por mi despacho?

-Si como no

-Lo siento Harry-le dijo Zafiro a el chico, cuando la directora se marcho-.Perdona estoy muy nerviosa y...y aunque eso no es escusa; yo quisiera que te aplicaras mas.

-Yo tambien lo siento profesora. Y tiene razon, tengo que aplicarme mas. Perdoneme.

- Bien dejemoslo por hoy. Seguid practicando los hechizos de desarme y de proteccion. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron los chicos.

-¿Zafiro puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunto Hermione

-Si -dijo esta

-¿Te encuentras mal?

-Hermione… la verdad es que estoy cansada, molesta, apenas puedo hacer magia y… todo parece que se me pusiera en contra.

-¿Por qué no intentas arreglar las cosas con tu marido?

-¿Y crees que eso es lo unico que me preocupa?

-Puede ser que no, pero alomejor si hablais y lo solucionais tu te encuentres mejor.

-Ya veremos. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con la directora.

-Claro hasta mañana

Y Hermione se fue a hablar con los chicos y a contarles lo que habian hablado.

Mientras Zafiro subio al despacho de la directora. Después de pedir permiso entro y espero a que esta le hablara.

-Zafiro hija creo que tengo algo que contarte. Como tu marido dijo en la reunion cuando en septiembre volvimos a vernos todos los profesores y tu padre, este tenia la mano muy mal. Es verdad que yo le vi a Snape darle la pocion todas los dias a tu padre. Y tambien es verdad que una parte de su cuerpo estaba muerta. Estaba mucho tiempo en la cama, arrastraba los pies y un dia me dijo que le quedaba poco. Pero que intentaria dejarlo todo hecho.

-Pero Minerva… lo del objeto que le habia hecho eso. A mi me sono muy raro ¿ a ti no?

-A lo mejor hay algo tan poderoso que tiene esos efectos. Yo no lo se, pero tampoco deberiamos desechar esa idea.

En ese momento Harry intentaba entrar en el despacho de la directora. Sabia que tenia que contarle todo a Zafiro si no ninguno de los dos podria estar tranquilo y mas después de lo que Hermione le conto.

-Profesora MacGonnagall, profesora Straiker ¿podria hablar con ustedes?-dijo Harry.

-Potter que hace aquí-dijo la directora

-Necesito contar algo que ustedes no saben, y que esta haciendo mucho daño.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?-le dijo la directora

-No. Es importante que lo cuente ahora. Pero debemos esperar un momento a que llegue otra persona.

En ese instante se volvio a abrir la puerta y Ed entro pidiendo permiso. Cuando vio quien estaba alli. Simplemente se sento.

-Bien ahora que todos estamos aquí, voy a contar lo que paso el dia que murio Dumbledore.

-Preferiria no oirlo yo…

-Por favor Zafiro es por ti por lo que lo hago.-le dijo Harry mirandola directamente a ella.

-Bien creo que no saben que es un "horcruses". -Las dos mujeres le miraron en silencio, y no dijeron nada.- Supongo que no. Un horcruses es la palabra que designa un objeto en el que una persona ha escondido parte de su alma. Voldemort hizo varios para poder dejar partes de su alma para hacerse inmortal-aclaro Harry-

-Potter muchacho, lo que cuentas es imposible-le dijo Minerva echandole una mirada severa.

-Minerva deja que se explique-le contesto Ed a la directora.

-Esta bien siga Potter.- Accedio esta.

-Como les contaba… Voldemort mataba a magos y brujas para asi poder dividir su alma. Una vez conseguido utilizaba un objeto para esconderla. De esta manera se podia convertir en inmortal. Dumbledore me conto que el dia que asesino a mis padres e intento hacer lo mismo conmigo, no murio porque el ya tenia varios de esos horcruses.-explico Harry y continuo.- El tenia el cuerpo asi porque bueno…destruyo un horcruses , que era el anillo que llevaba en sus ultimos dias, y esto lo casi mato. -siguio Harry.-El dia que lo mataron volviamos de buscar un horcruses. -termino de explicar.

Las dos mujeres se miraron. Si eso era verdad seria casi imposible terminar con Voldemort. El mundo magico y el muggles estaban condenados a tener un final horrible.

Minerva se volvio a Ed y le pregunto si este lo sabia.

-Si Minerva de echo es lo que hemos estado haciendo estos meses desde que me hice cargo de la Orden

-Pero nadie sabiamos nada-dijo Zafiro hablando por fin con su marido..

-Es verdad, solo Harry y yo lo sabiamos. Por supuesto ahora lo sabeis tambien vosotras dos; claro esta de mas decir que esto no puede salir de aquí. Si Voldemort supiera que estamos destruyendo sus horcruses nos lo impediria.-dijo Ed

-¿Pero todo esto es verdad? Quiero decir que parece cosa del mismisimo demonio.-dijo Minerva

-Por desgracia es asi. Y ya ha costado la vida de varias personas.-le contesto Ed

-¿Por qué nadie lo sabia? bueno eso no queria preguntar es logico. Quiero decir que ¿que tiene que ver Snape en esto?-dijo Zafiro que aunque le diera muchas vueltas, pero la verdad es que se moria por preguntar por Snape.

-El sigue siendo un espia de la Orden y la verdad nos ha ayudado a encontrar uno de los horcruses. -les informo Ed.

-Aun asi no me fio de el-dijo Zafiro.

-Zafiro ayudo mucho a tu padre a luchar contra Voldemort- dijo Minerva

-Que ayudo a mi padre, querras decir que lo mato. -le replico a Minerva, y empezo a sollozar

Ed abrazo a su esposa. Esta no dejaba de sollozar y todos la miraban pensando que lo mejor que podia hacer era llorar.

Cuando por fin se fue tranquilizando Minerva le dijo

-Esta carta es para ti. La he encontrado mirando en su cajon. Pensaba dartela en cuanto entraras por la puerta pero la presencia de Harry lo ha impedido.

Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero con los problemas que tengo en casa, no podia ser. Tampoco se cuando volver a hacerlo, pero que lo termino, lo termino. jaja

besos Paloma


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

He tardado en actualizar, pero como algunas sabeis he tenido unos dias muy malos.

La verdad uno de esos meses que uno quisiera olvidar. Primero la enfemedad de mi padre, luego mi hija Iris se rompio un dedo de la mano y la escayolaron; por ultimo estos dias yo estoy con varicela…. si me direis con varicela . ¿Cómo puede estar una con cuarenta años con varicela? Bueno según mi medico eso es lo que es. (que se le va a hacer paciencia). En fin que espero salir pronto de esta mala racha y seguir con el ff. Que seguramente este no sera el mejor capitulo pero ya no daba mas.

Y ya sabeis paciencia.

Besos Paloma

Zafiro se sento en la silla y empezo a leer.

Zafiro hija si estas leyendo esto es porque yo estoy muerto y tu has vuelto a ser mi niña. Mi razon de vivir. Mi princesa.

Quiero, lo primero, contarte que tu madre fue lo mejor que me podia haber pasado. A lo mejor algunos opinan que ella fue mi perdicion, pero no es verdad. Gracias a ella fui feliz y me hizo comprender que la vida no es sino una sucesion de echos a los que hay que ponerle tu mejor cara. Gracias a ella aprendi a ser mejor persona y mejor mago. Si no hubiera sido por Jasmine yo jamas abria terminado con todos mis enemigos. Pero lo mas importante es que si no hubiera sido con ella, tu no habrias nacido y yo no habria sentido el orgullo de ser padre. En cuanto a eso te pido perdon. Se que me equivoque muchas veces. Pero todo lo hice por amor. A lo mejor tendria que haber actuado de otra manera, sobre todo con el asunto de Voldemort; pero hija en ese momento me vi atado de pies y manos. No sabia como actuar y ademas quien hubiese pensando que después el caeria asi. Si yo lo hubiese simplemente imaginado no te abria echo pasar lo que pasastes.

De unas de las pocas cosas que me enorgullezco es de que supe buscar una familia que te queria. Si; a lo mejor te tendria que habria que haber dejado conmigo. Pero era una decisión que yo no podia tomar. Le jure a tu madre que te alejaria de ellas. Porque aunque tu madre me conto que era feliz alli, tambien me dijo que no supo lo que era sentirse amada hasta que me conocio. Y hablando de eso tengo que reconocer que me hicistes muy feliz cuando escogistes a la persona con la que querias compartir tu vida. No tengo dudas de que mi sobrino te hara muy feliz.

Por favor daros una oportunidad, la vida merece la pena ser vivida. Y si algun dia teneis un hijo hablale de mi, pero no como el director del colegio sino como una persona que amo la vida y hubiera deseado conocerle, y contarle las miles de historias que se y jugar y enseñarle a vivir y enseñarle el gusto por los caramelos de limon. Pero sobre todo mimarle, con todo mi amor.

Debo decirte tambien que siempre me hicistes estar muy orgulloso de ti.

Veia como te estabas convirtiendo en una persona integra, y en una gran bruja. No te lamentes se que eres una de las mejores personas y brujas que he conocido en mi vida y que seras capaz de marcar la diferencia. Y hacer lo que tengas que hacer sin echarte en ningun momento atrás.

Contarte, por ultimo, que espero que me recuerdes por el amor que te intente dar y no por lo malo que pudiera hacerte. Solo a tu madre ame mas que a ti.

Me voy sabiendo que volvere a ver al amor de mi vida y que juntos andaremos los caminos que nos aguarden. Nuestra siguiente gran aventura, pero esta vez juntos por siempre. Pero recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo, en tu corazon.

Con todo mi amor tu padre Albus Dumbledore.

Ed entretanto no dejo de abrazarla y cuando esta termino de leer la acompaño a su habitación.

- Por favor quedate conmigo.-le dijo a su marido

- Zafiro si solo lo haces por la carta yo

- No, no perdona que algunas veces me porte tan mal contigo pero;… te voy a contar algo… Molly dijo…bueno yo les oi decir que si te habias casado conmigo era por el bebe…y que cuando te cansaras de mi y buscaras eso en otra parte yo iba a sufrir. Por que era imposible que te me quisieras después de haber estado con Voldemort y

- Zafiro como puedo hacerte entender que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo. Que lo que paso en aquella ocasión me gustaria que intentaras olvidarlo…Yo ya lo he olvidado. Para mi no hay nada mas importante que tú…Solo que por desgracia el mundo no gira en torno a ti . Hay muchos problemas, pero quiero que sepas que lo que mas quiero es a nuestro hijo y a ti. Por mi lo demas se podia ir al infierno; pero no me parece justo. Lo que no entiendo porque Molly tuvo que decir eso. En que se basa para hacer esa afirmación.

- Según ella , tú te tuvistes que casar conmigo por preservar la pureza de sangre.

- ¿Pero que tonteria es esa? Por esa razon me tendria que haber casado con una Black. Y te puedo asegurar que eso no hubiera sucedido. Solo Andrómeda me parecia un poco bien. Pero te me imaginas casado con Bellatrix. Ni loco.

- Pues eran muy guapas.

- Si; pero no. Zafiro no creo en eso de preservar por encima de todo la pureza de sangre. Ademas si eso fuera cierto tu te tendrias que haber casado con James Potter.

- ¿Con James?

- Si mi vida. Ahora deja de pensar cosas fuera de lugar

- Pero no te has casado conmigo solo por que yo estaba embarazada. ¿verdad?

- Cuantas veces te pedi que te casaras conmigo antes de lo del embarazo.

Zafiro se le quedo mirando y pensando en la vez que se lo pidio, en el jardin de las rosas violetas. Luego le sonrio y le dijo

- Intentare no

- Lo que tienes que intentar es no escuchar medias conversaciones. A lo mejor no se referia a ti. O estaba hablando de otras cosas. Por cierto ¿Quién estaba?

- Fue en la primera reunion de la Orden estando tu de lider y habia varias personas entre ellas Remus, Ojoloco. Arthur.

- Bueno pues quiero que no pienses en eso. Dedicate a nuestro hijo y a tus clases y olvidate de todo lo demas.¿ Vale?- y diciendole esto la beso. La tumbo en la cama y se tumbo con ella. Esta se acurruco a su lado. El le daba suaves besos y le decia palabras de amor y mientras Zafiro se fue quedando dormida.

Luego se levanto de la cama y se fue a la sala comun de Gryffindor. Tenia que hablar con Harry. Tenia que agradecerle que el les hubiera contador lo de los horcruses aunque mal contado.( aquí pido perdon por la mala explicación que di de ello sorry)

Pero no estar ni alli, ni en el gran comedor. Asi que se dio una vuelta por el colegio buscandolo. Hasta que se encontro con Ron y Hermione y esta le dijo que no sabia donde estaban ni Harry ni Ginny. Ed entendiendo la indirecta le dio las gracias a la chica y se fue a hablar con la directora.

Entre tanto Harry y Ginny estaban en el baño de los preceptos bañandose.

- Harry me gustaria poder hacer magia como Ed o Zafiro.-le decia Ginny a Harry

- Pero si haces un hechizo mocomurcielago que no hay quien lo iguale.

- Si pero creo que le voy a decir a Zafiro si me podria enseñar algo mas de magia antigua.

- Ginny es muy difícil. Tu no sabes lo que nos esta contando aprender lo mas facil.

- Pues a mi me ha dicho que se me da muy bien.

- Yo se de algo que si se te da muy bien.

- ¡¡Harry!!

Y riendo Harry la hizo una aguadilla y Ginny termino cogiendole las piernas y metiendole con ella dentro del agua.

Harry se sentia tan feliz que en ese momento penso en que le gustaria estar en otro sitio.

Estaba besando a Ginny cuando esta se dio cuenta de que no estaban en Hogwarts sino en la playa en la que habian estado unos meses atrás. Al principio Harry y Ginny se asustaron un poco. Sobretodo por que estaban solos y nadie sabia donde estaban. ¿Qué podrian hacer?

Los dos estaban nerviosos, muy nerviosos.

Fueron pasando una hora y luego otra. Cuando Ginny empezo a temblar pues estaba desnuda, al igual que Harry; y tenian frio.

- ¿Harry que fue lo que hicistes para que llegaramos aquí?-le pregunto por quinta vez Ginny

- Ya te lo he dicho. No lo se. Espera yo deseaba estar aquí contigo y de pronto estabamos.

- ¿Y si haces lo mismo pero queriendo volver al colegio?

- Ya lo he intentado Ginny. En la ultima hora no he hecho otra cosa, que pedir que volvieramos al colegio.

- Harry y si nos pasa algo, ademas en el colegio deben de estar volviendose locos buscandonos.

- No dejare que te pase nada. Aunque me vaya en ello la vida. Volvere a intentar regresarnos.

- Harry no tenemos nuestras varitas, ni una lechuza que mandar para que vengan a buscarnos.

- Ginny yo solo deseo que tu y yo estemos en Hogwarts ya.

- Yo tambien Harry, yo tambien

Dijeron esto cogidos de las manos, cerrando los ojos y deseando muy fuerte que eso fuera asi.

Y… asi fue estaban en el colegio; pero el problema es que estaban en mitad del pasillo de entrada al comedor y desnudos.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

Desnudos en mitad del colegio: Si Ron los veia los mataria. Bueno a ella no, pero a Harry seguro que si. Estaban los dos alelados, no se atrevian ni a moverse y lo que era peor seguro que en alguno momento alguien del colegio los descubriria.

Harry casi rezaba para que fueran Ron o Hermione. La verdad es que preferia que fuera Hermione, aunque solo de pensar que Hermione u otra persona les viera asi se le encogia (ya sabemos que). Pero lo que de seguro no queria es que vieran a Ginny desnuda.

Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando oyeron pisadas. ¿ Dios quien seria?.

Cuando vieron llegar a la directora MacGonnagall y a Eduard. Estos venian charlando y en un principio no se habian dado cuenta de los chicos. Pero cuando los vieron… MacGonnagall parecia que se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas. Pero su mirada no tenia nada de divertida o asombrada, sino de enfadada.

En cuanto a Ed este solo cerro los ojos y quitandose la capa se la entrego a Ginny y le dijo

- Tapate, por Dios, tapate. Merlin pero… ¿que haceis aquí y asi? -pregunto a los chicos mirando a Harry a los ojos cuando ya los habia abierto . -¡Es una broma!. Os han gastado una broma ¿o que? Por mas que lo intento no entiendo porque estais asi. Y… acompañarme a mi despacho. Quiero decir al despacho de la directora.

- Ed por favor hazte cargo de esto- dijo la directora, que no era capaz de decir mas.

- Si claro Minerva, si te llevas a tu despacho a estos dos yo intentare saber que ha pasado. Voy al comedor a ver si entiendo algo. Y taparos.-les dijo a los chicos haciendo aparecer unas mantas.

Cuando la directora, Harry y Ginny habian desaparecido de vista e iban al despacho de esta ultima; Ed se fue hacia el comerdor. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta salieron Ron y Hermione del comedor y se acercaron a Ed a preguntarle por Ginny y Harry

- ¡Hay Señor Straiker! ¿Se ha enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Harry y Ginny? -dijo Hermione

- Si bueno creo que las cosas no pueden quedar asi.

- No claro que no- dijo Ron- tenemos que solucionarlo lo antes posible.

- Ron la verdad, entiendo que es tu hermana, y no quieras dejar las cosas asi pero…

- Es que no podemos dejarlo asi. Hay que buscarle una solucion inmediatamente -dijo Hermione.

- Hermione la verdad no creo que la cosa a pesar de todo sea para correr.

-¿Qué no? Pero hay que hacer algo. No podemos estar de brazos cruzados.

-Sinceramente yo crei que tú serias un poco mas permisiva con ellos. Hombre lo de Ron lo entiendo, pero tú la verdad…

- Pero no podemos desperdiciar ni un minuto. Hay que llamar a los Weasley's y contarselo. Esto no puede quedar asi- decia Hermione toda alterada.

- Si yo opino igual- remacho Ron

- Esta bien, pero llamar a tu familia Ron me parece un poco precipitado.

- ¿Precipitado? -digo Ron - como va a ser precipitado. Ellos tienen que estar al tanto

- Bueno calmemonos.- digo Ed a los chicos. Es una situación anormal pero de eso a llamar a los Weasley's según estan las cosas me parece sacar los pies del tiesto.

- Y no solo a mi familia. Tambien a toda la Orden del Fénix. Todos se tienen que enterar. -dijo Ron

- Pero…pero Ron piensa que es tu hermana y yo no se si se estaria bien que todos se enteraran. - les decia Ed a los chicos todo confundido.

- Pero como no va a estar bien. Creo que se esta tomando las cosas con demasiada calma. Es mas yo ya habria llamado a los auror. -dijo Hermione

- O por lo menos a toda la Orden- dijo Ron

- Chicos, chicos vamos a tomarnoslo con calma ¿vale?. No creo que sea necesario publicarlo.

- No publicarlo no, pero imaginese que se entera Voldemort -dijo Hermione

Ed miraba a los chicos como si estos se hubieran vuelto locos. De echo parecia un programa de la tele muggles de camara oculta. Es mas si no fuera porque el sabia que era imposible se hubiera puesto a buscar la camara.

- No me estais gastando una broma ¿verdad? -dijo Ed ya todo mosqueado

- Pero señor como puede pensar eso de nosotros.-dijo Hermione empezando a llorar.- Tanto Ron como yo estamos muy asustados sin saber nada de ellos. Y usted se lo toma a la ligera.

- ¿Asustados sin saber nada de ellos? Hermione estamos hablando de Harry Potter y de Ginny Weasley ¿no es asi?

- Claro de quien si no; ellos han desaparecido y usted digo que lo sabia.

- ¿Qué han desaparecido?

- Hace mas de tres horas que no sabemos nada de ellos. Y hemos recorrido todo el colegio buscandolos. -aclaro Ron

- Estan en el despacho de la directora.- aclaro Ed a Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué? -le dijeron estos asombrados

- Que Harry y Ginny estan en el despacho de la directora. Y que ahora mismo vamos a aclarar la situación. -dijo Ed echando a andar hacia alli

Los tres fueron casi corriendo al despacho de MacGonnagall. Mientras alli la directora habia hecho aparecer la ropa de Harry y Ginny y los dejo solos para que se vistieran. Cuando la puerta se abrio y entro…Zafiro.

- Perdonad chicos yo…- dijo esta toda roja volviendose a mirar a la pared- ¿Por cierto que haceis vosotros aquí sin ropa? -pregunto estañada.- Primero que haceis aquí y sobre todo medio desnudos. Porque hombre no se, pero ahí lugares que hay que respetar.- dijo toda mosqueada Zafiro, tomando las cosas por donde no eran.

- Zafiro de verdad no es lo que parece- dijo Ginny toda roja de vergüenza.

- Es una frase demasiado …-pero sin terminar de hablar aparecio la directora y Zafiro se puso delante de los chicos y le dijo a esta

- Minerva no es lo que parece. Los chicos tienen una … bueno que nos lo pueden contar ¿verdad chicos?. A que teneis una buena escusa.- dijo Zafiro ansiosamente

Por la puerta en ese momento entraban Ed, Ron y Hermione. Pasaron y Ed le pregunto a Harry

- Bien Potter, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley me dicen que ustedes dos han estado tres horas perdidos ¿es asi?

- Si señor.

- Y supongo que tienen una buena escusa para contarnos ¿verdad? - dijo Ed mirando a Harry y Ginny

- Mira Ed no es lo que parece. Ellos tienen que contarnos las cosas pero con calma.-dijo Zafiro interponiendose una vez mas entre los chicos y los demas.

- Quieres dejar de comportarte como una gallina con sus polluelos? Ellos son mayorcitos que se expliquen. - exploto Ed hablandole a su esposa.

- Esta bien sentemonos.- y aparecieron 7 sillas y siete tazas de infusión.

- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Minerva a Zafiro cuando provo la bebida

- Tila. Creo que nos hara mucha falta para poder entender la razon de todo esto.-contesto Zafiro

- ¿Tila? -preguntaron todos a coro

- Si es lo mejor para los nervios. Es un calmante natural. Claro que deberia haber puesto un poco de valeriana. -suspiro Zafiro

- Bueno dejemos las hierbas de mi señora esposa y contarnos que ha pasado-dijo Ed al que la paciencia entre unos y otros se le estaba agotando y empezo a beber la infusión.

- La verdad es que nosotros estabamos en el baño… cuando de pronto aparecimos en la isla y cuando paso dos horas pudimos aparecernos en el colegio como nos vieron.- explico Harry.

Bueno lo de explico es un decir porque nadie se entero de nada.

- A ver Potter despacio y entra en detalles, por favor, que si no nos enteramos de nada. -dijo Ed.

- Pues nosotros estabamos en el baño-explico Harry con miedo

- Nosotros quienes?-pregunto Ron con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

- Pues Harry y yo -dijo Ginny a su hermano como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- ¿Y que haciais en el baño?- le exigio saber Ron a su amigo

- Pues bañarse -dijo Zafiro como si fuera la cosa mas normal y Ron preguntara una estupidez.

Todos la miraron como si fuera tonta o se lo hiciera.

- Pues yo voy al baño a bañarme -dijo Zafiro ante las miradas como si tal cosa.

- Zafiro hija de verdad no puede ser que seas tan ignorante- le dijo mirandola con pena la directora.

- Profesora MacGonnagall ya se que es su colegio, pero me haria el favor de ver como estan las cosas en el comedor. Se lo agradecería muchisimo.- dijo Ed

La profesora se marcho aunque con un poco de coraje. Es verdad que ella era la directora y por lo tanto se tendria que quedar alli; pero por otro lado preferia que fuera Ed el que resolviera esta situación. Minerva pensaba para ella que estaba demasiado vieja para lidiar con estos adolescentes.

- Bien ahora que Minerva se ha ido Zafiro por favor deja de hacerte la tonta. Todos sabemos a que se va al baño- dijo Ed mirando a su esposa

- A bañarse- insistio esta

- Vale Potter sigue- dijo Ed sin querer mirar a Zafiro. Sabia que cuando su esposa se ponia pesada ( lo cual ocurria siempre que el tema era Harry) era mejor dejarla.

- Pues eso que estabamos en el baño - empezo a decir Harry

- ¿Y que haciais en el baño?- dijo Ron

- Pues bañarse- contesto Zafiro

- YA - dijo zanjando la posible discursion Ed- ¿Y que paso?

- Bueno pues que empezamos a besarnos y …

- Dejalo Potter eso ya lo sabemos. Y bien que paso después

- Que yo desee estar con Ginny en la isla y aparecimos alli.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de no entender nada. Bueno todos menos Ginny, claro esta.

- A ver si lo entiendo. Tu deseastes estar en una isla y aparecisteis en esa isla?

- Si eso mismo

- Vale Harry. Ahora cuentame la verdad.

- Pero esa es la verdad. Ginny a que si?

- Mira Harry nadie puede entrar o salir de Hogwards sin mi autorización. Y aunque la tuvieras, que no fue asi, la directora MacGonnagall tambien tiene que autorizarte. Asi que no me vengas con ese cuento y dime la verdad. De verdad yo puedo entender muchas cosas, pero que me mientas no.

- Pero Ed de verdad no te miento. Yo desee estar en la isla y aparecimos alli.

- Es la verdad. - dijo Ginny- porque yo tambien deseaba estar en la isla.

- ¿Qué isla? -pregunto Ron

- La isla donde estuvimos todos juntos el otoño pasado.- contesto Harry

- Mira Harry eso si que no te lo creo. - dijo Ed

- Pero es verdad, no mentimos - dijo Ginny

- O sea que quereis que crea que habeis rotos todos los hechizos antiapariciones de la directora y mios, que habeis aparecido en una isla en mitad del Pacifico; de la cual no sabeis donde esta, y ademas habeis vuelto, en tres horas. ¿Es eso?

Harry y Ginny se miraron y contestaron a la vez

- Si

- Y vosotros creeis que yo soy tonto y me lo creo todo. -les contesto Ed

- ¿Y porque no?-

- Zafiro porque no. Tu puedes aparecerte en esa isla, que esta en otro continente y de la cual no sabeis mas que… que existe? Me habeis tomado por idiota o que?

- Señor yo no sabia que…-intento decir Harry

- Dime Harry Potter donde esta la isla y como puedes ir a ella y sobre todo como puedes aparecer y desaparecer del colegio sin ayuda de tu varita?... Mira contarme otro cuento pero ese no me lo trago

- ¿Pero y si paso? -le dijo Ginny

- Si paso entonces que hace aquí tu novio y no va a enfrentarse el solo con Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos.

- Yo -dijo Ginny, pero no pudo decir mas

- Ginny si lo que contais es cierto, es el mejor mago de toda la historia. Mejor que Merlin, que Dumbledore y que Voldemort. Y eso con 17 años y sin varita. De verdad crees que me lo puedo tragar.

- Pero luego de estar en la isla no podiamos volver.-aclaro Harry

- Ah claro y por eso aparecisteis en medio del hall desnudos.- dijo Ed con cara de incredulidad

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -chillaron Ron, Hermione y Zafiro

- No tengo porque mentirte Ed. Crei que confiabas en mi como yo en ti.- le dijo con pesar Harry

- Esta bien Harry si eres capaz de aparecerte en la Cabeza del Puerco, no solo te creere, sino que yo mismo hare lo que tu quieras. -le desafio Ed

- Pero es que no se como lo hice- dijo Harry

- Pero todavía no me habeis contado que haciais Ginny y tu en medio del hall desnudos- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo con cara de quererlo matar.

- Eso no importa Ron, lo importante es que Harry Potter nos va a demostrar que es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. - dijo Ed

- No el mejor mago de todos los tiempos era, es y sera Albus Dumbledore-dijo Harry muy serio

- Yo quiero saber que haciais los dos desnudos en el hall? -seguia insistiendo Ron aunque nadie le hacia caso

- Ron si es capaz de hacer lo que he propuesto, yo que tú me lo pensaria dos veces antes de reclamarle nada. Y en cuanto a que Albus era el mejor mago estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Pero el no era capaz de hacer lo que tu has hecho.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Harry estaba con Ginny en la sala comun dandole vueltas a como habia podido irse y aparecer en la isla. Pero por mas vuelta que le daba no le encontraba una explicación y lo que era peor Ron no dejaba de molestarle con que dejara en paz a su hermana.

Pero si lo que habia dicho Ed era verdad; como conseguiria el demostrar lo que habian hecho. Ademas el no se sentia el mago mas poderoso del mundo, sinceramente se consideraba el mas tonto ni siquiera cayo en la cuenta de hacer aparecer la ropa de ellos dos. Menos mal que Ginny si lo creia. Claro que como lo habia pasado con el no tenia mucho merito. Pero como pensaba esas cosas Ginny tenia todo el merito del mundo. Su preciosa pelirroja no le habia dejado ni un momento cuando Ed le reto. ¿Cómo conseguiria que le creyeran?. Tenia que volverse a aparecer, pero si no sabia como lo habia hecho, no sabria hacerlo de nuevo.

- Harry-digo Ginny- no te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo. Ya se que no es mucho, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

- Gracias Ginny, para mi es mucho que tu estes a mi lado

- Nunca me separare de ti. Te amo

- Y yo a ti.

Ginny se acerco a el para besarle. Harry le dijo

- Mejor no enfademos mas a tu hermano.

- Que se vaya a la porra.

Y Ginny acerco sus labios a los de Harry y le dio un beso. Pero no un beso cualquiera sino un señor beso. Ron que seguia enfadado con ellos al ver esto se acerco a la pareja y haciendo a un lado a su hermana se encaro con su amigo

- No solo tienes la cara de hacer lo que has hecho con mi hermanita, sino que encima la besas delante de todo el mundo.

- Ron en primer lugar quiero que tu y todo el mundo aquí se entere que yo amo a Ginny. Que si la he besado es porque la respeto y deseo casarme con ella y tu mejor que nadie deberia de saberlo.

- Claro por eso os desapareceis por unos horas y luego vienes diciendo que… no se que de una isla y todo eso que te has inventado.

- Ron yo no me lo he inventado

- ¡Ah no! por eso Straiker no te cree. Ademas si fuera verdad porque no desapareces y apareces como el te dijo.

- No seas tan patetico. Si eso fuera asi de facil yo ya lo habria hecho.

- Yo no soy patetico, ni tampoco un mentiroso.

- ¿ Me estas llamando mentiroso?

- Si; es mas yo tambien te reto a que me demuestres que eso no es asi.

- Vete a la mierda Ron y pasa de mi.

- No voy a dejar de pasar de ti hasta que dejes en paz a mi hermana.

- Tu hermana quiere estar conmigo, yo no la tengo atada. Si quisiera se podria ir.

- Claro por eso te la llevastes contigo a esa supuesta isla.

- Ron de verdad dejame en paz. No quiero hablar mas contigo

- Si quieres que te deje tranquilo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Si dejar a tu hermana, pero resulta que ella quiere estar conmigo. ¿verdad Ginny?

- Si, pero lo que os quiero dejar claro a los dos es que yo no soy un objeto propiedad de nadie.- dijo Ginny enfadada con los dos-

- Lo ves ya has conseguido enfadarla. Ahora diras que tengo yo la culpa- dijo Ron

- Pues claro que tienes tu la culpa. Si no dejas de molestar.

Y no habia terminado de decir esto Harry cuando se encontro con un puñetazo de Ron.

Hermione que habia estado callada todo el tiempo se encaro con los dos amigos y les dijo

- Muy bonito. No tenemos bastante con Voldemort rondando por ahí y con ganas de matarnos a todos que ahora tambien vosotros os peleais.

En esto se abrio el retrato de la Dama Gorda y por el paso Zafiro que volviendose a los chicos les dijo

- Señor Potter, señor Weasley y señorita Granger esta actitud de ustedes dos me parece totalmente inapropiada por lo que 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por pelearse. Y esta tarde les espero a ustedes dos en mi despacho, para el castigo que les pondre.

Salio por el retrato y Harry y Ron se miraron y sin hablarse se alejaron uno del otro.

Y asi pasaron todo el dia sin hablar ninguno con el otro. Ya por la tarde Harry y Ron fueron al despacho de Zafiro pero cada uno por su lado y sin mirarse.

- Pasar por favor. - digo Zafiro- Vaya parece que seguis sin hablaros. Bien he pensado que esto os vendra bien.

Y diciendoles esto les dio a cada uno una taza con algo que parecia café.

- ¿Qué es? -pregunto Ron

- Café, es que creo que la tarde nos va a ser provechosa porque no os vais a mover de aquí hasta que os volvais a hablar. Ahora os dejo solos un momento-dijo Zafiro cuando vio que los chicos se habian tomado todo el café.

Pero claro no era café sino un invento de los gemelos que haria que Harry y Ron cambiaran por el otro.Asi Harry estaria en el cuerpo de Ron y este en el de Harry. Los chicos poco a poco se quedaron adormilados y cuando se fueron espabilando ya estaba alli otra vez Zafiro que les mando a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala comun Ginny se acerco al que suponia era Harry y le dijo

- Hola mi amor, ya se que me he pasado pero es que mi hermano me pone de los nervios con su querer protegerme. Si el se diera cuenta que lo unico que quiero es estar contigo estoy segura que nos dejaria en paz. Le he pedido a Hermione que nos ayude pero ya sabes. Ella bastante tiene con soportarlo.

- Ginny no te perm

- No; no digas nada. Te espero esta noche en el cuarto de los menesteres.

- Pero Ginny

- Harry no empieces si me amas vendras. Ademas se por Hermione que le va a hechar la bronca a mi hermano y ellos no lo utilizaran.

Ron estaba confundido. Por que le habia dicho eso su hermana, parecia como si creyera que el era Harry.

En cuanto a este estaba soportando estoicamente la bronca de Hermione. Que ademas ni siquiera le dejaba hablar.

- Hermione por que me dices esto?- le preguntaba Harry en el cuerpo de Ron

- Mira Ron esto es lo ultimo que te paso. No solo eres un imbecil en cuanto hablamos de tu hermana y su relacion con Harry sino que ahora le pegas y no solo eso

- Pero Hermione si es que

- No hay es que que valga. Le vas a pedir a Harry perdon si quieres que siga contigo. Ademas Ron madura.- le dijo Hermione a Ron un momento antes de perderse por la escaleras hacia su habitación.

Harry y Ron estaban de lo mas confundidos. Y se dirigieron a su habitación. Pero Ron en cuanto vio que Harry tambien iba al mismo sitio se fue al baño y cual no seria su sorpresa cuando vio reflejado en el espejo a Harry. Se volvio para mirar hacia atrás por si su amigo estab alli. Pero solo el estaba alli. Alguien les habia echado un hechizo y por lo que el sabia era uno de los hechizos de sus hermanos. ¿Pero quien? y ¿que pasaria cuando Harry se diera cuenta?.

Harry por su parte habia subido a la habitación pero no entendia nada de lo que le habia pasado con Hermione. Ni sus palabras ni su forma de hablarle. Penso en ir al baño, pero este estaba ocupado por Ron por lo que decidio quedarse en su cama con las cortinas hechadas. Tenia que ver a Ginny e intentar hablar con ella.

Ron por su parte se le habia ocurrido un plan para hacer que su hermana entendiera su punto de vista. Iria esa noche a la sala de los menesteres y como era Harry haria lo posible para que entendiera que ese no era el sitio apropiado para ella. Asi con estos pensamientos llego la noche y Ron se arreglo para ir alli a encontrarse con su hermana. Cuando iba por el pasillo encontro a Ed que le pregunto a donde iba

- Como soy precepto tengo que hacer la ronda.

- De acuerdo Harry, pero no sabia que eras precepto.

- Bueno es que me han hecho este año.

Ed se alejo no muy convencido, esperando ver a la directora o a Zafiro y que alguna le sacara de la duda. En esto que la varita le aviso que algo habia pasado. Se acerco a una chimenea y alli le informaron de que habia habido otro ataque. En esto que Zafiro entraba por la puerta y fue informada por su marido del ataque y de que se tenia que ir.

- Vuelve.-le dijo Zafiro a su marido

- No creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente.-le contesto este besandola- y desaparecio.

Entre tanto Ron habia llegado al salon de los menesteres y ya estaba alli Ginny que se acerco a el con intencion de besarlo. Pero Ron no la dejo y la hablo

- Ginny creo que tenemos que dejar de vernos.

- Pero Harry

- Entiendelo Ginny, no quiero que nos veamos mas aquí. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaria que solo me interesas para pasar el rato contigo y yo quiero que todos te respeten.

- Pe…pe…pero Harry- dijo Ginny llorando

- No Ginny no se hable mas. No volvere a estar contigo, ni aquí ni en ningun otro sitio.

- Maldito hipócrita. Me dices que me amas pero no me quieres.

- Espera Ginny- le dijo Ron cuando vio que su hermana salia corriendo de la habitación camino de la suya llorando.- Merlin que he hecho. De lo que estoy seguro es que ahora si he terminado con ellos -mientras se decia esto se sentia mas y mas rabioso. Las cosas no habian salido como el queria y lo que era peor habia metido la pata hasta el fondo, no solo habia perdido a su hermana sino tambien a su amigo. ¿Como iba a arreglar ahora el estropicio?

Ginny entretanto habia llegado a su habitación y se habia echado a llorar. No entendia lo que le habia pasado a Harry. Siguió llorando un buen rato mas, echada en su cama, hasta que se durmió.

Entretanto Harry salio de su cama y al abrir las cortinas alli estaba Seamus que le dijo

-Ron ¿que haces en la cama de Harry?

- Qué dices? Yo no soy Ron

-Si claro, ve a tomarle el pelo a otro.

Harry estaba desconcertado no habia tenido bastante con la bronca de Hermione que encima le confundian con Ron. Por lo que se fue al baño y cuando se miro al espejo se encontro con la imagen de Ron en el reflejada.

- Dios ahora lo entiendo Hermione ha pensado que yo era Ron. Tengo que aclarar todo esto. ¡Ginny! espero que su hermano no le haya dicho nada de lo que nos tengamos que arrepentir. ¿Pero quien nos habra cambiado? porque si yo tengo este aspecto seguro que Ron tiene mi cara.

Harry salio corriendo del baño y fue a la sala comun, alli se encontro con Hermione y le dijo

- Hermione tengo que hablar contigo

- No Ron ya te dije que no te volveria a hablar en lo que tu y Harry no arreglaran sus diferencias.

- Pero yo soy Harry

- Si claro y yo soy Ginny

- ¿De verdad? ¿a vosotras tambien os han cambiado?

- Pero que tonterias dices Ron. Mejor callate.

Harry estaba pensando la manera de hacer que su amiga le creyera cuando entro Ron por el retrato

- Hola Harry y ¿Ginny?

- Hermione…Ron. No se donde esta Ginny. No estaba conmigo.

Hermione se quedo mirandole algo estaba mal Ginny le habia contado que iba a reunirse con Harry y ahora este decia que no sabia donde estaba. Y ademas Ron decia que el era Harry y Harry no sabia donde esta Ginny.

Hermione fue al cuarto de su amiga, necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Y si alli en su cama estaba su amiga, dormida. Pero murandola de cerca se dio cuenta de que tenia la cara roja como de haber estado llorando. Esto tenia que aclararlo ya.

Cuando bajo a la sala comun Harry y Ron estaban hablando. Y Harry le reclamaba a Ron

- Tu y yo sabemos que estamos en el cuerpo del otro y quiero solucionarlo.

- Ron creo que estas loco, dejame en paz- le decia Ron a Harry , pero deseando en parte que esto se aclarara- no se de que me hablas

- Yo soy Harry - le dijo chillando a su amigo- y quiero saber porque me haces esto

- Ya lo sabes…quiero que dejes en paz a mi hermana

- Ron creo que te has vuelto loco. Yo no le hago nada a tu hermana que ella no quiera. Ademas ni siquiera hago nada que tu mismo no hagas. La respeto mucho.

-Pero es mi hermanita

- ¿Y que?

- Que no quiero que sufra; y que crees que le pasara cuando a ti te mate Voldemort?

Harry se quedo parado. Hermione dio un pequeño chillido y le dijo a Ron

- ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso? Nosotros le vamos a ayudar a que eso no pase.

- Hermione seamos sinceros, Harry no tiene ninguna posibilidad. El que no debe ser nombrado y sus secuaces ya acabaron con el ministro.- dijo Ron que habia vuelto a llamar y temer a Voldemort como siempre.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Oi hablar a la profesora Iris y a Ed de ello.

- Eso no puede ser

- Tambien le dijo que no queria que nadie mas lo supiera. En especial Zafiro. Por eso supongo que no ha dicho nada.

-Pero eso es horrible.

- Nadie, nadie en el mundo magico esta ahora libre de sufrir sus ataques.

-Pero Zafiro y los demas profesores estan entrenando mucho a Harry y a todos nosotros para poder derrotarlo.

- Por eso quiero que dejes en paz a mi hermana Harry. Dejala que viva.

Harry se levanto del suelo y se dirigio a su habitación. El no sabia lo que habia pasado. Lo que mas le habia dolido es que sus amigos pensaran que el no tenia ninguna oportunidad y encima Ron le habia puesto las cosas muy claras. Y tenia razon no solo no podia matar a Voldemort sino que tendria que dejar a Ginny. Estaba desesperado. Cerro sus cortinas deseando que Dumbledore estuviera alli.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste. Poco a poco vamos llegando al final aunque todavía quedan muchas cosas por descubrir.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no tenian mejor color. Ron seguia enfadado con todo el mundo, Harry con la moral por los suelos, Hermione buscando una solucion que parecia imposible y Ginny…Ginny estaba tan desesperada que no dejaba de llorar.

Era domingo y no habia clases por lo que Ginny decidio no moverse de su habitación. Hermione intento hablar con ella, pero esta no solo no queria hablar con nadie sino que no queria dejar de llorar.

Cuando bajo a la sala comun se encontro con Ron (con el cuerpo de Harry) y este se volvio a Hermione y le dijo

- Hermione perdoname yo solo queria que mi hermana viviera y desde que Dumbledore murio creo que Harry tiene menos posibilidades de acabar con … bueno tu sabes quien.

- Mira Ron lo primero es que no quiero hablar contigo, pero solo por Harry te hablare.

Y lo segundo es que creo que Harry si puede matar a Voldemort- Ron al oir el nombre temblo- Ron creo que no te tenias que haber comportado asi ni dicho eso a Harry .

-Lo se y me arrepiento; solo lo hacia por mi hermana, pero… no queria causar daños.

- Pues has metido la pata y bien.

- ¿ Hermione que podemos hacer?

- Querras decir que puedes tu hacer. Al fin y al cabo has sido tu el que ha metido la pata. Pero dejame pensar a ver si encuentro una solucion. Aunque lo unico que creo que deberias de hacer es decirselo a tu hermana.

- ¿A mi hermana? ni loco. Tu crees que quiero estar con un mocomurcielago colgando de mi nariz todo el dia.

- Alegrate de que yo no sepa hacerlo tan bien como tu hermana. Si no habria sido yo la que te lo hubiera puesto.

- Está bien, esta bien. Pero a mi hermana, la verdad me parece que no me va a perdonar nunca.

- Ron ¿ a pasado algo mas que no me has contado?

- Bueno la verdad es que yo…- y le conto lo que habia pasado en el cuarto de los menesteres y que todos sabemos-. Y luego cuando llegue por eso dije que no habia visto a Ginny

- Pero Ron … ahora si que estoy segura de que eres idiota

- Hermi yo lo hacia por mi hermana.

- ¡¡Claro por tu hermana!! y el que ahora este tumbada en su cama llorando ¿eso no te preocupa? Ron si de verdad quieres a tu hermana dejala que ella libre sus propias batallas, sin que tu estes todo el tiempo incordiandoles. Tu mismo has dicho que ama a Harry desde que era pequeña. Y sabiendo eso ¿ de verdad crees que le has hecho un favor ?. Ron primero piensa un poco y luego actua.

Ron bajo la cara avergonzado.

- Ademas quiero que sepas que hasta que no hayas solucionado todo no te volvere a hablar.

- Pero Hermi de verdad que no se como hacerlo.

- Haberlo pensado antes. - le contesto Hermione saliendo por el retrato.

Ron estaba muy confundido y no sabia a quien pedir ayuda. Se dirigio a su habitación, y cuando llego vio a Harry tumbado en su cama y con los ojos llorosos y salio de alli. A quien pediria ayuda se preguntaba mientras andaba sin rumbo fijo. Hasta que se tropezo con alguien

- Harry donde vas? te pasa algo?

- Hola profesora, perdone no la habia visto.

- Te puedo ayudar?

- Es verdad eso que he oido de que … el que no debe ser nombrado a matado al primer ministro

- Yo personalmente solo se que el primer ministro a desaparecido, y no que nadie le haya matado.

- Profesora le puedo preguntar una cosa

- Claro lo que quieras. Aunque no se si podre contestarte

- Solo sea sincera

- Esta bien.

- Usted cree que Harry lograra acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado.

- Pero… tu eres Harry y porque llamas a Voldemort de esa manera? No decias que no le temias?

- Perdone -y antes de terminar siquiera de hablar salio corriendo dejando a la profesora toda confundida.

Esta echo a andar hacia la habitación de Zafiro. Cuando llego llamo y entro. Dentro Zafiro estaba colocando la ropa del bebe en una canastilla.

- Hola

- Hola, sabes que me ha pasado una cosa muy rara.

- Y eso?

- Me he cruzado con Harry y me ha preguntado cosas como si no fuera el.

- jajaja- se echo a reir Zafiro- Es que no era el.

- Cuentame- le pregunto Iris toda mosqueada

- Ron y Harry se habian peleado y yo decidi usar la pocion que me dieron los hermanos gemelos de Ron para emplearla con ellos y ver sus efectos.

- Quieres decir que hablaba con Ron?

- Eso parece. Y de que hablabais?

- Pues … nada… parece que los chicos siguen enfadados- intento inventar Iris

- No me ocultas nada verdad amiga?

- Pero que te iba a ocultar? Solo que me estraño que me hablaba como si el fuera otra persona.

- Bueno es que en realidad asi es. Lo cual me recuerda que el hechizo no terminara hasta que los dos esten verdaderamente arrepentidos de cómo se comportaron.

- Y tu crees que eso pasara

- Eso espero. Si no te imaginas las chicas… Merlin no habia pensado en ellas. Quiero decir que pense que enseguida se les pasaria y ahora puede que… creo que ire a hablar con ellas.

Y dicho y hecho Zafiro e Iris salieron de la habitación de esta ultima y se dirigieron a la sala comun de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron y entraron se dirigieron a las habitaciones de las chicas. Alli en su habitación estaba Ginny mirando una foto de Harry y ella e hipando. Cuando oyo llegar a las profesoras se levanto de su cama y las miro. Sus preciosos ojos estaban todo rojos de llorar.

- Ginny hija que te pasa? -le pregunto Zafiro

- Nada, estoy bien.

- Te has enfadado con Harry?

Ginny no pudo responder porque sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Ginny no se que ha pasado pero Harry no es Harry.

Ginny se la quedo mirando no entendiendo nada

- Lo que Zafiro intenta decirte es que dio a tu hermano y a Harry una pocion y estos cambiaron de cuerpo. O sea que Harry esta en el cuerpo de Ron y viceversa.

- Eso es verdad? -pregunto esperanzada Ginny

-Si Ginny siento que esto se haya salido de madre, pero lo hice para que entendieran la forma de pensar del otro. Y no crei que fueran tan cabezotas que no fueran capaz de perdonarse.

- Pero de verdad Ron es Harry?

- Si de verdad eso es asi. -le contesto Zafiro sonriendola

- Gracias -le dijo Ginny y se levanto de su cama y dandole un beso a Zafiro salio corriendo de ella.

- Espero que las cosas se solucionen.

- Yo tambien Iris, yo tambien

- Ya hablas como tu marido.

-jajaj Ya sabes todo se pega.

Ginny subio corriendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos y entro esperando encontrar a Harry pero el ya no estaba alli. Por que un rato antes se habia levantado y se habia ido a la torre de astronomia a pensar. Pero antes de llegar se penso que tenia que luchar por Ginny; al fin y al cabo el la amaba y Ed y Zafiro le habian enseñado que a pesar de todo tenia que intentar ser feliz. Que la profecia si se tenia que dar se daria, pero el no podia vivir por y para ella. Si no para el y por Ginny. Por su amor.

Harry iba por el pasillo hacia la sala comun, cuando Ginny salio por el retrato de la señora gorda y en el pasillo se encontraron. Ginny cuando vio a su hermano (que en realidad era Harry) corrio hacia el y llegando a sus brazos los cuales estaban abiertos esperandola se abrazaron y besaron.

Por el otro estremo del pasillo llegaba Ed que al verlos se acerco a ellos para preguntarles por Zafiro cuando vio lo que vio


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Ed no se podia creer que veia lo que veia. ¡¡Ginny y Ron se estaban besando!!. Pero si eran hermanos como podia ser. Merlin ahora si que no le quedaba nada por ver en esta vida. En fin el habia venido a buscar a Iris y Zafiro para hablar con ellas para una reunion de la Orden y eso es lo que haria. Luego lo otro ya se solucionaria. Casi le daba pena Harry.

Se giro y se fue del pasillo hasta el despacho de la directora. Tendria que hablar con Minerva, pero lo haria después de la reunion. Como podia aguantar Albus todo este jaleo se preguntaba Ed. No me estraña que algunas veces pareciera un loco, pensaba Ed con cariño de su suegro. La verdad es que siempre le habia considerado como un segundo padre. Y el hecho de ser el novio de su hija no cambio para nada el cariño que el sentia por su tio, Albus Dumbledore.

Iba con estas cavilaciones cuando llego al despacho y le comento a la directora que queria hacer una reunion.

Entre tanto en el mismo pasillo Ginny le decia a Harry

- Lo siento Ron quiero decir Harry pero no puedo besarte es que es como besar a mi hermano aunque cierre los ojos.

- Supongo que si- le contesto sonriendo Harry- yo tampoco me siento bien; quiero decir me siento raro. Ojala esto termine pronto, porque no se como paso pero estoy un poco…no se como explicartelo.

- Zafiro os hecho un hechizo para … eso no me entere muy bien.

-jajjja, que quieres decir?

- Bueno ella e Iris vinieron a mi habitación y me contaron lo que habia pasado. Aunque te tengo que contar que solo oi que tu eras ahora Ron , y mi hermano estaba en tu cuerpo y no desee oir mas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Claro tú no lo sabes ¿verdad?

- El que- intrerrumpio Harry

- Yo habia quedado contigo en la sala de los menesteres y cuando llegue, tu estabas alli y me dijistes (y aquí empezo a contar lo que sabemos (( es que seria un rollo contarlo tantas veces)) .

- Pero Ginny yo no fui a ningun sitio, la verdad es que tu hermano me conto algo que me dejo muy mal.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada, no es importante. Te amo y aunque parezca que te lo dice tu hermano, soy Harry jajaj. Harry Potter

Y es que aunque parezca tonto, Harry habia pasado de un estado de desesperación a uno de alegria en un momento. Yen este momento si se sentia el mago mas poderoso del mundo, o por lo menos con animos para matar a Voldemort, y terminar con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

- Yo tambien te amo Harry Potter, que tal si vamos a comer un monton de helado

- Lo que usted quiera mi señorita novia, mi amor, tu pide y yo te doy.

- Harry estas …

- Muy contento, muy contento.

Y riendo se besaron. Y se dirigieron a las cocinas a por helado.

Después se fueron a la sala comun con el helado y lo compartieron con Hermione.

Ron (el cuerpo de Harry) los miraba pero no se atrevia a acercarse.

Mientras la directora llamo a las personas autorizadas a entrar al colegio para la reunion. Poco tiempo después las puertas de una sala secreta se habrieron para hacer pasar a los miembros de la Orden y Ed les dijo:

- En cuanto estemos todos aquí me gustaria poneros al dia de las noticias que me han llegado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y mientras esperaban a algunos de los miembros que aun no habian llegado Molly , Arthur y Remus empezaron a hablar . Cuando Ed los vio se acerco a Molly y le dijo:

- ¿Por que piensas que yo me he casado con Zafiro por que ella se quedo embarazada?

- ¿Pero quien ha dicho eso? -le contesto con cara sorprendida.

- Contesta -dijo Ed con su forma de hablar que parecia que te iba a comer

- Eduard yo no he dicho eso. Yo solo pense

- Pues quiero que te quede claro a ti y a todos los demas que me case con mi esposa porque la amo y no por ninguna otra razon. Y Molly por favor no cuentes chismes sin sentido.

- Eduard de verdad que yo solo me referia a que como James prefirio a Lily a lo mejor para ti era… ademas su madre era…

- Molly no me importa quien fuera Jasmine. Es mas no me importa lo que todos opineis, ella es la mujer que amo y todo lo demas no se discute. ¿Entendido? Y Molly - le dijo a ella en bajo- cuida de tu hija y olvidate de las hijas de los demas.

- Pero… pero por que dices eso?

- Preguntale a tu hija con quien se estaba besando.

- ¿Quieres decir que no estaba con Harry?

- Te vuelvo a decir que le preguntes a ella. No me gusta hablar de los demas cuando no estan presentes.

En ese momento se abrio la puerta y aparecieron Iris, Zafiro, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

- Bien ya estamos todos, me gustaria comentaros que se de buena tinta que el primer ministro de magia desaparecio por unas horas pero se encuentra bien. Es verdad que últimamente ha habido muchas incursiones, pero quiero dejar claro que estamos haciendo lo posible por evitar muertes. Bien tenemos casi todo preparado para el asalto final; solo nos queda que nos confirmen donde esta el cuartel general de los mortifagos y empezaremos a calibrar la mejor manera de entrar alli y acabar con todo esto.

- Pero aunque sepamos donde esta el cuartel general eso no quiere decir que podamos acabar con Voldemort.

- Tienes razon pero si seria de gran ayuda terminar con muchos de sus aliados. Porque tengo noticias de que al final los hombres lobo se han unido a ellos.

- Me encantaria que nos contaras alguna noticia buena- dijo Zafiro mirando a su marido

- A mi tambien, pero últimamente solo hay noticias malas. Lo siento, pero parece que las cosas no se van a solucionar fácilmente. Ni rapido. - Y acercándose a su esposa le dijo

-Lo siento ya se que te dije que esperaba que las cosas estuvieran mejor para cuando naciera el bebe pero… te juro que hago todo lo que puedo.

- Ya se que haces lo posible, es que la fecha del final del curso se acerca y

- Tranquila los chicos se examinaran y bueno creo por lo que me habeis contado seguro aprobaran y luego con todos los chicos fuera del colegio sera mas facil hacer lo que haya que hacer.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es eso? -pregunto Remus

- Cuando llegue el momento lo sabreis. Ahora me gustaria que me contarais como van las cosas con los dragones.- le pregunto a Charlie

- Crees de verdad que Harry pueda terminar con …el que no debe ser nombrado - pregunto Ron (en el cuerpo de Harry)

- Si. ¿Por qué hablas asi?.-lepregunto extrañado Ed - y sacando una espada obligo a Ron (Harry) a que le contestara con ella.

Evidentemente como Ron no sabia casi le corta. Y Ed se le quedo mirando más estrañado.

- Harry defiendete; les vamos a enseñar todo lo que sabes- le dijo Ed a Ron- ¿que te pasa? por que hablas asi y no actuas como si fueras tu.- Y es que aunque Ron tenia en sus manos la espada de Gryffindor no sabia usarla.

- Espera un momento. -dijo Ron

Ed bajo su espada y miro lo que a continuación paso.

- Harry lo siento, he sido un tonto, como siempre; Hermione tiene razon yo te quiero mucho, creo que eres como uno de mis hermanos o quizas mas. Y luchare contigo a tu lado contra Voldemort. No volvere a tener miedo y no volvere a dudar de ti. En cuanto a mi hermana no solo tienes mi permiso sino que sere quien más os defienda. Es mas aunque me cuesta mucho decirlo os doy permiso para estar juntos.

Harry quiero que seas mi hermano de sangre. Jamas te abandonare y si hace falta morire por ti.

- Gracias Ron yo tambien te quiero mucho para mi eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. Y yo tambien quiero ser tu hermano de sangre.

De pronto de la nada salieron unas hebras de plata que los unieron.

- Chicos -dijo Hermione- ya sois hermanos de sangre de verdad.

Todos los de la sala aplaudieron y los gemelos empezaron a silbar.

De pronto una luz salio de los cuerpos de Harry y Ron y cada uno volvio a su cuerpo verdadero.

- Perdona Harry siempre tengo que meter la pata.

- Hablando de meter la para quien os hizo el hechizo.-pregunto Remus

- Fui yo- dijo Zafiro que tenia los ojos llorosos- Menos mal que al final termino bien.

- Si no fuera porque yo acuse a Ginny de estar besandose con alguien que no era Harry.- dije Ed

jajjaja se echaron todos a reir.

- Claro que como iba yo a saber que mi amada esposa se iba a dedicar a liar las cosas.

- Perdon yo solo queria que estos dos

Pero no habia terminado de hablar cuando Ron y Harry se levantaron de su sitio y acercandose a Zafiro le dieron un beso en la cara y le dieron las gracias.

- Gracias por ser como una madre, por quererme, por apoyarme, por enseñarme y por ayudarme siempre y sobre todo por estar siempre de mi lado Acosta de todo.

- Gracias -dijo Ron- por ser para nosotros una segunda madre, por apoyarnos y ayudarnos y sobre todo por hacerme ver las cosas como son.

- Gracias a vosotros; pero estoy casada- dijo intentando dar una nota risueña. Pero se notaba todo el cariño que sentia por ellos.- Ahora entiendo porque a mi padre le gustaba enseñar dais tantas alegrias que una se siente un poco madre de todos.

Harry y Ron se volvieron a sentar en sus sitios y Zafiro se tuvo que levantar a limpiarse porque ya estaba llorando. Ed la abrazo y la beso en el pelo.

Harry miro a su lado y Ron y Hermione se daban la mano y se les veia felices. Entonces Harry deseo que Ginny estuviera alli con el. Toda su familia estaba alli y se veia felices, los gemelos haciendo de las suyas. Bill contaba chistes y todos parecian distendidos; en vez de una reunion de la Orden parecia una reunion de amigos. Y Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ginny estuvira con el disfrutandola.

Cuando….

Efectivamente Ginny estaba alli, en sus piernas con , con su pijama y con cara de sueño, pero en sus piernas.

Casi se cae. De echo la agarraron entre los tres un momento antes de que fuera al suelo.

- Ginny!! dijeron todos

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto su madre

- Yo… yo estaba dormida y de pronto me encontre aquí.

- Que pensabas? ¿quiero decir que soñabas?-le pregunto Charlie

Ginny se puso mas roja que su pelo y los demas lo entendieron.

Ed se quedo mirandolos y les dijo

- Me gustaria que os desaparecierais y volvierais aquí.

Los dos se miraron y pensaron en el mismo sitio. De pronto se vio una luz y ya no estaban alli.

-Tendriamos que ir a buscarlos- dijo Tonks.

La miraron y Ed dijo

- Ya volveran

- Pero deberiamos buscarlos- insistio ella

- Donde Nimpradora?

- En algun sitio estaran.

- Si; solo espero que no esten en una isla

- Y que no vuelvan desnudos.- dijo Ron

- RON- le gritaron todos por que ya habia roto su promesa.

- No si lo digo porque el cortazo que seria para mi hermana que todos la vieran asi.

- No te puedes callar ¿verdad cariño? -le reprendio Hermione

- Pero Hermi- dijo este

- ¿ De que hablais? - dijo Molly - y que es eso de que tiene que aparecer Ginny desnuda.

Ron se habia dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que los demas no sabian nada de la isla ni de su aparicion en el colegio.

- No es nada mama, solo una broma nuestra- intento arreglarlo Ron

- Tengo vuestra palabra que si mi hija se quedara embarazada Harry se casa con ella? - dijo Molly sin hacer caso a su hijo y mirando a Ed, Zafiro y Remus

Ellos tres se miraron y Ed contesto

- Tienes nuestra palabra que a Ginny ni al bebe les va a faltar de nada. Y por supuesto llevaria el apellido Potter.

- No es eso es que estais tan tranquilos y mi niña a desaparecido y no se donde estara y…

- Tranquila Molly ellos solo intentan demostrarnos lo que han aprendido… y ademas se de uno que va a tener que pedir disculpas.- dijo Zafiro sonriendo a su marido

- ¿Solo te molesta que yo tenga que pedir disculpas? No os dais cuenta que significa que ellos sean capaces de aparecer y desaparecer por puro antojo

- Si mas trabajo- dijo riendo Iris

- Y que el amor mueve montañas.- dijo Hermione

- Y que Albus tenia razon- ahora fue Minerva la que hablo- le dijo a Harry que el tenia algo que Voldemort no tenia que era el amor.

- Bueno pues ahora sabemos a que se referia.Y que como siempre tenia razon. Y hay que potenciar esa circunstancia a nuestro favor. -dijo Ed

- ¿Cualquiera que te oyera pensaria que les estas haciendo la cama? -dijo Bill

- Si con eso terminaramos con Voldemort… Si. Siento que considereis a tu hermana como si siguiera siendo pequeña, pero creo que dejo de serlo hace tiempo.

- ¿Estas insinuando que tiene relaciones sexuales con Harry?-esta vez ataco Charlie.

- Yo no insinuo nada. Pero si son novios dijo yo que… - le contesto este

- Pero que se gusten no quiere decir que tenga que acostarse juntos.- Volvio a la carga Charlie.

- Bill, Charlie, cuando yo conte en casa que queria pedirle a Hermione relaciones a todos os parecio bien. Es mas tu me distes la enohabuena y me dijistes que tuvieramos cuidado. Y tu Bill me enseñastes un hechizo anticonceptivo. A pesar de que en ningun momento dije que pensara acostarme con mi novia. Solo que le habia pedido que fuera mi novia. - A esto Hermione le miraba con la cara roja- Harry ha ido con sus padrinos a casa a pedir la mano de Ginny, le ha regalado un anillo de compromiso y a prometido que si Voldemort no le mata- este nombre lo dijo tragando saliba- se casara con ella y aun asi le atosigais. Pues….pues… pues yo le voy a arreglar la sala de los menesteres para ellos. - esto ultimo lo digo como con coraje, aunque sin darse verdadera cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

- Ron la verdad es que creo que -empezo a decir su hermano cuando fue cortado por un alubion de gente dando su opinión. Unos a favor y otros en contra.

- SILENCIO -pidio Ed- esta es una reunion de la Orden para decidir que hacemos, pero no para decidir si Hary y Ginny tienen que tener o no relaciones sexuales.

Todos se callaron de repente pero no por las palabras de Ed, lo cual dicho de paso hubiera bastado para hacerles callar. Sino por que Harry y Ginny acababan de aparecer y lo habian oido; y los miraban con cara de sorpresa.

- Harry …Ginny hijos… no es que pensaramos mal de vosotros- intento decir Molly

- La verdad es que si -apuntillo George

- De echo os estabamos haciendo la cama- dijo su gemelo

- Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo- siguió su hermano

- Harry no les hagas caso estabamos decidiendo si - le intentaba decir Zafiro

Pero ya estaban otra vez todos hablando a la vez. Entonces ocurrio algo que nadie se esperaba.

Y que vosotrs mis queridos lectores tendreis que esperar a saber.

Algunas posibles dudas

suegro es el padre de tu conyugue ( o espos)

Hacer la cama es una forma de decir que les empujas a tener sexo.

Besos y FELIZ NAVIDAD Paloma


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

De pronto una luz azul recorrio toda la sala y los movio como si una mano gigante los hubiera cogido y los hubiera puesto a todos en distintas posiciones. Algunos encima de la mesa otros sentados del reves en la silla, los mas en el suelo en posiciones totalmente anormales; parecian cortonsionistas. Todos, bueno todos no, Harry y Ginny estaban de pie agarrados de las manos mirando lo que habian hecho.

Cuando todos se empezaron a mover algunos con mas dificultad que otros, y se pusieron de pie Ed se acerco a ellos y le pregunto

- ¿Dónde estabais?

- Nos mandastes desaparecer y aparecer y eso es lo que hemos hecho.

- Si pero entretanto a pasado media hora. Ahora te vuelvo a preguntar donde estabais

- En la sala de los menesteres,¿ porque? -dijo Harry pero sus ojos parecian distintos, estaban como en guardia; como un animal que defendiera a su pareja

- Contesta por favor. ¿a veis hecho el amor?- le pregunto Ed

- Que te importa? Eso no te lo voy a contestar.

- Ginny? Nadie os va a castigar ni nada de eso, pero necesito saberlo.-le pregunto Ed

Ginny miro a Harry con ojos brillantes de felicidad y este le devolvio la mirada. Una mirada cargada de amor y felicidad.

Todos los miraban. Eran distintos, es como si se hubieran ido sus niños y hubieran vuelto… unas personas distintas.

- Si.- contesto esta sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Lo sabia contesto uno de los gemelos. Ahora habra que hacerles la cama.

Pero la mirada de Harry habia dejado de ser la mirada del amor para pasar a ser dura.

- Sera si yo quiero.- contesto a todos y les envio lo que sintieron como una ráfaga que magia pura. Mientras ellos seguian cogidos de las manos.

-Ya saben que esta prohibido tener relaciones en el colegio, por lo que sintiendo mucho y a pesar de todo tienen que tener un castigo.- dijo la directora

- Minerva perdona tu eres la directora; pero Ed les ha prometido que no tendrian castigo y asi sera.-dijo Zafiro aunque les dijo volviendose a ellos,- aunque tendreis que estudiar mas y Ginny tendras que aprender magia antigua.

- Esta bien. Ese es mi castigo?-le contesto esta

- No; yo crei que querias aprenderlo.

- Si - y volviendose a Harry le pregunto- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Crei que nos querian. - le dijo hablando solo para ella.

- Y nos quieren, pero cariño estaban preocupados por nosotros. Harry comprendelo, ya se que soy yo la que ha tenido la culpa por entretenerte pero

- No vuelvas a decir eso, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Y si no quieres aprender magia antigua no tienes que hacerlo. - la contesto Harry

Harry estaba extraño y todos lo notaban.

- Harry tienes que asimilar el poder que tienes. Date tiempo, -le decia Ed

- No tenemos tiempo, tu quieres matar a Voldemort por Zafiro y el bebe; y yo porque es mi obligación. Ninguno de vosotros puede matarlo excepto yo y ya estoy preparado.

Los ojos de Harry volvian a brillar. No se sabia muy bien si era de maldad o de magia pura.

Ed miro a su esposa y esta comprendio.

- Harry dame las manos-le dijo

- ¿Qué?- pregunto este sorprendido pero sin soltar a Ginny

- Harry dame las manos y suelta a Ginny- le insistio Zafiro

- No, quiero saber que tramais.

- Ginny!!- le dijo su padre con autoridad. Y esta que nunca le habia oido hablar asi se tenso- por favor cielo ven conmigo- le dijo ya suavemente

Ginny se separo de Harry y en ese momento Zafiro le cogio las manos. Ginny se acerco a sus padres, pero en el ultimo momento miro a Harry

- Harry hijo quiero que lo entiendas el poder que tienes ahora mismo tienes que asimilarlo, tienes que entenderlo y sobre todo tienes que poder con el. - le decia Ed

- Pero

- Si yo se como te sientes, te sientes poderoso, nadie es mas poderoso que tú. Sientes que puedes con todo y con todos. Pero si no lo controlas, tu poder se puede volver contra ti. -le seguia diciendo Ed

- Y tu como lo sabes?

- Nos sentamos?

-NO - grito Harry

-Esta bien. Harry cuando yo era joven, y me estoy refiriendo a mi, yo me sentia poderoso, el primer ministro me preguntaba cosas mis compañeros de clase me alababan por mi inteligencia. Yo era el primero en todo, hasta los que se consideraban unos grandes eruditos en el mundo magico y en el muggles me preguntaban. Y yo me inflaba cada vez mas. Me creia el amo del mundo. Me llegue a creer Dios. Hasta que alguien me desinflo. Y sabes podia no ser mas inteligente que yo, ni quizas mejor mago. Aunque te juro que sigo diciendo que jamas habra nadie como el. Me puso en mi sitio, me hizo ver, el que , el como y el porque. Y estoy seguro que a ti tambien te intento hacer lo mismo. Para mi siempre fue como un padre, y yo le adoraba. Le queria mas que a mi propio padre. Sabes de quien hablo ¿verdad? - le pregunto Ed

Los demas solo miraban lo que estaba pasando. Incluso Ginny abrazada a sus padres miraba todo con esceptacion.

- Albus Dumbledore? -dijo por fin Harry

- Si Harry el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto

- Bien, entonces-empezo a decir Ed

- Pero tu dijistes que ni siquiera Dumbledore fue capaz de hacer lo que yo habia hecho.

- Y es verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que porque tengas un gran poder no tengas que acostumbrarte a el, que limarlo para que puedas hacerte con el y que ese poder no te consuma. Pero sobre todo lo que no puede es tener un gran poder y usarlo contra las personas que te quieren, que son tus amigos. ¿No crees? O sigues pensando que eres Dios y no nos necesitas.

Harry agacho la cabeza y no supo que decir. Era verdad se sintio poderoso y no le gusto que ablaran de ellos. Y asi lo digo. Y Hermione le contesto

- Tienes razon hablabamos de ti, pero porque no sabiamos donde estabais y estabamos preocupados.

- Ya claro y ese alboroto

- Sabes como son los gemelos.

-Pero

-Pero nada Harry. Te has pasado reconocelo.

- Ademas Harry te dije que te desaparecieras -le increpo Ed

- Y eso hice - le contesto a este

- Si eso hicistes, eso y lo que te dio la gana. O vas a decirme que te dije que te desaparecieras por media hora y te dieras un revolcón , perdona Ginny-le dijo mirandola a esta- no quiero ofenderte solo dejar las cosas en claro. Y sobre todo que cuando volvieras nos trataran como seres inferiores. Pensastes por un momento en Molly, en la madre de tu novia, o en Arthur, o en la profesora MacGonnagall o en Hermione esa que dices es como tu hermana o en Ron en tu hermano de sangre. Pero sobre todo pensantes en el mal que le podias causar a Zafiro, " te quiero mucho eres como mi madre"- dijo como si lo imitara- recordastes que esta embarazada y que podias matar al bebe?

- No - dijo con los ojos acuosos.

- Pues da gracias a que parece estar bien, porque con todo tu poder y con todo lo que te crees yo personalmente te lo haria pagar.-le dijo Ed

- Harry un gran poder implica una gran responsabilidad.- dijo Arthur y todos asintieron.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser tu familia?

-Si

-Quieres que te ayudemos en tu lucha contra Voldemort? -le pregunto esta vez Remus

- Si por favor

- Pues lo primero que tienes que hacer es disculparte.

- Pero no lo entendeis

- No, el que no lo entiende eres tu.-le interrumpió Ed- Tu has perdido mucho y es verdad, tu te quieres vengar de Voldemort, de acuerdo. Pero todos hemos perdido mucho y todos nos queremos vengar de el.

- Pero el me quito a mis padres y Dumbledore murio a mis pies y

En esto se oyo un sollozo

- Lo siento Zafiro yo no queria hacerte

Pero no era Zafiro, sino Minerva MacGonnagall la que sollozo.

- Perdonen yo no me siento bien

- Lo ves Harry tu crees que has perdido mucho y es verdad pero todos hemos perdido. Tu a tus padres y a tu padrino. Remus a sus mejores amigos. Molly a sus hermanos, sus hijos a sus tios. Zafiro a su padre y yo a la persona que consideraba un padre. Y Minerva a su amante, a su amigo a su compañero de la vida. ¿Y aun asi crees que solo tu quieres vengarte de Voldemort? Y solo por mencionar los que estamos aquí.

- Pero yo soy el unico que puede matarlo…lo dice la profecia

Que es eso de la profecia? preguntaron algunos

- Harry es solo una profecia no puedes vivir solo para ella y por ella. Piensa cuando se cumpla y acabes con Voldemort que vas a hacer… Nada.

Tendras que hacer algo mas en la vida.

Pero que es esa profecia y que dice. Seguian preguntandose algunos

- ¿Y que es un horcruses? -pregunto Iris

Harry miro a Ed cuando oyo que Iris habia formulado esa pregunta y este le contesto que el no habia dicho nada.

- ¿Quién ha hablado aquí de horcruses?-dijo Ed a Iris

- Un alumno me pregunto y yo no supe que contestar- respondio esta

- Fui yo -contesto Ginny, al ver que todos se miraban unos a otros- yo os oi hablar este verano a los tres de los horcruses, pero nadie me decia nada. Y entonces se me ocurrio preguntarle a algun profesor y como pense que Zafiro tampoco me lo diria pues…

- ¡Ehi! yo no sabia nada.-contesto esta que tenia mala cara.

- Cariño te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ed a Zafiro; de pronto todos se callaron y la miraron.

- La verdad es que no. Estoy… no se … rara. -contesto esta

- Vamos a la enfermeria a que te vea Poppy.

- Ed mejor nos acompañamos las dos y asi nos da algo. Tu quedate y aclara todo. Pero quiero que quede claro que Albus fue mi amigo, mi confidente, pero no mi amante.

- Esta bien, yo solo pense- dijo disculpandose Ed

- Puen pensastes mal. -Exclamo Minerva- y ahora si me perdonan nos vamos.

- Si pero mejor las acompaño.

- Ed madam Pomfrey tendra que mirar a Zafiro y tu no puedes estar alli. Mejor dicho no debes estar alli. Solo las pondrias nerviosas.-le dijo Molly

- Mejor quedate, Molly tiene razon- le dijo su esposa.

Ed viendose derrotado contesto

- Esta bien, pero en cuanto sepas algo dimelo, estare esperando- y luego al oido le dijo- te amo.

Zafiro le sonrio y se fue hacia la enfermeria con la directora.

- Nadie va a decir que es eso de la profecia y de los horcruses? pregunto Bill

Harry y Ed se miraron.

- Lo que tu digas -le dijo Harry

- No Harry tiene que ser lo que tu decidas. Pero si lo que quieres es un consejo esta es tu familia no te va a defraudar …pero tu eliges. Aunque espera

Y Ed se alejo y volvio al cabo de unos minutos con una pocion de color verde.

- Quiero que os tomeis esto pensando en Harry. Todos nos la tomaremos excepto Harry y el sabra el resultado.

Y diciendo esto vertio el frasquito en unos vasos. Y le dio uno a cada uno. Pensaron unos momentos en Harry y luego se lo tomaron.

Las manos de todos se fueron poniendo de un color azul. Mas o menos intenso pero azul. Excepto las de Ginny que eran completamente moradas.

- Se supone que todos tendriamos que tener las manos azules, cuanto mas azules mas te querriamos, pero en el caso de Ginny no se. Alomejor es normal.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

- No pensamos en que tuvieramos que quererte tanto que -dijo el otro gemelo

- Claro pero Ginny esta enamorada.-contesto Fred

- Y en eso no habiamos pensado- dijo George

- Sois unos desastres. Reconocerlo- dijo Charlie a sus hermanos

- No querido hermanito- dijo George

- Somos unos genios- apuntillo Fred

- Ya -dijo Ed- espero que la urna este mejor.

Bien supongo que esto quiere decir que todos te queremos y no te deseamos ningun mal. Bueno a lo mejor Ginny si- dijo Ed y todos le rieron la gracia

- O es eso -dijo uno de los gemelos

- O que nuestra hermanita esta tan enamorada- dijo el otro

- Que el color se paso- termino el primero

Todos se echaron a reir y Bill contesto por todos.

- A esa conclusión habiamos llegado todos

- Bien Harry ya ves que de alguna manera u otra todos te deseamos lo mejor. Ahora el que decides eres tu. -dijo Ed

- Bien creo que si os voy a contar la profecia y lo de los horcruses. Por supuesto esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros. Y Harry les conto todo lo que ya sabemos.

Mientras en la enfermeria Poppy reconocia a las enfermas

- Minerva te tienes que relajar tienes los nervios destrozados. Creo que seria mejor que te quedaras aquí. En cuanto a ti si quieres que el niño no nazca antes de tiempo te digo lo mismo que a ella. Nada de sobresaltos, nada de disgustos. Ya se que eso es imposible, pero Zafiro la vida de tu hijo esta en que tu estes tranquila. Por eso hoy os vais a quedar las dos a dormir aquí y no quiero oir mas.- dijo finalmente la enfermera.

- Por lo menos puedo avisar a Ed? -le dijo Zafiro

- Esta bien, pero recuerdale que aquí mando yo.

Bien mis queridos lectores en primer lugar aprovecho para desearos una FELIZ NAVIDAD y que Papa Noel o Santa os traigan muchos regalos. Gracias por vuestros cariñosos review.

Tiziano: Gracias por tus palabras. Y no te preocupes tu ff esta muy bien. Ya veras como en seguida llegaran mas review.

Jazu: Con este capitulo se te aclararan cosas y otras se enredaran mas. Por cierto con lo del msn sigo en ello.

Silvia: a ti querida amiga solo te digo que a ver si te traen ya el nuevo ordenador que podamos hablar.

Clara-Black: Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. Me alegro que te guste, a ver si pronto tengo noticias de los tuyos.

Jorgemt88: me alegra que te gustara. El tuyo tambien esta fenomenal.

Besos para todos Paloma


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Ed se acerco a la enfermeria. Entro y vio a la Señora Pomfey hablando con Zafiro. Pidio permiso para hablar con su esposa y la enfermera se lo dio pero dejandole muy claro que tenia que descansar.

- Gracias, no me entretender- y volviendose a la cama de su esposa la pidio permiso a esta para sentarse.- Sabes creo que las cosas se ponen de mejor cara para nosotros.

- Harry tiene un poder extraordinario

- Si, y en cuanto lo domine sera un enemigo de cuidado.

- Ed el no nos hizo daño aposta.

- Lo se mi amor, pero tiene que entender que puede hacer mucho daño y por eso tiene que tener mucho cuidado. Los que estabamos alli no les deseabamos mada malo y sin embargo ya viste como se volvio contra nosotros.

- Pero es por Ginny. ya sabes como son las hormonas.

- Yo tambien he tenido 17 años y tambien estaba deseando de acostarme con una chica, pero no pensaba en hacer daño a nadie por eso.

- Pero estoy segura que el no pretendia hacernos daño

- Alomejor no mucho pero si nos quiso callar. Aun asi -dijo cuando su esposa intento revatirle- tiene que dominarlo, sino puede volverse contra el. O contra nosotros. Te imaginas si se hiciera el nuevo señor oscuro.

- Eso no va a suceder.

- Querras decir que a Ginny no se le antoje. Imaginate si le pidiera que hiciera algo mal, Harry lo haria.

- Si hombre…como si Harry fuera un pelele

- Recuerdas el refran… pues tiene razon sobre todo en este caso.

- Pero Ginny es una mujer muy sensata. Y Harry la quiere mucho, pero no para cambiar sus principios.

- Mejor asi. Y cuentame que te ha dicho Poppy?-le pregunto intentado desviar el tema.

- Pues que este tranquila, que el bebe necesita tranquilidad y nada de nervios, stress, ni emociones fuertes y …¡ a ¡ que cuando te diga que te vayas la obedezcas.

- Si mi sargento, a sus ordenes- dijo haciendola un saludo militar.

- Eddd que eres un adulto, deja de hacer el bobo.

Y los dos se echaron a reir, poco a poco la pocion iba haciendo su efecto y aunque Zafiro queria seguir hablando con su marido se le cerraba los ojos. Al fin se durmió. Entonces Ed que tenia agarrada su mano, miro a ver si veia a la enfermera pero esta no estaba a la vista. Puso su mano y la de su esposa en la tripa de esta ultima y espero a que su hijo se moviera. Cosa que no tardo en pasar. Y besando el lugar donde se movia el pequeño le dijo

- Casi no puedo esperar a que nazcas. A tenerte entre mis manos. Quiero que sepas que no hay nada mas importante que tu. Que desde el momento que supe que tu madre estaba esperandote te quise. Eres mi mayor anhelo, mi mayor deseo. Solo a tu madre la amo mas que a ti. Quiero que sepas que por ti seria capaz de mover cielo y tierra porque estes seguro y feliz. Te juro que hare lo posible y lo imposible porque tu madre y tu esteis bien y a salvo. Y si muero en esta empresa morire feliz sabiendo que tu estas vivo.

Cuando tu madre-siguio diciendole Ed- me dijo que creia estar embarazada, me dio miedo de que no fuera asi y cuando yo vi que era verdad, hubiese saltado de felicidad. De echo, y esto es un secreto entre tu y yo, se me escaparon las lagrimas. Lagrimas de felicidad, Tu eres todo lo que yo queria de la vida, contigo y con ella no quiero nada mas. Y espero que estes absolutamente seguro que te quiero, que tu madre y yo deseamos tenerte por encima de todo y de todos, que te amamos.

De pronto Ed se quedo callado, habia oido pisadas. Y asi era; la señora Promfrey estaba a su espalda oyendole hablar y cuando se callo le dijo

- Perdona por molestarte. Yo ya me iba

- No; no se preocupe, el que me voy soy yo.

- No quedate, a tu hijo le hace mucho bien que hables con el. Es maravilloso que le cuentes cosas, y el oiga tu voz. Una voz suave y cariñosa puede obrar milagros.

- Poppy el bebe esta mal?. Quiero decir que si esta en peligro?

- No exactamente, pero si que Zafiro se tiene que tomar las cosas con calma. Las alteraciones no son buenas. Pero tu hijo esta perfectamente.

- Mi hijo, sabes cuando desee tener un hijo. Mio y de Zafiro. Cuando tu le dijistes que eso era imposible, fue como un jarron de agua helada. Cuando ella regreso y por fin me acepto yo solo pensaba en formar una familia con ella. Casarnos, tener hijos, pero..

Poppy le sonrio y le dijo

- El amor mueve montañas y hace milagros. ¿ Por cierto que paso para que ella y Minerva llegaran en ese estado?

Ed le conto lo que habia pasado en el salon con Harry y Ginny y le dijo

- Y le entiendo, yo no habria dejado que nadie hablara mal de mi esposa. Pero creo que todos los que estabamos alli queremos a esos dos. Y no les deseamos nada malo.

- Harry sera un poco buscaproblemas pero no es mal chico-dijo Poppy

- Ni mucho menos, es mas es una persona maravillosa y muy responsable. Lo unico que esta enamorado y a esa edad ya sabes lo que pasa.

Sonrieron los dos.

- Por cierto no te he preguntado por Minerva. ¿ Que tal esta?

- Minerva si me preocupa, la veo apagada, como sin ganas de vivir.

- No es facil mantener el castillo en alza.

- Pero no son solo sus hechizos lo que nos mantiene impunes no?

- En realidad, Bill, ella y yo hicimos un hechizo que solo ella sostiene. No te puedo explicar mucho mas de esto; pero si que parece que la esta consumiendo. Pero lo peor es que no lo podemos retirar.

- ¿Crees que acabara matandola?

- Espero que no. -dijo Ed, pero cuando miro la cara de la enfermera hizo un gesto de cansancio y le aclaro- espero que no, pero me temo que si.

- ¿Y no podemos hacer algo?

- No ella lo sabia y aun asi quiso hacerlo. Es mas no consintio en que nadie mas lo hiciera. Dijo que era una pequeña contribución si con eso conseguia acabar con esta guerra o por lo menos darnos alguna ventaja.

- Pero ella

- Ella es una gran mujer, una gran bruja, y una maravillosa persona; pero no quiere que nadie sepa nada. Comprendalo

- Y lo respeto. De mis labios no saldra nada. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Zafiro se desperto bajo a desayunar y se encontro con que en el gran comedor ya no habia nadie. Y tocando su vientre dijo

- Bueno pues parece que vamos a desayunar solos. No hay nadie por aquí.

Y diciendo esto desayuno y se fue a su habitacion. Cuando entro en ella vio a Ed dormido y acercandose a la cama le soplo cerca del oido y le dijo

- Me haces un sitio?

Este sin abrir los ojos se movio hacia el otro lado y siguió durmiendo.

- Dormilon no tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?

- mmmmmmmmm

- Cualquiera pensaria que te acabas de acostar.

-mmmmmmmmmm

- Vale ya te dejo en paz. Claro que estoy pensando que mejor no. Tengo una hora y ganas de estar contigo y tu?-le dijo insinuosamente Zafiro

Pero su marido seguia dormido y no le contestaba. Por lo que decidio que la mejor manera de despertarle era. Aguamenti

- Maldita sea - chillo Ed al notar el agua fria en su cara.- se puede saber que coño haces?

Zafiro- dijo sorprendido cuando se desperto y vio quien le habia tirado el agua.- No sabia que eras tu.

- Y quien iba a ser sino?

- Perdona es que acabo de dormirme y estaba desubicado. ¿Qué tal estas?

- Bien; ¿entonces no tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?.

- No hasta dentro de dos o tres horas.

- Entonces podiamos tener una sesion de cama tu y yo-le dijo metiendose en la cama y pasandole la mano por el cuerpo.

- Lo siento pero hoy no. Estoy muy cansado. Perdona.- y se volvio a dormir

- Esta bien me ire a preparar mi clase.

En los dormitorios de los chicos de Gryffindor esa misma mañana temprano. Ron se acababa de despertar cuando vio que Harry tambien se desperezaba y le dijo

- Harry puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro Ron.Que quieres?

- Que vas a hacer con tu nuevo poder?

- Como dijo Ed controlarlo y cuando lo maneje bien desacerme por fin de Voldemort.

- Hermione y yo estuvimos hablando anoche de que podiamos ayudarte.

- Gracias Ron. Perdona; de verdad que yo no queria haceros daño

- Lo se no te preocupes. Pero vamos a arreglarnos pronto porque Hermione tiene una estrategia y la queria comentar con nosotros.

Pero no acababan de terminar de hablar cuando se abrio la puerta y aparecio Hermione

- Chicos tengo que contaros algo

- Hermione estamos desnudos-le dijo Ron

- No importa. Tu eres mi novio y tu mi hermano. Escuchar-siguio como si tal cosa.- Ginny y yo hemos estado hablando de que deberiamos volver a reunir el ED

- Si yo tambien lo he pensado.-dijo Harry- Nos queda poco tiempo hasta que acabe el colegio y es hora de que reunamos el ED y sepamos quien no ayudaria en caso de necesitarlo.

- Pero ademas tambien podrian hacer cosas para nosotros.-dijo entrando Ginny en ese momento.

- Si es buena idea amor.- le dijo Harry a Ginny.

Esta se acerco a su cama y le dio un beso.

- Que tal si os vais, nosotros nos vestimos y

- Ron-le dijeron los otros 3

- No; lo prometi, no me voy a meter en vuestras cosas, pero abra que vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

- Tienes razon. Vamos a arreglarnos y ahora nos vemos chicas.

Pero ellas no se movieron

- Vamos..vamos fuera de aquí. -les apremiaban los chicos

- Pero Harry -dijo Ginny

- Me da vergüenza de que me vea Hermione desnudo. Aunque sea como mi hermana, aun asi.

- Esta bien Harry nos vamos, pero no os entretengais eh?-dijo Ginny

- Nosotros no somos los que nos entretenemos. - se quejo Ron

- Ya. Pero ya las conoces, cuando ellas tardan es porque se estan poniendo guapas, pero si somos nosotros, es que nos entretenemos.-le dijo Harry

- Vamos tengo hambre.

- Ron y su hambre- dijo riendo Harry

En seguida las chicas los vieron bajar y se fueron los cuatro al gran comedor, mientras iban hablando las cosas que iban a hacer una vez que reunieran el ED otra vez.

Terminaron de desayunar y cada cual se fue a su clase. Antes de comer se reunieron otra vez todos en la clase de Defensa

- Hola a todos otra vez-digo Zafiro- Voy a empezar a enseñaros hechizos , encantamientos y maleficios. Rozaremos la magia negra, pero sin meternos en ella.

La verdad es que muchas veces la diferencia entre magia negra y blanca radica en como se use la magia. Pero empecemos.

- Usaremos maldiciones imperdonables?-pregunto Hermione

- En principio no. Ya sabeis sus efectos y como y para que se utilizan. Por lo tanto no vale de nada insistir en ello. Quiero enseñaros cosas que no sepais

- Magia antigua- le interrumpio Ginny

- Si magia antigua, en especial a ti Ginny. Por alguna razon que no comprendo se te da muy bien. Y espero poderte enseñar lo poco que se.

- No hay libros que hablen de ello.- dijo Hermione

- Si, pero como bien podreis suponer son antiguos y la mayoria de ellos pertenecen a las antiguas familias de magos y no estan a nuestro alcance.

- ¿Pero podriamos pedirselos?- pregunto Ron

- Dime Ron crees que cualquiera te abriria la puerta de su casa y te daria un libro que consideran patrimonio exclusivamente suyo? Según estan las cosas, creo que no.

- Pero conocemos a la mayoria de las familias de magos,- insistio Ron

- Ron tu te fias de alguien que no sea tu familia?-le pregunto Zafiro

- Supongo que no. Cualquiera se puede hacer pasar por alguien conocido o estar bajo la maldición Imperius.

- Efectivamente. Por lo que no creo que nadie nos de nada.

- Pero todo el mundo magico sabe que tu eres la hija de Dumbledore. A ti si te los dejarian.- dijo esperanzado Harry

- ¿Tu crees? Respondeme , cuando Ojoloco te lo dijo, tu te fiastes de el?

- Bueno yo no sabia que Dumbledore tenia una hija. Y ademas tu no parecias tener treinta y tantos años. Aun no los aparentas.

- Gracias,- dijo Zafiro sonriendo- pero tu por que no lo sabias y el mundo magico porque no se fiaba ni cuando los libros dijeron que era yo. Nadie se fiaba de mi. Por culpa de esta guerra y por miedo a Voldemort nadie termina de confiar en nadie.

- Podremos aprender lo suficiente de magia antigua?- pregunto Ginny

- Espero que con lo que se y con los libros que tenemos a nuestra disposición en el colegio asi sea. Bien empezemos la clase.

Zafiro iba enseñando algunos hechizos y Ginny los cogia al vuelo. De echo en algunas ocasiones no le tenia ni que explicar como se llevaban a cabo.

- Ginny tu y yo vamos a ir al lago, quiero enseñarte a usar los elementos. El agua, el fuego, la tierra y el aire pueden ser decisivos en la guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

-Pero yo no quiero que- empezo a protestar Harry

Ginny y Zafiro le miraron y este se cayo. Aunque todavía no estaba muy convencido de que Ginny peleara contra Voldemort.

Esa noche los chicos y Zafiro se reunieron en el despacho de la directora para hablar con esta y Ed

- Necesito que me deis permiso para salir del castillo, quiero que Ginny aprenda a controlar los elementos.

- ¿Estas segura que esta preparada?

- Si Minerva

- Sabes lo que supone eso?- dijo la directora

- Si; pero si queremos saber si lo hace bien y lo controla no nos queda mas remedio que salir fuera.

- Pero aquí hay agua, y tierra- dijo MacGonnagall que no queria levantar sus escudos si no era imprescindible.

- Si lo se, pero el agua que hay aquí el de las tuberías lo controla muy bien y la tierra de los jardines interiores. Minerva si no lo creyera completamente imprescindible no te lo pediria. Pero claro tu tienes la ultima palabra. -dijo mirandola con respeto.

- Ed tu que opinas?- le pregunto la directora

- Si lo ves conveniente traere a la Orden y a algunos auror para que las protegan y los apostare fuera del castillo.

- Necesito meditarlo-dijo la directora

- Chicos por favor salid- le dijo Zafiro a los cuatro estudiantes- cuando la directora haya tomado la decisión os la are saber.

- Ed no quiero preocuparte mas, pero estoy muy cansada. No se cuanto aguantare esta presion.

- Deja que otro lleve esa carga.

- ¿Quién? Zafiro esta embarazada, Tú ya tienes bastante con todo lo que tienes, Remus no podra cuando se transforme. La verdad no confio en nadie mas

- Pero hay profesores que se podrian hacer cargo de la seguridad-empezo a decir Ed intentado encontrar una solucion.

- No Ed se lo que tratas de hacer y te lo agradezco; pero resistire el mes que queda de colegio y luego descansare. En cuanto a ti mañana tienes autorización para que Ginny y tu salgais del colegio.

- Minerva tambien quiero que salga Harry-dijo Ed

- Pero Harry no esta preparado para… no lo pondras de carnaza

- No Minerva, pero creo que el poder que tienen juntos no es el mismo si estan separados.

- Estan bien, diles al señor Potter y a la señorita Weasley que mañana por la mañana esten preparados para salir fuera del colegio. Nosotros miraremos por las ventanas.-le dijo a Zafiro

- De acuerdo. Gracias Minerva por todo lo que haces. - y diciendo esto se despidio y se marcho.

Mientras en la sala comun de Gryffindor

- Mira Ginny no estoy de acuerdo con esto.-le decia Harry a su novia

- Eso es facil, dile a Zafiro que te deje venir con nosotras.

- Pero no entiendes que no quiero que salgais del castillo.

- Y tu no entiendes que de otra manera no puedo saber si controlare los elementos en su ambiente natural.

- No quiero que salgas, y sobre todo no quiero que vayas a la lucha- siguió empeñado Harry

- Y yo no quiero que luches contra Voldemort, pero tu lo vas a hacer y nosotros te vamos a ayudar todo lo posible.

- No tu no, si te pasa algo me muero. Es que no lo quieres entender.

- Y si te pasa algo a ti me muero yo.

- Basta no discutire mas, no iras y ya

- Tienes razon, yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo, pero ire y tu no me lo vas a impedir.

- Ginny no

Pero Ginny beso a Harry para que este no siguiera con la discursion. Y poco a poco los besos siguieron subiendo de nivel. Era una lucha entre titanes, Harry no queria que Ginny saliera y Ginny queria salir.

- No Ginny no sald

Y Ginny volvia a taparle la boca a besos. Al rato uno no estaba muy seguro de quien ganaria la apuesta, pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que esos dos terminarian en la habitacion de cualquiera de ellos.


	25. Chapter 25

capitulo 25

En primer lugar dar las gracias a Anatripotter, Jazu Potter, natita.grint, jorgemtz88, Clara Black y tiziano siento que en el capitulo anterior no subiera las contestaciones a vuestros review. Aun asi muchas gracias y este capitulo esta dedicado a vosotros.

La cosa se iba poniendo mas y mas caliente. De pronto Harry se quito de encima a Ginny y le dijo.

- Muy bien, pero si sales yo voy contigo y en cuanto veamos algo raro te metes en el castillo ya.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Pero salgo eh?

- Tu ganas; pero solo esta vez, no creas que siempre te vas a salir con la tuya.

- Me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada y ademas no se lo que sucedera mañana. Hasta mañana amor

- Hasta mañana Gin que descanses.

- Descansaria mejor en tus brazos. Acuestate pronto y en cuanto la sala se quede vacia voy a tu habitacion-le dijo al oido a Harry

- Ginny mañana te vas a enfrentar a algo muy difícil, deberias de descansar para estar bien-dijo Hermione

- Si hermanita Hermi tiene razon, porque no mejor os vais Harry y tu a la sala de los menesteres.-dijo Ron

Automáticamente Hermione, Harry y Ginny miraron a Ron como si estuviera poseido o bajo la maldición Imperius. Los tres se miraban y le miraban. Ese no era Ron. Se lo habian cambiado.

- No me mireis asi… aprendi la leccion. No es que me haga ninguna gracia, pero prefiero que este con Harry y con ese poder nuevo que sola y llorando. Y ya oisteis que el poder nace del amor por lo que he decidido que para ayudar a que Harry termine con Voldemort tengo que… bueno hacer la vista gorda. (osea hacer que no ve)

- Una cosa es hacer la vista gorda y otra ponerles tu la cama.-dijo Hermione no muy convencida de que ese fuera su novio

- Ya Hermi cariño pero he decidido que voy a ayudar a Harry a terminar con el" como sea." Y mientras que "como sea" no implique que mi hermana este en el campo de batalla, pues eso.

- Y el que tus padres te echaran la bronca no ha tenido que ver?

- Bueno si un poco pero he decidido cambiar. Y que mejor que demostrandolo asi.

- Ron te lo agradezco mucho, pero tu hermana tiene que descansar y cada uno se ira esta noche a su cama. - le dijo Harry, admirando a su amigo en como habia cambiado.

- Vaya y yo que hasta les habia traido una pocion

- A ver cuentame donde esta Ron y que has hecho con el? porque tu no eres Ron- le dijo cortandole Hermione.

Los tres se echaron a reir; Ron por su parte los miraba como ofendido

- Que pasa , que yo no puedo cambiar de opinión?

- Ron tu no has cambiado de opinión, tu has cambiado entero directamente.- le dijo Ginny.

- Puede ser pero Harry es muy poderoso, y eso significa que te puede cuidar

- Y antes no?-le pregunto Harry a su amigo

- Chicos, chicos dejemos la discursion, y mejor vayamonos a dormir. Mañana sera un dia agotador.- acallo a sus amigos Hermione

Los cuatro se despidideron entre ellos y de los demas que habia alli y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Un poco antes del amanecer Harry noto a alguien en su cama y cuando fue a coger su varita, una mano se la quito

- No la usarias contra mi, verdad?

- Que haces aquí?

- No podia dormir. Me desperte y estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama y me decidi a hacerte una visita. ¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

- Si claro que si - y diciendo esto le abrio las sabanas para que se metiera con el.

- Harry ¿crees que lo hare bien?

- Por supuesto que si.

- ¿Y si ponemos hechizos para que nos nos vean, ni nos oigan?

- Mejor porque no me termino de creer lo de Ron

Y cogiendo ella la varita que tenia en la mano hizo los hechizos.

- Hasta mi varita te adora, es mas juraria que te hace mas caso a ti que a mi.

Ella se echo a reir y besandose se quedaron en la cama de el hasta que fue hora de levantarse.

Cuando esto paso Ginny se puso la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y se fue a su habitacion a arreglarse. Cuando bajo ya estaban todos esperandola y se fueron a desayunar.

Dieron las primeras clases y

- Ginny, Harry estais preparados?-les pregunto Tonks

- Si, vamos- le contesto el chico.

Las puertas del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria se habrieron por fin después de mucho tiempo en el que no lo hacian; y hacia ellas se encaminaron los tres. Antes de salir vieron a Zafiro que tambien iba para alla.

- Hola, vamos a respirar un poco de aire - dijo sonriendo

- Vamos -le contesto Ginny

- Nerviosa?-le pregunto Zafiro

- Si casi no he podido dormir.

- Y si todo sale bien, vas a tener menos tiempo.

- En fin vamos para alla.- contesto Ginny

Cuando cruzaron las puertas vieron a varios auror y a gente de la Orden que les estaban esperando.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado evidente que pasara algo aquí fuera?-le pregunto Zafiro a su marido cuando vio que alli habia demasiada gente para protegerlos.

- Puede ser, pero no voy a dejar que os pase nada por un descuido. -le contesto este- Lo que necesitais es el agua del lago, tierra y fuego.

- Si pero tambien aire.

- Es que hemos creado una proteccion para que no pueda pasar nadie por este circulo.

- ¿Quieres decir que ni el aire?

Ed hizo una seña a Bill que se acerco y les dijo

- Cual es el problema?

- Si puede pasar una gran tormenta? - le pregunto Zafiro

- Y no puede ser pequeña

- No lo se, depende de tu hermana

- Bueno si necesitais mas aire, levantaremos algo las defensas-contesto Bill que miro a Ed y este afirmo con la cabeza

Las dos chicas se acercaron al agua y Ginny levanto su varita y recito un conjuro. Paso unos segundo, pero no ocurria nada. Volvio a repetirlo y nada. Cuando lo hizo por tercera vez y no pasaba nada se volvio hacia donde estaba Harry y este solo la sonrio. Y penso animo mi amor tu puedes.

Ginny sintio como una corriente de calor entraba en ella y levantando la voz dijo

- Treguna, mecoides, trecorun, satis dee, soleil convierte el agua en nube, nube conviertete en vapor, viento enfria la nube, quiero que nieve ya.

Un rayo de sol potente cayo en el lago, y como de la nada vieron a las gotas subir y convertirse en nube. Minutos después empezo a hacer algo mas de frio y a soplar un viento suave.

Pero no nevo.

- Zafiro- dijo Ginny desesperanzada

- Tranquila tendrias que ser una dama del Lago para que todo te hubiera salido bien a la primera. Aun asi te ha salido estupendamente.

- Pero yo queria que nevara

- Estamos en junio, y no hace frio para que el agua se congele tan pronto.

- Pero he puesto mucha energia para nada.

- No para nada no, hemos hecho mucho. Harry-le dijo Zafiro al chico- por favor acercate a Remus y pidele un trozo de chocolate.

Harry se separo de ellas y se acerco a donde esta el profesor Lupin cuando de pronto y se previo aviso oyo chillar a las chicas y se volvio. Y alli agarrandolas de los pelos estaba Peter Pettigrew apuntandolas con la varita

- Mi amo estaba muy contento cuando os lleve con el

- Peter sueltalas-dijo Ed

Cuando de pronto de la varita de Harry salio un hechizo que impacto directamente en Peter y le dejo tumbado maherido y lleno de cortes

- Harry no

Intento decirle Ed pero este ya habia soltado la varita y corrido hacia donde estaba Ginny y Zafiro las cuales estaban en el suelo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? -le pregunto Ed a Harry

- Solo el hechizo sectusempra -le contesto este

- No a lo que me refiero es a que no vuelvas a dejar tu varita tirada en el suelo- le rebatio Ed

- Pero…

- No Harry no vuelvas a soltar tu varita. Ten.- y se la dio y volviendose a las chicas les pregunto- ¿Qué tal estais?

- Bien -dijo Ginny

- Zafiro?

Pero esta no le contestaba su cara era de dolor y Ed levantandola se la llevo a la enfermeria no sin antes decirles a Alex y a Remus que se hicieran cargo de la situación.

Remus llevo a Peter a la enfermeria y Alex se llevo a los auror. Al momento todo estaba como si no hubiera habido nadie un minuto antes.

Harry y Ginny corrian detrás de Ed y después venia Remus con Peter, cerrando la fila Tonks, la cual volvio a cerrar las puertas del colegio y después fue con todos a la enfermeria.

La directora que como todo el mundo habia visto lo que habia pasado llego enseguida y hablo con Tonks.

- ¿Pero como ha podido pasar esto?

- No lo se Minerva, todo estaba controlado, no tengo ni idea de cómo pudo pasar Pettigrew. Merlin espero que no le haya pasado nada al bebe.

- Esperemos que salga Poppy y nos cuente.

Pero por la puerta solo salieron Harry y Ginny la cual estaba llorando. Harry tambien tenia cara de funeral por lo que las dos mujeres se asustaron.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Zafiro y al bebe?- preguntaron Minerva y Tonks

- No lo sabemos, pero creo que estaran bien. Peter a muerto.-contesto Harry

- No me estraña con todos los hechizos que le echamos.-dijo Tonks.

- Pero yo lo he matado.-dijo Harry

- No Harry, reconozco que has hecho un hechizo muy poderoso. Pero creo que el solo no lo habria matado. La verdad es que todos le mandamos hechizos.-dijo Remus Lupin que salia de la enfermeria con cara muy afligida.

- No te tienes que sentir mal-le dijo Minerva

- Era el ultimo de mis amigos, y aunque no era bueno, he sentido su muerte.

- Y yo lo he matado

- No Harry no debes de pensar eso. El ha muerto por todos lo hechizos que le mandamos.

- Pero la señora Promfrey dijo que ella no sabia que pocion darle para curar sus heridas. Si hubiese estado Snape aquí. El si sabria.

- Pero es mejor asi, no te preocupes mas.-intento consolarle Remus

En esto se volvio a abrir la puerta esta vez era Ed el que salia y dirigiendose a la directora le dijo en bajo algo esta movio la cabeza en señal de afirmación y los dos volvieron a entrar en la enfermeria.

Ya habia pasado una hora cuando volvieron a salir. Todos se abalanzaron sobre Ed al preguntaron como iban las cosas.

- Ha tenido que venir un medimago para atender a Zafiro.

- ¿Ha nacido el bebe?-le preguntaron

- No, y mejor asi. Según el no es conveniente de que nazca en este momento, por lo que ha parado las contracciones. Cree que mañana estara mejor. Ahora tiene que descansar.

- ¿No podra entonces dar mas clases? -pregunto Ginny

- No Ginny… en unos dias no. Pero- y se quedo mirando estrañado por una ventana que tenia de frente a el y de espaldas a los demas- creo que tampoco te hacen falta muchas clases.

- Por?-pregunto esta y todos se volvieron a la ventana que Straiker miraba con cara risueña

Estaba nevando. Caian unos pequeños copos de nieve y solo en el lugar donde habian estado ellas dos, pero al fin y al cabo era nieve.

Todos felicitaban a Ginny y esta lo miraba como si no lo creyera. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Si aprendia a ese ritmo pronto podria ayudar a Harry a vencer a Voldemort.

Y por fin todos serian felices y no tendrian que tener más miedo.

Todos se olvidaron de Peter y de todo lo demas. Y se dedicaron a ver caer la nieve.

En esto salian de la enfermeria un medico joven y la señora Pomfrey y este le decia

- Vamos a intentar que aguante lo mas posible. Lo ideal seria finales de julio o primeros de agosto. Si me necesitan ya sabe como encontrarme.

- Gracias doctor. - le dijeron la enfermera y Ed que le acompaño a la chimenea habilitada para las apariciones

- ¿Quién nos hara los examenes?- pregunto como no Hermione

- El profesor Lupin. Ellos ya los tenian preparados. Y una vez que se termine con los examenes estos seran calificados y antes de ello todos volvereis a vuestros hogares.-le contesto la directora.


	26. Chapter 26

capitulo 26

**Dedicado a todos los que lo leen. Gracias Besos Paloma**

Asi paso una semana y la siguiente era la de los examenes. Casi no tenian tiempo ni de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los libros. Y Hermione no les daba otra oportunidad. Al fin los tan temidos examenes llegaron y todos estuvieron una semana frenetica.

Cuando ya llego el último que era transformaciones la profesora les dijo

- Este es el último examen, pasado mañana por la mañana todos estareis en el tren de vuelta a vuestros hogares. Por las circustancias no podemos haceros una fiesta, pero si se os permite tener una en la sala comun.

A la mañana siguiente la directora les hablo en la comida.

- Queridos alumnos otro curso se acaba. Este año ha estado marcado por las despedidas a personas que nosotros admirabamos mucho. Los estrañaremos pero hay que seguir adelante y estoy segura que todos habeis aprendido mucho. Me gustaria pensar que habra un nuevo curso dentro de unos meses. Que estos malos momentos pasaran y todos nos podremos reunir de nuevo.

Tambien le deseo a los alumnos que ahora nos dejan, buena suerte en la vida que sus metas se vayan cumpliendo y que no olviden a Howgarts porque Howgarts nunca los olvidara.

Y por fin los premios a los mejores del año.

- Premio a la estudiante mas valiosa es para la señorita Hermione Granger - y empezaron a aplaudir.

- Premio al jugador mas valioso en quiddick es para el señor Ronald Weasley- mas aplausos

- Premio a la casa es para Gryffindor -todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a los Gryffindor.

Y la directora siguió cuando volvieron a su sitio

- Premio por servicios especiales a la escuela para el señor Harry Potter -hay volvieron todos a aplaudir y levantarse. Cuando por fin consigio que se calmaran dijo

- Y por ultimo pero no menos importante premio para el alumno mas destacado para la señorita Hermione Granger

Gracias a todos y espero que disfruten del ultimo dia aquí

Cuando la directora se iba a sentar y los aplausos habian terminado Iris se levanto y dijo

- Perdone directora con su permiso los premios no han terminado todo los alumnos y le personal docente estamos de acuerdo en que alguien mas se merece un premio

La directora se la quedo mirando y le dijo continue

-Es para mi un gran honor entregarle el premio a la mejor directora de Howgarts, por su entrega y dedicacion a Minerva MacGonnagall por su buen hacer y su entereza y su saber estar en los momentos difíciles

Todo el colegio se puso de pie para aplaudirla.

-Yo gracias la verdad no se muy bien que decir. No me lo esperaba. Pero gracias, las cosas no han sido faciles desde que nuestro querido director Albus Dumbledore nos dejo. Ademas creo que el premio deberia ser para el por que fue el mejor director que este colegio haya tenido jamas.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la normalidad volviera a reinar. Todos poco a poco se fueron a sus sitios y terminaron la velada. Al fin y al cabo al dia siguiente o a mas tardar al otro todos se irian. O eso era lo previsto pero.

Al dia siguiente estaban reunidos Remus, Tonks, Alex, Iris, los cuatro chicos y Ed mirando la manera de llevar a los alumnos a sus casas cuando

- Sigo diciendo que devimos hacer algo mal. No era posible que nadie entrara.-decia Alex que seguia dando vueltas a la aparicion de Peter

- Si; pero Bill Weasley y tu lo habeis examinado todo y no habeis encontrado ningun fallo no?

- Si, de écho no habiamos siquiera levantado las barreras.

- Las barreras eran antiapariciones no?- pregunto timidamente Hermione, y es que aun no se acostumbraba a hablar con Alex y Ed cerca. La intimidaban un poco.

- Si; de echo era como una cupula para que nadie pudiera entrar alli. -le respondio Alex

- Tambien cerrada por el suelo- insistio Hermione

Alex se la quedo mirando un rato, pensando en las palabras de la chica y dijo

- No; por el suelo no. Necesitabais, aire y tierra y evidentemente no podia ser una cupula cerrada por el suelo.

- Por lo tanto -dijo Hermione- si podia haber pasado un bicho pequeño

- Pues si-dudo este-pero no se donde quieres llegar

- Hermione te quiero entre mi personal. Eres fantastica-le dijo Ed abrazandola-

Lo que supuso que Hermione enrojeciera más que el pelo de Ron. Y este mirara a Ed con celos. Los demas solo sonrieron. Alex miraba la escena sin entender nada.

- ¿En que se supone que se transformaba Pettigrew? -pregunto Ed

- En rata-le contesto esta vez Remus-. Lo que no entiendo es como no me he dado cuenta.

- Por eso tenemos en nuestro equipo a la mujer más inteligente de las que he conocido. Y he conocido muchas.

Todos se echaron a reir, excepto Ron que seguia mirando a Ed con odio

- Por cierto Ron he dicho que la quiero en mi equipo como asesora mia. NADA MAS. Para todo lo demas es enteramente tuya. Si ella quiere claro.-dijo Ed

- No he dicho nada.-contesto este

- No hacia falta. Tu cara lo dice todo. Y quiero que estes seguro que yo solo amo a una mujer… y no es Hermione.

En esto la profesora Trelawney se acerco a ellos y de pronto puso una cara rara como si le pasara algo o no fuera ella; y dijo con una voz estraña

- El principio del final ha llegado

Dos seres especiales descendientes de Eva al elegido daran

Una le dara la vida y otra la vida por él dara

- ¿Profesora se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Iris

Y esta volviendo en si le dijo tosiendo

-Hay profesora lo siento, creo que necesito un vaso de agua. Si es por eso que vine.

- Perdonen ¿les pasa algo a todos ustedes?-pregunto la profesora Trelawney

- Sabe, acaba de darnos una profecia -le dijo Iris

- Que bobada; esas cosas no existen.- contesto la profesora de adivinación.

Y cogiendo un vaso de agua se fue.

Todos se quedaron asombrados. No solo por lo que habian oido si no por la actitud de la profesora de adivinación. Aun asi esa profecia podia decir algo que ellos no entendieran y se pusieron a repasar lo que habia oido.

- Vale dos seres descendientes de Eva. -dijo Ed -.¿Pero todos descendemos de Eva? no lo entiendo. Coged una pluma y escribirlo antes de que se nos olvide.

- A dicho tambien que una dara la vida- digo Hermione

- Y que al elegido le daran- apunto Ron

- Esta bien lo mejor es que hechemos el pensamiento de alguno de nosotros en el pensadero y asi tendremos seguro toda la profecia-dijo Ed

- Mejor el mio si no te importa-contesto antes que nadie Iris.- al fin y al cabo yo era la que mas cerca de ella estaba.

Y asi fueron a por un pensadero pequeño y acercando su varita a su cabeza Iris saco su pensamiento. Y pudieron ver y oir todo lo que se decia sin perder detalle.

Hermione fue apuntando las palabras dicha por la profesora Trelawney y cuando salieron del pensadero. Todos se miraban con cara confusa.

- Bueno ya sabemos que dijo, ahora hay que averiguar que queria decir exactamente.

- Cuando hablar de dos descendientes de Eva, estoy casi segura que se refiere a dos mujeres. -dijo Hermione.

- Si, pero especiales… pero especiales ¿ porqué? -dijo Ed.-conoceis a alguna mujer que se pudiera considerar especial. Perdon que todos pudieramos considerar especial por algo que ha hecho o por algun motivo familiar o

- Mi hermana Ginny-dijo Ron

- ¿Qué? -pregunto Ed y todos los que estaban alli se volvieron a mirarlo.

- Si mi hermana Ginny es la primera mujer en varias generaciones.

- ¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto Ed

- Si.- dijeron a coro Ron, Hermione, y Harry

- Bien recapitulemos. Ginny daria la vida por Harry y eso todos lo sabemos, pero habla de dos mujeres. Quien es esa otra mujer que es tan especial, y perdonadme pero se que todas sois especiales, pero que la profecia habla de ella como alguien capaz de dar su vida por el elegido.

- ¿Y si se referia a mi madre?-pregunto Harry todo rojo por lo que se decia de el.

- No Harry no habla de ella, Y que conste que Lily si era una persona maravillosa, pero habla de alguien vivo. ¿Quién, quien? - se preguntaban todos.

En ese momento la directora MacGonnagall y Zafiro se acercaron a ellos. Y les preguntaron que pasaba. Ed les conto todo lo que habia pasado y entonces MacGonagall se volvio Zafiro y le dijo

- La otra mujer eres tú.

- ¡Yo!- dijo esta toda estrañada-¿ que tengo yo de especial?

Y asi MacGonagall les conto todo lo que sabia de la madre de Zafiro que no era poco.

- Tu madre era una Dama del Lago, una sacerdotisa y como tal su obligación era ayudar. Tu padre encontro la forma de pedirles ayuda y ella se dispuso a hacerlo. Esto ocurrio unos meses antes de terminar con Guerlinguer, pero en esos meses paso lo que no tenia que haber pasado. Ella era una mujer bellisima pero tambien muy inteligente y muy joven . Ellos dos sabian que jamas, jamas deberian caer en las redes del amor. Pero… se enamoraron. Tuvieron que luchar contra todo y todos. Por un lado el mundo magico se les echo encima y por otro Avalon intento que ella renunciara a el. Pero eso nunca paso. Pasaron lo que según el fueron los mejores años de su vida. Pocos pero maravillosos y de esos dias maravillosos nacistes tu. Tus padres fueron muy felices cuando te tuvieron. Pero por desgracia, a tu madre el haber estado con un hombre y tener una hija le supuso un terrible mal. Cayo poco a poco en un pozo sin fondo. Ella que era todo amor y felicidad se fue apagando al poco de tu nacer. Nadie pudo hacer nada por su salud. Y en poco mas de un año murio. Tu padre se volvio loco, no pudo hacer nada por ella. Durante unos dias estuvo como ido. Todos sus amigos y su familia tuvieron miedo de que se suicidara y un dia simplemente te cogio y decidio que lo mejor para ti era apartarte de este mundo. No queria que lo unico que le quedaba del gran amor de su vida, le fuera arrebatado y decidio entregarte a una familia muggle. Jamas le entregaria a su hija a las sarcedotisas de Avalon. Solo tenía que esconderte y esconder tu magia y verte crecer desde la distancia. Todos los años Albus pasaba sus meses de vacaciones cerca de ti. Que tus padres te llevaban a la playa alli iba el. Todos los años cuando Howards cerraba por vacaciones el las pasaba contigo. En la distancia pero contigo. Era el unico tiempo en el que el estaba cerca de ti.

Pero por desgracia, según ibas creciendo te ibas pareciendo más a tu madre. Ella era muy blanca con el pelo azul y los ojos azules pero con un azul tan intenso que se volvian color violeta, como los tuyos. Según tu padre de ahí tu nombre Zafiro.

Cuando te tuvimos que mandar la lechuza, Albus estuvo una temporada nervioso e irritable, pero al final se tuvo que resignar a lo inevitable. Cuando tu entrastes por esa puerta acompañada de Lily Evans, su ansia no podia mas. Luego el sombrero selecionador te puso en Gryffindor, y vi a tu padre como se le caian las lagrimas. Nunca antes Hagrid habia estado tan nervioso cuando traia a los alumnos al colegio. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo intentando decirte algo pero… Albus nos prohibio hacer ninguna excepcion contigo. Y cuando entrastes en el equipo de quidditch estaba tan orgulloso de ti que, aunque tu no lo sepas, te miraba hasta en los entrenamientos. Según el eras la mejor cazadora de todo Howarrds. Pero lo que mas le agradaba era tu amistad con Lily. Solo por eso, creo yo, que consideraba a Harry como un nieto. Pero claro antes de eso paso lo que paso y luego…bueno eso ya lo sabes.

- Gracias Minerva. Eso me ayuda mucho, ahora entiendo a mi padre y a lo que hizo. El me entrego a una familia, que me quiso muchisimo y me trato como a uno de sus hijos. De ellos no me puedo quejar, supongo que naci sin estrella.

- ¿Pero dime de verdad crees que nacistes sin suerte?- le pregunto Iris. - Has tenido malos momentos, pero tambien buenos. Y has conocido el amor y estas con una persona que te quiere. Vas a tener pronto a tu hijo.

- Si tienes razon, a veces creo que soy muy egoísta.- Pero antes si quiera de terminar de hablar sintio un dolor.- Ed creo que el bebe ya viene.

- Vale tranquila vamos a llevarte a la enfermeria -le dijo su marido cogiendola de la mano

- Pero se va por el otro lado- le dijeron al ver que se dirigia al lado contrario

- ¡Ay! Merlin ya lo se no me pongais nervioso.

- Tranquilo si a lo mejor es una falsa alarma. Ya se me ha pasado el dolor.

- Menos mal que estais aquí-dijo Iris- si estuvierais en tu casa, no se si llegariais a San Mungo

- Por la cuenta que me trae si. Ya lo siento otra vez.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Si mejor tu. Vaya un padre que te he buscado hijo. -Le dijo Zafiro a su vientre.

- Estoy tranquilo solo me he equivocado. ¿Vosotros nunca os equivocais?

Y mirandole todos se hecharon a reir.

- Por cierto- dijo Ron- si ella es la otra mujer ¿quien dara la vida por Harry y quien se la dara?

- Vale Ron ya lo resolveremos.-dijo Hermione

- Si, seguro que hasta que al mozo le de la gana de nacer, nos da tiempo a pensarlo. Por lo menos a algunos.-dijo Iris

Todos sonrieron y ella y Zafiro se fueron hacia la enfermeria.

Alli la enfermera la estubo atendiendo. En pocos minutos mas llego el medimago que la atendio y le dijo que se preparara que aunque faltaban 5 semanas ya no podian retener mas al bebe y que esa noche o a lo mas tardar mañana naceria. Luego hablo con la señora Pomfrey y quedaron que ella se haria cargo del parto. Asi fueron preparandolo todo. Ed se quedo con su esposa en espera de que llegara el momento.

Estaban Zafiro y Ed en la enfermeria cuando Ron entro diciendo que Voldemort estaba atacando el colegio. Ed con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que dejar alli a Zafiro e irse a ayudar a los que estaban luchando.

Entre tanto los dolores de Zafiro eran más continuos. Pero ni eso ni el hecho de que Poppy la habia puesto en una habitación privada le evitaban a esta oir los gritos de la batalla que se estaba llevando en las afueras del colegio. Y lo peor fue cuando los dragones que tenia Voldemort empezaron a atacar el colegio por todos los sitios. Entre estos y las maldiciones estaban acabando con el colegio. Y no hacian más que entrar heridos a la enfermeria.

Zafiro se levanto y como pudo se acerco a una cama y vio alli tendida a Tonks y le pregunto como iba la cosa. Esta haciendo un esfuerzo le contesto que lo peor eran los demetores que les quitaban las ganas de vivir.

Entonces Zafiro haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por los dolores del parto, se acerco a una ventana y lo que vio la dejo anonadada. No solo estaban perdiendo sino que parecia como si nadie fuera ya capaz de luchar.

Se dirigio a las escaleras y bajo a la entrada del colegio y como pudo se acerco a un arbol en el cual habia un hada. Esta miraba la lucha con temor. Zafiro le pregunto porque no les ayudaban. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo magico estaba en peligro y si Voldemort ganaba nadie seria capaz de volver a ser feliz. El hada reconocio que eso era verdad. Pero como podria ayudar ellos.

- Solo dile a tus compañeras que por favor canten y digan palabras alegres. Eso ayudara a los que estan luchando. Espero que eso valga para darles un rayo de esperanza y que puedan alejar a los dementores.

Y dicho y echo llamo a todas sus compañeras y asi con sus pequeñas pero amables voces fueron destruyendo la infelicidad que los dementores iban dejando por todos los lados.

Los centauros y las demas criaturas del bosque prohibido al ver a las hadas ayudar se decidieron ellos tambien a hacerlo. Poco a poco las fuerzas se iban equilibrando. Pero entretanto Harry se habia encontrado con Voldemort y este le dijo

- Y dime Potter, donde esta tu amiguita? No la veo por aquí. Seguro que se ha asustado en cuanto me ha visto y á decidido huir.

- Que más quisieras tú.

- Pues no la veo cerca y crei que querria estar aquí para ayudarte

- Pues aunque no te lo creas ella me ayuda muchisimo.

Mientras que esto decian los hechizos no dejaban de caer de un lado u otro de los contrincantes.

- No se, no se yo, creo que esa para lo unico que sirve es para estar dentro de la bragueta de un hombre.

- Ah si- le contesto Harry con mucha rabia- y ese hombre por supuesto eres tu

- Por supuesto. Si supieras como disfrutaba cuando estaba conmigo.

- Y porque sera que yo no lo he visto asi.

Pero la trampa que Voldemort le estaba haciendo a Harry poco a poco estaba teniendo su efectividad. Y es que Harry se estaba enfadando y ya dejaba de lanzar los hechizos no verbales. Pero ademas Voldemort que era mas sabio habia conseguido que un arbol le lanzara sus ramas y estas estaban dandole golpes sin cesar. Cuando peor se ponia la cosa Harry recordo un hechizo que Zafiro le enseño y dirigiéndose al agua le pidio que ahogara a Voldemort. Pero este con una rapidez casi imposible logro hacer una burbuja y se libro del agua. Luego lanzo esta burbuja contra Harry a quien estrello contra una roca.

Harry estaba muy maltrecho, cuando Voldemort se acerco a el y le dijo Avada Keda.

Un fénix aparecio y se trago el hechizo asesino. Pero esto solo hizo que de momento Harry siguiera con vida.

Tanto Harry como Voldemort estaban muy cansados, pues ya llevaban una hora luchando, cuando Harry intento echarle el una maldición asesina a Voldemort, pero esta solo consiguio hacerle un buen corte a su contrincante pero nada mas.

- jajjaja- se rio Voldemort- todavía el bebe no esta preparado para matar. Harry con todo su coraje fue hacia el con ganas de matarle pero lo unico que consiguio es que Voldemort consiguiera quitarle su varita. Y uniendola a la suya propia hizo una sola varita de las dos.

- Ahora si estas perdido Potter. Di tus ultimas palabras.

Harry se sintio muy mal. De nada habia valido todo lo que le habian enseñado, y lo que era peor iba a morir sin poder matarle a el.

Y cuando Voldemort volvio a levantar su varita, ahora unida a la de Harry, y hechar la maldición asesina. Hagrid se puso delante de el y murio.

- Hagrid nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo-dijo Harry- pero ya el gigante no le podia oir.

- Ahora si que no hay nadie que te pueda salvar Potter.

- Maldito seas, jamas me has oido, jamas te dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

-¿Ah si, y que piensas hacer? ya no tienes ni varita, ni pajaro ni amigos.

Pero en eso se equivoco Voldemort porque a sus espaldas Ed y Remus se acercaron y lanzandole sendas maldiciones le dieron. Este desaparecio, no sin antes dejarles un regalito.

La enfermeria esta llenisima. No cabia nadie mas. Y la enfermera ya no sabia que hacer. Faltaban muchas pociones y lo que era peor muchas manos para ayudarla. Por lo que todos lo que no estaban muy mal ayudaban a otros. En esta situación Zafiro casi no podia contar con nadie para que la ayudara.

Menos mal que llego Molly y dandole la mano le dijo

- Si nos ayudamos intentaremos que salga bien.

- Gracias Molly. No creo que aguante mucho más.

Poco a poco Zafiro fue teniendo los dolores del parto más y más seguidos. De echó ya habia llegado el momento. Molly se puso entre las piernas de la chica y dandole animos la inducia a que empujara.

Harry estaba desesperado. Se sentia realmente muy mal. Por su culpa habia muerto Hagrid, su querido amigo. Y habia un monton de heridos. Y por si eso no fuera poco el habia perdido su varita. Cuando los demas supieran que se la habian quitado no se podia imaginar como iban a reaccionar. De pronto entre los lamentos de dolor oyo a Molly Weasley hablar y abrio la puerta y entro. Y sin pensar siquiera que hacia vio las manos de Zafiro que apretaban el aire y dirigiéndose a ellas las agarro. Cuando bajo la mirada vio con estupor que del vientre de Zafiro salia una luz brillante. Miro a Molly y esta solo le sonrio.

No acababa de terminar de salir del vientre de su madre, cuando Ed entro y se quedo mirando la escena y acercandose a Harry y Zafiro le dio a esta última un beso en la frente y con lagrímas en los ojos corto el cordon umbilical y puso a su hijo en el vientre de su esposa. En ese instante Harry vio por fin al bebe. Ya no era una luz sino un bebe. Un bebe de carne y hueso, regordete con el pelo rubio. Zafiro miro a su hijo con todo su amor y le dijo

- Mi vida, mi amor, ya veras como pronto todo se acabara y seremos felices.

Harry salio corriendo de alli. No solo no se habia acabado las cosas sino que ahora el ni siquiera tenia varita con la que matar a Voldemort. En cuanto a la conseguir otra era tan imposible como conseguir que Voldemort se la devolviera.


	27. Chapter 27

capitulo 27

**Dedicado a todos los que lo leen. Gracias Besos Paloma**

El colegio estaba casi destruido, la Madriguera según le informo Molly tambien, aunque es este sentido no habia habido desgracias personales que lamentar. Y tambien San Mungo. Era como si Voldemort y sus secuaces hubiera intentado arrasar con todo antes de ir al colegio y asi que estos no tuvieran una via de escape.

Por fin Ed cuando valoro las cosas les dijo a los que estaban alli de la Orden, y que no estaban tan maltrechos y podian ayudar

- Alex, Iris y Fleur hablar con los gobiernos de otros paises a ver si podemos llevar a los enfermos.

- Ok.-contestaron estos

- Remus tu, Tonks y alguno que podais encontrar que os acompañe, hacedme un resumen de cómo ha quedado todo.

Los sentimientos de todos eran confusos. Pero en especial de dos hombres. Ed esta muy contento porque su hijo habia nacido y el y su esposa estaban bien; pero por otro lado lo poco que sabía es que todo estaba maltrecho sino destrozado.

En cuanto a Harry paseaba por el colegio en ruinas. Queria ver a Ginny, aunque sabia que estaba bien, besarla y que le dijera que las cosas tenian solucion. Pero por otro lado no sabia con que cara presentarse ante sus amigos. Ademas ver nacer al bebe le habia impresionado mucho. Harry recordaba haber visto un resplandor y luego cuando le pusieron el bebe encima a su madre este ya era un niño de carne y hueso. ¿Nacerian asi todos los bebes magicos? (Esto lo he sacado de las embrujadas). ¿Serian asi sus hijos? Claro eso si era capaz de terminar con Voldemort. Y volviendo a eso como haria ahora para tener una varita. Y que pasaria ahora con Fawkes y ademas estaba lo de Hagrid. El habia sido la primera persona que habia conocido de su mundo, que le hablo de la magia y que fue su amigo. Y ahora por su culpa estaba muerto. Cuantos mas tendrian que morir para que el acabara con Voldemort. Tendria que morir hasta el bebe.

Estas preguntas e ideas no paraban de dar vueltas por la cabeza de Harry. Cada vez se sentia peor.

En el gran comedor, o lo que quedaba de el, se reunieron Alex, Iris y Fleur con Ed; y le contaron que los demas paises se habian ofrecido gustosamente ha hacerse cargo de los heridos. Que aunque ellos tambien habian sufrido el ataque de los mortifagos, no habia sido ni punto de comparación con lo que habia ocurrido en Gran Bretaña. No habian terminado de contar esto cuando llegaron Remus y Tonks.

-Contadme-les digo Ed

- Han muerto muchos de los nuestros. Pero tambien hay muchos cadáveres de mortifagos. Londres tiene lugares destruidos. Los policias muggles se afanan en encontrar pistas de quien ha podido llevar acabo todos esos desastres. Y la televisión y la radio no dejan de dar partes de lo que según ellos es un atentado terrorista.

Creo que deberias hablar con el primer ministro muggles.-dijo Remus Lupin- Si es que aceptas nuestra sugerencia de ser tu el primer ministro del mundo magico. - Ed le miro inquieto- Sabes que no podemos confiar en Scrimgeour.

- Lo se, lo se. Está bien. Lo primero es llevar a los paises más proximos a todos los heridos. Vosotros ocuparos de eso les dijo a Alex y las chicas.

- Ed te quedaras con el cargo de primer ministro?-le pregunto Iris.

- Si; y que Merlin me ayude.-le contesto

- Entonces nos da tu autorización para usar los trasladadores?- pregunto Alex.

- Si; pero todavía no quiero que mi cargo salga de esta habitacion. Primero tengo que hablar con el actual ministro y con el ministro muggles. Ademas quiero poner a personas de mi confianza en los cargos publicos.

Todos asistienron y comprendieron la gravedad que tenia el asunto.

- Ed te puedo preguntar algo?-se acerco a hablar con el Arthur.

- Claro Arthur dime

- Yo… bueno sabes que … mi casa ha quedado destruida y … bueno…

- Arthur no te preocupes tú y toda tu familia podeis venir a mi casa.

- Te lo agradezco mucho…pero en realidad no lo decia solo por mi… es que los padres de Hermione sufrieron uno de los primeros ataques. Y claro no tienen donde quedarse y me hubiera gustado que se quedaran con nosotros pero…

- Pero nada. -le dijo sonriendole Ed, intentando hacerle mas llevadero el mal trago- Podeis venir todos.

- Te prometo que mis hijos y yo nos pondremos manos a la obra lo antes posible para reconstruir la madriguera y volver alli.

- No te preocupes por eso. Lo primero es sacar de aquí a los heridos. Luego ya iremos reconstruyendo los hogares. El caso es que nos encontremos bien.

- Ed me alegro que hayas decidido ser el nuevo ministro de magia.

- Arthur como les dije a todos no quiero que por ahora nadie se entere. Te pediria por favor que no se lo dijeras a nadie ni a Molly ni a ninguno de tus hijos. Cuanta más precaucion llevemos mejor.

- Pero el mundo magico necesita ver a un ministro.

- Lo se; y por lo que respecta a los demas Scrimgeour seguira siendo nuestro ministro de magia. Yo lo sere en la sombra.

- ¿Hijo vas a poder con todo? -le pregunto Arthur preocupado

- Me he hecho un pequeño plan en la cabeza. Si las cosas salen como espero, si. Sino… bueno ya nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el caso.

- Esta bien, pero recuerda que nos tienes a todos a tu disposición.

- Gracias Arthur. Por cierto¿ has visto a Harry?-le pregunto después de una pausa.

- No; y no esta con mi hija

- Que raro.

- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

- No lo se. Supongo que le ha afectado mucho ver morir a tanta gente.

- Si, supongo. Pobre Hagrid.

- Es una pena, era una maravillosa persona. He sentido muchisimo su muerte. (yo tambien)

- Yo tambien-dijo Arthur- cuantos mas tendremos que morir antes de poder acabar con-quien-tu-ya-sabes.

- Ojala que nadie más.

- Los dos sabemos que eso es imposible.

- Lo se

-Sabes lo que no entiendo es porque solo Harry puede acabar con el?

- Arthur tu sabes como son estas cosas -contesto dando un suspiro Ed- la verdad es que en el enfrentamiento yo mande una maldición asesina a Voldemort, pero no se inmuto

Arthur se estremecio al oir el nombre pero solo dijo.

- ¿Estas seguro? -pregunto

- ¿Qué le mande una maldición asesina? si. En cuanto a porque no le hizo nada, supongo que en realidad no estaba seguro de que fuera a morir. Quiero decir creo que en realidad solo queria quitarselo a Harry de encima.

- Le has tomado mucho cariño

- Mira quien va a decirlo

- Hombre en mi caso, es como si fuera un hijo.

- Si supongo que pronto de echo lo sera

Los dos hombres se alejaron sonriendo hacia la enfermeria.

Cuando Ed llego y vio como poco a poco se iban llevando a los heridos saco una pluma y escribio algo en dos papeles.

Una vez que todo estuvo libre, Ed se acerco a Arthur y le dijo que fueran a por los padres de Hermione, el entretanto les daria a todos la direccion de su casa.

-Bien primero ire yo y me llevare a Zafiro y a mi hijo.- dijo Ed- luego darme 5 minutos y los dos primeros podeis apareceros. Pero tendreis que esperar a que yo os de la bienvenida.

- Estamos todos? -pregunto

- No falta Harry.-dijo Ginny- Ire a buscarlo.

- Esta bien. Yo voy a llevar a Zafiro y vuelvo a ver si esta todo bien.

- De acuerdo-le dijeron

Y asi fue. Ed se llevo consigo a Zafiro y al bebe.

Cuando volvio al colegio ya estaba todos alli.

- Bien ahora ir apareciendo de dos en dos en esta direccion. Cuando os la hayais leido y memorizado pasarsela a otro y esperar a que yo os de la bienvenida.

Y asi fueron llegando poco a poco a casa de Straiker.

El mismo se llevo a los padres de Hermione.

Cuando ya todos estaban en la casa y se acomodaron, Molly empezo a hacer algo de cenar. Janet la madre de Hermione le ofrecio su ayuda pero esta se nego diciendo que ya eran muchos en la cocina, y que descansara. A ella le relajaba hacer estas tareas.

Todos cenaron y se fueron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente poco a poco se fueron despertando a la hora de comer. Y eso que estaban cansados y el bebe no habia dejado a nadie dormir con sus continuos llantos.

Molly pidio permiso para entrar en la habitacion principal y cuando entro se quedo maravillada. La habitacion de Ed y Zafiro debia de tener por lo menos 100 metros. Cuando entro vio una salita con unos aparatos muggles que ella no conocia. Luego después de pasar por una especie de puerta de cristal estaba la habitacion en si. Estaba pintada en colores pastel y en el centro una cama redonda de aproximadamente 2 metros. Tenia otras 3 puertas mas y la pared del frente era tambien de cristal.

En la cama estaba sentada Zafiro queriendo dar de mamar a su hijo pero no lo conseguia.

- Molly que hago mal? Llevo media hora intentando que coma y no hay manera y ademas no consigo callarle.-dijo Zafiro al borde de las lagrimas.

- Tranquila hija, eso es porque todavía no te ha subido la leche. No te preocupes ya veras que pronto empieza a comer y se tranquiliza. Mientras dejamelo que le de un biberón.

Zafiro le dio el bebe a Molly que se lo llevo y al rato dejo de oirse al niño llorar. Cuando paso como 15 minutos volvieron Molly y Janet Grangert con el bebe y la comida de Zafiro.

- Come y descansa, todo esta bien y en orden.

Asi fueron pasando unos dias y cuando llevaban una semana en la casa, parecia como si poco a poco todo fuera una rutina

Asi por las mañanas Molly preparaba los desayunos y los hombres de la casa se iban a trabajar. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny empezaron ya a preparar los planes de lo que iban a hacer.

El señor y la señora Grangert ayudaban en todo lo posible. Y por la noche cuando todos volvian a reunirse comentaban como les habia ido el dia en el esterior.

Pero si habia algo que Harry tenia en mente era la forma en la cual iba a conseguir otra varita. Olivanders no existia y no tenia ni idea de cómo poder conseguir otra.


	28. Chapter 28

He vuelto. Se que ha algunos le gustara y a otros no tanto. Perdon por el tiempoque ha pasado; pero han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida y yo no podia pensar en nada. Agradezco a todos los que lo leen y pido por favor review para saber que tal va.

Besos para todos y prometo por Merlin terminarlo. Paloma

CAPITULO 28

Resumen: En el ultimo capitulo vimos como hubo una batalla en el colegio y este quedo destruido. Los Weasley's, los Granger y Ed y Zafiro con su hijo recien nacido se fueron al hogar de estos ultimos y...

Una mañana por fin Zafiro bajo a desayunar y se encontro el desayuno ya en la mesa  
- Molly te agradezco que hayas hecho el desayuno para todos. La verdad crei que dejarias a los elfos hacer las cosas.  
Molly miro rara a Zafiro y le dijo  
- Es solo para ti  
- ¿Para mi? Pero si aquí hay comida para todo un regimiento.  
- Tu tienes que comer, tienes un bebe que alimentar  
- Alimentar, pero no atiborrar. Ademas Molly quiero ponerme a dieta, necesito perder algunos kilos y  
- Nada eso son tonterias. Tu tienes que comer y ya...  
Ed estaba en la puerta del comedor mirando toda la comida. Pareciera que vinieran a comer toda la Orden. Se sento a comer después de dar los buenos dias y cuando fue a coger un poco de zumo Molly le dio un manotazo y le dijo  
- Eso es para Zafiro nada más  
- Pe...pero  
- Nada ahora are lo de los demas.  
- ¿Vas a comer todo esto?-pregunto a Zafiro estrañado  
- No, yo crei que era para todos.  
Buenos dias fueron diciendo según iban bajando y sentandose en la mesa a comer. Pronto la mesa estaba casi vacia. En esto que entro Molly y dijo  
- Buenos dias a todos. Vaya Zafiro parece que si te lo has comido. Muy bien ahora traigo lo de los demas y tu mañana ya sabes hija a comer.  
Ed y Zafiro miraban a los demas ellos eran los unicos que no habian comido, y encima no solo habia quedado como que si; sino que los demas seguian comiendo.  
Jane la madre de Hermione bajo y le dijo a Molly que queria que hiciera.  
- Nada, tu sientete como en tu casa y no te preocupes de nada que para eso estoy yo aquí.  
Todos siguieron hablando y comiendo después de la interrupción. Zafiro miro a su marido y le pregunto.  
- ¿Hubo muchos heridos?  
- Algunos, la mayoria estan ya mejor. -contesto Ed  
- ¿Y la profesora MacGonnagall?  
- Esta descansando en casa de su familia. Tiene una hermana y ella y sus sobrinas decidieron que se fuera a su casa y alli la ciudarian  
- ¿Hasta que en septiembre se vuelva a abrir el colegio?  
- No; el colegio quedo muy mal. Dudo que en un tiempo pueda abrir sus puertas de nuevo.  
-¡Oh! si mi padre estuviera aquí estaria muy apenado  
- Si supongo que si  
- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Zafiro mirando a Harry  
- ¿A mi? nada. Porque habria de pasarme nada  
- No lo se. Tienes cara de funeral.  
- Si yo creo que le ha afectado no haber podido con el señor oscuro-dijo uno de los gemelos  
- Si después de darnos muestras de su poder maravilloso, y no pudo con él. -recalco el otro.  
De pronto de las narices de los gemelos colgaban unos asquerosos mocos verdes.  
- Ginny quitanos esto.-le decian sus hermanos  
Todos se echaron a reir. Aunque los gemelos seguieron con el hechizo.  
Un poco más tarde...  
- Harry quiero que demos una vuelta- le dijo Ed- Mira mañana tendremos una reunion de la Orden en Grimault Place - le contaba mientras andaban por los jardines que rodeaban la casa y se alejaban de todos- y claro que asistiremos todos. Pero queria comentartelo a ti primero para... bueno...no se creo que Voldemort se siente como muy tranquilo y eso no lo encuentro normal. Y me preocupa. ¿A ti que te parece?  
- No se- contesto titubeando Harry  
- ¿Tu lo ves normal? -pregunto; pero como Harry siguia sin contestar, Ed siguió diciendole- Ya sabes que te dije que en esto estabamos los dos juntos. Si ya se que digimos que solos... pero las cosas se dieron asi.  
Harry iba con la cabeza agachada y sin hablar. Y aunque Ed no lo supiera iba sumido en un solo pensamiento. Decirle que no tenía varita y que por ese motivo Voldemort se encontraba feliz.  
- Volvamos alomejor son ideas mias, tenemos que decirles a los demas lo de mañana.- dijo Ed al ver que Harry no contestaba, y pensando que por algun motivo o estaba enfadado con él, o con los gemelos o quien sabe que puede pensar un adolescente al que le ha caido la responsabilidad tan grande.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa Ed les llamo para comunicarles que habria mañana la reunion y lo que cada uno tenia que hacer.  
Al día siguiente todos se aparecieron en Grimauld Place, Leyre se habia quedado al cuidado del bebe mientras que Zafiro estaba en la reunion por tan solo el tiempo que pudiera antes de la proxima toma. Esta no habia consentido quedarse en casa y no asistir.  
- Bien ¿que tienes que decirnos Snape?- le pregunto Ed al susodicho en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados  
- Algo pasa, el señor Oscuro esta euforico. Muy pocas veces le habia visto tan contento, es como si tuviera ganada la batalla.  
Ed se volvio a mirar a todos y cada uno de los presentes esperando que alguien dijera algo. Pero nadie movio sus labios; todos estaban aterrados. ¿Por qué el señor Oscuro estaba tan contento? Eso no era normal. La Orden a pesar de todo le habia dado unos buenos varapalos. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentia ganador¿O era que Snape les engañaba?  
Este se dirigio a Harry y le pregunto  
- ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar?  
- No, no tengo nada que decir. ¿Porque tendria que decir yo nada?-le contesto enfadado  
- Esta bien, calma, ya pensaremos porque esta pasando esto-intercedio Ed entre los dos- ¿Tienes algo mas que contarnos Severus?  
- No, pero tened mucho cuidado  
- Gracias. Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos todos a nuestras casas.  
Unas horas después en Shado House, Ed, Remus y Arthur comentaban la reunion.  
- ¿No se porque Snape le ha hecho esa pregunta a Harry?-dijo Arthur  
- Yo tampoco, pero confio en que si sucediera algo Harry nos lo habria contado.  
-¿Crees que mis hijos sabran algo más, que nosotros no?- volvio a la carga Arthur.  
- No creo Arthur. Es más creo que Harry, como ha dicho Ed, nos lo hubiese contado. Es más si es muy importante no lo habria contado Hermione.-contesto Remus  
- Hay algo que no me cuadra. Harry estos dias esta muy... no se...nervioso, distraido, como ocultando algo.Y lo que ha dicho Snape no me termina de gustar.-dijo Ed  
- Pues yo no le he visto raro-dijo Arthur  
- ¿Harry no habra regañado con Ginny otra vez? -dijo Ed- ooo peor a Ginny no le pasara nada ¿verdad?  
- No, yo me habria enterado.-dijo Arthur  
- Mejor preguntale a Molly. Y cuanto antes mejor. Y si ella no ha visto nada raro, que se fije por favor. Alomejor son ideas mias, pero si pasa cualquier cosa quiero saberlo.  
- Ahora que lo dices, Tonks me dijo ayer que algo les pasaba a los chicos, pero no le eche mucha cuenta.- dijo Remus  
- Yo si te soy sincero si no hubiese sido por el comentario de Snape no le hubiese dado más importancia. -dijo Ed- De todas formas esperemos que no sea nada, y que Harry tenga la confianza de contarselo a alguno de nosotros.  
- Voy a ver a Molly a ver si sabe algo-dijo Arthur  
- ¿Crees que Ginny este embarazada?-pregunto Remus cuando los dos se quedaron solos.  
- No lo se, Remus; pero si eso fuera, la actitud de Harry tendria un porque. Pero ¿y la de Voldemort? Ese no tendria que estar contento con esa noticia. Al reves eso seria un aliciente para Harry  
- O no; alomejor puede pensar que Harry lo va a abandonar todo por estar con Ginny y su bebe.  
- A pesar del poco tiempo que hace que conozco a Harry, estoy seguro que no abandonaria.-dijo Ed con una media sonrisa en la cara  
- Si; pero eso lo sabemos tu y yo pero Lord Voldemort no.  
- Vaya vamos ganando mucho. Ya eres capaz de llamarle Lord Voldemort.  
- ¿Si vosotros podeis, porque yo no?  
- Muy bien Lupin; ese es el espiritu. El no es más que ninguno de nosotros. No hay que temerle sino hacerle frente. Es bueno, pero podemos con él.  
- Nosotros no; pero si Harry  
- Remus...nosotros con Harry. Ayudandole, apoyandole y haciendo que sienta que nos tiene a su lado y no le dejaremos.  
- ¿Y Ginny?  
- Bueno si lo que sospechamos es verdad. Ginny...ella tiene que sentirse querida por todos y que ellos dos sepan que nunca estara sola. Que todos la apoyaremos con lo que decidan.  
- ¿Crees que Harry morira en la batalla final?-pregunto Remus con tristeza  
- En lo que este en mi mano no. Es más are lo posible para que eso no suceda.  
Mientras en otro lugar Harry seguia dandole vueltas a su problema. ¿Cómo se lo diria a todos? Por más que lo pensaba no encontraba la solucion y esto le desquiciaba. En esto noto que unas manos le agarraban por la cintura.  
- Ginny cielo  
- Hola mi amor. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces preocupado  
- Estaba dandole vueltas a lo que dijo Snape.  
- Si, Hermione y yo tambien. Y no le encontramos explicación  
- Harry...Ginny...¿estais ahí?- grito Hermione  
- Si Hermione estamos aquí- contesto Ginny  
- Hola chicos os buscaba porque queria hablar con vosotros de la reunion.  
- La verdad Hermione no se que más hay que hablar-dijo Harry, de mal humor, y se fue dejando a las chicas muy sorprendidas.  
- ¿Qué he dicho?- pregunto Hermione muy sorprendida  
- No se, la verdad es que últimamente esta muy extraño.-le contesto Ginny


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Voldemort y los suyos no solo asediaban y mataban a magos sino que también a muggles. Parecía como si nadie pudiera pararle y el lo supiera. Y de hecho así era. Pero lo que era peor es que no parecía que en la Tierra hubiera un lugar seguro. Toda la Orden, o lo que iba quedando de ella, intentaba por todo los medios pararles; pero lo único que conseguían eran más bajas en sus filas. Y no solo ellos también el ejercito ingles estaba a las ordenes de Straiker para intentar detenerle, pero no había manera. Voldemort se sentía y se sabía ganador; al fin y al cabo Harry no había dado señales de vida y Voldemort sentía su desesperación.

Una mañana estaban las mujeres hablando de ello.

- Sinceramente no se que le pasa a Harry, pero esa actitud no le beneficia en absoluto- decía Molly

- Molly, ¿Ginny no te ha contado nada?- le pregunto Zafiro

- No, ella también dice que esta muy raro. Es más me pregunto si nosotras sabíamos algo.- contesto esta

- Hola, buenos días -dijeron Ginny y Hermione entrando en ese justo momento.

- Casualmente hablábamos de vosotras - dijo Janet la madre de Hermione.

- ¿Y eso? -pregunto esta a su madre

- Nos preguntábamos si sabíais que le podría pasar a Harry. Esta tan raro.

- Nosotras también lo comentábamos.-dijo Hermione

- Ginny no te lo tomes a mal… pero ¿no pasa nada malo entre vosotros dos?- pregunto Zafiro

- No; …aunque si te soy sincera… me besa como si estuviera desesperado. Y de hecho todo lo hace como si estuviera desesperado.

- ¿Todo?- preguntaron las mujeres adultas

- Bueno ya me entendéis- contesto Ginny un poco avergonzada

- Hija y por que no tratas de hablar con él y que se explique- le dijo Molly a su hija.

- Buenos días, ¿puedo saber de que habláis?- pregunto Ed que entraba en ese momento

- De la actitud de Harry.- le contestaron

- ¿Y?

- Yo solo decía que lo veo como muy posesivo. Como si tuviera miedo o estuviera desesperado.- contesto Ginny al ver que todos la miraban a ella.

- Habrá que sacarle a Harry lo que le pasa, entre todos ¿no creéis?- dijo Arthur que entraba en ese momento

- Se me ocurre una idea- dijo Zafiro después de que estuvieron un rato callados.

- O no -dijo Ed en bajo; por desgracia no lo suficiente para que no le oyeran

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mis ideas?-le pregunto Zafiro a su marido

- No no no… vaya solo que he pensado en alto- contesto este.

- Pues si no se os ocurre algo… mejor pasamos a mi plan. Escuchar esta noche procurar estar todos después de la cena. Nosotras nos separaremos de los hombres, y sacaremos un tema por el cual contemos como sois. Vosotros os acercáis, y sin que Ron y Hermione se enfaden intentaremos sonsacarle a Harry que le pasa. ¿OK?

Después de meditarlo todos un poco le contestaron a esta afirmativamente.

- Mejor que todos los hombres, excepto Harry, sepan lo que va a pasar.- dijo Janet

- Bien manos a la obra. -dijo Molly

El día pasó más o menos como todos. Si exceptuamos que era sábado y a cenar se presentaron Bill, Fleur, Iris y Charlie.

Después de que Ed les diera la entrada, se sentaron, cenaron y comenzó la actuación.

Ed se llevo a los hombres a un lado y las mujeres se acercaron a la zona de la chimenea y empezaron a hablar.

Al principio el tema de conversación fueron los niños. En especial en como se comportaba de bien el hijo de Zafiro, Albus; pero pronto esta fue tomando otros derroteros en especial gracias a Fleur

- ¿Y que tal os va a Remus y a ti?- le preguntaba a Tonks- Dijisteis que os ibais a casar pronto y a este paso en vez de hijos vais a tener nietos.

- Bueno mujer no soy tan mayor, además que creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra.- contesto esta

- Eso será si a Remus le funciona bien la cosa.- dijo Fleur picadamente

- Pues si. Le funciona muy bien- se "pico" un poco Tonks y levantando la voz dijo.- Es más quisiera yo saber si es cierto eso de que como eres una "veela" te lo montas tan bien.

- Chicas, chicas -intento mediar Molly

- Pues si, lo hacemos todos los días y varias veces.- respondió Fleur también un poco "picada".

- Ya; y yo me lo creo

- Si se parece a su hermano es así- contesto Iris a la que nadie le había preguntado

Zafiro la miro un poco extrañada y la pregunto

- ¿Hermano? ¿Qué hermano?

- Charlie claro

- ¡Ah! que estas con Charlie

- Si salimos juntos. ¿No te lo había dicho?

La expresión de la cara de Zafiro no admitía replica.

- Pues no, y además no sabía que habías llegado a intimar tanto.

- Pues ya ves.

En esto Zafiro vio el "cielo abierto" y entro a saco

- ¿Y dices que es muy bueno?

Charlie y los demás al oír la conversación decidieron entrar en ella.

- ¿Habláis de nosotros?- pregunto cogiendo de la cintura a Iris y besándola

- Pues Si, le preguntaba a Iris como eras con la varita- le dijo Zafiro intentando meterlos a todos en especial a los chicos.

- Pues ya sabes que a mí con los dragones me va muy bien y con las chicas también.- dijo un poco colorado.

- ¿Y a ti Ginny?- le pregunto Hermione

- A mí y a Harry nos va muy bien.-contesto esta

Los mayores por un lado y los cuatro menores por otro tenían el mismo tema.

- Personalmente yo no me puedo quejar de mi varita- decía Zafiro riéndose con los demás y de pronto se volvió y le dijo a Harry

- Y tu Harry ¿Qué tal con tu varita?.

- YA BASTA. NO TENGO VARITA ¿Y QUE?-contesto Harry chillando muy enfurecido

- Peero Harry si todo era en broma- le dijo Zafiro extrañada por la salida del chico.

- ¿Que es eso de que no tienes varita? - pregunto Ed

- Pues eso ya lo sabéis he perdido la varita y …

Harry echo a correr a su habitación. Ginny corrió tras el y cuando llego a la habitación del chico este tenia los ojos rojos.

- Harry ¿que te pasa?

- Ya os lo he contado.

- Pero no te entiendo. Ellos hablaban de otra clase de varita y tú, por que has dicho eso. ¿Por qué dices que no tienes varita?

- Porque la perdí. Voldemort me la quito la última vez que nos enfrentamos.

- ¿Pero Harry porque nos no lo dijiste? Estoy segura que todos te hubiésemos ayudado. No te hubiera ayudado. Dime ¿por eso estabas así conmigo?

- Ginny no lo entiendes NO TENGO VARITA PARA TERMINAR CON VOLDEMORT

- Ya Harry pero estoy segura que…

- Harry, hijo eso tiene solución. Pero lo que tú has estado pasando estos días por no querérnoslo contar no.- le dijo Zafiro que había entrado en la habitación del chico con todos los demás.

- Y que quieres, que gritara a los cuatro vientos que Voldemort se quedo con mi varita. Que la unió a la suya y ahora no tengo nada.

- Ya encontraremos otra- le dijo consolándolo Hermione

Todo se fueron retirando y dejaron solos a los cuatro chicos.

Los mayores bajaron y empezaron a darle vuelta a como iban a conseguir una varita para Harry.

- Seguramente mis gemelos podrán hacerle una- dijo Molly

- Si estoy segura que si. Ahora dejemos a los chicos tranquilos y vayámonos a dormir-dijo Zafiro

- Si -la apoyo su marido- seguro que mañana tenemos una respuesta a todo.

Al día siguiente, poco a poco la casa se fue llenando con los ruidos habituales.

Cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione bajaron a desayunar, Lupin se acerco a Harry y le dijo que quería hablar con él.

- Ya entendí lo que me queríais decir. Es verdad que no me lo tenía que haber cayado; pero estaba muy confundido. Creí que… no se… al desaparecer el señor Ollivander nadie podría hacer una varita para mí.

- Harry los gemelos van a hacerte una; pero el problema es que no es la tuya y no tenemos tiempo de que practiques mucho con ella. Y la verdad es que lo que tienes que hacer no es simplemente un hechizo normal. Sino que tu sabes que te tienes que enfrentar a él y cuanto más practiques mejor.

- Esta bien me pondré manos a la obra

- Zafiro y yo nos pondremos todo el día contigo; pero Harry tienes que poner mucha atención. Piensa que tú vida esta en juego. Por favor sigue nuestras instrucciones y nada de hacer tonterías.

Ese mismo día por la tarde Harry ya tenia su varita nueva; y estaba practicando con Zafiro hechizos de protección y desarme.

- Harry, por Merlin, no digas los hechizos en alto. Piénsalos y manda a tu cabeza que los ejecute. Pero no los grites.

- La varita no me hace caso.-dijo Harry enfadado

- Harry la varita te hace caso. Eres tú el que no sabe que mandarla hacer.- le contesto Zafiro.

- Vale ¿y si lo hacemos sin varita?

- Por mi estupendo. -contesto Zafiro

Los dos soltaron las varitas y Zafiro le dijo que empezara. Pero los hechizos que le salían eran simples hechizos que pareciera que los hacia un niño de 1curso.

- Harry se supone que me quieres hacer daño, no cosquillas.- dijo Zafiro un poco enfadada.

- Sectusempra

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? -le pregunto Zafiro que no tenia ni un rasguño- Anda vamos a descansar un rato. Porque estoy segura que sabes hacerlo mejor. Al menos que seas igual de imbecil que tu padre que lo único que sabia hacer era presumir. Eso y levantarles las faldas a las chicas. Claro que cuando estaba con su compinche el otro idiota se dedicaban a molestar a todos, con sus majaderías. Hasta estoy pensando que hice mal uniendo a Lily con James. Porque ella era muy inteligente; claro eso hasta que se caso con James. Luego se le pego toda su tontería y eran los dos igual de estupidos.

Así has salido tú. ¿Y porque me miras así? crees que eres muy hombre, por hacer gemir a Ginny en la cama. Por favor; eso seria capaz de hacerlo hasta yo. De echo si crees que por oírla gemir eres muy macho; perdona que te desilusione, nosotras podemos hacer que los hombres creáis que lo estamos pasando bien y en realidad estemos pensando en cualquier otra cosa. U otra persona.

Harry la miraba como si la quisiera matar. De echo de sus ojos parecía que saltaban chispas.

En cuanto a los demás, que habían llegado hacia un poco, la miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Ginny estuvo a punto de protestar pero no podía Ed la tapo la boca con la mano.

- Es más- siguió apuntillándolo Zafiro- estoy segura que algunas veces piensa que es… Draco Malfoy el que esta con ella. ¿Te imaginas pensar que el príncipe de Slytherin esta contigo en la cama? Porque seamos sinceros tú serás más noble, más bueno eso lo reconozco… pero él; él es más guapo que tú. Y con todas las chicas que tuvo en el colegio estoy segura que mejor que tú en la cama. Es más yo que Ginny me pensaría de pasarme un rato al lado oscuro.

- Además - volvió a la carga Zafiro- te voy a contar un secreto que solo yo se. Bueno ahora tu también. Tu madre se enrollo con Severus. Si con Snape- le aclaro cuando vio la cara que ponía Harry, como si le resultara imposible- Si tú madre estuvo con él; y lo se porque me lo contó. Y me dijo que era un fenómeno. A mi también me costaba creerlo pero… por que me iba a mentir.

A todo esto Harry parecía a punto de explotar. Hasta una vena del cuello parecía a punto de reventarle. Y su cara estaba más roja que el pelo de todos los Weasleys juntos.

- Y no se si eso se hereda también; pero el "aparato" de James dejaba mucho que desear. O eso al menos creo recordar. Le preguntare a Ginny; a lo mejor finge cuando esta contigo. Al fin y al cabo no es tan difícil. Tú madre me enseño a hacerlo y se le daba de bien.

En ese momento todos los que estaban allí y que no se atrevían ni a mover un músculo de la cara sintieron una ráfaga de magia. Cuando esta paso, todos estaban en distintas posiciones y más o menos bien. Pero Harry tenia como un halo de luz blanca en su cuerpo y Ginny se acerco a él y le dijo.

- Mi amor no sigas por favor.

Harry la miro y sus ojos se calmaron un poco.

- Harry solo lo ha hecho para probarte- le dijo Remus

- ¿Y que quería probar?- dijo este todavía enfadado

- Si ya eras capaz de controlar tú magia- le respondió Zafiro

Harry miro a Zafiro y solo soltó un gruñido, como si fuera un lobo.

- Pues ya ves que si- contesto este un poco más calmado

- No creas, si el hechizo protego que hicimos no hubiera sido muy fuerte ahora estaríamos todos heridos o muertos.- contesto Bill

- ¿Y he pasado la prueba?- pregunto Harry sin hablar con nadie en particular

- Si; y no. - le contesto Ed- Tú magia sigue ahí; pero sigues sin saberla controlar. Y lo que es peor solo sale cuando estas muy enfadado.

- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?- pregunto el padre de Hermione que también estaban allí.

- Tendríamos que poner a Ginny de carnaza para que él sacara toda su magia. Y no creo que ninguno de los que estamos aquí este de acuerdo. - le contesto Ed

- De todas formas, perdona Zafiro pero creo que te has pasado. -dijo Molly.

- ¡¡Y yo!! Pero como no reaccionaba. Pues por eso he seguido. Claro que ya creí que solo me quedaba ponerme a insultar a todo el mundo.

- Perdona Harry pero tenia que hacerte enfadar.-le dijo Zafiro- Reconoce que lo estabas haciendo muy mal.

- Mi madre no era así ¿verdad?

- No cielo; tus padres eran dos maravillosas personas. En realidad todos lo eran. Sabes que Lily era como una hermana para mí. Y yo también los hecho mucho de menos.

- Y respecto a lo de Ginny… algo tenia que decir. Y me imagine que lo que más coraje te daría seria decirte lo de Malfoy.

- ¡Ah! y a tu padre nunca lo vi desnudo. Por lo tanto también era otra mentira. Supongo- dijo poniendo una media sonrisa en su cara Zafiro.

- Pero lo que no es una mentira es que tienes que entrenar más. Por lo que por un tiempo olvídate de todo lo que no sea entrenamiento. Y respecto a la varita …

- Si podíamos ir a por ellas- dijo Ed como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a su esposa.

- ¿Y quien iría?- pregunto esta

- Podríamos ir Iris y yo- se ofreció Charlie

Ed y Zafiro se miraron.

- ¿Sabéis de que hablamos? -pregunto Ed extrañado

- No; pero si hay que ir a algún sitio, creo que somos los que mejor pueden ir.

- ¿De que se suponen que habláis?-pregunto Ron

- De ir por las varitas de los padres de Harry-contesto Hermione

- A Hermione deberíamos de encerrarla.-dijo riendo Zafiro

A lo que esta puso cara de poker

- Es que si Voldemort se entera de tu potencial seguro te quiere en sus filas. Esta rodeado de inútiles. Quitando algunos pocos los demás no saben que hacer en cuanto las cosas no son lo que les mandan -dijo Ed

- Si puedes estar muy orgullosa. Eres muy inteligente. Es más creo que Harry hace muy bien apoyándose en vosotros. Tu eres su inteligencia y Ron su brazo firme.

Todos miraron a Zafiro con cara de sorpresa.

- A lo que me refiero es que en un momento dado Hermione siempre tendrá la cabeza fría para saber que hacer. Y Ron estoy segura que daría su vida por él. Por lo que estoy segura de que serian los mejores para llevárselos a la batalla final.

Los padres de Hermione protestaron cuando oyeron esto.

-Este donde este estará en peligro de muerte como todos nosotros.- dijo Ed


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 3O

Aqui esta uno de los ultimos capitulos. Espero que os guste.

Besos

Así se decidió que serian Iris, Charlie, Remus y Tonks quienes irían por las varitas de los Potter, para Harry. Pero Harry no queriendo que mas personas hicieran su trabajo quedo con Hermione y Ron en que ellos también irían. Así Hermione saco su moneda y llamo a los componentes del ED para que fueran con ellos.

Cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron intentaron salir de la casa les fue imposible. Solo consiguieron despertar a todos. Las alarmas antiaparicion sonaron dentro de la casa y en menos de cinco minutos estaban todos despiertos.

La bronca que Ron y Hermione se llevaron por parte de sus padres fue monumental. Por su parte Remus también se enfado con Harry. Y no solo Remus, también Ginny se enfado con ellos.

- Os queríais ir sin mi. No pensabais decírmelo ¿verdad? -dijo Ginny.

- Ginny no era eso, de verdad amor, es que quería comprobar si era capaz de desaparecerme yo solo. Y bueno Ron y Hermione me siguieron.- le dijo Harry

- ¿Harry… tu de verdad me quieres?- le dijo Ginny su voz parecía triste

- Claro que si

- ¿Entonces?

- Gin, tengo miedo de que te pase algo- le decía Harry

- ¿Y que va a pasar?

- No va a pasar nada, solo vamos a por las varitas de mis padres y volvemos- le insistía Harry

- Por eso mismo puedo ir.

- Pero…

- Ya; te estorbo. Yo siempre te he amado y he hecho lo posible para estar a tú lado. Pero me doy cuenta de que yo solo soy para ti… solo me tienes cariño pero nada mas.

- Ginny no digas eso yo de verdad te amo. Te amo más que a mi mismo

- Entonces déjame ir contigo. Porque yo si quiero estar contigo

- Esta bien-dijo dándose por vencido Harry-, pero lo que no se es si podremos ir ahora.

- Harry creo que deberías hablar con Ed y con Zafiro y explicarles lo que te pasa-dijo Hermione

Pero no termino de decir esto cuando Ed se acerco a ellos y les dijo

- Chicos hemos pensado que mejor vamos todos. Vamos recogemos las varitas y volvemos ¿OK? -dijo Ed

- Vale yo también me apunto- dijo Zafiro

- Pero Pipi ¿y el niño? esto no es una excursión al campo.- le reclamo su marido

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, vamos cogemos las varitas y volvemos. Necesito salir cariño me estoy muriendo todo el día encerrada en la casa.

- No hay quien pueda con vosotros - dijo con cara de resignación Ed- esta bien. Pero vamos y volvemos rápido. Y no quiero quejas

Y así Iris, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Zafiro, Ed, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a ir hasta el Valle de Godric donde estaban las tumbas de James y Lily Potter y con ellas sus varitas.

Se desaparecieron en un lugar indicado y volvieron a aparecerse, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontraron un lugar desolado. No parecía que hubiera nadie en todo el pueblo. Lo cual era raro teniendo en cuenta que era un lugar habitado por muggles.

Ed y Zafiro se acercaron a una taberna y entraron a pedir un té. Y por supuesto a pedir información de lo que allí pasaba.

- Buenos días- dijeron

- Son ustedes forasteros ¿verdad?-les pregunto el tabernero

- Si; y nos ha parecido raro que no hubiera nadie por las calles- contesto Ed

- No son de por aquí ¿verdad?

- No venimos de la capital, de Londres- le contesto Zafiro

- ¿Y que les trae por aquí?

- Pues somos excursionistas y veníamos con unos compañeros y nos hemos perdido y hemos llegado hasta aquí. Pero lo que nos ha extrañado es no encontrar a nadie para preguntarles por el camino.

- ¿Y donde querían llegar?

Ed y Zafiro se miraban, eso era muy extraño. Si señor muy raro

- Pues íbamos camino de Chipping Sodbury pero en algún sitio nos hemos desviado y no hemos encontrado a quien preguntar-le contesto Ed

- Pues no están alejados.-les contesto el tabernero al que parecía que había que sacarles las palabras con sacacorchos

- Perdone la intromisión¿pero que sucede aquí?- pregunto Zafiro haciéndose la inocente

- Nada, todo esta normal.- les contesto, pero pareciera que tenia miedo.

- Esta bien-dijo Ed- nos pondría dos cafés

- El bar esta cerrado -contesto el tabernero haciendo ademanes para que se fueran

- Vale, adiós- le dijo el matrimonio

Una vez fuera se reunieron con los demás y cuando estos les preguntaron solo pudieron decir que no habían conseguido saber nada.

De pronto de una de las casas se abrió una puerta y una mujer anciana se acerco a ellos y les pregunto

- ¿A que vienen aquí?

- Señora, por favor, me podría indicar… -comenzó a decir Zafiro pero la mujer la interrumpió preguntándola a su vez

- ¿Quién son ellos?

Zafiro y Ed se volvieron a los que iban con ellos y Zafiro le dijo

- Mis hijos y unos amigos y sus hijos.

- A ese niño lo conozco-dijo mirando a Harry- pasad

- Gracias… creo -dijo Ed

- ¿Y tu porque no has cambiado nada en estos años¿Eres bruja o que? -pregunto a Zafiro

- Yo… no… como se le ocurre eso

-Porque estas igual que entonces

- ¿Qué entonces?... Señora yo no la conozco de nada.

- Embustera, yo te conozco¿porque no has envejecido? Yo te he visto en la casa destruida, la del crió.-dijo mirando a Harry

Todos se quedaron en blanco. Por fin Iris pregunto

- ¿Por qué están las calles tan vacías?

- Por que en los últimos días están pasando cosas muy raras en el pueblo. La gente tiene miedo. Esos personajillos raros vienen a la casa destruida y dan batidas por todo el pueblo preguntando.

-¿"Personajillos raros"? -pregunto Ed

- Marcharos ya -los echo la vieja

-Pero señora nosotros quisiéramos saber- le dijo Remus

- Si todo el mundo quiere saber. Fuera de mi casa -les dijo apuntándolos con una escopeta

- Esta bien, ya nos vamos, cálmese y gracias- le dijo Iris

- Tened vuestras varitas cerca de las manos y sobre todo ir con los ojos muy abiertos-dijo Ed cuando todos estuvieron en la calle.

Subieron una cuesta y al final de esta había una casa que Remus reconoció enseguida como la casa de los Potter.

La casa estaba casi destruida, de echo solo algunas paredes se mantenían de pie. Remus y Zafiro que fueron los primeros que llegaron se volvieron a ver a Harry. Este solo se acerco y les pregunto donde estaban las varitas de sus padres.

- En su tumba- dijo Remus

Y hacia allí se dirigieron. No acababan de llegar cuando…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si están aquí el mocoso y toda su tropa. Y dime bebe Potter ¿has venido quizás a por esto? - Alguien detrás de una mascara de mortifago le enseñaba a Harry y todos los demás unas varitas que llevaba en la mano.

Harry hizo intención de ir a por ellas; pero Ed le sujeto un poco para que no se moviera.

- Lucius cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti- le dijo Ed

- Mi querido primo.-dijo este con sarcasmo- ¡ah! y su adorada esposa. Y dime ya te has cansado de jugar a estar en los dos mundos. ¡Espera! ya recuerdo eres el nuevo ministro de magia jajja.

- Veo que estas informado. Aunque siento decirte que mal. El ministro sigue siendo Scrimeuns.

-¡Ya!¡ y yo me lo creo!-y luego volviéndose a Zafiro siguió diciendo- Claro que después de pensar que esa golfa estaba muerta y ahora resultar que esta vivita y coleando, creo que me puedo creer cualquier cosa.

Todos hacían esfuerzos para mantener la calma, la que más Zafiro. Deseaba lanzarse por Malfoy y mandarle una maldición asesina.

- Y dime¿el bastardo de mi señor tambien sobrevivio? o quizas… ¡¿le asesinastes?!

Parece que al final no eres mejor que nosotros. La niñita de Dumbledore-le dijo a Zafiro otro de los mortifagos al cual por su voz era facil adivinar de quien se trataba.

Zafiro haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener la calma le dijo a su vez

- Y lo que te molesta es… que él decidiera que mi sangre era mejor que la tuya para tener a su bastardo. La purísima sangre Black no era suficiente para el mestizo de Tom Ryddle, mejor dicho para mezclarla con la suya.

- Zorra tu sabes porque quería mi señor un hijo tuyo.-le contesto la mortifago

En el ambiente se notaba que todos esperaban una señal para empezar la lucha. Pero ellas dos seguían hablando como si nada.

- Claro, parece que es mejor la sangre de los Dumbledore que la del los Black. Eso… o que yo no me dedicaba a "tirarme a todos los pantalones" que tenia a mi alcance.

- Ahora hazte la buenita, pero cuéntame del imbecil de mi primo, de Diggory, de Lupin, y hasta de Potter. Eso sin olvidarnos que te tiraste al novio de mi hermana

- Según tú no me daba tiempo de salir del salón de los menesteres.-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios Zafiro

- Por lo menos a mi no me valía cualquiera-le contesto la mortifago

- En eso tienes razón solo te valían los de tu casa… ¡ah si! y James. -le dijo Zafiro- porque supongo que le has contado a tu querido que perdiste la virginidad con James en el escobero del pasillo de la cuarta planta

Zafiro no había terminado de hablar cuando la mortifago levanto su mano y le mando un hechizo. Pero Zafiro estaba preparada y lo evito. Lo cual dio salida a una lucha desigual. Eran cincuenta mortifagos para ellos diez.

Las maldiciones caían por todos los lados. Lo peor es que era cinco contra uno y como es lógico la peor parte se la llevaban Harry y sus amigos.

A los pocos minutos parecía todo perdido cuando se oyeron varias apariciones y allí estaban varios de los chicos del ejército del ED. Enseguida las cosas se equilibraron un poco. Aunque poco solo habían acudido Justin, Neville, Luna, Angelina Johnson y los hermanos Creevey.

- Vienen refuerzos- les grito Angelina.

Al momento varios miembros de la Orden aparecieron para ayudar. Aun así los mortifagos los ganaban por dos o tres a uno.

Zafiro peleaba con Bellatrix, es más parecía que nadie más podía entrar en esa batalla. Cuando en un momento dado Zafiro intento desviar un" cruciatas" de Bellatrix se encontró con que un "petrificus" le daba en el brazo y cayo al suelo. Lo que vio la espanto; todos estaban heridos de mayor o menos consideración. Cuando un segundo después sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry, que miraba como sus compañeros estaban perdiendo. Pero eso no fue lo peor para Harry sino cuando oyó que un mortifago le mandaba un "cruciatus"a Ginny y este daba de lleno en la chica. Quiso moverse cuando vio a Zafiro levantarse y agacharse otra vez y un rayo verde se interponía entre ella y Bellatrix.

Y no pensó más solo se acerco a Ginny y la cogio de la mano para sacarla de allí. Esta apenas respiraba. Eso fue lo que le termino de decidir; Harry con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mando una ráfaga de magia.

El problema es que les dio a todos. Mortifagos y a los que no lo eran.

Cuando minutos después llegaron los auror aquello parecía una carnicería. Había un montón de muertos


	31. Chapter 31

Los auror se encontraron muertos; pero sobre todo heridos. Había sangre por todos los sitios y en todos los que allí se encontraban.

Los heridos fueron trasladados a San Mungo. Zafiro, Ed, Remus, Tonks, Iris, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y por supuesto Harry estaban casi bien. Unas cuantas pociones y un par de días de reposo y como nuevos. Pero…

Por parte de la Orden había varios muertos entre ellos Podmore y Emmeline Vance. Del ED el pequeño de los hermanos Creevey y de los mortifagos también había bastantes entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Yixey, Avery, Callagan y Amycus Carrow.

-¿Exactamente que paso? - pregunto Scrimeuns

- Fuimos a ver las tumbas de los Potter y nos encontramos con los Mortifagos alli.- le contesto Ed

- ¿Quieres decir que os estaban esperando?

- ¿Tu que crees? No pensaras que yo les iba a llamar.-le dijo Ed fríamente

- Espero que no se os ocurra hacer más excursiones- contesto el primer ministro sin hablar con Ed

- ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer¿Encerrarnos en casa?

- Por lo menos, nadie os atacara allí.

- jajaja. No me hagas reír-dijo Ed con una risa cínica- Entonces lo mejor es que no vengamos a trabajar.

- Yo no he dicho eso.-le contesto muy molesto el primer ministro

- Pues es lo que yo he entendido- contesto de la misma manera Ed

- Podría mandarte a Azcaban

- Inténtalo; creo que seria muy interesante saber la opinión general de la gente cuando leyeran que me has mandado encarcelar y solo… ¡por salir de casa!... que bien quedaría en tu mandato.

- Tú te crees el primer ministro; pero recuerda que legalmente sigo siendo yo.

- Si; pero solo porque yo quiero.- le contesto Ed que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- Ya sabes lo que necesitas saber, ahora déjanos descansar tranquilos.

Scrimeuns se retiro sin despedirse.

Harry que lo había oído todo, se quedo pensando que le gustaría ser como Ed y poder decirle cuatro verdades al primer ministro. Claro que a el nunca le habían callado la boca y por otra parte si era capaz de decírselas. Y luego sonriendo recordó que el verdadero primer ministro estaba de su parte.

En ese momento llego la señora Weasley. Iba de habitación en habitación viendo a los heridos. Cuando llego a la habitación donde estaban Ed y Zafiro esta ultima le pregunto por todos.

- Están todos bien excepto mi Ginny.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?-dijo Harry - yo he hablado con el medico y me dijo que solo necesitaba descansar.

- Harry hijo no te había visto-le dijo Molly

-¿Cómo es eso de que Ginny no esta mejor?-le pregunto este

- Según los medimagos las pociones no le hacen efecto, bueno no como debieran. Y estamos todos preocupados.

Antes de que la señora Weasley hubiera terminado de hablar Harry corría como un loco a la habitación de Ginny. Esta estaba sedada y con un montón de aparatos a su alrededor que controlaban sus funciones vitales. Si bien era verdad que Harry no veía cables, ni el suero y el oxigeno normales en una habitación muggles; no era menos verdad que Ginny estaba en una especie de burbuja en la cual no se podía entrar y alrededor de ella estaban los aparatos con las mismas supuestas funciones.

Verla allí con los ojos cerrados y esa cara angelical, le hizo desear más matar a Voldemort. Aunque no hiciera nada más en su vida. Solo quería que Ginny se despertara y le mirara con esa mirada que él amaba más que a nada. Esa que ella reservaba solo para él.

- Gin…Ginny… ¡Dios¡Dios¡Dios!- gritaba Harry desesperado- tienes que ponerte bien, abre los ojos. Necesito ver que estas bien. ¡Mierda¡Mierda!- decía dando golpes a la burbuja- No quiero vivir si tú no estas conmigo.

En ese momento llegaron Ed, Zafiro, los señores Weasleys y un sanador muy mayor.

- ¿No podría entrar un momento a verla?- le pregunto Arthur al medimago

Este miro a Harry y viendo que el chico tenía los puños cerrados y que por su rostro caían un montón de lágrimas accedió.

- Pero solo un momento-le concedió y volviéndose a los adultos les dijo- pero ustedes tendrán que conformarse de verla desde aquí.

Molly se mostró un poco reacia, ella también quería abrazar a su hija, pero comprendió que Harry lo necesitaba tanto como ella. Y así ellos cuatro, y los demás que fueron llegando a verla, pudieron comprobar cuanto la amaba.

Harry tenía las manos de Ginny entre las suyas y las besaba con verdadera devoción. Era como si fuera más que un amante. Era una mezcla de amor, adoración, y miedo. Como si quisiera darle su propia vida. Como si el tenerla junto a el no fuera suficiente.

Remus se acerco a Zafiro que tenia los ojos acuosos y le dijo

- Son como James y Lily ¿verdad?

Zafiro se volvió y le contesto

-Si. Y juro por mis antepasados que no voy a permitir que les ocurra como a ellos. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que tengan una oportunidad. Quiero que sean felices y tengan una vida larga y plena. Que puedan ver crecer a sus hijos y disfrutar de ellos.

Y Remus y Zafiro se abrazaron y este dijo

- Y yo juro que te voy a ayudar a conseguirlo.

Tonks y Ed miraban a sus respectivas parejas. ¿Seria verdad que ya no se querían?

- Nos seguimos queriendo aunque no nos amamos.-dijo Zafiro mirando a Ed y Tonks y echándose a reír. Parecía que sabía lo que estaban pensando.

- ¿Estas segura de que no sabes legilimancia?- le pregunto Ed

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que no sepa? -le contesto esta sonriendo a su marido.- La verdad es que mi padre me enseño algunas cosas que no venían en los libros del colegio; pero además últimamente tengo unos poderes que no sabia que tenia.

- ¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto Remus

- La verdad no se; es como si supiera cosas y hechizos que yo no sabia y de pronto me vienen a la mente.

- Yo se de un caso en el que los padres de un niño le quitaron a su hijo parte de su magia para hacerle pasar por squib. No es normal que esto se haga además tiene que hacerlo un mago o una bruja muy poderoso.-dijo el sanador que seguía allí.

- ¿Albus Dumbledore?- le pregunto Zafiro

- Si el si podía hacerlo. De echo me refería a el. Yo estuve presente cuando le quito los poderes a su hija. Dijo que quería que pasara por un muggles.

Zafiro solo miro al sanador. Este dijo que las próximas horas serian decisivas para Ginny y que si las superaba podría seguir con vida.

- ¿Tiene idea de porque los remedios no surgen efecto en ella?-le pregunto Zafiro

- La verdad… no…. pero tengo una teoría o un presentimiento si quieren llamarlo así…. de echo a sido al ver al chico como la mira cuando se me ha ocurrido.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Bill que estaba allí también

- Su…. ¿hermana? … ¿podría estar embarazada?-les pregunto el sanador- Antes de que digan algo piensen que solo es una teoría. Yo no tengo ninguna confirmación de que esto sea así. Es más aunque lo fuera tampoco me daría toda la razón.

- Si es nuestra hermana y su hija - dijo Bill mirando a sus padres- En cuanto a lo del embarazo pues… es su novio pero…-y miraba a Harry que seguía dentro de la burbuja sin soltar a Ginny y diciéndole cosas que ellos no oían.

- Aun así tampoco seria…

-Pero cuéntenos su teoría-le interrumpió Tonks

- Solo conozco un caso pero… bueno les cuento- dijo cuando vio que le miraban mal- si ella estuviera esperando y el bebe fuera muy poderoso, dijéramos que podría ser el motivo por el cual las pociones no le hacen efecto. Pero claro-dijo mirando a Harry

- Es Harry Potter- contesto Hermione

- ¿El niño que vivió?-pregunto el curandero un poco confuso

- El mismo que se enfrento muchas veces a Voldemort y le planto cara, salio con vida y casi termina con el. -dijo Ed

- Voy a cambiarle la medicación… si me disculpan- dijo después de unos segundos de meditar.

Cuando se marcho todos se quedaron pensativos. Se miraban unos a otros pero nadie dijo nada. De pronto todos los ojos miraron a la pareja que seguía en la burbuja. Harry acariciaba el pelo de la chica y no dejaba de hablarle. Era una estampa tan enternecedora que todos se estremecieron al oír decir

- ¿Y si lo esta?

- Tendremos un Weasley de pelo negro.-dijo Molly mirando con cariño a su hija y al que consideraba un hijo.

Todos sonrieron. En ese momento vino el sanador con un equipo de medimagos y los echaron a todos de allí.

- Harry el sanador piensa que Ginny podía estar esperando-dijo Hermione a Harry cuando salieron de la habitación de Ginny

- No…. no te entiendo Hermione

- Que podía estar embarazada-dijo Zafiro

Harry se puso tan rojo que parecía un tomate a punto de explotar y solo pudo decir

- Cr… creo que no

-¿Siempre habéis tomado precauciones?- le pregunto Remus

Todos estaban seguros que en ese momento Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra… aun así contesto sin mirar a ninguno de los Weasleys

-Sip- dijo. Le costaba hablar y se sentía como si de repente no pudiera ni respirar, tenía la garganta seca. Pero lo peor era la mirada de los hermanos de Ginny

- Harry no es que me agrade pensar que tú y mi hermanita tenéis relaciones; pero es lógico que así sea. Si te lo preguntamos es porque según el sanador esa seria una razón de porque las pociones no le hacen efecto.

Después de un momento en el cual Harry seguía sin hablar ni levantar la mirada del suelo Bill continuo

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar de este tema conmigo o con alguno de mis hermanos. Es mas como hombre te entiendo; pero como hermano te pido que se lo cuentes a…Ron, no a el no, a Remus, o a Zafiro o a quien quieras. Pero tenemos que saberlo.

- Bill de verdad siempre hemos tomado precauciones. Y de verdad que aunque no lo creas siempre he respetado a tu hermana, pero…la amo y ella a mi.

- No te preocupes todos hemos ido al salón de los menesteres.-dijo Bill sonriéndole a lo que todos afirmaron

- Yo no.-dijo Zafiro- yo no he ido sola con un chico

- Como no se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio tu padre, como para llevarte-dijo Remus

Todos se echaron a reír menos Zafiro que le dijo a su marido

- Cuando este reconstruido el colegio quiero llevarte al salón ese.

- Creo que os tendréis que llevar un litro de poción anticonceptiva-dijo sonriendo Tonks.

Todos siguieron riendo. De pronto Zafiro se puso seria y dijo

- Hace unos días Ginny me pidió poción, dijo… que se le había terminado u olvidado o algo así.


	32. Chapter 32

Ginny empezó a recuperarse nada mas cambiarle el medicamento. Aun así tendría para unos días en el hospital. Pero por lo menos había abierto los ojos y hablado con todos.

Harry se encontraba de lo mas feliz y eso que según el medico Ginny no estaba embarazada. O por lo menos las pruebas que le habían hecho no habían dado positivo.

Pero fuera del hospital las cosas no habían mejorado nada. Harry seguía con sus entrenamientos (mucho mas duros últimamente) para conseguir acabar con Voldemort. De hecho el tiempo que no estaba con Ginny estaba practicando. Lo mismo que Ron y Hermione. En cuanto a los del ED también practicaban con ellos.

Ed había hecho construir una especie de gimnasio en el cual todos entrenaban y además hacían ejercicio. Y aunque estaba en los terrenos de Shadow House no estaba en la casa.

El día que Ginny salio de San Mungo le hicieron una pequeña fiesta de Bienvenida. Allí estaban sus padres, sus hermanos, los padres de Hermione, esta, Iris, Tonks, Lupin y claro los dueños de la casa. Y por supuesto Harry, el cual se veía tan feliz que no solo los ojos le brillaban sino que estuvo toda la tarde bailando con ella. O por lo menos abrazado a ella. Llego un momento en el cual Ron le dijo

- Puedes soltarla no nos la vamos a llevar.

Y todos se echaron a reír. Excepto ellos dos que se pusieron rojos. Aunque siguieron abrazados.

Al ratito apareció Leyre con el pequeño Albus; este reclamaba la comida y la atención de su madre. Con que esta cogiendo el biberón del niño se lo dio. Cuando termino se dedico a cambiarle el pañal jugando con el y dándole besos por todo el cuerpecito. El bebe se sonreía y miraba para todos los lados. Las chicas los miraban con un poco de envidia ellas también querían lo que Zafiro tenía. Tonks miro a Remus como pidiendo eso mismo para ella. El licántropo se volvió y miro hacia otro lado. No estaba dispuesto a tener un bebe con su problema. Mientras Zafiro seguía haciéndole "pedorretas" a su hijo y Ed le enseñaba un juguete. El bebe estiro su manita intentando cogerlo; pero no estaba a su alcance. Janet Granget se quedo sorprendida cuando vio lo despierto que era el bebe.

- Mi Hermione era muy despierta; pero creo que tu hijo es por demás-le decía a Ed y Zafiro.

Este estaba distraído hablando con Janet y soltó el juguete, entonces el bebe hizo magia y atrajo hacia él el juguete.

Todos se asombraron.

-¿Es normal que ya haga magia?-pregunto Janet

- No, es pronto. Mis gemelos que fueron los más precoces…- le explicaba Molly a la madre de Hermione.

Harry y Ginny también miraban al bebe. De pronto Ginny empezó a llorar.

-Ginny-le dijo Harry mirándola-¿porque…?

- Yo querría estar embarazada- dijo esta mirando a Harry con tristeza

Harry que le había cogido la cara con las manos, le quito las lágrimas con sus dedos cariñosamente, después la beso los ojos.

- Primero terminemos con Voldemort y luego cuando tu quieras tendremos un montón de niños tan bonitos como tu-le dijo

- Los tendréis de uno en uno ¿no?- pregunto Tonks como si tal cosa

- Te imaginas tener tres o cuatro a la vez. Horror yo me suicidaría- dijo Iris

- No creas hija, yo tuve a mis gemelos y se llevan muy poco con Percy; con lo que parecía que tenía tres pequeños iguales.-comento Molly

- Lo que seria ideal es tener uno cada dos o tres años-decía Zafiro (la autora no esta de acuerdo con esta afirmación)

- Ed te veo trabajando de día y de noche-le dijo en broma Charlie

- ¿Y entonces cuando hacemos los niños?- le respondió este siguiendo la broma

Todos reían felices… parecía que se hubieran olvidado que fuera de esas paredes había una guerra. Cuando de pronto…

-Señor están atacando Little Whinging -dijo una cabeza que salía de la chimenea- hay dementores por todos los lados. Han conseguido derribar un helicóptero muggles.

- Ahora mismo estoy allí- dijo Ed - quedaros aquí y no salgáis…-empezó a decirle a su esposa cuando esta le corto

- Si hay dementores, también hay mortifagos y te recuerdo que esto es una guerra. Y todos somos necesarios

- Zafiro y ¿Albus? - pero no había terminado de decir esto cuando por la ventana pudieron ver varios patronun.

- Leyre-dijo Ed- llévate al bebe, meteros en su cuarto y séllalo. Yo lo haré por fuera. Si sucede algo ya sabes que tienes que hacer con el niño.

Zafiro le dio besos a su hijito y le susurro: pronto papa y mama estarán de vuelta. El bebe como si hubiera adivinado las intenciones de su madre se agarraba a los pelos de esta sin quererse soltar.

- Lo siento mi niño, mi vida, pero mama se tiene que ir- y mientras le hablaba a su hijo cogio sus manitas y se separo de el, y se lo dio a la elfa domestica.

Mientras los demás ya estaban preparados para ir hacia allí. Harry que tenia (por cierto) las dos varitas de sus padres se las coloco cada una a un lado de su cuerpo y todos salieron para aparecerse.

Mientras tanto Ed había sellado la habitación del bebe y cuando llego al lugar de donde salían los patronun se quedo helado. En el cielo se podían ver alrededor de 50 dementores, un helicóptero del ejército les disparaba, aunque no conseguía nada. Otro estaba caído en el suelo; sus tripulantes estaban dentro pero sin vida. Habían recibido el beso de un dementor y se había estrellado. En las calles los policías muggles también disparaban a los mortifagos. Y los auror intentaban desviar las maldiciones y además a los dementores. Estaba alucinado. ¿Cómo era posible que Voldemort hubiera decidido atacar un lugar completamente muggles? No parecía que tuviera ninguna lógica.

Paul Foster uno de los jefes de los auror se acerco a Ed y le dijo

- Señor creo que seria conveniente que el ejército muggles se retirara.

- Si tienes razón Foster.- le contesto saliendo de su asombro; Y haciendo un encantamiento sonorus en su garganta dijo- soy el general Eduard Straiker por favor escóndanse en sus casas, no salgan, no se asomen por las ventanas. Diríjanse a un cuarto sin ellas y échense al suelo. Gracias por su cooperación, el ejército de su majestad se encargara de la situación. Luego sorteando hechizos y maldiciones se acerco a los policías muggles y les enseño sus credenciales y les mando marcharse. Saco su teléfono móvil y dio la orden de retirada de los helicópteros.

- Bien chicos es nuestro turno- les dijo a los auror que estaban allí, a la Orden del Fénix y a los integrantes del E.D.

La batalla se recrudecía por momentos, cuando de pronto Harry vio a Voldemort

- Harry Potter… veo que has salido de tu escondite. Ya sabía yo que no podríais resistiros a la muerte de unos cuantos estupidos muggles. Que fácil es matar a unos cuantos de esos seres para que unos, idiotas amigos de los muggles salgan a protegerlos- jajaja reía Voldemort como si hubiera echo una gracia.

A Harry se le revolvieron las tripas, no solo había matado a personas que no se podían defender sino que encima confesaba que lo había hecho para hacerle salir de su escondite.

- Harry- le grito Hermione cuando vio que un hechizo le rozaba el brazo

Este saliendo de su abstracción dijo: protejo haciendo un escudo de protección. El cual fue muy oportuno pues en ese momento Voldemort le mandaba otro hechizo. Y así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que Harry giro un momento los ojos para ver a Ginny y se encontró que esta tenia una serpiente enrollada en la pierna; le grito a la chica, pero esta estaba petrificada de miedo.

Varios magos se volvieron a donde estaba Ginny para quitarle la serpiente; pero a un hechizo de Voldemort esta se convirtió en un basilisco.

Entonces viendo lo que pasaba y que en cualquier momento mataría o en el mejor de los casos petrificaría a Ginny; Zafiro se convirtió en un fénix y se lanzo a por el basilisco. Por unos instantes todos se pararon y miraron la lucha entre el basilisco y el fénix. O lo que era lo mismo entre Nagini y Zafiro. La lucha entre la serpiente y la animago era desigual. Zafiro intentaba sacarle los ojos a la serpiente; pero claro tenia que tener cuidado pues ella no era en realidad un fénix y no tenia sus poderes. Claro que por otra parte tampoco Nagini era un autentico basilisco y aunque tenia poderes parecidos no eran tan mortíferos. En un momento de la lucha el fénix consiguió arrancarle un ojo y en las manos de Ed apareció la legendaria espada escalibur. Este de un golpe certero consiguió terminar de arrancarle el ojo y sacarle el otro. Voldemort de que vio esto desapareció. Entonces Harry invoco la espada de Godric Gryffindor y entre los dos mataron a la serpiente y con ella el último de los horcruses. Cuando el animal murió de su cuerpo salio una nube negra. También las espadas estaban negras y Ed le dijo a Harry que la soltara antes de que esa negrura le afectara a las manos. Este así lo había echo. Los mortifagos se encontraron de pronto sin jefe y en manos de los auror; por lo que los que no pudieron desaparecer, fueron directos a Azkaban. En cuanto a los dementores habían desaparecido pues no había rastro de ellos y el sol volvía a salir e iluminarlo todo.

- Creo que por hoy podríamos irnos a descansar-dijo el auror Foster

- No, deberíamos intentar sonsacarles donde esta Voldemort, para ir a buscarle.-dijo Ron

De pronto de las casas cercanas empezó a salir la gente y a aplaudirles. Ed pidió que trajeran a unos desmemorizadores; tenia que quitar de las cabezas de esas personas todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia y lo que había pasado allí. Cuando los empleados del ministerio llegaron a desmemorizar a la gente, La Orden del Fénix y los componentes del E.D. se fueron. Se fueron todos a Grimmauld Place tenían que pensar una estrategia para terminar con Voldemort; no podían consentir que lo de ese día se volviera a repetir.

- Zafiro ¿porque no te vas a casa? -le dijo Ed a su esposa, la cual se notaba a simple vista que se encontraba cansada.

Pero esta ni siquiera le contesto. Remus mirándola pregunto.

- ¿Hay chocolate?

- No -dijo Molly- te tomaste el último que quedo.

- Creo que os deberíais ir las tres- dijo Arthur, refiriéndose a su esposa, hija y por supuesto a Zafiro

Y claro las tres mujeres protestaron. Pero al final tuvieron que aceptar y marcharse a Shadow House.


	33. Chapter 33

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Ginny empezó a vomitar y tanto Zafiro como Molly y Janet se preocuparon, pero decidieron no decir nada a Harry y los demás para no asustarles. Acostaron a Ginny en la cama y le dieron una poción. Las tres mujeres estaban casi seguras de una cosa; pero no era el momento de decir nada.

En cuanto a Zafiro fue a por su hijo y estuvo con el todo el tiempo. Leyre le llevo una tableta de chocolate y una poción revitalizante; había usado mucha magia intentando matar a la serpiente.

Mientras en Grimmauld Place:

- Todos estamos de acuerdo que cuanto antes tenemos que ir a por Voldemort? Me imagino que esta vez se había tomado muy en serio su propia seguridad. Y nos costara mucho encontrarlo-decía Ed- por lo que es el mejor momento de llamar a alguien de sobra conocido por todos nosotros.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, paso con la cara cubierta y hablo con Ed. Este le hizo una señal afirmativa y el personaje misterioso se marcho.

- La persona que se acaba de ir me ha informado de donde se encuentra ahora mismo Voldemort-siguió Ed cuando volvió a hablar

- ¿Crees que de verdad es de confianza?-le pregunto Arthur

- Arthur se ha arriesgado mucho viniendo aquí. No solo por Voldemort sino por su propia familia. Con lo cual si estoy seguro que es de confianza. Es mas le conozco hace mucho y aunque al principio todos pensasteis que era un presumido, narcisista y egocéntrico, me consta que ha cambiado y por fin piensa por si mismo. ¿Si queréis que descansemos unas pocas horas y luego salgamos a la batalla final?-pregunto dirigiéndose sobre todo a Harry

Todos miraron a Harry y este dijo

- Yo creo que estoy preparado. Una de las varitas se ha estropeado, pero todavía me queda la otra. -y enseño la varita partida por la mitad.

- Entonces solo nos queda trazar el plan y a por ellos

- Tenemos que ir a por las chicas-dijo Iris

- Podemos ir sin ellas-contesto Ed

- Son capaces de matarnos- decía sonriendo Hermione

-Esta bien Hermione- le contesto Ed y luego en bajito le dijo- pero te podías haber cayado

-Pero si no hubiese sido por Zafiro y su transformación… -dijo Iris

- Vale ya vamos-le corto Ed y miro a Harry; los dos hubieran deseado que sus respectivas parejas se quedaran en la casa pero…las mandaron llamar.

- El plan es el siguiente-empezó a contar Ed cuando las tres mujeres aparecieron en el cuartel de la Orden.

Luego se llevo a Harry aparte y le dijo

-Te he enseñado lo más importante de lo que se. Recuerda debes tener paciencia, guarda la compostura; que Voldemort no note tu nerviosismo y sobre todo piensa. No te preocupes por nosotros, todo estaremos bien. Yo cuidare de Ginny. Y Harry… Voldemort es más mayor que tú, más inteligente, más sabio… pero tú en cambio tienes más fuerza, y más juventud. Pero sobre todo tienes nuestro amor y apoyo incondicional.

Piensa en lo que quieres hacer, y hazlo. No lo digas en voz alta y recuerda todo lo que te hemos enseñado.

-Suerte hijo y recuerda siempre estaremos a tu lado, apoyándote.

Con estas últimas palabras todos se desaparecieron y se aparecieron en las coordenadas que Ed les dijo

Cuando llegaron al lugar se fueron colocando según se había acordado y lentamente se fueron acercando a la casa.

Cuando vieron a los primeros mortifagos les costo poco esfuerzo inmovilizarlos y mandarlos a la prisión con unos trasladadores hechos para la ocasión.

Poco a poco fueron entrando en la casa. Bill y Alex fueron anulando las mayoría de los hechizos, aunque no todos claro. Entre los mortifagos, los cuales ya se contaban por docenas, y los auror empezó la batalla. La Orden y el ED siguieron buscando a Voldemort. Pero este no parecía encontrarse allí. En aproximadamente media hora los primeros mortifagos fueron cayendo; Harry y el resto del ED seguía buscando a Voldemort pero no había señales de el en ningún sitio. De pronto

- La quieres Potter?… ven a buscarla- se oyó decir en una escalera. Ginny se encontraba

a un palmo del suelo, sujeta por algo invisible.

En esto paso algo que obligo a todos a quedarse con cara de sorpresa. Antes de que nadie se acercara a Ginny, Harry ya no estaba en su posición y un precioso halcón volaba hacia ella.

Harry arranco a Ginny de quien la sujetaba e intento volar con ella, pero no podía. Entonces Ron levanto la varita hacia el lugar donde antes había estado su hermana y grito

- Caput intregus- y de su varita salio una fina hoja que de haber encontrado a alguien le hubiera hecho un profundo corte. Era una variante del septusempra que se usaba sobre todo para hacer un corte profundo en el cuello.

Pero allí no había nadie.

Hermione sujeto a Ginny y Harry volvió a su forma humana.

- Era una sorpresa- dijo Harry- ayer conseguí convertirme en un animago. Quería enseñároslo en otro momento pero…

- No importa mi amor ha sido maravilloso. Te veías magnifico.-le dijo Ginny con los ojos todavía agrandados por la sorpresa.

- ¿Y tu cuando has conseguido aprender esos hechizos?-le pregunto Zafiro que se sentía muy orgullosa de los chicos

- Yo también he practicado, y aunque no se me de tan bien como a Harry o a mi hermana, creo que lo he hecho pasable ¿no?- dijo Ron con la orejas rojas

- Lo has hecho fenomenal- le dijeron Hermione, Zafiro y Ed a coro.

Ron se noto con ganas de hacer más; él también podía ayudar.

Y aunque todos estaban muy contentos con los chicos, tenían que seguir.

En un momento dado todos estaban perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a Voldemort. Entraron en otra estancia y allí se encontraron con Draco Malfoy;

- creo que ya lo ha hecho - les dijo este-

- Y sabes quien es el guardián?-le pregunto Ed

- No estoy muy seguro, pero supongo que Severus

- ¿De que habláis? -pregunto zafiro

- Voldemort, Draco esta seguro de que ha hecho un encantamiento fidelius sobre el.-explico Ed

-Creo que lo mejor seria separarnos en grupos e intentar encontrar a Snape. Y esperemos que siga de nuestro lado- esto último lo dijo en voz baja Ed- Cuando alguien lo encuentre que mande un patronun.

Ginny se acerco a donde estaba Harry para irse con el. Entonces el chico miro a Ed y este comprendiendo lo que quería de el, le dijo a Ginny

- Ginny, tu y Tonks venís conmigo y con…

Estaba diciendo esto cuando en su cabeza oyó la voz de su esposa que le decía.

- Llévate a Ginny e intenta sacarla de aquí.

- ¿Por? pregunto el de la misma manera

- Creo que Ginny esta embarazada

- Pero el medimago dijo - le contesto a su esposa ya hablando normal con ella

- Se lo que dijo- le contesto esta

-¿El lo sabe?- dijo mirando a Harry

- No creo; es mas no creo ni que ella lo sepa.

- ¿Y si no?

- no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Ginny, Tonks, venir conmigo-dijo Ed

- Llévate a Draco- dijo Zafiro

- Lo necesitáis…

Que es lo más importante.

- Remus llévate a las chicas fuera-dijo Ed y entonces empezó a oír las protestas de Ginny y Tonks.

Yo no me muevo de aquí decía Ginny y Tonks la apoyo con un: no soy tan molesta.

-Ed, sepáranos en grupos y tú llévate a Ginny e intenta que se quede con alguno en la entrada o mejor que se la lleven a casa y luego te apareces con nosotros- le volvió a decir su esposa usando la legilimancia

-OK- dijo Ed, y luego hablando con todos dijo - A ver Harry, Draco y Zafiro ir por ese lado. Remus, Ron y Tonks por ese. Y Ginny y Hermione se vienen conmigo. Y no quiero oír una replica

Todos se alejaron sin volverse a mirar a nadie. Excepto Zafiro que le guiño un ojo a su marido.

Todos iban muy atentos a cualquier movimiento. Draco les llevo por un pasillo y al final de este había una habitación con varias puertas. Entraron tomando todas las precauciones posibles… pero…

- Ginny- grito Harry cuando vio en el suelo a la chica ensangrentada.

Draco lo sujeto y le señalo algo. Entonces Harry saco su varita y grito

- Riddiculus- y Ginny se transformo en una gran muñeca con pelo rojo.

- Gracias Malfoy -dijo a este

El aludido solo movió la cabeza y haciendo un movimiento con su varita metió la muñeca en uno de los armarios de la habitación.

- Deberíamos tener mas cuidado-empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar. Por una de las muchas puertas aparecieron Ginny, Hermione y Ed.

Todos se miraron extrañados y Zafiro pregunto

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Íbamos caminando (hacia la salida) cuando nos hemos encontrado aquí-le contesto este- supongo que Voldemort habrá hecho algún hechizo para que no salgamos

- Por supuesto- oyeron que decía una voz en la pared

Todos sacaron sus varitas y mandaron un petrificus a donde salía la voz. Evidentemente no paso nada.

Pero he dicho todos… no Zafiro y Ed solo miraban alrededor de ellos.

-¿Buscáis a alguien?- volvió a preguntar la pared

Esta vez de la varita de Zafiro salio una luz rosada y ella conjuro: maledico tibi, por un momento de la pared salio un humo blanquecino.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Colagusano y Snape, y la lucha comenzó.

- Harry donde sale el humo- dijo Zafiro

Ginny se acerco a el y entrelazo sus manos con las del muchacho y de su unión salio una bola de pura magia; la cual lanzaron a la posición exacta de la pared.

- Avada Kedrava- se oyó decir. Harry tiro al suelo a Ginny. Y se echo encima de ella, apartándola así de la maldición; claro que eso suponía que iba derecha a el. Pero antes de llegar a tócale Colagusano se interpuso, diciendo te pago con mi vida. En ese mismo instante murió.

Todos se quedaron asombrados… Zafiro miro muy fijamente a la pared y recito unas palabras según le venían a la cabeza

- Por la sangre de los Dumbledore, por la magia del amor y de la amistad; que tu corazón y tu alma queden expuestas y sea el amor el que te haga desaparecer. Que sea un acto de amor sin condiciones el que te mate.

En ese instante se abrió otra de las puertas y entraron Ron, Remus y Tonks acompañados de algunos miembros más de la Orden.

Snape había desaparecido.

-Vamos detrás de el

- ¿Qué has hecho?- le pregunto Ed a su esposa.

- Solo lo que mi cabeza me dictaba.

- Ya hablaremos. Vamos a casa, por hoy Voldemort ha salido con bien de esta.

Se alejaron de la habitación, y de la casa y desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Zafiro subió a ver a su hijo y se encerró con él.

Mientras en la habitación de la pareja Ed se pasea de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado.

El resto de las personas que podían estar en la casa se quedaron en el comedor o en la cocina. Todos estaban perplejos, nadie sabia que pasaba exactamente.

Ed salio de su habitación y bajo a la cocina y pregunto por Draco

- Salimos todos y nadie le dijo nada.

Ed solo los miro malhumorado y desapareció. Un rato después volvió a aparecerse en la casa esta vez con Draco.

- Siéntete como en tu casa. Ahora vuelvo- dijo Ed dejándolo en medio de la cocina.

Nadie se acercaba a el, entonces Harry se acerco y le dijo

- Siéntate aquí, enseguida estará la cena.

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo; como os dije intentare subir el ultimo antes de que salga el libro. **

**Esta dedicado a todos los que lo leen y especialmente a los que dejan review. **

**Puede que estos sean los peores, pero mi estado de ánimo no da para más. **

**Besos Paloma**


	34. Chapter 34

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON ya se que algunas me habéis insistido en que actualizara. Pero juro que me han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses que no me encontraba con fuerzas para escribir. Lo único que me sacaba de mi apatía era leer.

Pero prometí terminarlo y aquí esta. A lo mejor no es el mejor capitulo; pero quiero deciros que es lo que pensé que escribiría el día que leí que Dumbledore había muerto.

Como sabéis yo solo quería hacer algo que ayudara a Harry a vivir en su lucha final con Voldemort. Y bueno este es el resultado. Por favor si os gusta un poquito me encantaría que me lo dijerais. Y si alguien quiere saber que pasara con los protagonistas también.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerlo y por dejarme un review.

El ultimo capitulo esta dedicado a mi hija Iris, que se ha puesto muy pesada con que lo termine A mis queridas amigas Silvia; ya se que no es tan bueno como los tuyos… pero que se le va a hacer, Cecy, Jazu, Sandra, Victoria, Sile, Piper-Tonks, pottershop, marusky, Angel Mouri, Jorgue88, natita-grint, Clara- Black, Lia Du Black, black moonlady, Tiziano, ExequieL,Kiiandy Black, Talita Bonita, Helen Nicked Lupin y A.P.U.B. Dumbledore por sus review (espero no haber olvidado a nadie)

Y ahora a leer

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Capitulo final

Minutos después todos pasaron al comedor y Molly anuncio que estaba la cena.

Ed se dirigió al comedor y cuando entro vio que todos estaban allí, excepto Zafiro; le pregunto a Molly si la había visto y esta contesto que no.

- Leyre- dijo chillando- ¿Dónde esta tu ama?

- Amo, mi ama esta con el niño en su habitación-contesto el elfo tiritando de miedo

- Dile que baje… no espera mejor subo yo.

- Ed, tranquilízate- intento calmarle Arthur

- ¡¡Que me tranquilice¡tu no sabes lo que ha hecho!!

- Por muy malo que haya sido, estoy seguro que tiene remedio

- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro- le contesto Ed con cinismo

Y se marcho hacia la habitación de su hijo

- ¿Qué paso? -pregunto en general

Todos los presentes le miraron sin saber que contestar.

- Hizo un juramento con Voldemort- dijo Hermione que todavía estaba con cara de asustada. De hecho no había hablado hasta ese momento

- Pero no un juramento cualquiera- se atrevió a hablar Draco.

De pronto sintió todas las miradas puestas en él.

- ¿A que te refieres Draco?- le pregunto Iris

- Por favor cuéntanos- le animo Remus al ver que el chico no hablaba

- Pues un juramento de sangre. Dijo este

-¡¿Queeee?!- Dijeron todos. Unos preguntándose que quería decir eso y la mayoría horrorizados.

- Se jura por la sangre de tus ancestros, y se paga con sangre- le dijo Draco a Harry. El cual no sabía que pasaba.

- No entiendo nada- dijo Harry perplejo

- Harry… Zafiro pagara con su sangre la muerte de Voldemort- le dijo Hermione chillando

- ¿Qué?- pregunto este chillando a su vez.

Y es que Remus no dejaba de maldecir cada vez en voz más alta. El resto de los adultos estaba tan perplejo que no eran capaces de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Explícamelo- exigió Harry

Mientras esto ocurría en el comedor; en otra habitación de la mansión

- ¡Abre!- dijo Ed, cuando llego a la habitación de su hijo y la puerta estaba cerrada con magia- abre o la tiro abajo.

Dentro de la habitación Zafiro hablaba con un espíritu

- ¿Porque me has hecho esto?

- Zafiro; tu sabes que era una Dama del Lago y como yo sabes que fuimos entrenadas para ayudar.

- Pero eso no me explica porque me obligaste a hacer lo que hice

- Yo no te obligue. Simplemente tú sabias que era tu deber.

- Pero…

- Dime si no hicieras, lo que tienes que hacer, estas seguras que el elegido podría acabar con el señor oscuro

- Yo…yo se que Harry… no es tan poderoso como Voldemort; pero le estamos ayudando…y el tiene un gran potencial… y si ¡creo que podrá con el!

- Entonces no lo hagas.

Zafiro la miro esperanzada

- Pero recuerda, si Harry muere nunca te lo perdonaras. Si decides seguir adelante la victoria será de él. Solo que lo tienes que hacer por amor; no hay termino medio o si o no. Sin dudas.

En ese momento se oyó una explosión y la puerta se vino abajo. El espíritu desapareció y Zafiro vio como su marido la miraba.

-¿Porque no me has abierto?- le pregunto

- No te he oído

- He estado aporreando esa maldita puerta un buen rato. Hasta que la he hecho desaparecer…. ¿Sigues decidida a hacerlo?

En ese justo momento Zafiro lo decidió y así se lo dijo

- Sabes que sino Harry morirá. Necesita una varita con la que pueda terminar con Voldemort.

- Lo se, pero hay un montón de hombres buscando un fénix…

Su esposa lo miro esperando que siguiera; pero el no hablo

- No hay ninguno ¿no es así? Voldemort los ha hecho desaparecer

- Maldita sea Zafiro- la dijo casi con rabia y de pronto dulcifico su mirada - yo te quiero, te amo, no me dejes. Por favor... - le iba diciendo mientras se arrodillaba a sus pies.- No puedo vivir sin ti

- Tendrás que hacerlo. Prométeme que cuidaras de Albus, que le harás un hombre de bien. Que le hablaras de mí cuando yo ya no este- le dijo mientras se ponía a su altura.

- Pero nuestro hijo te necesita a ti no a mí.

- En las guerras siempre ahí muertes, y yo no soy la importante.

- Para mi si, no hay nadie mas importante que tu.

- Calla

Y lo callo con un beso

Al final terminaron en el suelo de la habitación. Los dos se miraban como si no quisieran olvidar nada del otro.

- ¿Esperaras a que vuelva?- le dijo de pronto Ed

- ¿Es que te vas a ir?

- Solo por una o dos horas

- Pero Ed -le dijo su esposa con pena. Ella había pensado pasar sus últimos momentos con el.

- Es muy importante. De vital importancia. Espera a que vuelva por favor

Zafiro se levanto y se alejo de él sin mirarle.

Mientras en el comedor Harry y los demás estaban cabizbajos y sin ganas de nada. Ginny le apretaba muy fuerte la mano. Necesitaba darle ánimos. De pronto se le ocurrió que…

- Harry me acompañas a dar un paseo, hasta la piscina.

Harry se dejo llevar de la mano de su novia hasta la puerta. Allí se volvió y la pregunto

- ¿Tu sabes exactamente a que se referían?

- No Harry; pero tengo una sospecha

- ¿Ella va a morir?

En lugar de responder Ginny le beso. Al principio el beso fue dulce, pero luego los dos se comían; como si quisieran desaparecer del mundo. Como si no hubiera nada más que ellos dos. Cuando se separaron, los dos salieron a dar una vuelta hasta la piscina. Iban abrazados, como si no quisieran separarse uno del otro; como si lo único que necesitaran fuera al otro. Sus besos ya no eran solo de cariño, poco a poco se fueron volviendo salvajes. Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron una preciosa noche cuajada de estrellas. Y poco a poco casi con reverencia, como si no quisieran, terminaron en el césped al lado de la piscina haciendo el amor. Harry no dejaba de decirle te quiero y Ginny se sentía en el cielo.

De pronto oyeron la puerta y se asustaron; entonces en la oscuridad creyeron reconocer a Ed que se dirigía al lugar de desaparición.

Entraron en la casa y vieron como Zafiro abrazaba a los padres de Hermione y hablaba con ellos.

- Fue un placer conocerles; espero que sigan bien por muchos años y sean muy felices. Pueden estar muy orgullosos de su hija es una bellísima persona.

Estos con lágrimas en los ojos no dejaban de mover la cabeza en asentimiento.

Todos lloraban más o menos disimuladamente.

- Lobito mió; eres el único que me queda de mis amigos. -Zafiro se volvió y le guiño un ojo a Iris- Espero que puedas ser feliz, piensa que es una oportunidad de oro y no la dejes escapar. ¿Quién sabe cuando volverá a pasar otra vez el tren? Se feliz y hazla feliz a ella. Ya sabes que soy muy ñoña y me encantan los finales felices.

- En cuanto a ti-le dijo esta vez a Tonks- espero que le hagas muy feliz. Que forméis una familia y tengáis hijos. Has sido una gran amiga y te quiero mucho. Recuerdo a tus padres como dos estupendas personas.

Zafiro sentía que le costaba mucho hablar; quería despedirse de todo el mundo pero le estaba costando horrores. Se dirigió a Iris y Charlie

- Iris sabes que siempre has sido como nuestra hermanita pequeña. Por lo menos así te sentía yo. Te quiero muchísimo, espero que tú también seas muy feliz. Estoy segura que Charlie será un buen compañero de viaje. - Aduras penas podía hablar y estaba tan congestionada que costaba entenderla- Formareis una maravillosa familia de la cual estaré muy orgullosa.

En ese momento Iris no pudo más y se echo a llorar en sus brazos.

- ¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo¿No hay ningún otro modo? -dijo Iris

Zafiro solo negó con la cabeza. Quería despedirse de todos y cada vez le costaba más y más hablar.

Se acerco a los gemelos y viendo sus caras sonrió

- Y pensar que yo creía que nada os podía hacer perder vuestras sonrisas. A vosotros os pido que sigáis como hasta ahora. Que nos hagáis felices con vuestras bromas y que no dejéis pasar mucho el tiempo. Puede ser que ciertas leonas se cansen y se alejen de vosotros.

Al final se volvió a Ron y Hermione

- Estoy segura que conseguiréis formar una maravillosa familia; que seréis una de las parejas que mas se amen, porque en el fondo vuestros enfados son solo por amor. En vuestra pareja, Hermione siempre será la que tenga la cabeza fría; y Ron será el que tenga el valor. Os compenetráis y haréis un perfecto equipo.

Ron y Hermione lloraban abrazados el uno al otro. Hermione se separo un momento y abrazo y beso a Zafiro. Esta después de devolver los besos se volvió a Harry y Ginny

- En cuanto a vosotros… que puedo deciros estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Si hay una pareja que fue concebida en el cielo esos sois vosotros. No Harry, no digas nada- se le adelanto Zafiro cuando vio que el muchacho iba a hablarla- Tu tienes algo que hacer, hazlo y no tengas remordimientos. Yo voy a hacer lo que creo que es justo y porque he querido hacerlo; ni tú ni nadie me ha obligado. Solo es que necesito que la paz vuelva a nuestro mundo. Solo recuerda eres un gran mago y una maravillosa persona. Algún día serás el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

No tengas dudas, ni remordimientos Voldemort ya no es Tom. Y estoy segura que hará lo posible y lo imposible por no ser él el que muera. Piensa que lo que estas haciendo es un gran bien a la humanidad

- En cuanto a ti, no cambies, sigue siendo como eres y se que seréis felices el resto de vuestras vidas. Quizás mas allá.

No había ni terminado de hablar con todos cuando Ed entro en la casa y acercándose a ella le pregunto si estaba decidida

- Te dije que si; no me iba a echar atrás

- Esta bien, entonces cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podremos terminar con esto. - Todos le miraron asombrados; pero Ed no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara. Parecía como si lo que iba a suceder no tuviera nada que ver con él.- Cuando quieras te puedes convertir en un fénix.

Zafiro no vio nada en los ojos de su marido y con dolor en el alma se convirtió en un fénix, quería decirle muchas cosas pero nada salio de su boca.

Cuando esto paso, Ed le arranco una pluma del corazón. Les dijo a los gemelos que no perdieran tiempo y terminaran la varita.

El y Zafiro desaparecieron de sus ojos. También Hermione desapareció con ellos.

Todos los presentes se encontraban muy tristes… de pronto Ginny se agarro a la manga de Harry y cayo desvanecida al suelo. Molly y Janet subieron con Harry para dejar a Ginny en su habitación y las dos mujeres se quedaron con ella.

En otro lugar de la casa los gemelos terminaron la varita con la pluma de fénix.

Harry bajaba por las escaleras cuando los vio y estos le dieron la varita recién hecha. Este en cuanto la tomo en su mano noto que la magia entraba en el.

De pronto Snape apareció en la puerta y después de entrar en la casa les informo que era hora de acabar con Voldemort; el sabia donde se escondía.

En esto estaban cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez era Hermione que sin querer contar a nadie donde estuvo se preparo con los demás para la batalla final.

Todos los magos allí presentes se dirigieron a la casa Riddle. Hermione se puso en contacto con el ED. y quedaron en encontrarse allí. Cuando llegaron a los alrededores se prepararon para lo que se les venia encima. Hicieron varios grupos y entraron eliminando a todo el que se ponía por delante. Pronto los "desmayus" dejaron atontados a los mortifagos y la Orden del Fénix entro dentro de la casa. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna y Neville así como el resto de los Weasleys buscaban a Voldemort por toda la casa, pero no había rastro de él.

Mientras en Shado House, Ginny había vuelto en si. Tras darse cuenta de que estaba sola llamo a su madre; pero nadie aparecía por allí. De pronto oyó pasos y la madre de Hermione apareció con una bandeja con un vaso de algo parecido a una medicina.

-¿Donde están todos? -pregunto

-Ginny hija quédate aquí conmigo. Es lo mejor para el bebe.- le dijo Janet sin contestarla

Pero esta sin hacerle caso se levanta de la cama y baja las escaleras. La madre de Hermione trata de sujetarla, pero sin conseguirlo.

-Ginny hija ¿donde crees que vas?- le pregunta esta vez Molly

- ¡Mama¿Dónde están todos?

- Cariño tienes que quedarte en tu cama. Venga sube.

Sabiendo que no podía con su madre, volvió a su habitación. Pero no dejaba de pensar en que pasaría en la batalla final y si todos sus seres queridos estarían bien. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa. Por un lado era verdad que tenia que cuidarse y estar allí. Si a Harry le sucedía algo, ella no se quedaría sola. Algo de Harry estaba dentro de ella y Ginny lo amaba más que a nada. Pero… eso no era del todo cierto ella quería estar con Harry. Necesitaba estar con él. De hecho era lo que más quería en ese momento. ¿Y si Harry la necesitaba?

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo. No podía estarse quieta en la cama; tenía que ayudar a Harry. Algo se lo decía.

Y con una determinación sacada de vaya usted a saber, Ginny engaño a las dos mujeres y se fue de la casa al punto de aparición.

Era como si el ser que se estaba formando la diera fuerzas y la guiará.

Concentrándose en querer estar con Harry y en apoyarle desapareció. Y…un minuto después Ginny se vio en medio de la pelea entre Harry y Voldemort.

Ellos dos ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que Ginny esta allí. Y esta oía como su amado y Voldemort hablaban mientras se lleva a cabo una dura batalla.

-Tom todavía tienes tiempo de arrepentirte, vuelve a ser el Tom que algún día fuiste; que pudo amar y sentir amor por sus semejantes.-le decía Harry

- Nunca, me oyes nunca, yo nunca ame a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera a Zafiro?- dijo Harry cuando de pronto se le vino a la cabeza esa posibilidad.

Voldemort se paro en ese momento. Por un segundo recordó a esa niña de pelo azul y de preciosos ojos violeta que le miraba con adoración… pero había ocurrido hacia mucho tiempo… demasiado

-Déjate de estupideces muchacho. El amor solo hace débil al que lo siente. Me imagino que el viejo loco te diría que el amor puede con todo; pero eso es mentira.- le dijo mostrando un rictus en su deformada cara.

- Como quieras. Pero aun estas a tiempo de volver atrás.

- ESO NUNCA. Prepárate para morir

Harry le miro y Voldemort se estremeció cuando vio en los ojos verdes de Harry la determinación. Por un instante supo que el no vencería. Aun así se dijo que el vendería muy cara su muerte. Aunque pensándolo bien y si podía conseguir que alguien muriera por el; porque si había algo que le aterrorizaba era morir.

Por su parte Harry vio que no quedaba nada de humano en Voldemort. Tom había muerto y el ser que se encontraba frente a él solo temía a la muerte. Levanto su varita y...

En ese instante los dos contrincantes se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ginny.

Voldemort volteo y la agarro y la puso de escudo.

-¡¡Inténtalo muchacho!!- le dijo con una mueca horrible- ¿o te da miedo de dañar a tu preciosa putita?

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la paciencia de Harry. En ese instante noto como todo su miedo y su furia borboteaban en su cuerpo. ¿Qué hacia allí Ginny? Ahora nunca podría terminar con el. Ya estaba a punto de soltar la varita cuando… noto una voz que le venia de dentro y le decía que tenia que hacer; y dijo.

- ¡Por la sangre de los Dumbledore, por su esencia¡Que sea el amor y no el odio lo que termine con esta lucha sin sentido! Tú que nunca has sentido amor ¡que sea el amor y no otra cosa lo que termine contigo! Lo siento Tom siempre creí que al final recapacitarías.

Harry no había terminado de decir esto cuando Voldemort puso a Ginny por delante de el.

Estaba sonriendo y le dijo a Harry

- Te crees el bueno, pero en realidad no eres mejor que yo. No te importa quien muera con tal de quedar tú. Tanto hablar del amor y mira ni siquiera intentas salvarla a ella.

Harry dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho (porque el hechizo iba derecho a Ginny) cayo al suelo; momento que aprovecho Voldemort para levantar su varita y lanzar la maldición asesina. Pero la luz blanca que había salido de la varita de Harry choco con la verde de la varita de Voldemort y hubo un estallido. Todo estallo en un radio de un metro alrededor de ellos. Por un segundo no se pudo ver nada.

Todos los que estaban allí pararon de luchar. Esperaban ver quien de los dos había sobrevivido. Por un momento nadie se movió; todos esperaban impacientes saber el final. La Orden y los Weasleys rezaban por que Harry hubiera sobrevivido.

Ginny había salido despedida, se acerco y pudo ver a los dos combatientes caídos en el suelo.

Voldemort estaba muerto. Su propio hechizo se había vuelto contra el. Pero lo más fantástico era que tenía la cara de Tom. Allí, en el suelo, estaba el cadáver de Tom Riddel y no el de Voldemort. Era como si la unión de los dos hechizos hubiera por un lado matado a Voldemort pero por otro hubiera borrado toda la maldad que había en el. Por desgracia también había afectado a Harry, el cual se encontraba sin sentido.

En un principio Ginny pensó que estaba muerto. Se abrazo a él y con lagrimas en los ojos intento levantarle diciéndole

- Tienes que vivir. Harry me prometiste que no me dejarías sola. Además ahora tienes que vivir por el… por nuestro hijo. Harry vamos a tener un niño. Tú me dijiste que era lo que más querías. Formar una familia. Vamos Harry no te vayas o si no iré detrás de ti y te traeré de vuelta. Me lo juraste tienes que cumplir tus promesas.

Harry abrió los ojos y le dijo con un hilito de voz

- Mi… mi hijo…

- Si Harry vamos a tener un hijo… vas a ser papa… no quieres enseñarle a volar y a jugar quiddich - en la cara de Ginny no cabía la maravillosa sonrisa.

Harry apoyo su oído en la tripita de Ginny y le dijo sonriendo

- Dos van a ser dos. Un chico y una niña y a la niña le pondremos Zafiro

-Harry respecto a eso tengo algo que contarte….

FIN


End file.
